Philippines' Letters to the World
by solitarycloud
Summary: DISCONTINUED:: The Philippines, after being asked by her boss to improve foreign relations, decides to write letters too. People, nations, OC's, capitals, everyone really, is invited to write. Rated are T to be safe :D Chapter 359: Valencia 29
1. Introductions :D

Kamusta Everyone!

This is the Philippines. In case you guys don't know who or where I am, I'm a tropical country (yeah, I have lots of coconuts and bananas and it is pretty hot here XD) in southeast Asia, just below Taiwan and near Malaysia. :D

Anyway, I'm writing this letter because my boss tells me I have to improve my foreign relations and I've seen and wrote to a lot of nations who are already doing this so I thought why not write letters too? :3

Anyone can write to me. I don't mind receiving letters from people, cities, provinces, countries or even other versions of the Philippines because I know there are a lot of us out there :D

You can also talk to me about anything. Whether it's a question or to chat or even to ask for advice, if you want to, I'll try my best to reply as soon as possible, so please just feel free to drop a letter to say hi or anything really ^_^

Thank you for reading this and I hope you guys decide to write me a letter ^w^

Sincerely,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. In Filipino (my language) kamusta means hello :D

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! This is solitarycloud. I really haven't seen any other Philippines' Letters to the world so I hope you don't mind if I use my OC. Like what Piri-chan said (my nickname for the Philippines ^_^) I hope you decide to write a letter. If you guys have any messages for me please leave it at the bottom or put a parenthesis, like (this). Also if you're using an OC please specify whether it's a guy or a girl because I get really confused easily... Anyway thanks for reading this and I hope you have a nice day ^w^<p> 


	2. Fnick's Witness Letters

Hallejuer. APH needs a Philippines. And a girl one too. I have a few letters from the world:

Russia: Be one with Mother Russia, da?

America: A bunch of people say you're either my fangirl or just madly in love with me (not that I should be surprised; everyone loves the hero!). But I wanna know, which is it?

Spain: ...Hi. Can I make you live with me again?

Japan: ...

Italy: Do you have any pasta in your country? Japan does; he calls it ramen, but it tastes pretty weird. What about yours? Ve~

* * *

><p>Kamusta Fnick's Witness! XD Thank you for sending in letters :D Here are my replies but sorry if they're really short…<p>

To Russia: …. Sorry, po, but no *backs away in fear*

To America: Hi Kuya Alfred! XD… Sorry to put your hopes up, but no to both… I mean, I may have had a little bit of a crush *blushes* on you before but now, not so much… And besides you have Iggy! ;D (apparently, Piri-chan is a USUK fan LOL XD)

To Spain: Hola Papa!… Papa, how many times do I have to tell you I'm an independent nation already? Sorry, po, but no.

To Japan: …. Hi :)

To Italy: Ciao Italy! (did I say it right?) Pasta? As in noodles? *thinks for a moment* Yes, we do have pasta here :D but we call it pancit. We also have Filipino Spaghetti but it's really sweet compared to your's. X3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review! :D Again sorry for the shortness... (52/11)


	3. Puerto Rico

Dear Maria,

¡Hola! How have you been? Life being fair?

I don't know why, but I feel like I heard your name somewhere before. Maria...Maria...¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

Sincerely,

Enrique V. Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Hola Enrique! :D<p>

Thank you for sending me a letter! I'm doing fine over here, just a little tired from doing paperwork. Hmm… Well, aside from the increase in paperwork, life has been treating me pretty well :D And you? I hope you're doing okay.

Oh! You don't remember me anymore?… *sighs* Well, it was long time ago. Do you remember the time when Papa lost that war to the U.S.? Because he lost, he had to give some of us colonies to Alfred. If my memory is right, both of us plus Guam were ceded to the United States. Don't worry about not remembering. ^_^ It was really long time ago and our houses are very far away since I was Papa's only Asian colony. Even I don't remember things exactly.

Well, I have to go now. Thanks for sending a letter, really. It has really been long time since I've talked to any of my siblings (at least the ones through Spain) Talk to you later ^w^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes over. Hope you like them X3

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! for a former fellow colony :D Thanks for the review~! XD (52/11)


	4. Cambodia

Hello,

Ah, I was persuaded (*scribbled out forced*) to write letters. It seems you are lucky. I have been having trouble with Thailand as you know and I`m so frustrated. He stepped onto my land and I can`t stand that. So instead of listening to Vietnam, I shot at his people. He also did that back to me. I do not like that jerk. Well, moving on. Are you okay? I haven`t been talking with most of you as I have been distracted. Good bye.

Cambodia, Chenda Noung

* * *

><p>Dear Chenda,<p>

Hi again! XD Still fighting with Thailand?…:( Sharing a border must be really hard… But, in my opinion, I think you should listen to Vietnam and try talking it out with him first. Fighting rarely solves anything and more innocent people just get hurt. Just try being patient with him for now and listen to what he has to say, okay? ^_^

Yeah, I'm doing okay :D Thanks for asking! I'm just a little stressed from work, but it's nothing I can't handle, really. :)

I'm glad you liked the mangoes! ^w^ This time I sent some bananas. Hope you like them as well :3

Talk to you later,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Please say hi to Vietnam and Laos for me. I don't think I've talked to them since the last ASEAN meeting... Thanks! ^_^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review, Darka Moon ~! It's getting pretty late... I think I'll do the others tomorrow. Desire at gunpoint, vocagirl, Ru Tsuna, and Winter Violinist, I'll do my best to try to get my letters to you done by tomorrow. I'm sorry for making you wait... :(<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading this and I hope you guys decide to leave a review ^_^


	5. Maine

Kamusta,Pilippines!

I'm Alice,Alfred's 23d daughter. I don't think we've spoken since last year's summit! How are you and your people doing?

With friendship, Alice. R. Jones (AKA Maine)

P.S: I have a few tons of lobsters coming your way!

* * *

><p>Hi Alice! X3<p>

Thank you for greeting me in Filipino, it's really nice of you to do that. :D No need to be so formal! Just call me Maria or Isa, everyone else does. Except, maybe my provinces and cities; they just call me ate (big sister in Filipino).

No, I don't think we've spoken since last year either. My people and I are doing fine. I'm just a little tired from work, but aside from that it's all good XD And you? I hope you and your family are doing well. Your father actually helped me out a lot so I'm every grateful to him.

Thanks for the lobsters! They were really delicious and we still have a lot of extras. My provinces and cities enjoyed the food but one of my provinces, Tarlac, doesn't really eat a lot of seafood so he made one of the lobsters a pet. He even named it Pitik :)

Do you mind if I give some of the extras to some of my neighbors in Asia? I want them to try this as well.

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent a basket of mangoes. Mango is my national fruit and this batch is really sweet. I hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the letter, Desire at gunpoint! (53/11)


	6. Luzon

Dear Ate,

Kamusta ka na po?

It's been awhile since I've talked to you, po.

I just wanted to check up on y- H-HOY! Mindanao! Stop jumping on the couches! I just cleaned that. Visayas can you help me? What do you mean 'NO'? Hay naku, can you take your eyes off your DS and just help me?

*sighs* Sorry about that, Ate.

Well, I have to go now. I still need to clean the house before Kuya China comes over.

P.S. I made some Pancit and Sinigang for lunch. Hope you like it!

~Luzon ( Juan Fillipe C. Dela Cruz )

* * *

><p>Dear Juan,<p>

*GLOMPS!* I miss all of you so much! How come the three of you don't write to me so much anymore? … Eh…Sorry about that. ^_^; Yes, it really been a long time since we have last chatted.

Mabuti naman ako, thanks for asking. Pero medyo naiinis lang ako sa trabaho… Minsan naiisip ko parang gustong patayin ako ni boss sa kadamihan ng trabaho binibigay niya sa akin… Joke XD Just kidding. Of course he doesn't want to kill me, the president is a really nice guy and paperwork won't kill me either. Even if it makes sleepy and irritated most of the time…

And you? I hope you guys are doing well, but I can see from your letter that things haven't changed so much. I can see you're still the most mature among your siblings while Mindanao is still being rebellious as always. It's okay, Juan, you don't need to apologize about that! :D

China is coming over? A little piece of advice, call him Yao ge ge. Ge ge is like the Chinese version of kuya and I'm sure he'll like that very much. Just show him the usual Filipino hospitality and I'm sure your meeting will be a success… unless it's about the OFW's with the death sentence. I already tried talking to him about that and he said no.

If all else fails, give him this Shinatty Kitty costume. I asked Binondo to make this cheongsam Shinatty-sized in case I had some negotiations with China but so far my vice-president has been doing all the negotiating. Try haggling with him first and then throw in the dress. Knowing his love of adding outfits to Kitty-chan's wardrobe, I'm sure he'll give in. Or at least I hope so.

Well, I have more paperwork to do so talk to you later! ^_^

Your Ate,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Ang sarap! The food was really delicious. Salamat! I also sent some puto. Hope you like them :3

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Mabuti naman ako = I'm okay

Pero medyo naiinis lang ako sa trabaho = But I'm kinda annoyed at work

Minsan naiisip ko parang gustong patayin ako ni boss sa kadamihan ng trabaho binibigay niya sa akin = Sometimes I think my boss wants to kill me with the amount of work he's giving me

Ge ge (Chinese) = elder brother

Binondo = Philippines' Chinatown

Cheongsam = a Chinese dress

Ang sarap!= Yummy!

Salamat! = Thanks!

* * *

><p>AN: This ended up longer than expected... For those whose reviews I haven't answered yet, I'll try to answer as soon as possible so please don't worry. To those who are reading this: Thank you! and if it's not to much trouble please leave a review. Thanks again ^w^ (53/11)


	7. Indonesia

Maria,

Care to tell me why you were absent to TWO ASEAN meetings,hm?

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

…. Umm…. Hi Kuya! About the last the last two meetings…I, uhh, well… I have a perfectly valid excuse, err… I mean reason for that (I think). ^_^;

Remember South Korea? Well, Im Yong Soo comes over to my place a lot to learn English. He's actually pretty fun to hang out with… minus the part about claiming my breasts, of course. Seriously! How many more times do I have to hit him with my walis (the Filipino broomstick) before he understands that I will not let him grope me?

Anyway, back to the story, S. Korea came to my house learn English a couple of days before our meeting. After teaching him a some English phrases, we had some free time so we went karaoke.

It was really fun at first and I enjoyed singing with him… Until he said that karaoke originated from Korea and that Korea had better singers. How could I let _**that **_slide? Karaoke obviously originated from the Philippines and Filipino singers are practically world renowned!

Our little karaoke outing somehow evolved into an all-out karaoke showdown. I must say, Korea is a worthy opponent but don't worry I didn't disgrace the name of Southeast Asia. Let's just say he better think twice before saying karaoke originated in Korea again *smirk with an evil aura*….

I gave the contest my all so I kinda lost my voice afterwards and couldn't attend the two ASEAN meetings… sorry.

Back to other things, how are you? I hear you're still fighting with Malaysia… literally. Our houses are really near so I can hear you guys fighting in the middle of the night about food.

I don't think it really matters where a certain dish came from; what matters is whether it tastes good or not. I already lack sleep as it is so please, keep it down already! Besides he's your _**twin brother **_for crying out loud, I'm sure you two can work it out somehow.

Gonna some catch zzz's,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Maine sent me some lobsters, scratch that, a boatful of lobsters is a better description. She gave me way too much so I'm sending you some. Hope you like them! ^_^

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! for another ASEAN! :) This whole letter is actually an idea I had for an ASEAN story but the awesome writer BarefootBliss (not sure about the spelling)-san beat me to it. Her version is chapter 3 in her story, Clang's Omake Book. That chapter is truly LOL worthy in my opinion so I suggest checking it out ^w^ Back to the AN, thanks Ru Tsuna for the review :D and to whoever is reading this thank you as well :3 and I hope you decide to leave a review tool XDDD (54/11)


	8. Sukothai

Dear Philippines

Sawaddee ka. I'm Sukothai. You know, that little province in the north of Thailand. I'm Thailand's daughter.

How are you doing? I heard you get a lot of rain in your country.

We're doing alright...accept, Father and Cambodia are fighting again. It's something about the border. They don't really let me in on these things so I don't know much details. And I'm even older than Bangkok. Why can't they just drop the guns and talk? I mean, we're neighbours after all.

I'm rambling again...anyway I just want to say hi since I don't really left the country much. My family don't let me in on international affairs much either. I don't think we've ever met, so I want to get to know you a bit better. I hope you don't mind answering my letters.

Sincerely, Tiwa AKA Sukothai

* * *

><p>Dear Tiwa,<p>

Sawaddee ka to you as well. Thanks for deciding to send a letter! I remember your father mentioned you in our last informal ASEAN meeting.

I'm doing well, thanks for asking! Well, it depends really. Usually, it starts to get rainy around June and lasts until November but since it's summer here it's pretty hot right now. :D

I'm glad to hear you guys are doing well. Oh, the border issue again? Cambodia wrote to me about it as well. It's a sad thing, really. I agree with you, I believe that we should all try to get along. Wars just bring out the worst in everyone, nations and people alike, and cause the deaths of many innocent people.

As to why they're mad, I think I can understand. I remember a time when China sailed a military ship in my waters without telling me, I was so angry! My first thoughts were: "What were they thinking? Someone could have gotten hurt!" Seriously, what if they suddenly decided to fire a missile or something as a test run and some fisherman just happened to be there? The poor man's boat wouldn't stand a chance…

As a nation, I personally think our main duty is the safety and welfare of our people. Anything that threatens that is definitely worth getting mad at but, also we shouldn't let our emotions control our actions and I'm pretty sure shooting at each other won't help either, but that's just my opinion. Your father and the other countries probably have different opinions from mine.

It's no problem! I ramble most of the time when I talk. Ask your father and I'm pretty sure he'll tell you I do!

I'm really happy you decided to write a letter! :) Don't worry I don't leave my country so much either, only when I have to attend meetings and the like. I'd like to get to know you better too. You seem really nice and I think we'll get along just fine XD Sure, I really don't mind. If you have questions about the Philippines, feel free to ask them! ^w^

Well, I have to go now. Talk to you later.

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Maine gave me lots of lobsters and I have loads of extras. I sent a basket or two of lobsters to your family. I hope you like them ^_^

* * *

><p>AN: I just noticed Maria's letters are getting longer O_o I honestly don't know a lot about issues and stuff so sorry if this letters sounds weird or way too idealistic... ^_^;<p>

Thanks Winter Violinist and everyone who is reading this! :3 Please Review~! (5/4/11)


	9. Puerto Rico 2

Querida Maria,

O-Oh I'm sorry! ¡Idiota, idiota! How could I forget mi hermana? ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento, Maria!

Hehe...I can imagine Chile scolding me like he did when we were children...

Lo siento,

Enrique V. Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

It's okay! Really! It was such long time ago so no need to be too hard on yourself :) Besides, I'm really forgetful too. Remember our sibling Peru? I wrote to him a couple of times before thinking it would so cool to write to a long lost sister (uh… I really don't keep in touch with my siblings via Spain so much…I'm in Asia, remember?) when in fact he was actually our brother… That was really embarrassing for me and I'm still apologizing for that until now… ^_^;

Let's just forget about that incident, shall we? :D So~, how are you guys? Since you live more or less in the same continent, I'm guessing you still keep in touch with our other siblings, right? I rarely get to leave Asia so I'm really not sure how you guys are doing all across the ocean. Is America giving you a hard time? I talk to him sometimes and he can be really annoying…

I hope you'll write back to me soon. ^w^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some pineapples this time. Hope you like them. XDDD

* * *

><p>AN: Wow... My first second letter... (that didn't make sense but you get it right? At least I hope you do...) Thank you ghost-dark! :D<p>

The whole thinking Peru is a girl thing is true, you can see it in Lili and Rayray's story Cartas al Mundo. I'm the Philippines there too, if it wasn't obvious :) I really owe Peru another letter...

As usual, please review~? :)

(5/5/11)


	10. Maine 2

Kamusta,Maria,

We're doing wonderfully except for a few points. Tex (Texas) had a Lover's quarrel with Rosella (New Mexico),so they aren't speaking much.

I've been planning a little party for Ginny (Massachusetts),birthday. Would you like to come?

I don't mind a bit! If there are leftovers after that,feel free to keep one as a pet.

Sincerely, Alice (AkA Maine)

P.S: Thank you. Augusta and I love them. You remember Augusta,yes? My coon cat? The one who accidentally scratched up Richard (North Ireland)'s face?

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

Kamusta! Thanks for deciding to write to me again and for replying so quickly! Receiving letters is always so much fun! :DDD

I'm really happy that you and your family are doing well :) A lover's quarrel? You have to deal with those too? I'm glad I'm not alone in that area, usually the other members of the ASEAN, aka Association of Southeast Asian Nations, and I have to deal with Singapore and Malaysia fighting about lots of things most of the time. Personally, I think they're perfect for each other but, unfortunately, it seems that both are still in denial. :(

Don't worry the arguing couple will have to make up eventually, it's either that or their bosses will force them too. Trust me, I've seen this happen lots of times. ;)

Oh, I would love to attend! But I'd have to ask my boss's permission first, though. When is it, by the way? My boss has a schedule for everything *groans* I'll let you know if I can attend or not as soon as I can.

Thanks again for the lobsters! My neighbors absolutely loved them. Kuya (big brother) China is really an amazing cook! His food is really delicious no matter what ingredients he uses. You should really try visiting a Chinatown, I'm pretty sure that there's one in your place. :D

Remember I told you about a province of mine is keeping one of your lobsters as a pet? Well, Tarlac says he taught it some tricks (although I don't think just keeping still really counts, though…) Little kids are really cute, don't you think? X3

Your Friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I'm glad you and Augusta liked the mangoes. This time I sent Daing na Bangus (dried and salted Milkfish) hope you guys like it! ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! for another letter two! :3 Thanks, Desire at gunpoint!<p>

I really dunno why but I find Singapore x Malaysia really cute ^w^ I really ship this pairing, along with ThaiViet, if and when we're talking about the ASEAN :D

As usual, PLEASE REVIEW!

(5/5/11)


	11. Antarctica

Dear Philippines,

Hello...have we met yet? I usually don't go to world summits.

Oh! I haven't told you my name yet! I'm Antarctica.

I get lonely often. I heard about these letters that could be sent to countries,states, and cities, so I decided to write one. You seem to be a very friendly person.

Hmm...I really haven't written a letter in a long time. I hope this is good enough

Hope to be friends,

Antarctica aka Wynter

P.S: Someone, I forgot who, actually gave me the name Wynter. He said that Winter would be a good name for me, but for some reason, replaced the I with a Y.

* * *

><p>Dear Wynter,<p>

Kamusta! Thanks for deciding to write to me~! XD No, I don't think we've met yet but I'm really happy you wrote. This is actually the first time I've ever spoken to a continent so this is really a "wow" moment for me. :D

I love your name! It's really unique. Seriously, I've don't think I've ever actually met a person named "Wynter" before and even if I do meet one, I'm guessing that she would have an "I" instead of the "Y" in her name. :)

You think I'm friendly? Awww~! That's really sweet of you to say so. :) You seem pretty nice yourself so I'm sure we'll get along just fine. :3

Don't worry, I think this letter was definitely more than "good enough" and I'd love to be friends with you. X3

I know we've just met and all, but I really want to ask you this: by any chance, do you have a pet penguin or polar bear? I honestly don't know why I want to ask you this, though… I apologize in advance for my randomness. ^_^;

Yours Truly,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I don't think you get much fruits in Antarctica so I sent some mangoes. Hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: (=^w^=) I'm really happy right now~! Funny thing about this chapter is it took me four tries before I finally spelled "Antarctica" right :D<p>

Thanks a lot MissNox! XD

As usual to everyone who's reading this, Thanks and Please Review!

(5/6/11)


	12. Puerto Rico 3

Querida María,

Pffft... you thought Peru was a women? I mean...I guess he was a little feminine when it came to looks, but...

Um, well, chica, I don't keep in touch with America del Sur that much since...America happened...unless over some béisbol game...so...

But I do talk to República Dominicana since she's not so far away. Cuba, too, I guess and Mexico if I need to escape America once in a while(since yeah, the cabra is annoying). I also met this one country, Jamaica, but that's another story.

What is it like with the Asian countries?

Tu hermano,

Enrique Andrés Padilla

P.S. ¡Gracias! ...I should probably give you something...

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore! :( Yeah, yeah, I know that I suck when it comes to figuring out… what's the word? Genders?

I remember this one time when Thailand brought me to one of his Lady-guy pageants. For some weird reason I kept on forgetting the contestants were guys. I think I annoyed Vietnam when I said "Those girls are really pretty", she had to explain to me a couple of times that this was a Lady-guy pageant and that they were actually men dressed up as women. But, in my defense, they really look like girls! Here, I'll send you a picture to prove my point.

How's it like in Asia? Well… Asia is a really a big place so there's lots of us here. I'm not really close with many of the countries in South Asia but I'll do my best to get to everyone and keep it as short as I can.

Regarding the Middle East and South Asia, I'm usually on good terms with them but not particularly close. Lots of my people work there and I want them to be safe so I occasionally visit the nations over there and talk with them. Whenever I visit I'm usually expected to wear a hijab (the Muslim veil thing) since I'm a girl.

In East Asia, they're really nice over there. Kuya Yao is an amazing cook and Kuya Kiku gives me lots of manga :D Taiwan is really cheerful and Hong Kong is… Honestly, since last year I haven't been really comfortable with Xiang ever since the hostage taking incident in Quirino but lately he hasn't thrown a single firecracker at me, so that must mean something, right?

Among the nations in East Asia, I'm probably closest with S. Korea. Aside from the "claiming my breasts part" (note to self: must get a new walis, broomstick. My old one broke because S. Korea attempted to grope me again…), he's fun to talk with and he is my karaoke buddy XD He usually comes over to learn English in my house so we hang out a lot. :)

Last but not the least are the Southeast Asians. Geographically speaking, we're really neighbors but they're more than that to me. They're like my family in Asia and we even have association together usually known as the ASEAN.

I occasionally argue with Vietnam about Spratly Islands but most of the time she's like an older sister. Thailand is usually happy but sometimes when he smiles _**too much**_ it can really be creepy. Cambodia is nice but she often fights with Thailand about their border. Laos seems to be the only real "peaceful" one. Brunei is asleep most of the time but he's cool to talk to when he's awake. Myanmar is… I still can't tell if Myanmar is a guy or girl TT^TT He/she is kinda emo so I don't really talk with him/her that much… Singapore is really rich and smart and is probably the most sane one here. The twins, Malaysia and Indonesia, are fun but they fight a lot over little things…

Indonesia's little sister, East Timor is really cute and the only other Christian nation in Asia aside from me. She's literally 9 years old and hasn't joined the ASEAN yet but I think she's gonna join next year. :D

No problem! No need to give me anything, though. Receiving letters from you is enough for me. ^w^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I'm really happy right now! The Filipino boxer, Manny Pacquiao, just won again! XDDD Oh right, this time I sent pineapples :D

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

In Thailand, there are really lady-guy pageants. Just google them for pictures and you'll see they really look like girls!

There are really a lot of OFWs, Oversea Filipino Workers, in the middle east and southern Asia. Lots of them work in countries like UAE, United Arab Emirates, and Saudi Arabia. In fact, in Pakistan it's even considered a status symbol to have a Filipina maid.

Hijab is the head-covering worn by Muslim women but it can also refer to the modest Muslim style of dress in general

The hostage taking in Quirino aka the Manila hostage crisis happened last year where a dismissed member Police officer took hostage of HK tour bus. 8 Hong Kong people died so the HK government and people were mad at the Philippines for some time. I really don't want to talk about that but if there are any Hong Kongers reading this, in behalf of my country I am sincerely sorry for the deaths, the Philippine government's inability to handle the situation properly, and pray that something like that will never happen again.

There are lots Koreans here in the Philippines learning English. A Korean friend of mine as well as my aunt's Korean tenant says it's cheaper here.

The walis is the Filipino broomstick

Most of the ASEAN's personalities are just made from my imagination especially the part about Myanmar being emo. Sorry if I offended anyone ^_^;

Spratly Islands is a territory claimed by Taiwan, Malaysia, Brunei, and most actively the Philippines, Vietnam, and China

* * *

><p>AN: I was actually supposed to reply yesterday but my family had an early mother's day so I went home really late...<p>

When I was writing chapter, I was also watching the Pacquioa fight against Mosley. I'm really happy he won. YAY Pinoy Pride! XDDD

This chapter took some research and most of the info I got are from Wikipedia so if anythings wrong please correct me ^_^;

Thanks ghost-dark! And to whoever's reading plese REVIEW! :D

(5/8/11)


	13. Maine 3

Dear Maria,

I'm sure Dad will,even if he's still struggling with getting with Uncle Arthur.

It was SUPPOSED to be on February 15th,but Dominic (Washington) puked on everything (he ate my brownies...:-(,so we moved it to June 3d.

Oh,how wonderful! Tell him that I'll send some toys for the little guy soon.

From,Alice.

P.S: Yummy! And it's fish,of course Augusta loves it! I'm sending you a few dozen crates of blueberries in exchange!

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

I'm so sorry! I can't attend your party :( Apparently, I have another meeting to attend and after getting scolded by Kuya Indonesia last time, I don't think my neighbors would be happy if I missed another one… TT^TT

Even if I can't attend, please tell Ginny happy birthday for me and please give her this pearl necklace for me :D Don't worry about it being too expensive, I have a lot of pearl farms in my house so they're actually really cheap here XD

Oh thank you for the toys! But really you don't have to. I don't want him getting too spoiled…

I hope your party is a success and that Ginny has a great time :DDD

Talk to you later,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I'm glad you and Augusta liked the fish :) I'm looking forward to the blueberries!

* * *

><p>AN: I'm glad this chapter is shorter :D The last one took me a really long time to type. What? Lazy writer is lazy =3=<p>

Thanks again Desire at gunpoint! :3

PLEASE REVIEW! XD

(5/8/11)


	14. Slovakia

Dobrý deň, Filipíny ~

I am Katerína Effenbergerová or also known as the Slovak Republic (Slovakia).

I heard that you're writing letters so I decided to write one ~ I think this is a good chance to know each other better, eh? Good. I am not attending summits regularly because I think it's totally weird. This princezná cannot take the hlúposť of... who was that again? I think he's one of your brothers but I am not sure. Whatever, but I still believe that robots cannot save us from global warming.

Ohohohohoho! Filipíny, I am looking forward to your response. Do nabudúce! Ohohohohohoho *inserts sparkles and falling rose petals here*

s láskou

Katerína Effenbergerová

The Personification of Slovakia

* * *

><p>Dear Katerína,<p>

Kamusta! I'm really glad you decided to write a letter so thank you very much. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by making this letter sound too formal, so please just call me Maria or Isa, everyone else does! :)

I'd like to get to know you better as well. You seem like a very interesting nation and I have never met anyone who can sparkle and pull out falling rose petals out of nowhere. Is that a magic trick? *claps* :DDD

You don't attend World Summits? Really? That's too bad… You can actually learn a lot if you listen to the right nations and it's a great place to meet other countries, but I have to agree with you about Kuya Alfred's idea…

Giant robots would probably worsen global warming since we'd be destroying a lot of land to get the materials to make the robot and because it would probably be powered by petroleum oil meaning more harmful fumes for our environment… :(

This is actually the first time I have ever talked to a European nation aside from my Papa (Spain) and Romano (at least I think it is…)so I hope you don't mind if I ask: how is it like there in Europe? ^_^

Hope to hear from you soon,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I also sent some mangoes. I hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: ... I'M SO SORRY! I was supposed to update this yesterday but this site was being mean again so I couldn't. Now I'm really behind schedule... TT-TT<p>

I think I made Piri-chan sound airhead-y. Sorry, I know I suck as a writer...

But back to brighter things, thanks vampiresakuya! Katerína was just LOL XDDD

(5/10/11)


	15. BarefootBliss Letter

Hihi Inangbayan~ :D

I'd just like to ask- Rizal or Bonifacio? O_O

And also~ among the other ASEAN nations, who are you closest to? ^^

Salamat po~~ :D

* * *

><p>Kamusta BarefootBliss! X3<p>

Thanks for the letter! It's nice to see one of my citizens writing for once :D

Eh… Alam mo naman na di talaga ako mahilig mag "play favorites". In my eyes, both are great heroes who sacrificed a lot for me. Pero kung ang "means" kung paano siya lumaban ang pinag uusapan, I can say I prefer Rizal's way of fighting because he chose to use writings over violence. His works were able to convince and inspire many people to fight for independence including Andres Bonifacio. :)

Among the ASEAN? Ano… Kung titignan mo ang mapa, obvious na pinakamalapit ako kay Malaysia. Hehe, nagbibiro lang. :D Sa totoo lang, di ko talaga alam… Aside from territory issues like Sabah and Spratly, I get along with everyone pretty well and see them all as siblings but if I had to choose one person…maybe Ate Vietnam?

Even though her house is all the way in the mainland, I feel pretty comfortable around her and feel like I can talk to her about anything. We've actually worked together on a number things like the Spratly issue and once we even hosted the Miss Earth Pageant together in 2007. :D

Hope this answered your questions,

Maria (or Inangbayan XD)

The Philippines.

P.S. Sawa ka na ba sa mangga? O sige, this time I sent puto :)

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Eh… Alam mo naman na di talaga ako mahilig mag "play favorites". = Well... You already know I'm not fond of playing favorites

Pero kung ang "means" kung paano siya lumaban ang pinag uusapan = But if we're talking about the means he used when he fought

Kung titignan mo ang mapa, obvious na pinakamalapit ako kay Malaysia. = If you look at the map, obviously I'm nearest to Malaysia

Hehe, nagbibiro lang= Hehe, just kidding

Sa totoo lang, di ko talaga alam = Honestly, I really don't know

Inangbayan= Motherland

Sawa ka na ba sa mangga? = Tired of mangoes?

O sige, this time I sent puto = Ok fine, this time I sent puto (rice cakes)

* * *

><p>AN: Filipino's not actually my best subject even though I was born and raised and still living in the Philippines. Usually my family speaks to me in English and occasionally Fookien (Chinese), so I hardly get to practice speaking or writing Filipino unless if it's for school of course. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Yes, I know I fail for sucking at my own native language TT^TT<p>

Right, another note: please do not, I repeat, **DO NOT** try putting this on Google translator. I tried this already just in case and it just ended up so wrong...

Thanks BarefootBliss! XDDD

(5/10/11)


	16. Antarctica 2

Dear Maria,

Thank you for the Mangoes! They did freeze though..

But it's okay! They were still edible. They actually tasted like ice cream.

And yes, I actually do have a pet penguin. He's a baby Emperor penguin. I just got him recently though. I'll send a picture of him! He doesn't actually have a name yet. Do you have any suggestions?

Oh and thanks for the compliment!

Before I forget, I met someone who thought I couldn't talk. I actually couldn't since he was just ranting on and on about how awesome he was and wouldn't let me speak. I believe it was Prussia?

Sincerely,

Wynter

P.S Ah...along with the picture I sent a charm that Mr. Norway gave me. He accidentally gave me two, so it's okay.

* * *

><p>Dear Wynter,<p>

They froze? O_O… Oops… sorry, I kinda forgot about the temperature difference…

Yay! I'm glad you liked them even if they were frozen… :D

Awww~! He's so adorable! A name?… Hmm… *thinking* How about Bluey or Pippo? Sorry, I'm not exactly the best person to ask when it's about names… My neighbors usually tell me I give the weirdest names to things/people/places/pets/etc…

No problem! I really think your name is pretty X3

Really? That was kind of rude… I don't think I've met him before but I think I heard about him from Papa (Spain). According to Papa, they're really good friends and Papa also said something about Prussia always being like that ever since they were young.

Thank you for the charm! XDDD I hope this doesn't sound rude but what is it for exactly? I'm sorry I'm not very familiar with these kinds of things…

Hope to hear from you soon,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. This time I sent bananas. If they freeze again, just think of them as banana flavored popsicles :D

* * *

><p>AN: :D I actually ate a banana flavored popsicle just a while ago. I'm not actually sure about the brand but I think they're called Melona Bars? They're really yummy and another funny thing is I bought it from a Korean store in the middle of Chinatown XD<p>

Thanks MissNox!

Review, Please~! X3

(5/11/11)


	17. Sukothai 2

Dear Philippines

As I am writing this, Father is at an ASEAN summit in Indonesia. They stop fighting at the border, but he and Cambodia still won't talk. Father said it won't end just the two of them sitting down and work something out. Appearantly they will bring it up at the summit...but I don't know...

Yes, I know what you mean about wars. I was quite young then, Ayutthaya also, but we remember Father going to war with Burma about half the time. One of the last times they fight, about 200years ago, it result in the destruction of Ayutthaya city. It took so long for Ayutthaya to stop having nightmares about that. But it was in the past, they are friends now...which is a good thing really. We're supposed to befriend our neighbours, not fight them.

What is it like to be surrounded by the ocean? I'm landlocked...Phuket said sometimes she feel cut off from the world...don't know why though, she is our only province that is an island, and lots of people visit her all the time

By the way, thanks for the lobsters. We love them, especially Chiang Mai and Chiang Rai. They are really up north, so they don't get much seafood where they live.

Maine...one of America's states, yes?

sincerely, Tiwa AKA Sukothai

ps. I sent you some packets of tea leaves. They are from my sister Chieng Rai. I hope you like them

* * *

><p>Dear Tiwa,<p>

Oh! I was just there a while ago. Please thank your father again for me. Without his notes my boss would've killed me! :(

Yeah, I'm pretty sure they did bring up the border issue but I really don't remember so much… sorry. Due to some faulty seat planning, I spent most of the meeting trying to calm down both Singapore and Malaysia who were busy having another argument at that time…

What's it like to be surrounded by the ocean? Hmm…Well… Aside from the seafood, beaches, and sea breezes, it's actually pretty calming and relaxing :D After a long day's work, it's nice to just sit back, relax, and watch the sunset in the beach. Maybe you could visit one day? I could show you the best beaches and sunsets all over my country XDDD There's even one place in my capital, Manila, with a beautiful sunset view. The sunsets at Manila bay are just breathtaking! Although, the waters surrounding the area are kinda polluted… I should really ask my boss to do something about that… = w =;;

Eh… Sorry, I tend to get distracted really easily… ^_^; I'd have to agree with your sister as well. My house is completely surrounded by water and I don't have any neighbors to share a border with. In a way, I'm lucky because I don't have to deal with any border issues like your father and Cambodia but sometimes it gets kinda lonely and it takes a while before I hear anything about the other SEA countries.

Oh sure, no problem! XD Maine sent me too much so it was no trouble really. I'm happy that Chiang Mai and Chiang Rai like them. Please thank Chiang Rai for me as well. The tea leaves actually saved me a trip to the super market. It's been a while since I had a cup of tea and I was actually thinking of buying some tea leaves. ^_^

And yes, Maine is one America's states. She's really nice and fun to talk to. It's amazing to see the people/nations/etc you get to talk to when you start writing letters, don't you think so ? :DDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. You told me you guys don't get to eat much seafood, right? This time I sent some bangus (milkfish) over. They're pretty common all over my house but still delicious. I hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: I was actually supposed to post this yesterday but my amah (grandma) told me I had to got to sleep already :(<p>

Thanks Winter Violinist! I'll reply to Thailand as soon as I can :DDD

As usual, Review~ X3

(5/12/11)


	18. Visayas

Dear Ate,

Kamuztah na ho? When are you comin' over here? I'm throwing a sleep over so you HAVE to come over! Luzon and Mindanao are also coming and I also want you to have to quality time with us~! Magkwentohan tayo nga mga multo~! (*Creepy chuckles*)at pwede din tayo mag karaoke ~!

P.S. Can you bring me some pasalubong? PWEASSSEEEE~! Mahal kita ate~~!

~Leizel Divina Cervantes (Visayas)

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

Kamusta! Haven't heard from you in a while :D

Okay lang naman ako, thanks for asking. Pero, as usual, na-strestress sa work…

Sure~! I'll come over as soon as I can. I just came back from another meeting with the ASEAN kaya medyo pagod pa ako. Pagkatapos ko muna mag-pahinga, I'll come over na.

Ghost stories nanaman? Hay nako! Huwag na! Remember last time when you told us your ghost stories and made us go to your aswang festival? I couldn't get Luzon to stop crying about manananggals for weeks!

Karaoke? Yes, Please! With all my paperwork, it's been such a long time since I last sang karaoke. Grr… I hate you, paperwork, so much!

Of course naman! I'm gonna bring the leche flan that you like so much over. Love kita rin~!

Your Ate,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Kamusta = Hello

Okay lang naman ako = I'm okay

Pero = But

na-strestressed sa work = stressed from work

kaya medyo pagod pa ako = so I'm still kinda tired

Pagkatapos ko muna mag-pahinga = After I finish resting

nanaman = again

Hay nako! = (it's an expression)

Huwag na! = (literrally means don't but used as no)

aswang = mythical vampire-like monster creatures of Philippine folklore

manananggals = it's a vampire-like monster that can remove it's upper half (the torso part) so it can fly at night with its huge bat-like wings. They are usually said to eat the fetuses of pregnant women and occasionally suck the blood of sleeping victims.

leche flan = in English it's known as creme caramel or caramel custard

Love kita rin = Love you too

* * *

><p>AN: Manananggals are really scary... Every time I read stories about them or simply imagine them, especially at night, I get really freaked out. I know I'm too old to be scared of mythical monsters but they still scare me. :(<p>

After writing this, I really wanna go karaoke. It's been a while since I last went with my friends :D

Back to the AN, thanks Midnight Vampire 333s! XD

Review? :3

(5/12/11)


	19. Palawan

Hello there Philppines,

Ang saya at nabigyan ako ng oras para mag-sulat. Lately I've been hearing news that the part of me, the spratly islands has a great colletion of gold and oil that somehow can pull the our economy up, isn't that exciting? But bad news, China is planning to dominate it well now I'm needing your help with that to watch after me more.

And one more thing about Russia or Ivan I mean don't you know that he's having an interest towards you please don't keep your guard down I'm noticing he is planning something evil and being one with him thing... Don't be he's creepy... And besides America and Japan will be angry with you...

Ingat ka lagi!

Palawan- Pauline Illuminda

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pauline! XDDD<p>

I'm really glad that you decided to write to me. It's been a while since we last talked, hasn't it? :D

Yep! I heard about that too. It would be great if we could supply our own oil. It would definitely boost our economy and it's a whole lot cheaper than buying oil all the time. :)

No worries, our boss and Ate Vietnam's boss have been talking about how to keep Kuya China's ships away from both our territories. Pero, kung takot ka parin, sasabihin ko na lang kay boss na damihin ang mga guards mo, okay?

Really? Thanks for the warning. No wonder I've been receiving these anonymous "Become one with Mother Russia" contracts lately. *shudders* Don't worry, I have no intention to "become one with Mother Russia" anytime soon.

Thanks! You take care too, okay? ^w^

Your Ate,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some fruits over. Don't worry I just went to the palengke a while ago so I still have a lot XD

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Kamusta = Hello

Ate = big sister

Kuya = big brother

Pero, kung takot ka parin, sasabihin ko na lang kay boss na damihin ang mga guards mo, okay? = But, if you're still scared, I'll tell boss to add more guards, okay?

palengke = market

* * *

><p>AN : I know I should really use more Filipino pero nakakatamad talaga mag-lagay ng translations, eh (I'm too lazy to put the translations)...<p>

Someone actually made a contract to "Become one with Mother Russia." The fic is titled A Legal Agreement to Become One with Russia by Cameron Kennedy. It really looks real and legal and I have a copy of it in my computer. Although, I think the only nation who would actually sign it is Belarus :D

Thanks Peach and dandelion blossoms! Sorry I took so long to reply ^_^;;

Please Review~! X3

(5/12/11)


	20. Puerto Rico 4

Querida hermana,

Wow, life must be fun over there!

... groped you...? Where'd I put my baseball bat...

Uh, yeah, wow. Th-They do look like women, querida. Um...is that Polonia?

If you're curious on Myanmar's gender, ask him/her! Don't be coward!

Con amor,

Enrique Andrés Padilla

P.S. I don't want to feel like a bastard, so...I sent my bat to replace your broomstick. No worries, I have more. Thanks for the pineapples!

P.P.S. I might of accidently sent one of mi coquís to you, so...send him back? Unless you want to keep him(but the males can be noisy).

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Kamusta! Sorry I took so long to reply… ^_^; Work and meetings have been keeping me busy lately. For some reason, every time I decide to take a break my paperwork somehow doubles…

No, no need for the baseball bat. South Korea didn't grope me. I'll admit he did try but if he has any working brain cells left, he won't even think twice about it. *smile with dark aura* Lets just say: pray that you never see me hold a broomstick for any reason other than cleaning, okay~? :D

Speaking of baseball bats, thanks for sending me one. I might not actually use it since I have my walis but I'll treasure it as a gift from my brother. Besides, even if I didn't have my broomstick, I still have a pretty good killer left hook. XDDD

I know right! As far as I know, the lady-guys in that picture are Thai.

About asking Myanmar… It's not like I haven't tried. I actually asked a couple of times but all I got for a response were stares and silence. *sighs* I wish he/she would talk to me a bit more…

Huh? Are you sure you sent me one of your coquís? I don't think I received any but I'll check around my house just in case any frogs were sent to me.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I still have more pineapples if you like but this time I sent bananas :3

* * *

><p>AN: ... I think I may have unconsciously given Piri-chan a bit of a yangire side... Oh well, even the nicest people crack sometimes and it probably won't come out so much. At least I think so. :D<p>

About Myanmar... I really dunno why but I always imagined him/her as an androgynous emo character. He/she would probably be the opposite but I think I've said a couple of times I'm pretty random or weird. If anyone's offended, sorry.

Thanks again ghost-dark! Call me weird but I think overprotective PR is really cute :3 No worries, I never paid attention to the news until Hetalia of course XDDD

Review~! X3

(5/13/11)


	21. Prussia

Dear Maria/Philippines,

KESESESE~ Hello, by now, you should know me as the Awesome Kingdom of Prussia, you know, West (Germany)'s older bro? If you don't, well here I am, showering you with my awesomeness! Anyways, as you know, Paquiao- I hope I spelled his name right, PSSSHH. What am I talking about? Of course I did! The awesome me always does! But in case I didn't, be a little awesome and correct me? I can't be awesome without spelling or pronouncing things correctly, y'know? Whatever, Paquiao won the boxing fight! Ha! I won the bet over West and France! America said that he was rooting for his little sis, so he was on my side. And since America forced Eyebrows- I mean Iggy (It annoys him more! kesesese~)onto his side, Francy-pants quickly took the opposite position, and West wanted to go to the opposite side to prove my awesomeness wrong. Well, /HE/ WAS WRONG~! Okay, now to what I wanted to talk to you about!

Since it was at a such short notice, what will be the winner's prize be and the loser's tasks? We settled on you deciding for us yesterday.

Write Awesomely soon to the Awesome Me,

Gilbirt Beildschmidt, Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Tito Gilbert,<p>

Kamusta! Thank you for deciding to send me a letter :) And yes, I have heard of you before. I remember my Papa, Spain, saying you were a good friend of his.

Kesesese?… What's that? I hope it's not some sort of strange disease or something… I've heard a lot of nations in Europe have been having colds lately. Please take care of yourself, Tito Gilbert. I really don't want to see you or any other nations catching any strange diseases…

No worries! I think your spelling is awesome. You only just missed the "c" in Pacquiao. Pacquiao isn't exactly a common name so I think it's great you just missed one letter. :D

… Umm, are you sure that was America? Knowing Kuya Alfred, he'd definitely root for an American and Shane Mosely, Pacquiao's opponent, was an American…

Maybe you mistook him for his brother..? What's his name again?… Kansas? No… Canberra? Not that either… Cananada? Something like that… Anyway, the poor guy looks like Alfred a lot and people/nations/etc usually mistake him for the U.S.

For the bet… Hmm… Let's see… *thinking* Ah, I know! The winners get to eat out at any food restaurant they like (losers pay) while the losers have to eat balut. XDDD

Balut is a fertilized duck egg with a nearly developed embryo inside that is boiled alive and eaten in the shell. It's a common thing in my country and pretty delicious actually :D But for most foreigners, they usually say it's disgusting and I think it even appeared in Fear Factor once… D:

Sorry, if these conditions suck. I'm not really good at giving prizes or punishments to people… ^_^;;

Hope this helped,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes over. Hopefully, they'll get rid of the balut taste for the losers… :D

* * *

><p>NOTES:<p>

Tito (uncle) : Maria's not actually related to Prussia but she calls him uncle because, in the Philippines, it's kinda common to call a parent's friend or a friend's parent uncle or aunty. At least I do anyway. If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me... ^_^;

About the kesesese laugh... I'm assuming this is the first time they met so she doesn't know it's a laugh. Maria is a bit motherly too... (associating strange laughs and diseases is the authoress' fault... sorry about that ^_^;;)

Manny "Pacman" Pacquiao is a famous Filipino boxer who is the only eight division world champion (that means he's really good) Last May 7 he won another match, beating Shane Mosely, an American boxer. (sorry again... I really dunno much about boxing...)

Just because she's really nice doesn't mean she gets exempted from the invisible Canada thing...

A balut is a fertilized duck (or chicken) egg with a nearly-developed embryo inside that is boiled alive and eaten in the shell. I actually tried it once and it was a good at first... but I saw the embryo part so I lost my appetite...

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! First canon character's letter! :D<p>

I know this is a bad thing to say about my nation's food but I still can't stomach balut...

Thanks NAnaNAnNAi for the review! I know it's really a late reply, sorry about that... ^_^;

To all who have been reading this story, THANK YOU/ SALAMAT/ XIE XIE/ TOH SIA/ GRACIAS (umm that's all the languages I know how to say thank you in...) This is actually the first time I got 1000+ hits for a single story so thank you very much! Salamat po! XDDD

As usual, review~? :)

(5/14/11)


	22. Slovakia 2

Najdrahšie Maria,

Oh, that's nothing my cute marshmallow bunny ~ xD Alright then, I'd call you Maria. It's a lovely name and it means sea of bitterness but I don't think you are a bitter nation.

Ohohohoho ~ of course! I am interesting AND beautiful. About the sparkles and falling rose petals, I got that from Francúzsko during his visit to me I just noticed how amazing the roses popping out around him, Skvelú prácu ~

Nie, nie. I have issues listening, I fall asleep whenever somebody talks for a long period of time (30 minutes and so on) may the subject be important or not. But I agree with you about meeting other countries.

Presne tak! At least someone understands me. You should sometimes smack the head of your brother to wake his senses up, England is just too soft for him. Words do not affect your kuya Alfréd anymore but I cannot deny that he is a really pekný boy. Oh! That sounded wrong.

Ah, so your otec is Španielsko hmm? Your papa seems really nice and friendly and pe-... Never mind the last one, darling.

Europe is just like Asia but it's pretty cold here compared to your temperature and I know you're quite aware of that. We only take trains if we want to go to other countries. Planes are not really necessary because countries are really close to each other. How about in Asia? I heard from my brat (Czech Republic) that you cook frogs there, is that true?

s láskou,

Katerína Effenbergerová

The Personification of Slovakia

P.S. The Mangoes are delicious, it's really sweet. Is it alright to give some to my brat? He likes fruits like these and I'm sure he's gonna love these!

* * *

><p>Dear Katerína,<p>

Thanks for replying so soon! It's always a pleasure receiving letters from you. Also, thank you for the nickname. It's very… umm… unique. I've never had a nickname before except for the one Papa gave me, although Papa's nickname for me, "Pearl of the Orient Seas", is a little too long to use… XD

Eh… Ano… I don't think hitting Kuya Alfred will help so much… Hitting him any more on the head would probably destroy his remaining functioning brain cells and make him a whole lot worse than he already is…

Yes, I agree. Papa is very nice and friendly :D Huh? What was the last one about? Is there something I should know about Papa?…

Asia is very big! Whenever I visit the other nations, their traditions and cultures are always different from each other, even Malaysia's and Indonesia's whose cultures are kinda similar, so it's always fun to observe them. :DDD

In some places in Asia, it's really necessary to travel by plane or by boat since some of us, myself included, have houses surrounded by water.

Kuya China is really influential here. In some way or another, I think he managed to influence us all when he visited us when we were growing. Also, a lot of us eat rice here. Rice is a staple food for most of us. :3

About eating frogs, your brother was right. Kuya China says it's part of his Cantonese cuisine and I'm pretty sure Ate Vietnam and Indonesia eat frogs as well. In my place, it's not that common but you can find fried frog legs in places like my Chinatown and provinces like Pampanga XD

I'm really happy that you like the mangoes :D I don't mind if you share some with your brother. This time I sent bananas. I hope you and your brother like them. ^w^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: When I visited a restaurant in Chinatown just a couple of days ago, I saw frog legs in the menu. I haven't tried it yet but my aunties say it tastes like chicken... Now I really wanna try them now...<p>

Thanks vampiresakuya! :DDD

Review~? X3

(5/15/11)


	23. Antarctica 3

Dear Maria,

Oh I love bananas! Especially when they're frozen. Mmm...it makes me wish bananas could be grown here.

The penguin is now named Pippo. It's a very cute name! I'm wondering if Pippo can talk though. I've heard that some countries' pets have that ability. Do you have any pets, and if you do, can they talk?

Is that so? I was actually going to ask about that, but then told me I shouldn't. I really don't get why though.

I have to admit that I don't. just gave them to me when he had owned some land over here for a couple of years. I guess you could use it on a bracelet? Or maybe attach it to a cellphone?

Sending my best wishes,

Wynter

* * *

><p>Dear Wynter,<p>

Yay! I'm glad you love the bananas. In my country, we have many different kinds of bananas and they grow everywhere. If you want some more, feel free to ask :D

Well, I have a pet eagle named Kalayaan and a dog named Brownie. My eagle can talk but doesn't really say much unless if it's to complain to me about stuff… =3= My dog was a stray I found on the streets one day. I don't think she can talk or at least, I've never heard her speak… :)

My Papa told me about France a long time ago. I don't remember his exact words but I think he said something like this: "France is a good man and a friend of mine but, mija, you should avoid him at all costs because he can get women pregnant with a single glance!" I think Papa was exaggerating a little and I've never met him before but from what I've heard from Vietnam, I don't think asking him would be a good idea either...

The charm is now attached to my phone. Thanks again for the charm! It's very pretty XD

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I've sent pineapples this time :3

* * *

><p>NOTES:<p>

According to Wikipedia, the Philippines is the second biggest producer of bananas in the world the first being India :)

The national bird of the Philippines is the haribon or the Philippine eagle. Kalayaan means freedom in Filipino. I dunno why but I gave Piri-chan's eagle a prissy personality... :D

There are a lot of stray dogs in the city are. Usually they're called askals short for asong kalye (means street dogs)

mija (Spanish) = short cut for mi hija or my daughter

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again MissNox!<p>

Wow... I never knew so many countries claimed territories in Antarctica O_o... And yes, Random info is awesome XDDD

Review~? :D

(5/15/11)


	24. Hawaii

Aloha Phillipines,

Hey Just writting to let you know that I still miss you. I remember when you used to help me with sugar cane and my pinapple feilds. They are so many of your people living here of live here you wouldn't belive. But its for the best, I guess. Freedom was what you always wanted. As for me, I am glad that Dad finally adopted me, though I wish we could do more for the Natives here, Dad was not so nice to them back in the day, but he is trying to make things right. But all in all I am quiet happy to be a wonderful mix of the Pacfic, Asia and America. You should come over some time, you always liked my adobo with pineapple, and none of my siblings really appreciate SPAM.

With much Aloha,

Pai'ea Tian Jones AKA Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Kamusta! It's been such a long time since I've last seen or heard from you! How many years has it been already?… Aww~! I miss you a lot too. :3

Yeah I remember that too. We used to get up early so early in the morning and go home so late because of your sugarcane and pineapple fields. Even though the work was hard, it was always fun because I could spend time with you. :D

Really? I didn't know that many Filipinos lived in your place… Filipinos living abroad is a common thing, really. I'm glad they chose to live in your house. You're a good nation so I know you'll treat my countrymen well.:)

I'm glad Kuya Alfred finally adopted you! Even though he can be annoying sometimes, he's not that bad actually and he can take care of you very well. Although, I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself as well.

If Kuya Alfred does anything bad to you, the next time I see him, I'll whack him on the head with my walis (broomstick) so don't hesitate to tell me!

Sure~! Right now, I'm still busy with work and stuff but when I have time I'll visit you. Ha ha :D I remember. Your adobo tastes great! What? Seriously, how can they not like spam? Spam is delicious!

I really enjoyed talking to you so I hope you'll decide to write to me again one day. :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some of my mangoes over. I hope you still like them now ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: This letter made me go Aww~! a lot. Bradley-san, if you're reading this thank you! Hawaii was just so sweet so I'd love to talk to him again. X3 And thank you for saying his gender, I actually thought Pai'ea was a girl... ^_^;;<p>

The usual: Please Review! XDDD


	25. BarefootBliss Letter 2

Dear Maria,

Yes naman, first-name basis na tayo! XD

Thanks so much for the puto! They taste great! :D

Woww... how so fair of you~ Oh! And Speaking of Rizal, did you particularly like Noli or El Fili? XD Just curious~ Because you /do/ know that students abhor studying those, right?

Oh I see~ Ms. Vietnam, she does seem nice! Good for you po!

Well since I already asked about who you're closest to within the ASEAN~ what about Europe? ^^ (Aside from Spain~ I assume you're close since he /was/ here for 333 years. )

And yes, you answered my questions! Salamat po! :D

-Bliss

P.S. Nagpadala akong kutsinta para naman maka-bawi sa puto! ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Bliss,<p>

Kamusta! Thanks for writing again! It's really a pleasure hearing from you. :)

Ha ha :D You can call me anything you want basta komportable ka.

Sure~ no problem! Salamat rin pala sa kutsinta. Sobrang masarap! XDDD

Noli me Tangere and El Filibusterismo… Grabe. Ang galing talaga ni Rizal. Noong na basa ko yung mga libro, na move talaga ako. Before Papa (Spain) would confiscate any books I had about the revolution and make me go confession but I'm glad Kuya Andres made me read his copy. :D

Yeah, I know already. Not only have I heard complaints about the two books, I've already heard complaints from a certain student *cough*solitarycloud*cough* about how hard the Filipino language is in general. Nalulungkot talaga ako na ayaw ng mga estudyante mag-aral ng Pilipino. :(

In Europe? Well… I pretty much have at least okay relations with everyone there but most of the time I usually hang out with the other Asian nations especially the ASEAN and little Leste (East Timor).

Economically speaking Netherlands, Russia, and Kuya Igg- ay mali!… Kuya Arthur pala. Nakakahawa talaga si Kuya Alfred… Back to what I was saying, those three nations have helped me out a lot economically. Although, whenever I do visit I sometimes spend time with Ireland and Romania. Slovakia has been writing me letters too and she's really nice as well. :DDD

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks again for the kutsinta. I sent yemas this time. X3

* * *

><p>NotesTranslations:

Kamusta = hello

basta komportable ka = just as long as you're comfortable

Salamat rin pala sa kutsinta = thanks also for the kutsinta (a kind of rice cake :D)

Sobrang masarap! = really yummy!

Noli me Tangere and El Filibusterismo are two books written by the Philippines' national hero, Jose Rizal. During the Spanish colonial period, both books were banned because they portrayed the Spanish rule in a horrible light but still copies found its ways to the people's hands and they inspired them to revolt. In the Philippines, it's required to study both books at third and fourth year high school.

Kuya Andres is Andres Bonifacio. Bonifacio, also known ats the father of the KKK or Katipunan (the revolt group), is also one of the Philippines' heroes because he fought bravely against the Spanish colonizers. I'm assuming during the revolt-agains-our-Spanish-colonizers part in Phil. history, Maria stayed with Bonifacio until he was replaced with Emilio Aguinaldo (also another hero)

Nalulungkot talaga ako na ayaw ng mga estudyante mag-aral ng Pilipino = It's sad that the students don't want to study Filipino

According to Wikipedia, the Netherlands, Russia, and UK are the biggest trading partners of the Phil. in Europe while Romania(both members of Latin Union) and Ireland (Catholicism and the country that has the most Filipino nurses) have more cultural ties with the country. Not sure about Slovakia, but she's been writing to me in this letter series :DDD

ay, mali! = literally means wrong! ay is kinda like an expression. ay, mali! here is used as I'm wrong!

Kuya= literally big brother, can also be used as a sign of respect

Nakakahawa talaga si Kuya Alfred = literally means Alfred is infectious but used as Alfred is really influential (sorry can't think of the exact words at the moment TT^TT)

yemas = another kind of Filipino candy (it's really yummy! XDDD)

* * *

><p>AN: For the really long apology note pls. go to chapter 28<p>

Thanks again Ate Bliss! XDDD

~ REVIEW? ~

( Edit : 5/18/11)


	26. Palawan 2

Ate Maria,

That's great I finally have something for dessert during meals, thanks for the fruits.

I feel happy you listened to my opinion about Sir Ivan I mean, without your knowledge don't you know he visited our island? During those times. And almost claimed me as his.

I asked why he did that, he told me you were the one who told him to do that, because you were one.

At a second there, I was really terrified of that fact but now I feel secure.

China he's not much of a threat after all he's kind to me... But he still is as creepy as Russia even thought he told me he hates Russia too. Let's not put our guards down.

Sorry I can't help share secrets to you... Ate I'm just terrified and when I am terrified I tend to be impulsive in speaking.

As a payback to your gift I sent some pearl necklaces...

Take care Ate

Ingat ka po lagi

Pauline Illuminda- Palawan

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pauline!<p>

It's nice to hear from you again. :D

WHAT? WHEN? O_O Does boss know about this? *sighs* I'll ask him to double your guards again… According to most nations, Mr. Russia thinks everyone will become one with him eventually so that's just normal behavior for him, I guess... ^_^;;

Kuya Yao's not that bad. Although he can be so infuriating sometimes when we're talking about Spratly Islands…

Sure~ I don't mind really. You can tell me anything you want, I'm still your ate after all. XDDD

Thanks for the necklaces! They're absolutely beautiful. I sent puto this time. Hope you like them. ^w^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

kamusta= hello

Spratly Islands is a territory being fought over by countries like Malaysia, Brunei, Taiwan and most actively Vietnam, China, and the Philippines

puto = a kind of Filipino rice cake

* * *

><p>AN : For the Apology AN pls go to chapter 28<p>

Thanks Peach and dandelion blossoms! XD Ne~ next time can I call you Peach-chan? Sorry your username is kinda long ^_^;;

Please Review? :3

(edit: 5/18/11)


	27. Mexico

Hello Filipinas

It's been a long time since I've last seen you, remember me? I was once in charge of you, somehow. I am Mexico, I used to pick every opportunity to go all the way to your place; it did not take that much after all as the representative of New Spain I had to make sure that nobody stole the goods that were in the ships or "La Nao de China"

Hey do you care a match of boxing? Remember that I am a boy so maybe it is not a good idea... but for Lord's sake you punch hard, while I may have very strong legs but my arms are like spaghetti, well not that bad, but you know.

Hoping that you do not hate me México

...

Oh I forgot, do you care if I send you a cat that I am taking care of it? You see even if my therapist says that I am capable enough of taking care of another being that breaths. I just do not feel prepared

For some reason they send me to a therapist, Spain said that having suicidal thoughts that often was not healthy, but I do not have suicidal thoughts... or do I.

Or paranoia, bipolar syndrome and in another words everyone says that I am insane. Doctor Gonzalez, my therapist says that I should take care of that cat; but I am not capable of doing it, what if I ruin it? what if I kill accidentally the cat?

I will be grateful if you take care of the cat...

David Espinosa Torres

P.S: Hey do you thought that I was a girl because the rest the continent seemed to believe that, they still tease about the fact that I look and behave like a girl.

* * *

><p>Kamusta Kuya Mexico!<p>

Wow… It's been such a long time since I've last heard from you. I'm really happy you decided to write me a letter and please call me Maria like you used to, I'm still your hermana after all. :DDD

Of course I remember you, Kuya. You used to visit me all the time with those galleon ships! I even remember one time when you took a siesta in the middle of work. Diyos ko po! (my god!) Papa was so mad at that time!

Sure~! I wouldn't mind another boxing match. Fine, I promise not to use my killer left hook so you should be able to handle a match or two.

While we're on the subject of sports, would you mind helping me a bit with football? I only just got into it recently and Indonesia beat me pretty bad in our last game together. I know you're a really good football player so I hope you don't mind giving me a few tips…

Why would you think I hate you? You even visited me more times than Papa did! In fact, you were the one who took care of me until you got independence from Papa. I was really sad when you left…

… Umm, Sure. I don't mind taking care of your cat. Although, I really think you should listen to Dr. Gonzalez first but if you really feel uncomfortable about it, I don't mind taking care of the cat. I'm sure my dog and my eagle would be happy to have a new friend (well… more like my dog would be happy while my eagle would complain and move on with life. Yes, I have weird pets XD) Does the kitty have a name by the way? :)

No… I never thought you were a girl. It was actually Peru who I thought was a girl. Let's not talk about this anymore, okay? I think Puerto Rico is still laughing at me for confusing Peru's gender… :(

Hope to hear from you again,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes over. Hope you still like them ^w^

* * *

><p>Notes~ :3<p>

Kamusta Kuya Mexico = Hello big brother Mexico

hermana (Spanish) = sister

The Manila-Acapulco Galleon Trade (1565-1815) were Spanish Trade ships that sailed the Pacific Ocean once or twice a year bringing goods from the Spanish East Indies (the Phil. islands) to New Spain (Mexico) and to the rest of Europe via west-to-east route. Goods included spices, porcelain, etc. It lasted for about 200 years but stopped due to the Mexican war of independence in 1815.

The Philippines is the home of Manny Pacquiao, the only boxer to win 10 world titles and 8 weight divisions. Because of him, the Philippines is now a force to be reckoned with in the boxing world XDDD

The Philippines has never been really good with soccer but just last year in the 2010 ASEAN Football Championships, the Phil. beat last year's champion Vietnam but sadly lost to Indonesia in the semi-finals. I didn't watch the Vietnam match but I did get to watch the Indonesia match. I'm sad my country lost but I have to admit, with my limited knowledge of sports of course, Indonesia's team is pretty good especially their goal keeper...

Before the Mexican independence, the Philippines was actually ruled from New Spain (aka Mexico) so I kinda imagined Mexico taking care of the Philippines before he became independent :D

* * *

><p>AN: For the apology note pls go to chapter 28<p>

Thanks Mizuki-Ariaki! XDDD I hope you don't mind if I fixed the grammar a bit...

Review~

(edit: 5/18/11)


	28. Visayas 2

Dear Ate Maria,

Helloo~! Ate can you please do me a favor? Can you PLEASE tell Luzon to stop bossing me around? And Mindanao to keep his voice down at night (Lagi na lang ako nagigising dahil sa boses nya) I' already tired from my fies-err-I mean work~! Thank you pala sa Leche Flan~! Paki can you please say hi to Tito America and England.

P.S. Can you bring me to your next meeting? PLEASEE~! I'll be on my best behavior and can I bring Paka (my pet tikbalang)?

~Leizel Divina Cervantes (Visayas)

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

Kamusta! Umm, it's kind of his job to tell you what to do since he's the one in charge of making all the laws and all that. But, no worries~! I 'll ask him to let you decide on some of the laws for what's best for your area, okay?

… Linoloko mo ba ako? I already know you spend all your time attending/making fiestas so don't try hiding it from me! Although I have to agree with you about Mindanao... His singing/shouting at night is really getting out of hand. Whose idea was it again to give him that karaoke machine for his birthday?

No problem. This time I sent puto. Okay I'll text them hi later. :D

*sighs* Fine, I'll bring the three of you along next time but you can't bring Paka. Paka will only distract everyone from work. Remember the last time I brought the three of you to one of my meetings? Luzon's cellphone interrupted the whole meeting playing the Lupang Hinirang during Finland's speech. I'm still apologizing to Kuya Tino for that.

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Notes~ ;)<p>

Kamusta = hello

The government's seat of power is in Manila, in the Luzon region so it's really Luzon's job to make laws and stuff

Linoloko mo ba ako? = Are you messing with me?

tikbalang is a monster from Philippine folklore. it is said to have the head and feet of a horse and the torso of a man.

The Lupang Hinirang is the Philippines national anthem

* * *

><p>AN: This is the really long apology note I owe people... I was actually supposed to publish chapters 25 and 26 last Monday but due to some unfortunate events (I kinda twisted my ankle and broke my glasses...) I came home really late and didn't have time. Yesterday I crammed four chapters so it didn't really come out so well and lacked explanations and stuff... Sorry if Maria sounded cranky, that's my fault too. Again I'm really sorry about chapters 25-28...<p>

Back to happier notes; Thanks again Midnight Vampire 333! Sorry I suck at explaining stuff... I'll add that story later... :)

Review~? (=w=)

(edit: 5/18/11)


	29. Sukothai 3

Philippines,

It sure is amazing how we get to know people from all over the world through letters! A lot of nations (and cities, states, and provinces) seem to be doing it now, even my Father is accpeting letters!

Why did Singapore and Malaysia fight? I've heard that they usually argue, nobody seems to be talking about the reason...Father said it was a lover's quarrel and I don't really get what he meant

Manila Bay sounds beautiful! I will visit you someday.

We mostly don't get to eat much seafood, except for the southern and western provinces. I'm a northern province, but I spent quite a lot of time with Bangkok, who is the capital city. It's pretty unbelievable how that city generally has everything.

Thanks for the fish by the way. We were kind of confused as to what people usually do with it in term of cooking. Bangkok and Ayutthaya figured something out in the end. They were so good at cooking, those two, even if Bangkok is a boy. I can only do basic recipes, nothing too complicate unless I want to burn down my house.

You should come and visit us sometimes. We can go to Phuket's house, there are a lot of things we can do there. Although my family can be quite chaotic...

Sukothai AKA Tiwa

Ps. Is it okay if I call you by your human name?

* * *

><p>Dear Tiwa,<p>

It's so nice to hear from you again! And yes, you can call me by my human name if you want to :) I can't believe I forgot to ask you too…

Singapore and Malaysia? Oh, sometimes they fight about territory, other times it's about the water supply. No worries~! Their bosses forced them to make up so now they're at least on speaking terms :D

Yay~! Please do visit. I don't get as much visitors as your father does so it does get lonely from time to time.

I'm glad you managed to eat the fish in the end. Really? It's good even if Bangkok is a boy, he knows how to cook. No worries~! You can always learn how to cook. Good food always does wonders! (especially during meetings if you ask me) When you visit, I might even teach you a couple of Filipino recipes if you like. XDDD

Yes, I'd love to visit! I've actually been to Thailand before but only in Bangkok for meetings… Maybe next time my boss can let me tour a bit. I really want to taste your father's pad thai again and I've heard Pattaya has a great beach resort.

Don't worry, you could say I'm used to chaos :) Along with your father, I was one of the founding members of the ASEAN, remember? I don't think anything can top them in the list of the most chaotic nations in the world, I mean chaotic in a good way of course ;)

Your Friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. This time I just sent mangoes. Hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again Winter Violinist! Really? No worries~! It usually takes me a long time to reply and it's summer here! As the extremely happy people in anime usually would say: FIGHT! You can do it! (even if homework does suck...) But seriously though, Good luck with the homework! XDDD<p>

In a way, Piri-chan is pretty innocent herself so it's no problem if Sukothai is. Ha ha :D Poor Thailand~! He must be having a hard time if his provinces aren't listening XDD

Just the usual : Review~! X3

(5/18/11)


	30. Slovakia 3

Najdrahšie Maria,

Ohohohohoho! Maria, Maria, you're one sweet nation, aren't you? I called my brother that but I ended up being hit by a flying house slipper. Oh, it's your papa who gave you that nickname? Then he gave you the perfect nickname. As I heard from other nations, you're quite a beauty and also I checked the world map earlier and I saw that you are surrounded by seas. Šťastný, Šťastný.

Point taken, I haven't thought of that owo. Alright, so it's impossible to stop your brother's wild imaginations. That's kind of sad.

Oh nothing, nothing, nothing. Ignore that one, it's not important anyway.

Your story about Asia makes me want to visit you there. Europe is just a quarter of your Asia... I suppose? You have houses surrounded by water? That's really maginificent! I am a landlocked country so I don't have houses in waters, ohohohoho.

China, that old cheap? Well, I consider him as the father of all Asian countries. He's the oldest Asian country, correct? Oh, here in Europe; it's either bread or pasta or potatoes xD.

So if you eat froggies then it means the froggies there are clean? How does it taste? Maybe I should try eating one if I visit you there. Asian foods are pretty exotic, huh?

Bananas, thank you! Bananas of the Philippines taste really sweet. I don't have any food to send you yet because I can't decide (which to send you) so I am going to send you Rosas. Rosas are my countries national flower, I hope you'll like them.

s láskou,

Katerína Effenbergerová

The Personification of Slovakia

* * *

><p>Dear Katerína,<p>

Are you okay? I hope the slipper didn't hurt so much… I hope you don't mind me asking this but, is your brother always this… umm… violent when you visit him?

Oh thank you for the compliment! I wouldn't consider myself that pretty but I'm really grateful to God that I'm blessed with so much resources and that I'm surrounded by so many nice people and nations. :3

Kuya's imagination isn't that bad, I guess… But I have to agree it gets out of hand a little too much. Hmm… *thinking* Well, if we can't stop him from imagining then let's just stop him from talking then. If we do that, at least we won't have to hear another one of his crazy ideas, right? XD

Aw, but I really wanted to know what you were saying about Papa…

Oh please do visit! A lot of the Asian nations are really friendly and I'm sure you'll have a great time here! :D

Oops, sorry. I meant that my country is surrounded by water. ^_^;; but it is true though. During the pre-Hispanic times of my country, some tribes built houses on sea beds so they could keep away pests and fish more easily. I'm pretty sure there are some houses like that in Malaysia and Indonesia as well but I don't think they're very common now.

Yes, I think China is the oldest one here. No one knows how old he is exactly but my neighbors think he is over 4000 years old.

Not exactly. Aside from the species, I think the frogs here and the frogs over there are just the same and besides you can always clean the frogs before you eat them. I haven't tasted them yet but Kuya China and Ate Vietnam say they taste like chicken. I really have to try them next time I visit Chinatown. I guess you could say that but some foreigners say me and my neighbors' food can be disgusting at times.

Thank you for the roses! They're really beautiful and smell nice.

Your friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. In exchange for the roses, I sent you some sampaguita this time. They're a kind of jasmine native in my country and they're also my national flower as well :3

* * *

><p>AN: I still want to try the frog legs... Yes, I'm weird<p>

Thanks vampiresakuya! XDDD

Please Review~? :3

(5/19/11)


	31. Cambodia 2

Philippines,

I think I like somebody. I asked that nice but idiotic, Denmark, for advice. He gave some good advice though. I`m just afraid to ask him. I don`t think I should tell France or China just yet. They`d probably be overprotective.

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Dear Chenda,<p>

Kamusta! It's been a while since I last heard from you so I'm glad you decided to write to me again :DDD

Really? O_O Who? Is it someone I know? I promise I won't tell anyone… Sorry, I don't want to sound nosy but I'm just really curious…

I'm glad he gave you some good advice. Don't worry, I think it's just natural for anyone, nations and people alike, to be afraid to tell someone you like him. Brave people aren't fearless; they just have enough courage to face their fears.

Just be honest with your feelings and tell him how you really feel about him. Even if it doesn't turn up the way you want it to, please remember I'm always here for you and you can tell me anything you want. (although, asking any love advice from me would be kind of useless since I've never been in a relationship before… ^_^;;)

I have to agree with that. I don't know about Mr. France but Kuya Yao can be overprotective at times. Remember his reaction when he found out Thailand and Vietnam were together? I'm glad I wasn't in the same room when that happened…

Good luck!

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I also sent some bananas with this letter. Hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: I think I've said this before but I think Maria is starting to sound like a self-help book again...<p>

Thanks Darka Moon! XDDD I love Cambodia x Laos as well so I was really happy about this letter :D

I hope you don't mind but I also ship ThaiViet so I couldn't resist adding a bit of that as well. Sorry. ^_^;;

As for what happened with China, I will leave that to your imagination ;)

Review~? :3

(5/19/11)


	32. Hawaii 2

Aloha Maria,

Thank you again for the mangoes. I really liked them they are so sweet. It makes me feel rather thoughtless for not including a gift of my own.

Don't worry about Dad and I. It is just some things that happened in the past that we are working through. Nothing I haven't already talked about a thousand times in my Former Nations Support Group (Meets every monday, Prussia insists on bringing beer for some reason), but we are fine now thank you for your concern though.

Again it is good to hear from you again. I hope you are doing well.

Much Aloha

Pai'ea Arthur Tian Jones AKA Hawaii.

(Also sends some Kona Coffee, Macadamia Nuts and several cases of SPAM)

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pai'ea! XD<p>

Thank you for replying so fast! Really, you don't need to send me anything. I'm just happy receiving letters from you :D

Okay… I'm glad things are working out for you and Kuya Alfred. There's a support group for that? Wow… I never knew… Even if you're not a nation anymore, you're still important and a lot of us care for you. Just ask Kuya Alfred and I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing. :D

Me? I'm fine. Just a little stressed from work, that's all. Oh, that's another advantage for not being a nation anymore: you don't have to worry about paperwork and the economy. At least you don't have to feel stressed most of the time, right? ;)

Thanks for the nuts, coffee, and spam by the way. I know what I'm going to eat for breakfast tomorrow~ Are you sure your siblings don't like spam? It's still delicious. :)

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some bananas this time. With our tropical climates, I'm pretty sure they would go great with some ice cream ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Please correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Hawaii still considered a nation? If I remember correctly, a nation is defined as a community of people sharing common history, language, and nationality, or something like that. Or was that a country? We actually had a debate about this in class last year, I was one of the adjudicators so I kinda had to do some research on this but I don't really remember much about it anymore... ^_^;;<p>

Thanks Bradley! XDDD

Review~? ^w^

(5/20/11)


	33. Antarctica 4

Dear Maria,

Oh the pineapples are delicious! Frozen, yes, but delicious. It's nice having these fruit to eat.

You have an eagle? Wow! A pity it just complains though. And the dog must be very nice. Do you mind sending pictures?

Well, I guess it's best to avoid him! And now I know why told me not to go near him.

...And I also know the reason why he tried to get me in his room one time...

I have an interesting story to tell. The other day, some scientists were telling me about this girl they found. It was rather strange, since she seemed to appear from nowhere. When I actually got to talk to her, she claimed to be the Solar System! I wonder if that's true?

Sincerly,

Wynter

* * *

><p>Dear Wynter,<p>

I hope this doesn't sound rude but I'm really curious so… What do you eat in Antarctica? I don't really know much about places outside Asia but I remember Antarctica is just full of ice so I don't think much can grow there… Sorry if this sounds really rude ^_^;;

Oh right! I can't believe I forgot to send pictures! I'm sending you both their pictures but sorry if the one with Brownie is a little blurry…

Every time I try to take her picture, she always manages to run away. It's a miracle I managed to get this shot at least. As for Kalayaan, I dunno… He seems to love the camera and didn't complain all day when I told him he was going to get his picture taken :) Yes, I know my pets are weird :D

HE WHAT? O_O Do you want me to hit him for you? I almost never miss with or without my walis (broomstick)… *dark aura*

Really? Wow… I never knew someone like that existed! I don't know if it's true or not but it would be really cool if it was. Hmm… If we have someone who represents our solar system, does that mean there are people who represent planets as well?

Regardless of whether she's real or not, I'm really happy you found another friend :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. The fruits I've been sending you have been freezing so this time I sent a battery powered microwave that Japan gave me and some coco powder. Hot chocolate is really delicious when you feel cold so hopefully this keeps you warm even a little bit ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: ... Her yangiredark side is coming out again...

Thanks again MissNox! ^_^ Thanks for sharing about the solar system OC as well. As soon as I read about it from you, I googled it and she really looks so cool! There's even a wiki page dedicated to her :D

Please Review?

(5/20/11)


	34. Panama

Hola Philipines!

I didn't know we were related! ...I feel like an idiot.

Anyways, is it true you confused Peru's gender? Don't blame you if you did though. Happens a lot, and it results in either him making a face and explaining everything, or getting his machete.

Of course the last one is reserved for the ones that have asked more than once...yeaa, no es bonito.

You know, maybe we should have a reunion of all of the Tomato-bastards kids! That way, I won't make the same mistake of ignoring one of my brothers and sisters.

Signed,

Panama

P.S. Just so you don't make the same error, I'm a boy. My twin a.k.a. my capital, is the girl.

P.S.S. Me and that piece of European trash don't mix.

* * *

><p>Kamusta Panama! XD<p>

Thank you for taking the time to write to me and it's really nice hearing from another sibling via Spain :D

Please don't be too hard on yourself. My house is all the way in Asia and Papa almost never let me leave home so it's no surprise if you don't remember me. :)

Ughh… Please don't remind me about that. I really have trouble telling between genders so… yeah. Thankfully, Peru was very nice about it and didn't get mad much. Speaking of Peru, for some reason last time I chatted with him he was speaking some French… Did something happen to him? It's kinda creepy and I'm worried…

Umm… I hope you don't mind me asking but… Should I be worried about Mexico? He mentioned a therapist in his last letter to me. Is there something going on in the Americas that I don't know about?

That's a great idea! I'd love to meet the rest of our siblings. I'll mention it to Mexico and Puerto Rico next time they write to me :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes over. I hope you like them and please share some with your twin :3

P.S.S Do you have a human name I can call you by? Sorry it just feels so formal to call you Panama all the time… ^_^;;

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review Sutchi! XDDD I also forgot to thank you for reading my other story. I never thought a non-Filipino would actually read it let alone favorite it so thank you very much! :3<p>

For everyone else reading this: thank you and please review~! :D

(5/21/11)


	35. Mexico 2

Hola Maria

Do not underestimate me my sister, I may have spaghettis arms but I still know how to keep up with you, and it is hard to knock my hard head down...

Oh and my respects to Many Pacquiao, he is a really a worthy match, hey who do you think will win if ever was a match between Julio Cesar Chavez Senior, not the junior and Many Pacquiao.

Gracias por los mangos manila, aún me gustan y los cultivo NOW I HAVE MORE SEEDS FOR MY HUERTA

Sorry for the Spanglish but I am not fluent with English, and yeah I will help you with football, maybe even bring Brazil along, while you and I, recognize it, my boxers are worthy match for yours, we are the best of the best in boxing, Brazil is el Pentacampeón when it comes to football.

I want to train with him, so finally I can beat Argentina, and his MALDITO ENORME EGO QUE NO SABEMOS NI DE DONDE LO SACA.

Sorry for not being able to bring you the independence at the same time that the continental part of the Vice royalty, you see after it started I could not communicate with anyone from the Antilles and you. I AM VERY SORRY

For some reason the cat does not want to leave, he for some reason every time that I try to put it in a jail so I can go to you place and give it to you, it starts meowing, so here now I have a cat, I will call him "Gato" I am not good with names. LOOK IT IS PURRING IN MY LAP QUE PRECIOSURA NE~ NE~ NE~

You did not ask who sent me to the therapist, well I will tell, Spain, Japan, I am in good terms with him now, Brazil and Canada after saying that they did not want to pretend that I tried to kill myself again, in truth I do not remember trying to kill myself.

Well they literally dragged me to Doctor Gonzales, who was reading a history book, because he said that if his new patient was a country he wanted to be prepared.

Yeah I heard about that, Puerto Rico when she came to get away from... from... YOU KNOW WHO... she came laughing and saying that.

Well in the case of the idiots that are our brothers, they actually thought that I was a girl, just because I had a bit girly face, long hair in a braid, and POR QUE EL TARADO DE ESPAÑA ME HACIA USAR UN VESTIDO... sorry for the outburst.

Wow I am better at answering letters that at sending them, they say that I am the most girly virginal guy that they had known... except Brazil, but still he says that there are people outside that want my virginity, and not only females.

One thing is France that stalks me, and another is being is that secretly I am pursued by like twenty people, I AM NOT PURSUED... or am I

Now I am scared about the possibility, better I calm myself going to take care of my plants,

Que dios te bendiga Maria

Atentamente David

* * *

><p>Kamusta Kuya David! :D<p>

I really think you have great boxers! Really I do! Honestly, I'm scared about one of your boxers, Juan Manuel Marquez. I've read somewhere that he's planning to have a rematch with Pacquiao. I remember his last match with Manny was so close and we only managed to win by a little bit so I'm really nervous about their rematch…

Thank you for the compliment about Manny! :D Hmm… That's a really hard question… Obviously, if you ask me I'd root for Manny but, honestly I really don't know… I think both are great fighters but, if my memory is correct, Chavez and Pacquiao are from different weight divisions so a fight between them wouldn't be fair.

Sure~! No problem. I'm glad you like my mangoes. I didn't know you have a garden! With this letter, I'm sending you some sampaguita. Sampaguita is a kind of jasmine species that's native in my country and it is also my national flower. They're very small but they're pretty and smell nice. I hope you can put them in your garden as well :3

Oh I really don't mind. Actually, I'm supposed to be relearning Spanish but I just never found the time to… ^_^;;

Yay~! Thank you! I'd love to train with you and Brazil. Maybe next year I can beat Malaysia's and Indonesia's teams but, man, their goalkeepers are good… =3=

I didn't know Argentina had a huge ego. Shh… Don't tell him this but I'm going to cheer for you so I hope you beat him this time ;)

It's okay! Really! I'm not sad or mad anymore so you don't have to apologize for that. I mean, we all have to do what's best for our people even if it means sacrificing some things, right?

Awww~! That's sooo cuuute~! I'm glad you decided to keep the cat :D I think Gato is a cute name for a cat so don't worry about it having a weird name. Next time please send me pictures of Gato, I'd love to see how he looks like! XDDD

Don't be mad at Spain, Brazil, Japan, and Canada. I think the only reason they sent you to a therapist was because they care about you and Dr. Gonzales seems to be a good man so I think you're in good hands :D

Eh! Can we not talk about that anymore? I already know I suck at telling the difference between guys and girls so please don't remind me *pouts*

Huh? Who was chasing Puerto Rico? Should I be worried about this?…

I think I know how you feel. When Papa first met me, he thought I was a boy and named me after his king, Philip I. Seriously, just because I could hunt and take charge doesn't mean I'm a guy! Do I even look like a boy to you? D: Sorry, I'm ranting again. Westerners before were just so sexist!

Yeah I have to agree. It's a whole lot easier to reply than to send letters but I hope you'll still write to me :D

Umm… Ano… Kuya, please don't think I'm rude but I'm not comfortable talking about the guys who want you… *blushes*

FRANCE IS STALKING YOU? O_O Seriously? First Antarctica (she's my friend), then Peru, and now you!… If I ever see him, I really have to whack him with my walis… *dark aura*

Yes, tending your garden would be a great idea. I'm sure Dr. Gonzales would agree as well. ^_^

Oh! I almost forgot! Panama mentioned a reunion with all the nations who have been under Spain. I think it's a great idea, don't you think so? :3

Give my regards to Dr. Gonzales and I really miss you a lot, Kuya.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again Mizuki-Ariaki! ;D Kuya Mexico is really fun to talk to! :)<p>

Funny, I always thought Mexican guys were hot and macho so this was kinda surprising... Umm, please forget what I said in the last line ^_^;;

Thanks for reading and please review~! X3

(5/21/11)


	36. Puerto Rico 5

Querida hermana,

At least I know you can protect yourself(but that doesn't mean I won't go over there), but I'm looking out for you.

I'm pretty sure I saw...nevermind...

I don't know what to tell you then. Try to get him/her to talk?

Por favor. I feel like I'm missing one, but I can't find her...

Con amor,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

P.S. Gracias!

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Kamusta! It's been a while hasn't it? It's nice to hear from you again :D

Really! I'm fine and I can take care of myself! Honestly, I kinda pity South Korea… During our last ASEAN + 3 meeting, he attempted to grope Thailand (again) so Vietnam got mad at him and hit him with her rice paddle thingy a lot… yeah, not a pretty sight. ^_^;;

Huh? What did you see? Is it something important? O_o?

Okay, I will. I'll try to get him/her to talk during our next meeting together. Thanks for the advice! :)

Oh! I think I found your missing coquís. My dog found her in my kitchen. Wonder how she got there… I'd like to keep her but I think it would be safer if I send her back to you. I just found out a couple of days ago some of my neighbors like China and Vietnam eat frogs…

I hope you don't mind me asking but… Is there something wrong with Peru and Mexico?

When I last chatted with Peru, he started speaking some French and then it was if he had amnesia…? As for Mexico, he says he was dragged to a therapist. I'm really worried about the two of them…

Speaking of our siblings, Panama mentioned a reunion with all the nations who were under Spain. I think it's a great idea, don't you think so too? :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent mangoes again ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again ghost-dark! XDD True, true. I'm pretty sure watching the news will help and besides the news can give you great story ideas for Hetalia too :DDD<p>

Review~? :3

(5/21/11)


	37. Austria

Fraulien De La Cruz,

I hope that this letter finds you very well and that your efforts in getting to know other countries have been succesfull. I am writing to request a small favor of you, it seems as though Elizabeta has discovered your people's music and finds it most delightful, it is very lively, alot like her, but I digress. I was wondering prehaps if you could prehaps help me learn to play some of your Harana and Kundiman songs. I would greatly appreciate it.

Sincerly,

Roderich Edelstien, Austria.

P.S. I beg you pardon if you do not rember, but I was actually a close freind of your father's back when he was adopting his childeren around the world, being ruled by the same family and all and I am still trying to recall if I ever met you than.

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Austria,<p>

Kamusta! Thank you for deciding to write to me! I'm doing very well, thanks for asking, and yes, I have been able to meet a lot of nations from this letter series. By writing letters, I was able to meet some siblings I never knew I had and meet new nations like Antarctica and Slovakia so I'm really happy I decided to do this. :DDD

Oh! I would love to help. I'm glad you and Miss Elizabeta like my traditional music. In this day and age, it seems as though no one does. *sighs* Miss Elizabeta must be a very lucky lady to be able to hear music from someone like you! XD

Well, basically harana and kundiman are genres of songs sung by a man who is serenading to a woman he loves. They're both very romantic and traditional in my country but sadly this tradition is rarely practiced nowadays. :(

Harana is the act of serenading. You can actually sing any love song, even English ones, during the seranade and still call it harana. But if you want it to be truly authentic, the rhythm must be a habanera (a genres of Cuban popular dance music), or danza (which is a variation of habanera) in Filipino, at 2/4 time. Habanera actually came from my Spanish colonizers and was adapted by my people. When listening to harana, there would usually be a danza rhythm with lyrics using archaic Tagalog (one of my languages). In a way, it sort of has a Spanish or Latin American sound to it. If you want you can also ask Spain or the Latin Americans more about the habanera from which my danza is based from. :D

Kundiman is a genres of traditional Filipino love songs that actually originated from the pre-colonial period. It's somewhat similar to harana since it also uses very deep Tagalog but the styles have different subjects. While harana is your standard love song, kundiman has a more I-am-a-poor-man-with-nothing-more-to-offer-you-than-my-undying-love kind of vibe to it. In musical terms, it has a 3/4 time and uses the formula of verse 1 in a minor key then followed by verse 2 on a parallel major key. If you stray from this formula your kundiman would be wrong.

For both genres, the guitar is the most used instrument. Although other instruments like the violin and banduria have been used, I still believe that the guitar is the best. If you need help, I remember my Papa has good guitar skills so try asking him :D

If you need anymore help, feel free to ask me anytime! I don't mind answering any more of your questions :)

I'm sorry, sir, but my memory from before isn't that good so I'm sad to say I don't remember Papa mentioning you and I highly doubt we've met before because I rarely left my house at that time but, of course, I'm very pleased to meet your acquaintance with this letter. :DDD

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I've sent a basket of mangoes to you. Hope you and Miss Elizabeta like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: I actually don't really know much about traditional Filipino music so I had to do a lot of research for this chapter ^_^;;<p>

Most of the info was taken from Wikipedia and this website: http:/florante(dot)org/blog/2010/11/09/harana_kundiman_difference/

If any of the info was wrong please feel free to correct me :D

Thanks again Bradley :DDD

Rewiew~? :3

(5/22/11)


	38. Palawan 3

Ate Maria Kamusta...

Ate yo what's up Kamuztaz na pohs naz kayohz dudez

ang hirap ng tourism management but it's worth it. I only have a few letters about our tourism dude...

Joke lang ate, lolz that is revenge for making the letter reply late... *moe face*

anyways I only have a few letters, that means only a few people appreciates our country... That's disappointing but I'm not losing hope... Please advertise our tourism

Ivan sir Ivan I mean is childish in his own way, please don't do things like asking for more guards... We might burden our boss more. But our boss is doing nothing nothing like the boss is watching TV is that a good thing to do?

Anyway please advertise my tourism and bring me in the meeting to see sir Norway please... He's awesome...

Ingat kayo ate!

For everyone who is listening here please add messages here in this story

'Write letters to Philippines' sister Palawan'

Ate you know what Russia is so huggable well he again visited here but he's still creepy... He's frequently childish...

Please advertise everything for our dear tourism, it won't be much to ask from you just please tell everyone about me please...

Anyways I love puto but I see that here in my place every now and then but can you sent me Leche flan? We don't have any here...

By the ways I just had a cute pet frog her name is Azure, well she's cute but people told me that they don't see her.

I'm wondering I'm not insane, even if the others can't see it. A nation namely Norway defended me and told them that they can see it. I am so happy please bring me to the meeting, I want to see dear Norway-san... So bring me to the meeting okay?

I love you ate!

-Pauline-Palawan

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pauline :D<p>

… *sigh* Di ko na ba sinabi sa iyo na huwag mag-jejemon? Sinisira nito ang pambansang wika natin.

Okay, I won't ask for more guards but are you sure you're safe there? I don't want you or any other sibling of ours to get hurt…

Umm.. No, that isn't a good thing. Your boss should be at least looking out for the welfare of the people or making laws that do. Do you want me to tell boss again?

Sure, I don't mind bringing you along just as long as you don't bring any pets. I'm still trying to persuade your Ate Visayas to leave Paka, her pet tikbalang, behind…

Okay~! I don't mind advertising our tourism and I'll be sure to tell people about you. :D

Huh? Why do you want to see Mr. Norway of all people?… It can't be… D-don't tell me you have a crush on him…? O_O

…...

Sorry. You scared me for a second there… I forgot, you're still too young for crushes… :) (AN: She's in denial LOL)

... RUSSIA? VISITED? HUGGABLE? O_O Pauline, please, if you care for my health please avoid Mr. Russia at all costs... Please...

Sure~! I'll send some leche flan over with this letter :DDD

Your Ate,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Di ko na ba sinabi sa iyo na huwag mag-jejemon? = Didn't I tell you not to speak jejemon?

Sinisira nito ang pambansang wika natin. = It's destroying our national language.

tikbalang = a monster from Philippine folklore. it is said to have the head and feet of a horse and the torso of a man.

* * *

><p>AN: Congratulations! You have just unlocked Maria's Protective Big Sister Mode XDDD<p>

Like what Peach-chan requested, please visit Write letters to Philippines' sister Palawan. I'm sure it would make her very happy to receive your letters :D

Thanks again Peach-chan! X3

Review? ^_^

(5/22/11)


	39. Hawaii 3

Aloha Maria,

Thank you again for replying so quickly. I have missed talking to you so much it is good to finally be speaking to you again. I am glad to hear that things are goin well for you. Is China still upset about the incident with the tourists that happened a few moneths ago? I am not sure about all the deatils but it seems like, while tragic, that he is over reacting.

Also being in America's house does have its advatanges. And I am proud of the fact the our current boss was born here (despite what certain people may say), though being fromerly independant and so far from most of my siblings does make me a little different from them at times.

I often talk to Alaska and Texas about it, they are the only ones that really seem to understand.

Prehaps we can see each other sometime at the Next APEC metting. It is going to be in Honolulu. It shall be good to see you again, along with Japan, China, Korea and Taiwan. It is shame that England and Portugal won't be there. It has been so long. Though it shall be very good you see you again. I missed you and your rice cakes dearly.

With much Aloha,

Pai'ea Arthur Tian Jones.

P.S. I had a intresting conversation with Austria of all people a few days ago. He seemed rather intrested in learing some of you country's music for some reason, though he seemed rather embarssed when I asked why.

P.P.S: Again thank you of th Bananas and yes they were wonderful with ice cream. To show my appreciation here are some Hawaiian Music CD's from my collection.

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pai'ea :D<p>

Thanks you for the CD's! They were really relaxing and distracted me from my unusually huge piles of paperwork :DDD

Me and China?… Well… I think he and Hong Kong have forgiven me for what happened last year but… I don't know. You could say our relationship is somewhat strained since he started to claim the Spratly Islands but don't worry! I'm sure we can we work it out somehow and I'm sure he wants to resolve it with peaceful means as well. J

No, he's not overreacting. I'm pretty sure I would get mad if something like that happened to my people and I full acknowledge it's my fault. I just wish there was some way I could make it up to him…

It's nice that you found someone you could talk with. I'm really happy for you :D

Oh! I forgot about that! Yay~! I'm glad I'll be able to see you again. Umm… I hope you don't mind me asking but what am I supposed to wear?…

You remember my rice cakes? Wow, I thought you've forgotten by now but I'm happy I was wrong . I'm sending you some with this letter :DDD

Mr. Austria? *smiles* Yes, he did send me a letter about that. He plans to learn a couple of traditional Filipino love songs from me so he can play them for Ms. Elizabeta. That's so sweet, right? :3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review, Bradley! XDDD<p>

(5/22/11)


	40. Mexico 3

Hermana Maria

Gracias ne~ but that is what is fun you know see two guys compete with all their strength until one falls, oh that will be so epic. Yeah I forgot about that, those headaches are nothing good for my memory.

Yeah I have a garden I started it since I was called New Spain, then it got bigger and bigger, and now I made a little house there and that is where I live. Thanks for the flowers, I like when the nations give their national flower because it means for me that they like me and that we will be friends ne~ :)

Ne~ Maybe that is because you do not want to relearn Spanish, but also if you have your own language nobody should make you.

Yeah, if you can enter to the World Cup it will be so awesome.

Yeah he has, but if I lose, the most probable anyway, I will root for anyone that can kick his ass.

I just feel bad because that you know, and I started feeling worse with all the Spain-United States war, both of them got me in a difficult position, you knew that my president Porfirio Diaz said that maybe it will be good to be us the ones taking care of Cuba, instead of the ones fighting the war. ne~

I think that Cuba would also preferred that.

Really I just called him Cat but in Spanish, but he seems content with his name. I will send you some pictures when I take them.

Yeah he is not bad, but you know me I do not like opening up my feelings, even my zodiac says that, another reason that they tease me, apparently I was born in Virgo, so I have the only sign that is represented by a girl.

Okay, ummm no chasing, but he lives with "HIM" and like he says he can get annoying, and because I am less annoying he comes to my place.

Yeah, I think that it was because I liked flowers and had long hair ne~, but I also knew how to hunt, take charge. I think that it was my pacifist tendencies what caused all the misunderstanding, and because I was shy, I was a pacifist, because it was my instinct.

I respect women, personally I respect and sometimes fear them, women had made a great part in my history since I was a colony, Sor Juana Ines de la Cruz, Josefa Ortiz, Josefa Vergara, Las Adelitas. Las últimas las admiro mucho. You see those woman followed their husbands in the revolution, taked care of their family, but also knew how to shoot, make war strategies. Some of them were called Generalas.

Well this letter is here

France stalks everyone, usually I just use the scones that I got from England, stuff his mouth with them and kick him in the balls, sometimes I thought about putting a stick in his ass.

Yeah, it relaxed me, but still who will want to stalk me... apart of France. Brazil says that I am a very pretty boy but, enough to wake up low instincts of others I do not think so.

Yeah that sounds like fun, if they want me to come.

When I talk to him I will send your regards, I miss you hermana

Te quiere

David

México

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya David,<p>

Well, it's not like I don't want to relearn Spanish. My old boss asked me too a couple of years ago because she said it would be useful and there are thousands of Spanish loanwords in my language so it shouldn't be too hard but I've just always been so busy. I mean, after working all day wouldn't you rather just rest than study another language?

World cup? Umm… My football isn't really that good so I'd just be happy with joining the AFC Asian Cup at least. Or even just beating Malaysia or Indonesia would be good enough for me ^_^;;

I don't think you have to feel bad about what happened in the past. We all make mistakes, don't we?

Yay~! Thank you for the pictures! I'm going to look forward to them :DDD

You're a Virgo? I didn't know that… Hmm… Let's see. It says here I'm supposed to be a Gemini and I'm smart and I talk a lot… I talk a lot? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to talk so much! I don't want to waste your time with my talking! I'm really sorry!… Sorry about that ^_^;; I will shut up now.

Well, their teasing can't be that bad, right? You know the saying: sticks and bones may hurt my bones but words don't do a thing… Or something like that I really don't remember… =3=

Puerto Rico lives with him? Him meaning Kuya Alfred? Is he that bad? I was a colony of his at one time and I don't think he was very bad…

At least everyone knows you're a boy now. It would really suck if everyone still thought you were a girl. But, Kuya, I don't remember you looking like a girl…?

It's good you respect women. *nods* If you didn't I think I'd have to hit you with my walis (broomstick). :DDD I'm serious, though.

I've never met France before but everything I hear about him tells me he's perverted… Maybe I should bring an extra walis during the world next meeting…?

Yay~! I'll tell Panama you'll come XDDD

I hope that all is well with you :3

Your hermana,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some bananas over. Hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again Mizuki-Ariaki! :3<p>

(5/23/11)


	41. Puerto Rico 6

Querida hermana,

Let explain Peru first. Bolivia hit over the head and messed him up a bit. First it was the French, then somehow he got amnesia...I think. He remembers Chile but not Argentina. Not even his llama! And Estados Unidos is-CRAP! I HAVE TO GO GET THAT IDIOT!

Mexico...Mexico has problems. Enough said.

I was sure Polonia on the photo...maybe it was my imagination.

I don't feel sorry for the pervert.

Th-They eat FROGS! Mios Dios, send her back!

Tell Panama I'll go.

Con amor,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

P.S. You have a lot of mangoes don't you?

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

He got hit on the head? O_O No wonder, he was talking so strangely… He's getting better, right? I'm really worried about him. The French really creeped me out and I'm still trying to figure out why he refers to himself as "Turkey". O_o?

Why did Bolivia hit him on the head? Speaking of Bolivia, umm…Is Bolivia a hermano or a hermana? I'm still not sure…

Poor Mexico… I hope he gets better soon! :D

I don't think Poland is there… *checks again* Huh? How in the world did Poland get there? This was taken in Thailand..?… I'm scared.

Don't worry, I sent her back already. She should arrive by tomorrow, I think. :)

Yay~! I'll tell Panama you'll come then XDDD

Yes, I do have a lot of fruits in general but I like to send mangoes the best! :D

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. This time I just sent yemas and pastillas (Filipino candy)

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks ghost-dark! :3<p>

(5/22/11)


	42. Panama 2

Dear Maria,

Can I call you Maria? Hope you don't get mad if I start using you're real name?

And about Peru, he got amnesia. I don't know all the details, but I know that he is in the hospital right now. But worry! He is getting better and is starting to remember things now! ^^

And yes... he was speaking French, but I don't know how nor why he did it. -.-

And about Mexico... I don't know if we should worry. His country isn't at the best state possible, and he is having a few problems... I don't know about you, but I'm getting worried about him. The good thing is that he went to a clinic with the help of a few friends, hopefully he can get better soon!

And I don't know if something new is going on. Sometimes I feel ignored... But I think it;s the same as always. With Argentina being self-centered, Venezuela being strict and bosy, and Brazil being her lively-self, I guess nothing too important is going on. Except Peru and Mexico's health.

We should start arranging ideas for the meeting, ok? How about... Do you have any ideas? I'm out of it right now...Maybe I'm getting a bit run down.

Sincerely,

Panama, also known as David Perez Guerrero.

P.S. Yay! Thanks for the Mangoes! They where very yummy, but my sister is a killjoy and said that she preferred the ones we grow. Please don't get offended, my sister is just very grumpy, and doesn't like to see the bright side of things! -.-;

...

Maria,

Since Mexico and I have the same name, I kind of use my second name instead of my regular one. So could you call me Daniel instead? I don't want any confusion ^^;;

Signed,

Dani\Panama

* * *

><p>Dear Dani,<p>

Kamusta! Sure~! I don't mind. I'm actually more comfortable being called by my human name than my country name. My country name sounds so much like a guy's name so it kinda annoys me sometimes when other nations think I'm a guy… =3=

Oh! I heard about it from Puerto Rico! He said that Bolivia hit him on the head and Peru just became like that… Umm… Is Bolivia always this violent?

I hope Mexico gets better soon. Well, at least he's seeing a therapist. From what I hear from Mexico, Dr, Gonzales is a good doctor so he should be in good hands… at least I hope so…

It's good that everyone else is normal aside from these two J Hmm… Mexico also said Argentina has a big ego. Is he really like that?

Well, first things first. Where will we hold the reunion? I'd offer my house but, sadly, it's too small for everyone and it's all the way in Asia. Do you know someone whose house is big enough for all of us in the Americas? Since most of you guys live in the Americas I think it would be more convenient for you guys there :DDD

Speaking of the reunion, Mexico and Puerto Rico said they'll come :3

I'm glad you like the mangoes! It's okay I'm not mad at your sister and your mangoes probably taste great as well XDDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent bananas this time ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks Sutchi! XDDD<p>

(5/23/11)


	43. Capiz

Greetings Ate Maria,

Maayo nga adlaw! Ate Maria, you may or you may not remember me, because it's been a long time since we've met up but I am Maria Sophia Roxas or you may recognize my province name, Capiz. I'm really lonely you know, not much of the other provinces talk too me anymore and yeah, I know that most of the pop culture labels me as that liver-eating-blood-sucking-garlic-fearing-fullmoon-nighttime-monster but please don't use any of those stereotypes against me. I mean the town Tinyente Gimo lived in is now located in Ilo-ilo and you don't see them having bad press! (I blame a certain actor turned senator for that stereotype) So, please can I visit you in Manila, and if your reply is yes, please pull down all those garlic cloves by your window in your house. It's really irritating me and is preventing me from visiting you properly, and I hope you won't stutter or be afraid when you recieve this. I don't even do barang and kulam anymore, -well maybe a little bit -every once in a blue moon -sometimes.

Hoping you reply,

Maria Sophia Roxas (Probinsya sang Capiz)

* * *

><p>Dear Sophia,<p>

Kamusta! It's nice to hear from you again! Sorry, I haven't visited you in a long time… ^_^;; I've been busy with work and stuff, as usual *sighs*

Really? That's sad and kind of mean of them… Next time I visit, I'll talk to the other provinces, okay?

Sure~! I don't mind. I love having guests and you're always welcome here. :D

O-okay… I don't have any garlic at my window anymore just so you know. It's okay, I'm not scared of you! Promise! I didn't survive three wars for nothing, right?

I think it's okay to practice your magic once in a while but please try not to scare the other provinces, okay?

Hope to hear from you,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes over. ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks AliesEve! XDD Sorry so short... I'm kinda sleepy...<p>

(5/23/11)


	44. Slovakia 4

Najdrahšie Maria,

I'm fine, i'm lucky that my head can take hard hits. Áno he's always violent whenever I see him but he's really friendly to other nations and people. Sometimes I want to smack his head to make it function correctly, what do you think?

Ach, you're so humble. The combination of your beauty and personality will attract lots of lots of suitors. Hmph, it looks I've got competition ohohohohohohoho!

Oh dear, you do know that it's not possible for your brother to shut up in one corner right? But it can be possible if someone would tie him on his chair and tape his mouth. :D

Ohohohohoho... I as much as I would like to tell you... I already forgot that word, prepáč.

Alright then, I would try to get a flight towards the Philippines but is it okay if I bring Czech with me? I think he needs a little rest from paper works.

It's not common anymore? Oh dear, I would really like to see one personally. I think those would be really amazing.

I see, so if you like a froggie meal you just get a frog and then clean it and then cook it? I should try to contact Čína and get the recipe for it.

Thank you very much, what you said really made my day. The Sampaguitas are also lovely and they smell really good, thank you very much.

s láskou,

Katerína Effenbergerová

The Personification of Slovakia

P.S. This might very awkward but Do you know how to know if someone is jealous of you? Elizabeta and Feliks's answers weren't very helpful w

* * *

><p>Dear Katerína,<p>

Umm… Have you tried talking it out with your brother? Not all solutions to problems have to result in violence, you know :DDD

Well, not really but I'm glad you think so :) Suitors? N-no, not many. No. *blush*

Honestly, you'd think with so many male nations out there, us female ones would have great choices, but no… All the good ones seem to be taken or gay. *sighs* If I find some guy who'll love me for me, I think I'll be very happy already :3

Competition? Pardon? I'm not sure I get what you mean…

Oh… That's too bad then. I was thinking to keep my Kuya's mouth stuffed with hamburgers all the time so he couldn't talk but that might not work either… Maybe I'll just ask for earplugs from Kuya Kiku, what do you think?

Well, if you forgot, it must not have been very important then. It's a pity… I really wanted to know too…

Yes, I don't mind if you bring your brother along. I think it's great that you're traveling together as a family XDDD

Maybe, I can bring you to the provinces when you visit? I'm pretty sure you can find a house on water there :D

Good luck with the frog legs! I haven't tasted them yet but I hear they taste like chicken. :)

Yay~! I'm glad you like my samguita :3 This time I just sent puto (rice cakes). I hope you like them ^w^

To tell if someone's jealous...? I'm not really an expert on these kind of things but if you know that person well you'd probably notice him or her acting differently from usual around you, at least that's how I see it. Sorry if this doesn't help...

Your friend,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: I think I made Maria sound bitter or anti-man-ish... oh well ^_^;;<p>

Thanks vampiresakuya! XDDD Gilbert shimejis? Where did you get them? me wants... Thanks, it's great to be loved by the epitome of awesomeness aka Prussia :3

* * *

><p><strong>MORE IMPORTANT AN: PLEASE READ!<strong>

**Hi! Sorry about this but I'm going on a temporary hiatus from May 23 up to June 1 or 3. I have to visit my grandmother in the province, meaning no internet sadly :(**

** Please feel free to leave a letter but I will only be able to answer it next week. Sorry! m(_ _)m**

**Thanks for reading and please review~! X3**

**(5/23/11)**


	45. Visayas 3

Dear Ate Maria,

How are you po? When's your next world conference? Sana sa bahay ni Tito Arthur tayo...Miss ko na siya...Alam ko miss mo na din siya *wink**wink* not that I'm IMPLYING ANYTHING~~... Magdadala tayo nga pagkain sa next meeting ba? I'll bring some Peanut Kisses and Dried Mango too...(I think Tito Canada likes our Dried MAngoes and his polar bear too...What's that's thing's name?)

~ Sincerely your LOVING Daughter,

Leizel Divina Cervantes (Visayas)^.^

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

I'm so sorry I took so long to reply! Boss asked me all of a sudden to visit some of your province siblings so I could check on their agriculture and fishery industries. Apparently, for some reason a large number of fish living in our fish ponds have been dying so I had to investigate a bit… ^_^

Mabuti naman ako, thanks for asking :D Well… our next world conference is still scheduled for next year and, yes, it would be great if it would be held in your Tito Arthur's house. The architecture there is beautiful!

…

Hija… I don't know how else to say this to you but… Your Tito Arthur is… umm… well… Bakla yung Tito Arthur mo. He's been together with your Kuya Alfred for some time now.

Sorry, di pa ako sigurado. It's still scheduled for next year so I haven't received all the info yet. But, if you want, you can bring the food and give them to your Tito…? Si ano…? I must be really tired from work, I can't seem to remember his name for some reason…

The bear? I think it was Kumajiro or Kuma-something…

Mag-ingat ka lagi,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S . I'm sending some papayas this time. :3

* * *

><p>TRANSLATIONS:<p>

Mabuti naman ako = I'm okay

Tito = uncle

Hija (actually a Spanish word but used in the Phil.) = daughter or can refer to a young girl

Bakla yung Tito Arthur mo = Your Uncle Arthur is gay

Di pa ako sigurado = I'm not sure yet

Mag-ingat ka lagi = Always take care

NOTE: The dying fish thing is true. It was on the news a couple of days ago. Just for additional info, the fish died because of lack of oxygen due to the climate changes

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back from my trip! Sorry I took so long to reply m(_ _)m I was supposed to come back earlier but my trip got delayed because my aunt's evil, annoying, crazy, maldita, tiyanak, (I can't think of anymore insults) dog bit me so I had to go to the hospital for that... Fortunately, the dog didn't bite me all the way and it had a rabies shot so I didn't need an injection for that. But I still hate that dog. Don't get me wrong, I usually love dogs, I just hate <strong><em>THAT<em>** one. D:

My Philippines actually looks maybe around 17-18 yrs. old so I never actually imagined her as a mother... But I guess it could work, maybe the islands and provinces see her as a mother figure but I highly doubt that she gave birth...

Thanks Midnight Vampire 333s! :D

Review~? X3

(6/2/11)


	46. Austria 2

Faulien De La Cruz,

Thank you so much for replying to my letter so quickly. Your help in my research has been much appreicated and prehaps. I might come to your country some time to learn first hand. Though it does sadden me to hear that such beautiful tradtions are dying out. But I digress.

As for learning from Spain, that might be difficult, he seems to spend alot of time with that crude idiot Prussia and we, Prussia and I, do not get along. Furthermore, he along with Greece, Portugal and The Republic Ireland, let's just say they are not very popular with rest of the Eurozone right now.

On a lighter note thank you very much of the mangoes they were most delightful as a matter of fact I was able to bake a few of them in a tarte. I would like to say I am very pleased with the results. Furthermore, I consider myself to be more lucky to have Elizabeta to listen to music, for without an audience, the muscian is nothing.

Roderic Edelstein, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Roderich,<p>

I'm very sorry for taking so long to respond to your letter… You see, my boss just asked me to visit some of my rural provinces and sadly I didn't have the means to reply as quickly as I should. I'm truly very sorry for making you wait…

Oh! Please do come! I love having visitors over and please bring Miss Elizabeta with you. I haven't met her yet but she sounds lovely. Perhaps you can even play for me as well, I have a piano here that almost never gets used.

No worries, even if traditions like harana are not very common in the cities, I just found out recently that they're still very much alive in my provinces.

Huh? Really? I didn't know that… Maybe you can ask one of my brothers from South America? The harana music I have is actually somewhat of a variation of Kuya Cuba's music so maybe you can try asking him.

Thank you for the tarts and cakes! I love sweet things so I was really happy to receive them from you. As for the CD's, thank you very much as well. I honestly haven't listened to them yet but I look forward to listening to the music when I have time.

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some watermelons with my letter, hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry took so long to reply and thanks for the review! :DDD<p>

(6/2/11)


	47. Mexico 4

Hello hermana

First calm down, I enjoy when other people talk to me, so I do not have to do the talking.

Yeah I agree, specially after damage control over floods, you have floods right.

Ow well, still if you keep practicing maybe you could get good enough for the world cup, someday.

I sent the pictures it is brown with spots, I looked for his breed and it appears that he is a ocicat, Japan told me that nations are also represented by cats, can you imagine it, maybe I have the cat representation of my country right now.

Well you know that my relationship with him has been always complicated ne~. Well not always, you know what I am talking about.

That is because I stole some boy clothes for the trip to your place, you see in front of Spain I had to use a dress, and you remember that I had long hair in a braid right.

Like I said women can be very fearsome.

He is a pervert, that tried to take my vital regions twice, of course that I did not let him I do not like when someone invades my personal space.

Okay, where will be held?

Te quiere México

P.D: Gracias por las bananas aqui no más tengo platanos, son dos frutas diferentes ne~

* * *

><p>Kamusta Kuya! :D<p>

Lo siento (did I say it right?) I'm really sorry I couldn't reply earlier. There was a problem with our fish supply so my boss asked me to visit some of my provinces to investigate what was wrong. No worries~! We found the problem and fixed it (well… sort of, anyway) ^_^

Again, I'm sorry about talking too much. Some of my neighbors tell me I do and I'm worried I annoy other people/nations by doing so.

Yeah I do have floods very often… Umm… What were we talking about again? I think I forgot… sorry. ^_^;;

Hopefully, someday when I get better at football, I can join the world cup as well with you guys but, right now, I'll consider myself lucky if I can get into Asian cup next year :)

Really? I didn't know that there were cat-nations as well! Maybe Gato is Mexico's nation cat. That would be so cool if that were true :D I wonder if there is a Philippines kitty too… I'm actually thinking of keeping a cat as well but I'm not sure how my dog and eagle would react though…

I thought you got along with Kuya Alfred. I mean, don't you share a border or something? It would be really hard if you were fighting with your neighbor…

Ohh! That explains it then! I remember the braid as well. Umm… Kuya, please don't get mad at me for asking but why didn't you just cut your hair before? Papa wouldn't mistake you for a girl if you had shorter hair…

I really have to hit France with my broomstick when I see him…

Umm… Ano… We haven't actually decided that yet. We were hoping to ask you or one of the bigger countries in the Americas if you would let us use your house as the venue. Is it okay with you if we have it in your house?

Yay~ ! I'm glad you liked the bananas. I sent papayas today.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I just found out recently that your people wrote a song about me. I can't understand since it's in Spanish so I was hoping you would translate it for me. The title is Filipinas by a group called Trio los Panchos. Sorry for making you do this but I'm really curious about what your people are saying about me.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late reply ^_^;; ... I still blame my aunt's evil maldita dog for biting me.<p>

The song is real. I can't find an English translation for it but I really want to know what it means... Sorry to bother you with this...

Thanks Mizuki-Ariaki! XDDD

Please Review~ :3

(6/3/11)


	48. Hawaii 4

Aloha Maria,

I am glad that things with you and China are not to bad, though I must admit he does make Dad Nervous at times as well as myself.

Yes it is nice to have someone to talk to. Aurora Especially, she has been my one of my closests freinds since I started living with Dad. She is very nice and very pretty. Though it does take some time for her to warm up to people. Phrehaps because her home has so few people. I think you would like, at least I hope.

I wouldn't worry to much about what to wear. Just bring whatever you feel is apporaite maybe some formal wear from you country.

Yes, it is sweet that Austria still cares for Hungary even though they are not married anymore. He seems happy to have him back in her life again, expecially after her being in Russia's grasp for all those years. It is funny though that when I started talking abut my freind Alaska, he gave me this odd look.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea Arthur Tian Jones.

P.S.: Thank you for the Rice Cakes, they were as delicous as I rembered. To shoe my appreciation, here is sme more SPAM.

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Sorry for taking so long to reply! Something came up in one of my provinces so my boss asked me to check what was wrong. It's fine! Nothing to worry about really :D

Really? But Kuya Yao is very nice when you get to know him :) I used to trade with him often before I got colonized by Spain.

Aurora seems really nice and I would love to get to know her. It's good you have a friend over there XDDD

Okay. I'll wear my traditional clothes then. I'm just asking because when we had our meeting in Vietnam we had to wear the ao dai (traditional Vietnamese dress) so I was wondering what we're going to wear this time.

Russia is scary… Poor Hungary. Really? I wonder why…

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks for the spam! I sent papayas this time ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!<p>

(6/3/11)


	49. Panama 3

Maria,

Philippines could be confused with being a guy's name, so I completely understand if you prefer to be called by your real name. Plus, it's a very pretty name, which, by the way, completely goes with how pretty you look like!

...Sorry if I got you mad over the last comment... France was the one who started the Panama Canal, so he had to stay overhere a while... and I kind of got the flattery from him... sorry! If you get angry, get mad at HIM! He was the one who rubbed it off on me! I completely swear I'm not a pervert! I'm just a twelve year-old boy! Please forgive me!

What? Bolivia was the one who hit Peru? I didn't know that... I'll tell Brazil! She wanted to know who was responsible for Peru's amnesia. And about Bolivia being violent... ask Peru and his concussion.

I am worried about Mexico's health... but both of us should worry more about the doctor. Mexico hates clinics, so I suppose we should warn Dr. Gonzales about it. He may be a good doctor, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't treated Mexico before...

Yes, everyone else is moderately well over here.

It's obvious you haven't met Argentina before. His EGO is SO huge, it's as big as the entire continent of America! It's true! Everything he talks about is himself! Me, me, me, me, soccer, me, me, me, politics, me, me Brazil, me ,me , ME! That's everything he talks about! Man is he self-centered!

For the reunion, my house isn't big enough either, so how about we ask Mexico, Colombia, or Venezuela? Their houses are certainly big enough to accommodate all of us! Mexico and Puerto Rico are coming? Yay! At least we won't be the only ones there! XDD

And thanks for the compliment on the mangoes! Your's where very good, by the way. And my sister is very moody, so if she says anything mean to you in the reunion, ( if she decides to come), please ignore her, ^ ^;;

Signed,

Dani

Panama.

P.S. Thanks for the bananas! They look excellent! And this time, I won't give any to my sister. I don't want her to ruin my good mood with her complaints and ugly remarks.

P.S.S. Maybe I should write shorter letters... I feel this ones huge.

* * *

><p>Dear Dani,<p>

Sorry for taking so long to reply! There was a problem with my fishing industries so I had to investigate what was wrong.

I was actually named after one of Spain's kings so I guess it's supposed to be manly. When Papa found out I was female, he was really surprised and gave me a lot of nicknames to make up for it. I think the most known one is Pearl of the Orient Seas.

Thank you for the compliment. I'm not mad, really I'm not! It's been a while since someone called me pretty :3 But when you do give compliments, just mean what you say, okay?

*blinks* Your only twelve…? I actually thought you were older. You sound very mature for your age :)

… I never thought about it like that. But I'm sure Dr. Gonzales can handle it (at least I hope so…) Mexico seems to be fine when I talk with him.

Wow… I've never met anyone _**that**_ egocentric. Brazil? Are they…? never mind.

I've already asked Mexico if we could use his place and I'm just waiting for his reply but to be safe can you ask the others for me? His boss might not allow it so I guess we should ask the other nations to be sure. XD

I think Peru is coming as well. He said something about cooking for us. I've never tried Peruvian cuisine so I'm really looking forward to it. :DDD

I hope I don't sound rude but is your sister always like that? Okay. I'll just ignore it when she says something mean but I still would like to meet her though.

Regarding the length, I don't really mind long or short letters. Just write what you feel comfortable telling me, okay? :D

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent papayas this time ^w^

* * *

><p>RANDOM FILLER FOR NO REASON: ( not part of the letter. I found this on the Philippine Hetalia LJ community. It's just a random cut from a story I like regarding Maria's "visitante primera" or was it the other way around...? WARNING: If you're a guy I suggest skipping this you might feel uncomfortable reading this.)<p>

The scene is just the Philippines and Spain talking somewhere~ Imagine a teenage Maria and Conquistador! Papa Spain talking :D

Philippines: Papa? *innocent face*

Spain: Yes, mija? :)

Philippines: Can I tell you something important?

Spain: No need to be shy! You can tell me anything, mija! :DDD

Philippines: Well... You see, I just stained my skirt today and I don't think it's because I sat on one of your tomatoes.

Spain: ...DIOS MIO! O_O *runs away*

Philippines: Papa? *confused* Did I say something wrong...?

(Random filler is random! XDDD)

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long and the random filler ^_^;; I just wanted to share it for no reason :D<p>

Thanks Sutchi! :)

Review~? :3

(6/3/11)


	50. Slovakia 5

Najdrahšie Maria,

Talking... Of course I already did that which failed. However, when we were one we're really close to each other. The split was peaceful, even today Czechoslovak government-in-exile still exist but Czech changed; he became less friendly and I feel like he's mad at me or... maybe it's just me? Though I know he still cares for me, I think?

But there's just something that is bothering me about Czech, he's been acting really strange lately.

What? Not many suitors? That's a bit hard to believe but if that's what you say, ohohohohohohoho!

*blinks a couple of times* Hej Maria, are you okay? It seems like you hold a lot of grudge towards male species but It's true, All the good ones are taken and gay... *insert a massive amount of sad emoticons here*

Tsk tsk, you're such an innocent little girl aren't you? When I finally get over there, I will attack you with hugs 3

Kuya Kiku? Kiku? Kiku? ...I don't quite remember that name. Božíčku, this is why I don't trust my memories but earplugs are great.

When I remember it again, i'll tell you immediately.

That's great! I already asked Czech and he said he'll go with me.

Ach! you'll really do that? Yay 3 You're so nice Maria, I'll be looking forward to the floating houses.

I am going to Austria next week, I'll get him to help me catch frogs... just kidding xD As if he'll help me, his just gonna start a long litany about my improper behavior.

Yes, I even placed pretty sampaguita on my hair when I visited Czech this morning but all I got from him was a weird stare. Ah it's not like I wore it for him though / if that's what you're thinking. I just liked it on my hair /

Thank you, the Puto tastes amazing, I am eating some now. I just can't help it, your dishes are wonderful! I swear when I get there in your place, I'll cook you some Bryndzové halušky.

Well, your answer is much decent than Elizabeta's and Feliks's. Thank you for trying to answer my zatracený question.

s láskou,

Katerína Effenbergerová

The Personification of Slovakia

* * *

><p>Dear Katerína,<p>

I'm so sorry for taking so long to reply. I had some problems in my provinces so my boss asked me to investigate…

I'm sure you're brother still cares for you! You're still siblings after all! I'm sorry I can't help explain why your brother is acting like that (men will forever be a mystery to me *sighs*) I think the only thing you can do is to be patient with him and not loose hope. I'm sure someday you'll get along with each other like you used to. :D

No! I don't have a grudge against men, really I don't! It's just… I don't know… *blush* Honestly, sometimes I wish I could just fall in love and have a relationship like a normal human but, still, I have a duty to my people and they will always be my first priority. I'm happy and grateful with my life as the personification of the Philippines and I wouldn't change a thing.

Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to ramble on to you about my life. It's just really rare that I can find someone to talk girl talk with so… yeah. I hope you're not mad at me about that.

Umm… Okay, I'm not sure what you mean but I love hugs. I'm going to look forward to it! :3 My neighbors aren't really fond of being hugged, well except maybe Young Soo… but he has this really bad habit of "accidentally" touching me in the wrong place… No worries~! I always have my walis (broomstick) nearby in case he tries anything.

Kuya Kiku is Japan, you know the land of anime and samurais and stuff. My memory isn't that great either so I feel your pain.

It's no problem really~! It's been a while since I last saw a floating house so we'll search for them together :)

Oh, please say hi to Mr. Austria for me as well and tell him thank you for the cakes and CD's he sent me. I really love sweets so I really enjoyed the cakes he sent me.

You place the flowers on your hair as well? So we match then! :D I always wear at least three sampaguita (jasmine) in my hair because they're really pretty and smell nice.

Puto is great as a snack and I'm really happy you like my cooking. Thank you! That's very nice of you to say so and I'd love to try your Bryndzové halušky!

I'm sorry I couldn't help more with that. I may not be an expert on these things but feel free to talk to me about anything, okay?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I hope you like sweets because I sent some leche flan over. I think in English it's called crème caramel but mine has more milk and egg yolks. :3

* * *

><p>AN: I never actually thought this would come out and that I'd have to explain but regarding her love life, I actually consulted my AP (it's like the social studieshistory class in the Phil.) Teacher who likes Hetalia (she loves Japan LOL XD), so I would be historically accurate.

According to my teacher, Maria would most likely have feelings for Alfred since he supposedly "saved" her from Spain and Japan and taught her democracy and stuff but, after much research I discovered he has many special relationships with so many countries (ex. the Philippines, Vietnam, and Belarus) and, personally, I thinks he's gay so that's out of the question. I guess you could say she got over the whole unrequited love thing since it has been a long time since she was close with him.

I honestly really want to ship her with someone but I don't just want to ship her randomly with another nation, for me there has to be history or at least a good reason for this to work. I can't seem to find anyone yet to ship her with so she's single for now. Guys, if you have any suggestions on who to ship her with please tell me because I really can't think of anyone. TT^TT

Thanks vampiresakuya~! ^w^

(6/6/11)


	51. Palawan 4

Ate Maria,

Eh? Frogs aren't noisy at all... Unlike Ate Visaya's pet tikbalang...

Please let me see Norway please! Well he's cute, in a way

I saw his pictures with Denmark on the net are those two in a relationship? Denmark is noisy they're opposites!

Ehhh and stop telling people that I have a crush on him it's humiliating! *blushing looks away* I fell happy he defended me that's it

.

I can't get escape from Sir Ivan's grasp, he asked me if he can court you... Well I pretended innocent for Pete's sakes... And yes you're healthy ate... yes you are...

And yes I won't speak jejemon... That was revenge for being grumpy nowadays...

And don't tell boss about that... I got info by acting innocent... It's the best thing that I can get lolz

Take care Ate! Bring me okay?

-Pauline

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pauline! :D<p>

Sorry for taking so long to reply. There was a problem in the provinces that boss wanted me to investigate.

Well, Azure may not be as noisy as most frogs but the reason why I don't want you to bring her is because she might cause a distraction in the meeting. With all the chaos going on in those meetings, we need as little distractions as possible. *sighs*

Hija, you can see Mr. Norway after you finish your work. Boss still tells me there's a huge stack of your paperwork still unfinished.

Sorry, I really don't know him very well. I usually just hang out the nations in Asia and sometimes Australia so I don't know the countries from Europe so much.

All right. If you say so, I believe you when you say you don't have a crush on him.

…. HE WHAT? O_O Get away from him! Remember I told you I hid in your place once when the Japanese took over in WW2? There's a secret room in your basement that I used to hide from the soldiers, whenever he's around just hide in there.

Okay, I won't tell boss about that anymore.

Mag-ingat ka lagi (especially around Mr. Russia…),

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I'm sending some bibingka and more leche flan over. Remember to share, okay? :)

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks, Cherry-chan for the review and for greeting me on my b-day a couple of days ago! I'm really sorry I took so long to reply to your letter. m(_ _)m<p>

(6/6/11)

* * *

><hr>  
> <div> 


	52. Antarctica 5

Dear Maria,

A battery powered microwave? How interesting. And the hot chocolate we made was wonderful. Oh and we usually eat dried, canned, or frozen foods, but food like bread are freshly made. So I'm actually used to frozen food.

Brownie still looks cute despite the blurriness. I actually laughed a little when I saw Kalayaan's picture. I'm not really sure why. Maybe something about the image not fitting the personality?

O-oh you don't need to do that...really...

Ah, Sol, the Solar System is a rather...unique person. It doesn't seem that she likes Earth that much...or at least the gravity.

But she is good company. We've had pleasant conversations. I asked her if planets have someone representing them, and she recalled something about Mother Earth. She just heard about her though, and has never met her.

Sol says hi,

Wynter

P.S This is Sol. Please hit France for me.

* * *

><p>Dear Wynter,<p>

I'm sorry for taking so long to reply! There was a problem in one of my provinces so I had to investigate.

I'm really happy you liked the hot chocolate~! Really? That's kind of sad… I think I'd die if I didn't have any hot rice with my meals. I'm sending you some vegetables. Eating canned food all the time isn't exactly healthy…

Don't worry, I laughed at that picture too XD I'm actually thinking of adopting a cat but I'm worried that my pets might not get along… What do you think I should do?

It's a pity she doesn't like earth every much. I wanted to send you guys some flowers from my garden but I think they might freeze along the way…

Oh, and please tell Sol I will.

Your friend,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again MissNox~! :3<p>

(6/6/11)


	53. Austria 3

Frauline De La Cruz,

I hope this letter finds you well and that you did indeed your recent visit. I find to every once and while to see one's own country. It helps a nation find his prespective. So there is no need for you to apologize.

Thank you for the invitation, from what I have heard of your country it seems very beautiful and I am sure that Elizaveta would enjoy it. Unless work becomes to great a burden for both of us, we plan on going to Bali some time soon. So prehaps we shall stop for a breif visit than. Hopefully, I shall give that long neglected piano of yours the attention it deserves. It seems as though I have been spending alot of time in Asia, lately, Kiku's people seem to be producing some of the better composers these days and one of the best pianists I have heard in a long time is a tenant of Yoo Soo's.

I am glad to hear that your tradtions are faring much better that you oringally thought. I find that Alfred's influence is at times a little to presusaive though prehaps it is because our tastes have never, really been in line.

Thank you so much for the watermelons they were very delightful. Furthurmore, I am glad that you appreciate the small tokens of my appreciation that I sent to you as well. I hope to hear from you again soon.

Roderich Edelstain Austria.

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Austria,<p>

Thank you for being very understanding about that. I have to agree as well, seeing my people and their smiles really inspires me to work harder as a nation, I don't think there isn't anything I'd do for them.

No need to thank me. It's always a pleasure for me to have guests and I would love to have both of you over. Oh! I've been to Bali once for a meeting and it's very nice there. If you see Indonesia please say hi for me.

Really? I never knew that Young Soo had good pianists. All he ever gives me are his K-pop CD's.

That's true. Kuya Alfred's culture is really influential in my country probably because he colonized me before.

I really loved your cakes and tarts! I love sweets and they were really delicious. I'm happy you enjoyed the watermelons and I'm sending some puto, or rice cakes in English. They're great for merienda (snacks) and I hope you like them.

Signed,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks bradpara! It's great that you have an account now XDDD<p>

(6/6/11)


	54. Puerto Rico 7

Querida hermana,

The French...i-it creeped me out too...

Peru is getting better, I guess. I have to check on him.

Why? I don't know. Bolivia is a 'hermana', chica. Haha! You need to remember these things!

I'm supposed to be drinking with Mexico soon. Going to try his 'special' tequila(75% alcohol, I think)!

Poland...is Poland. That's all I can tell you!

Gracias, hermana! I'm sure the other frogs missed her!

Okay then!

Con amor,

Enrique

P.S. And I sent you some quesitos~! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kamusta Enrique! XDDD<p>

I know this is wrong to say but anything related to France is disturbing for me…

Peru is better, I think. Last time I chatted with him he didn't say a word of French :D Haiti was there too. Is he related to us as well?

Oh, Peru told me about it. Apparently from what I understand, he was in a bar and drank too much and insulted Bolivia while she was there. Is Bolivia always this violent? But I honestly don't blame her, I would get mad too if someone did that to me.

Right. Thanks. I always forget these things… D:

…I've heard about that. Try not to get him too drunk next time. I've seen Kuya drunk on too much tequila when I was a little girl/colony. Papa was really mad and threw him overboard the galleon ship. Not something I want to remember… *shudder*

But it was taken in Thailand! Isn't he supposed to be somewhere in Europe?

I'm glad she returned safely. I wanted to keep her but my neighbors… you know. Does she have a name by the way?

Thank you for the quesitos! Did you make them? I love sweets and they were really delicious. I sent guavas in exchange.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks ghost-dark! :3<p>

(6/6/11)


	55. Mexico 5

Hello sister

I am hungover, crashed kind of literally in Puerto Rico's house, and I turned myself asexual

Thank you for reminding me that are sweet women out there, thank you my sister...

Work I think, my head hurts and I have more alcohol than blood

Yeah that will be nice.

Yeah it is great that are kitties as nations, but for some reason Gato looks like he is mad at something and glares at Panama's city cat

Like I told you it is complicated, most of the time we ignore eachother... about that OH HELL NO I DID NOT SEND THAT LETTER

Well I just was stubborn, and it was a custom to have long hair in Tula.

Yeah hit France.

Use my house, but after I get settled some business

Más vale que Michoacan me guarde

David

México

P.d: Do not worry I will translate it, in the next letter okay

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya David,<p>

… Yeah, I know. Puerto Rico explained most of it to me before.

Kuya, I know you like your tequila but next time try not to get too drunk. I've seen you drunk before and it's really scary… and don't forget to apologize to Puerto Rico, you did crash his house.

*blinks* Asexual? *looks at definition* Umm… You know, Kuya, not all relationships have to have… umm… you know, sex. I'd hate it if a guy just dated me for the sex. But between you and me, I really don't know much about these things because I'm still a virgin… *blush*

I'm really happy that you think I'm sweet *blush* but don't you think you're over-reacting just a little bit too much? I haven't met Panama's capital yet but she can't be that bad, right?

… Are you okay? If you want I can come over there and cook for you. Everyone tells me my menudo and adobo are good so they might help you somehow.

Awww~! That's cute! It seems like Gato is worried about you :3 Really? I didn't know the Panamas had a cat.

Oh, I see… Huh? Letter? What happened?

Don't worry. I'll hit him with my walis (broomstick)

Yay~! Thank you~! I'll tell Panama that we can :DDD

Sorry about making you do this. I just really want to know what your people are saying about me… ^_^;;

Huh? Kuya, what does the last line mean? I don't think I understand so please translate…

Take care of yourself,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent mangoes again :3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks Mizuki-Ariaki! XDDD Sorry about making you translate...<p>

(6/6/11)


	56. Hawaii 5

Aloha Maria,

You have nothing to apologize for. I know how important is to look after your people. You are indeed a very responsible nation. I have actually been rather busy myself, helping Dad help out with those States that have been dealing with Tornados.

It not that I don't like Yao. The man saved my life once by giving me some of his people when mine were dying from Western Diseases. And I still have alot of his culture in me, nearly as much as Dad's or Kiku's. Prehaps it is not so much Yao as it is his bosses. Though the fact the he seems to protect, Yoo Soo's crazy Sister might have something to do with it.

It would be nice to see you traditional Clothes but it would very noce tosee you in a Muumuu I shall have to talk to Dad a little more.

Thank you again for the Papayas. They were very delicious. As a token appreciation, here is some guavas . It is so good to talk to you again.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea Henry Tian Jones.

P.S. How is Cambodia Doing? Last I heard she was still in a Wheelchair and Thailand decided to go and pick a fight with her. Prehaps it is Arthur's influence on my but I cannot say I apporve of some so, ungetlemanly.

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Thank you for being very understanding~!… O-oh, not really. *blush* I'm just doing the best for my people, that's all. I've heard about that, I think 3 of my people have died in that tornado too… please send my condolences to Alfred.

Young Soo's crazy sister…? Are you talking about Taiwan? But she's really nice…

Oh! Please don't bother yourself with that. I don't really mind either way so I'll just wait for the announcement and see the info on what to wear. :D

…. I honestly haven't heard from mainland in a very long time. No one is answering my texts so I can't be sure what's going on there. It's not that I doubt you but are you sure your information is correct?

I've known Thailand for years and I'm sure he'd never do that to anyone most especially so someone he considers like a sister. Last time I heard from them he and Chenda (Cambodia) were planning to talk it out so I really can't believe what you're telling me…

The guavas were excellent and I agree, it's great to talk to you again. I've sent some bananas in exchange, hope you like them~! XDDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks bradpara~! X3<p>

(6/8/11)


	57. Ireland

Hi Maria,

Don't know if you remember me. Iona Kirkland here (you know… England's little sister, Ireland?)

The last time we spoke was at one of the world meetings. We were talking about being independent nations. I've wanted to contact you for a while, but I didn't know how. Now I do, obviously…

How are you? Everything going ok with your country? I hope so.

Anyway, you should come visit Ireland (I'm trying to get everyone to come at some point- except Russia. He's too creepy!)

Iona

* * *

><p>Kamusta Iona! XDDD<p>

Of course I remember you! You're really fun to talk with and you saved me from almost falling asleep during someone's speech ^_^;; Thanks for deciding to drop a letter, it really is nice to hear from you again! :D

Everything with me is okay, I guess. I'm just a little stressed from work but that's hardly out of the ordinary since I still have a mountain of paperwork to do and, considering it's start of the school year hear in the Philippines, I still have to check some last minute revisions regarding laws about education… *sighs*

And you? I hope you're doing well. I don't really here much about Europe but I've heard that some of you nations have colds. Be sure to rest and try not to overwork yourself, okay?

Thanks for the invite! I'll come visit as soon as I'm free. :) When you're in Asia, feel free to visit the Philippines as well. If you want, while you're there we can hangout and go karaoke~! X3

Speaking of Mr. Russia… Lately, I've been receiving anonymous become-one-with-mother-Russia contracts in my mail… I just wanted to ask but are you receiving those as well in your mail? I'm scared…

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some of my mangoes over. Hope you like them~! :3

* * *

><p>AN: In the Philippines, school starts on June. I actually shouldn't be doing this right now since it's a school day but a little break won't hurt anyone, I guess... XDDD<p>

Thanks AnimeGirl2812~! X3

(6/8/11)


	58. Visayas 4

Dear Ate Maria,

B-bakla pala...s-si tito...(I'll never look at him the same way...ever again...) *Sigh* It's ok. It's Ok...Dami pa naman isda sa dagat... Why don't we go visit Papa Antonio sometime? I miss him terribly and I think Kuya Lovino will be happy to see us... (Seriously, those two are ENTERTAINING to watch~~)...And-And-And. Tell South Korea to send me more Korean dramas~~~ PLEASEEE~! Salamat pOH aT3~!

Sincerly,

Lizel Divina Cervantes (Visayas)

P.S. Salamat po sa Papayas~! Here's some Peanut Kisses.

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

It's okay, hija. I was shocked when I found out too. *pats back* But you have to admit, watching your Tito England with your Kuya Alfred is so cute~ !X3

Sure~! But not right now, though… We still have that mountain of paperwork to finish *sighs* Boss will get mad if we leave it unfinished (again) but we can go after we're done. Yeah, I agree. I get so kilig whenever I watch them :3

Okay, I'll tell Young Soo. I still have some new K-dramas in my room, are you sure you haven't watched them yet?

Salamat for the Peanut Kisses~! They were really yummy! XD I've sent you some dried mangoes, be sure to share them with Luzon and Mindanao, okay?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

what Leizel said, Dami pa naman isda sa dagat, means There's still a lot of fish in the sea.

there's no exact translation for kilig in English but I think the best way to describe it is the times you go Aww~! when reading a romance manga XD

* * *

><p>AN: Meh, I still don't know who to ship her with... Please if any of you have any idea who I can ship her with please say so (of course with historical background preferably)...<p>

Thanks Midnight Vampire 333s~! XD

(6/9/11)


	59. Spain

My dear Philippines,

How are you? I'm hoping all is well in the Pacific?

Anywho, I just wanted to say Hola~! And I hope to see you soon.

con mucho amor,

Spain

* * *

><p>Kamusta Papa! XDDD<p>

Thank you for dropping a letter! It really is a pleasure to hear from you again. :3

I'm fine, thanks for asking, just a little stressed from work but nothing I can't handle, really. Well… relations with Kuya Yao have been a little bit more stressed than usual. A little while ago, he just scolded me for overreacting about his boats near my waters (West Philippine Sea). But I'm not! Honest! Some of his military ships just shot warning shots at my fishermen in _**my territory.**_ They're just civilians and someone could have gotten hurt! Even Ate Vietnam is complaining about Kuya Yao's military harassing her boats. It's not that I don't like China, it's just that his military have been giving me headaches these past few days…

Oh sorry! I didn't mean to rant on about my problems… Please don't worry about it. Kuya Yao and the rest of us are planning to discuss the issue at our next meeting, hopefully by then we'd be able to resolve things peacefully. :D

How about you, Papa? Hopefully, you and Kuya Lovino are doing okay. Lately, I've heard that the European nations have been getting colds. Please take care of yourselves and try not to overwork yourselves, alright?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes over. Hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>NotesTranslations:

The Philippines (known as La Islas Filipinas or Spanish East Indies before) was colonized by Spain for 333 years until she was given away to U.S. when Spain lost the Spanish-American war. She calls Spain Papa because, in a way, he's like an adoptive father to her because Spain influenced a lot of her culture and traditions and gave her the Catholic religion... but now that I think of it, Spain wasn't really a good dad since the governor-generals he sent were really abusive and she was mostly governed from New Spain (Mexico). But regardless of what happened, I don't think she'd be the type to keep a grudge and I'm sure I read somewhere that Filipinos were one of the happiest people in the world. :D

The thing with China is true, I read it on the news just a while ago. The reason why they're not getting along is because Malaysia, Brunei, Taiwan, along with China, Vietnam, and the Philippines being the most active are all claiming part or all of this territory called Spratly Islands.

Kuya = big brother

Ate = big sister

Mangoes are the national fruit of the Philippines. They're really sweet X3

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sleepy...<p>

Thanks KazeRose~! :3

(6/9/11)


	60. Panama 4

Maria!

I feel everyone hates me... I leave for two days, and my sister Annabelle replied to the letters...

...I ended up with hate mail... Big Brother Mexico sends me a bomb... and now Peru wants to shoot me with an elephant gun!

...*sniff* W-Why?

Dani \ Panama

P.S. T-thanks for t-the p-papayas...

* * *

><p>Dear Dani,<p>

It's okay! Not everyone hates you and if it makes you feel better I'm still here. Do you want a hug? :3

Umm… Maybe next time you should change your password so your sister won't be able to reply to your letters.

It's good that it isn't Mexico who sent you the bomb but I still don't get why Peru wants to shoot you… he should know that it's your capital who was sending hate mail so I'm still not sure why he's mad at you…

Please cheer up~!

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. As usual, I send my love with my mangoes :D

* * *

><p>AN: Panama is really cute :3 I'm still sleepy...<p>

Thanks Sutchi~! X3

(6/11/11)


	61. Alaska

Dear Phillipines,

I am writing this because Pai'ea is trying to get me to be more social. He always seems to be worrying over me for some reason. I am not sure why though. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. But I figured I might as well humor him and since he always goes on about how nice you are, I might as well right you, just to make him happy you know.

Not sure If you remember me. I never really talked much and I still don't. I remembered seeing you around Dad's house and how unsure of yourself you seemed. Like you really didn't want to be there. I think I may have scared you a little. It's a trait I probably get from my *other* father. Strangely people tend to think that alot of what makes me so scary also makes me pretty. Especially Pai'ea. Also I did not spend that much time at the house anyway. I was never one for being inside.

I do remember one time when you approached me, probably because I was talking to Pai'ea. He's always seemed to get me in a way the others don't. You were scared of me, the cold, wild, scary bitch. I saw you comming, poor scared girl you were. I simply smiled and gave you a jade bead necklace I had just finished. Pineapple Boy told me you were close to China. so I thought you might like it. You smiled a little. so I was right.

Anyway, I hope you are still doing well. I also hope that the fact that I am writing you makes Pai'ea happy. Man, he needs to finds things to worry about other than me. It's not like I want him to do so or anything.

Since you like Jewlry so much. Here is something I made from carved walrus ivory. I hope you like them.

Aurora Seward Jones, Alaska

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

Thanks for writing to me! :) I'm really happy to hear from you and please just call me Maria. Using my country name just sounds so formal… = w =

I'm really glad Pai'ea thinks I'm nice, please say thank you for me. I think Pai'ea just cares for you that's why he's worried.

Of course I remember you! I think you're very pretty as well :D Well, during that time I was kinda fighting with your dad a bit. I don't know how to explain this but I've always felt this need to be around my people and even if I was happy, being there just felt wrong…

It's not that I don't like outdoors, it's just the climate over there is so cold! D: If you remember, I spent most of my time there in the kitchen. I love to cook and it just feels warmer there and, no offense, hamburgers for every meal isn't exactly healthy…

Umm… Please don't refer to yourself as a "female dog"… It's not that I was avoiding you or anything, it's just I have this really low tolerance for the cold so sorry if I seemed that way…

Yes, I still have it with me :DDD The necklace really reminded me of home, thank you.

Thank you for the jewelry! They're really beautiful but you really didn't have to send me anything.

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent mangoes with the letter XD

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again bradpara! XD<p>

(6/11/11)


	62. Slovakia 6

Najdrahšie Maria,

It's alright, I've been busy myself too. But you know, I was really worried when I watched an international news which was about you and that Chinese cheaper. He's violating -excuse me- conquering Spartly Island. Oh dear Maria, please always be careful.

You know you won't believe what happened between me and Czech while you were away because I can't believe it myself xD. Czech kissed me! Seriously, he kissed me right over here -points at my lips- I was also shocked, though he's still not picking up the phone whenever I call him.

Well, why don't you try having a relationship? Other personifications do that and they also get married. I am totally jealous of Roderich and Elizaveta, they get to marry each other and it's just so romantic -insert a massive amount of hearts here-. If you're worried about your citizens, I bet they'll be fine ^w^. But I really admire your ability to set romance aside.

It's alright, I really enjoy listening to others... well in your case, it's reading XD But I think this is better, I tend to fall asleep whenever someone speaks too long.

I love hugs too! Don't worry, my neighbors aren't fond of hugs too. Maybe when I get to Roderich, I'll give him one big hug. Let's see what happens if I do that. Young Soo? Wait, I heard of that name before but I can't remember when. Walis comes very handy, yes? I think you should try pepper spray, it's really effective.

Oh yes, Japan. My people love to watch the stuffs he do, I also find it really amusing. He's also the one who created Elizaveta's favorite - Yaoi. Honestly, I also like Yaoi myself XD

Desivý! I'm really excited, by the way I'll be going there on Friday with Czech (he'll still go with me even if he doesn't talk to me). I'll give you a warning, Czech might flirt with you a little bit.

Sure I will. Good thing you reminded me, I'm gonna raid his fridge when I get there. Oh... wait owo I totally forgot the Piano lesson, Bože môj I'm dead.

Yes, I do! I love placing flowers on my hair, I just think it's really good. Your sampaguita smelled really really nice!

I googled Puto and I saw something different. It's color black and it's pork's blood. What's that dish's name again? Digunan? Dinagunaan? whatever, it looks weird but I think it tastes delicious.

Okay, i'll bear that in mind. Thank you, Maria.

Objatie a bozky,

Katerína Effenbergerová

The Personification of Slovakia

* * *

><p>Dear Katerína,<p>

Please don't worry about me! I'm fine. China and the rest of us claiming Spratly Islands already called a truce for now but I'm worried. I'm kind of mad at what China did and said about me but I don't want a war so I'm trying to hold my temper.

Really? Congratulations then! I'm really happy for you :D I still don't get guys so sorry if I can't explain that either.

It's not like I don't want one, it's just like, I said before, all the good ones are taken or gay. *sighs* But I agree with you, falling in love is so romantic *hearts* Yeah, I know how you feel, every time I see Thailand and Vietnam together I feel a little jealous. Vietnam and Hungary are so lucky!

Oh that happened to me before! One of my senators before was having a really long boring speech so I kinda fell asleep… ^_^;;

Yay~! When you get here we'll have a hug war and a pillow fight! X3 Oh, Young Soo is South Korea. Yes, walis is very handy Hmm… never thought about using that, maybe I'll try it next time :D

My citizens love to watch them as well. I actually like yaoi too but I'm still more of a het couples person or at least shounen ai. Yaoi can be a little too graphic sometimes…

Okay, I'll wait for you at the airport. Umm… will you get mad if I bring my walis just in case?

Piano lesson? I didn't know you were learning to play the piano! Maybe you can play for me when you get here? For some reason, I have a piano in my house no one really uses…

I'm happy you like them. When you get here, I'll give you more sampaguita so we'll match :D

Oh, are you talking about Dinuguan? If you want we can get some while you're here. Although, you have to remember to brush your teeth afterwards. :D

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Usually I'd send some mangoes but since you're coming here I'll just give them to you later ;)

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the suggestions but Iggy has Alfred andor Francis and I think Spamano fans will kill me if I shipped them together... :D

Again, if anyone has any idea who to ship her with please tell me...

Thanks vampiresakuya~! X3

(6/11/11)


	63. Austria 4

Frauline De La Cruz,

Again I would like to thank you for taking the time to answer my correspondance. I have been finding it to be rather delightful to talk to such a fine young lady as yourself. It is very rare to see a young nation that is so respectful.

Do not worry, I shall send my regards to Indonesia if I see her. I sincerly hope that she is still not mad for the a little incident that happened the last time we visted her counrty when Prussia, France and (I mean no disrespect) your father decided to impose themselves on Elivabeta and I. I know Indonesia said she didn't blame us, but really, it was a most horrible mess.

And yes, Yoo Soo does produce some fine composers. Elizaveta has beacome a fan of his Drama Series (and has even translated of few of them into Hungarian) and some of the compostions are rather well done, if somewhat simple. Look on Youtube for "Yiruma" if you wish to listen to his work.

Thank you for the rice cakes. They were most wonderful, would you mind sending me a recipe sometime.

Roderich Edelstien, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Austria,<p>

Oh! No need to thank me, it's a pleasure receiving letters from you and thank you, I'm flattered that you think I'm respectful but it's no big thing, really :D

I'm so sorry about Papa! I also apologize in advance for anything bad he will do… Yes, I've heard about that from Indonesia… Again, I'm so sorry about my father.

Young Soo's dramas are very popular here as well and I enjoy them very much. I'll try to listen to the composition when I have more time, right now my schedule is very close to full.

I'm happy you like my rice cakes and I don't mind sending you the recipe. The ice wine was also very delicious as well. I'm sending you some of my bibingka in exchange. They are actually a kind of rice cake but some foreigners call it a Filipino pancake for some reason…

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: My aunt's foreigner friend really called bibingka the Filipino pancake :DDD<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! :3

(6/11/11)


	64. Mexico 6

Maria

I am better.. oh and I was hoping that my state Michoacan have left some papaya.

I was seriously offended, and do not worry I control myself better now.

What I meant Maria is that I am not attracted either men or women, anymore, you know something and do not tell anyone this could be great blackmail material... I am virgin and chaste too.

She is that bad, she is.

Do not worry I had cooked myself some menudo, and chilaquiles.

I agree ne~ I have one of the cutest cats in the universe neeeeeeeeeeee~

Nothing, nothing...

Of course... but tell Panama to do not bring his capital, for my little of sanity left.

Here is:

Philippines

My mother beloved

admired by the world

because her glow.

Philippines

my enchanted girlfriend

the land that offers

respect and warmth.

Philippines

East princess

you are the star

that guides my love.

Philippines

land of my love

your sons love you

they offer the blood

of their hearts

So here is Maria, the translation of that song

You too?

David

Mexico

P.D: Thank you for the mangoes..

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya David,<p>

I'm happy you're better now~! No worries, I'll send you more papaya and some bananas as well with this letter :DDD

Oh… The internet lied then… Okay, you can trust me, my lips are sealed. Although, I did ask Puerto Rico what was going on and he explained it all to me but I'm sure he already knows that you're asexual so I don't think it's a problem, really :)

Really? What did she say to you exactly? I know you're strong enough to handle punches from our boxing matches so I was really surprised that you got so affected from her insults…

Okay, that's good~! Umm… what's a chilaquiles? O_o?

Ha ha :D I'm actually getting kinda jealous… Maybe I should get a kitty too?

Huh? But I wanted to know too… *pouts*

Okay, I will… Speaking of Panama, he told me that you sent him a bomb…? I know you're mad at his capital but you don't have to hurt poor Dani as well!

Yay~! Thanks for the translating the song for me! X3 *reads translation* … *blushing (like a tomato XD)* Thank you, I'm flattered your people think of me that way but I wonder why they wrote it…

Yes, I'll take care of myself, thanks. :D

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~! It's Maria's IndependenceBirth Day ;DDD

Thanks again Mizuki-Ariaki~! I'll reply to Mexico as soon as I can. X3 For those who don't get what's going on, I found this Mexican song about the Philippines and asked Mizuki-san to translate :)

(6/12/11)


	65. Palawan 5

Ate Maria,

I fixed the papers for you, hours ago... You should take a break... Rest, your birthday is near and unintentionally you have the same birthday with Russia...

And anyways, I fixed it~! All you have to do is stack them up and they're ready... Can I see Sir Norway Now?

Sheesh anyways of course I'll share~!

Hehe and take care~!

Pauline Illuminda- Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Pauline,<p>

It's okay I can still work and besides I just took a siesta an hour ago :D … Ugh, please don't remind me…

Sure~! You don't mind going by yourself, right? I still have some laws that I need to check so I can't go with you but I can always ask someone from the ASEAN who's not doing anything to go with you if you don't feel comfortable going alone. And don't forget to bring your walis around in case, okay? You still remember what I taught you to do with the walis in case some perverted nations go near you ,right? :)

Sure, sure XD Take care, hija, and happy trip~! X3

Your Ate,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some dried mangoes for your trip. Please send my regards to Mr. Norway as well and don't forget my pasalubong, just kidding XDDD

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks Cherry-chan~! ;)<p>

(6/13/11)


	66. Hawaii 6

Aloha Maria,

Thank you so much for you kind words. I shall let Missouri know you said that next time I talk to him.

Taiwan? No not at all, I like Meimei and should vist her more. I was refering to North Korea, I remeber hearing sometime ago that she was a girl, but since s/he never comes out of hir house ever I cannot be sure.

It appears than that what I heard was mistaken. Fogrive my ignorance than. Since Alfred handles foreign affairs for me my knowlege of things is kinda blurry.

Thank you again for the bannanas. As a show of apprecation, here is some more Kona Coffee.

Mucha Aloha,

Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea<p>

It's no problem, really. I just really hope everyone's okay after all that…

Don't worry, even I'm not sure what North Korea's gender is and we live in the same continent too… ^_^;;

Oh, thank god! You really scared me there about Chenda being in a wheel chair and all that… It's okay, you don't have to apologize. We all make mistakes, don't we? :D

Thanks! I love your coffee! *hearts* I've sent some of my bibingka (another form of rice cake) in exchange. Remember, the one your dad calls the "Filipino pancake"?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again, bradpara~! XDDD<p>

(6/14/11)


	67. Cainta

Dearest Maria,

I am the famed defender of the East, or should I say the Eastern Defender, Juana Evangelista, the personification of Cainta. I am known as Rizal's bodyguard, but still I have come home due to bodyguard work. Please bear with me if I worked too hard like Toris. This will be the first time that I have wrote to you, ever since my computer's checked with the anti-virus that Eduard installed for me.

I have just heard about your World Meeting. How was it? Hope you don't mind.

Recently, my church's going on renovation, new paint, no worries. I ordered my workmen to renovate for a few days instead on behalf of my boss' orders. I have received an invitation to Taytay, whose human name is Joel to the feast day of the birth of John the Baptist on the 24th June, just two weeks away. Last year, Taytay splashed me with a bucket of water, symbolizing to cleanse sins according to him, and also he throws a DVD marathon party for his close friends. Luckily I have saved some money to buy a water gun, just for the fun of it.

I have also heard about Prussia's letter, about the Pacquiao-Mosley match. Why did he such winning a bet? Is he watching the match on TV or in the arena? Frankly I just have-OW! MARIKINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE THROWING WITH YOUR SHOE? Sorry, but Marikina throws a shoe at me and he's waging war against me, but I will personally use a water gun that Vash Zwingli give it to me, and it's huge.

I just recently cleaning my home along with my little helper, who does all the work for me, even fixing and cleaning my computer and my room/office!

In conclusion, I will personally headed to Austria's on his status on his kundiman practice. Also, I will provide information on the fishkill (My term: the mass suicide of the fishes) that Batangas and Pangasinan's fish pens were affected and I will head to Vash's house for my visitation, because my old revolver was just broken and he ask me to give me one of his guns. I adjust my glasses because it will slipped off my sight.

I will await for your reply.

Juana Evangelista, the Eastern Defender

P.S. I send you a basket of Indian mangoes and a basket on one of my specialties: suman and jars of my special coco jam and peanut butter. And I bring you some sapin-sapin too.

* * *

><p>Dear Juana,<p>

Thanks for deciding to write to me~! It's been a while hasn't it? :D

The world meeting? Oh same as usual… =_= Not much really gets done over there but you have to admit it's a great place to improve foreign relations and to meet up with old friends XDDD

That's good *nods head* it's bad for your health if you keep working too much. Just take the day off and go have fun, alright?

Sa totoo lang, di talaga ako sigurado kung paano siya nanalo sa postahan nila at saan sila nanood… *shrugs* I try not to think about it too much since it doesn't really concern me any way. I'm just happy Pacquiao won. ;)

Ha ha :D Marikina hasn't changed after all this time. Oh right, while you're there please thank Marikina for the shoes he gave me. They're really comfy~! :3

Thanks so much for doing this! I'd do everything myself if I had more time *sighs* ever since our economy's increased, my work has tripled…

Salamat rin pala sa pagkain~! Masarap sila sobra. I really love your sapin-sapin X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some leche flan I just made. Hope you like it :3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks cruger2984~! Sorry if it took so long to reply (may school pa ako kasi eh...) and if my past Tagalog was kinda bulol. Magulo talaga ako kung naaantok = w = I don't mind getting pm letters but maybe next could you review it? Muntik ko na nakalimutan yung sulat mo kasi eh. Patwad pero makalimutin na po talaga ako eh... ^_^;;<p>

(6/14/11)


	68. Spain 2

Mi querida Philippines,

Of course mi amor.

Yao has been imposing upon everyone recently-his economy keeps on growing and it keeps making us in Europe (and even America) sicker and sicker.

No, no, it's no problem. I tend to go off on tangents as well-I'm here to listen if you need me to be. Yes, I hope the two of you can solve your problems with no ill-will towards one another.

Me? Ah-sick as a dog, but I'm all right. I've been relaxing and just taking it easy-begging for my economy to bounce back...which it's not but that's another problem. Lovino himself is fine-Italy (the nation itself, not the brothers) has been coming back from this recession beautifully-I think Germany has a good influence on that.

I'll try not to over do it my dear, thank you for your concern.

Con mucho amor,

Papa Spain

P.S. Muchas gracias for the mangoes~! I added them to some fruit salad and Sangria I made for Lovino and I. They were very delicious-more so than usual.

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Kamusta! … Umm, Papa, next time can you call me Maria like you used too? It's not like I don't like the name you gave me, it's just that other nations who don't know me keep on assuming I'm a guy and it gets annoying sometimes…

Really? I didn't know that.. Aside from the Spratly issue, I actually really admire Kuya Yao. His economy and the other Asian economies all seem to be growing really fast so they inspire me to work harder so I won't get left behind too much.

Me too. After world war two, I never want to have another war again and I don't really want to fight with him since he was the first one who taught me how to trade and the other uses of the wok besides stir-frying :D

You're sick? If I didn't have this huge pile of paperwork to do, I'd go over there and help out a bit and maybe even cook for you but I'm glad Kuya Lovino is doing okay.

Yay~! I'm glad you liked the mangoes. This time I sent bananas instead.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again KazeRose! X3<p>

(6/14/11)


	69. Puerto Rico 8

Hermana,

You too?

Yeah, he got all his memories, went after Panama, stopped, had his house invaded by some troublesome twins, beat the crap out them, and let Mayagüez, one mi hijos, have a guinea pig.

So yeah, he's okay.

No, Haiti isn't. But...Maria, have you ever heard of Taino?

Only when she's pissed off.

No worries!

Spain threw him off the ship? What did Mexico do?

Yes, Poland is. Maria, think of this as a mystery that could be solved, but no one wants to...

I have a lot of frogs I bring home, so I don't bother giving them names.

I did, but San Juan, I admit, makes them better...

Con amor,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Yep. Except maybe his former colonies (Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos are good friends of mine XD) and toast, anything else that's French goes to the trashcan.

…. *blinks* Huh? I'm confused… but I'm glad that he's okay and congrats with the guinea pig :D

Umm… Taino? Weren't they some group of people who used to inhabit the Antilles area..? I really don't know, sorry. :(

Promise me you won't tease Kuya David about this, please?… When we were still colonies, Mexico umm… *blush* he was probably really drunk at that time so he doesn't remember but he… *blushes even more* … kind of flashed his "vital regions" at us…

Papa was really mad so he threw him off the ship. I think I managed to cover my eyes in time but I got scarred for life because of that… I think it's better if we pretend that that never happened so I never told him about it when he got sober …

…*nods* Okay.

That's kind of sad but it's good you take care of them. :)

Don't worry, they were delicious~! :3 Umm… who's San Juan?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some bibingka I made. They're a kind of rice cake that you eat with salted eggs and coconut and they're really yummy~! X3 but for some reason Kuya Alfred keeps on calling them Filipino pancakes *sighs*

* * *

><p>AN:... I really have no idea what Taino is... I just remembered hearing that when I was watching some random show on the discovery channel a long time ago so I'm sorry if I'm wrong...<p>

Thanks Ghost-dark~! :3

(6/16/11)


	70. Prussia 2

Dear Maria,

The "kesesese"? That's my awesome laugh! So you don't need to worry about me. Oh Mattie? He's Canada by the way. I usually recognize him unlike the others because of my awesomeness. I was drunk at the time so... Yeah.

By the way, when I got them to eat the balut, West fainted afterwards, it seemed that eyebrows couldn't stomach 'em, and as for Al, he seemed a little less than mortified. He stated that nothing can top Arthur's cooking. After they all came to, I gave them the mangoes you sent me, and they recovered. But, eyebrows and West wanted me to be tortured too so, they gave me more detail of the balut.

Unawesomely; Gilbird happened to be there, and he flew out crying afterwards.

But I, with my awesomeness, got him to calm down in the end. Oh, he liked the mangoes too. I think he even wants some more.

Oh I spelled his name right, just one letter off? How awesome of me! Kesesese!

Awesomely,

Prussia

PS; I sent you some maple syrup, they're the original f***ing awesome ones too! They're from Al's brüder (brother), Canada.

* * *

><p>Dear Tito Gilbert,<p>

Thanks for writing to me again~! It's been a while hasn't it? :D

Really? That's good. Lately, I've heard Papa and a lot of other nations in Europe are sick with colds. Right! So that's his name. I must be really tired since I can't remember umm… Who was I talking about again?

Ugh… Foreigners are weird. Balut is yummy once you get past looking at duck embryo part but I'm glad they liked the mangoes :)

Aww~! Poor Gilbird! Please give him some more mangoes from me.

Thanks for the maple syrup~! It's really yummy. Please thank Cananada for me. :D

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Aside from the mangoes, I've also sent some bananas as well please share them with… Huh? Why can't I remember his name..? I really must be working too much…

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm... I wonder when Maria will start remembering Canada... :)<p>

It's okay, I take way longer to reply to my letters than you do :D

I actually like Pirihon (it's cute~) but I don't think the Giripan and not to mention the Taiwan x Japan fan girls that I have for friends would let me do it *sighs* I'm starting to think maybe the person I ship her with should be another OC...? Will think about this later...

Thanks again NAnaNAnNAi~! :3 And sorry for not being able to do any Pirihon...

(6/17/11)


	71. Peru

Hola Maria! I see you're writing letters too! (a very belated) Welcome to the team! :D

First of all, let me just say... Argentina's dog went missing. Yes. /That/ dog. So if I seem a bit agitated, it's because I'm loading my gun and figuring out how to use this darn pepper spray - at the same time. By the way, if that demonic little thing somehow reaches your islands... abandon ship. Run. Turn your kitchen table on its side and hide behind it with a rifle. Just don't pet it or.. well, you can probably guess.

I heard you've been having a rough time lately. Are you all right? Do you need any help? I can send you some pepper spray if you want. or, if you're good with kids, I'll send you Sao Tome and Principe and they can protect you while busting the heck out of your house.

So, yeah, that's basically it. I would ask how you're doing and all of that, but that would be kind of redundant. Watch out for Argentina's dog and good luck fighting those mean people!

Japan tells me in Korea people say "FIGHTING!" to encourage people, so... FIGHTING! Don't let them get you down!

Peru

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

Thanks! I never really saw the point of letter writing at first but now that I've done it, I'm really happy that my boss asked me too. This really is fun~! :D

… Umm, Huayna…? Don't you think you're over-reacting just a _**little**_ bit too much? It's just a dog and even if it was that bad, the possibility of it reaching my islands are pretty close to none but thanks for the warning though. :)

Oh! Did you hear about that from Mexico and Puerto Rico? *blush* That's kinda embarrassing but it's okay, Mexico somehow managed to get Belarus to stop throwing knives at my house so I'm fine now ^_^

Umm… sure why not? I don't really need any protection right now but I like kids and it's been a while since I had some visitors. Send them over one of these days~! :3

…. XDDD Ha ha, thanks. FIGHTING! to you as well. Really, thank you. I feel so much better now.

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent more mangoes over. Enjoy~! X3

* * *

><p>AN: First time I ever updated in the morning. Oh well :D<p>

Thanks for the review Rayray~! X3 This is really cool, I've never met anyone with the same birthday as me XD

(6/19/11)


	72. Ireland 2

Maria,

I remeber that! Wasn't it Germany's stupid speech about the economy? Probably, knowing how dull his speeches can get...

Oh, good luck with revision! I hate that... I hope that you get through it quickly, though.

I'm fine thank you. Since the Queen came to visit, I've gotten back in touch with Arthur, which is lovely. Luckily, I haven't caught the cold. My big brothers Scotland and Wales have, though, and they keep phoning me up looking for sympathy. *rolls eyes* Don't worry, I'm not very busy at the moment. :)

I'll try and visit soon, it'll be lovely to see you again, plus karaoke is A-MA-ZING!

No... I haven't. God, I hope not! I've only been recieving letters from Italy, England, Scotland, Maine... OH GOD, WHAT IF RUSSIA CONTACTS ME? AHHHHHHHH! I hope he (if it's him- which I suppose it is) stops sending you those messages.

Lots of luck,

Iona

Ireland

P.S. Thanks for the mangos! I sent you some lucky shamrocks in return! :D

* * *

><p>Dear Iona,<p>

I know, right? Seriously, someone should really make a time limit for these speeches. The longer and more boring the speech, the higher the chances I'm going to fall asleep. =_=

Thanks! I'm actually done with that, I just have another mountain of paperwork to go and some meetings with China *sighs* I miss my free time…

That's good to hear. It's great that you can spend time with your brothers. The ones from my father's side (Spain and his former colonies) are mostly in the Americas so I only get to hear from them via e-mail and the ones in Asia aren't really replying too any of my texts D:

Yay~! I'll visit you too when I have time. Finally, someone I don't have to drag all the way to go karaoke with me! My neighbors in Asia don't really like going karaoke… Except, maybe, Young Soo (you know, South Korea?) but then again he always ends up trying to "claim my breasts". No worries~! I have my walis (broomstick) nearby in case he tries anything. :D

Don't worry! The become-one-with-Russia letters have stopped and the Belarusian death threats too (thank God!). I'm fine now but you should be careful too, okay?

Your Friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks for the shamrocks~! I've never seen a leaf like this before. In exchange, I'm sending you some sampaguita, my national flower. They're a kind of jasmine that's native in my country. I hope you like them :3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks AnimeGirl2812~! X3<p>

(6/19/11)


	73. Panama 5

Dear Maria,

I know that you're a little depressed at the moment, so I want to be the first one to say:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D

Please cheer up! I sent you a cake too! Hope you have a happy day!

Te quiere,

Panama \ Dani

* * *

><p>Dear Dani,<p>

Aww~! Thanks for greeting me, Dani! Maraming Salamat~! (Thank you very much~!) It's okay, I feel better now. Sorry for making you worry. I was just so tired these past weeks that I just broke down, but I'm fine now of course ^_^;;

Oh and by the cake was delicious! How did you know I love chocolate? Did you make it? It was really good since even some of my picky neighbors liked it when I shared it with them :D

When I visit you guys over there, you'll be the first one I shower with hugs~! X3

Muchas Gracias,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. As usual, I send my love and mangoes :3

* * *

><p>AN: I just love Panama~! *hearts* He's soo cute! X3<p>

Thanks Sutchi~! :DDD

(6/19/11)


	74. Visayas 5

Dear Ate Maria,

Kailiangan ba talaga gawin yung mga papeles! Ang boring naman...(I'd rather go and watch some Korean novelas or some Filipino comedy...or have another FIESTAAA~~!XDD) *Ehem* Anyway, how is the boss? I hope he's doing well. Please take care of yourself...I have something to tell you...*scared expression*

...Ate, ng isang gabi naglalakad ako pauwi, galing ako sa isang fiesta, at meron akong nakita na babe na nakaputi na naglalakad patungo sa akin. Nagbati kaming dalawa at naglakad kaming patungo sa bahay ko. We still had to pass the rice fields in order to get to the house, I told the woman in white to follow behind me since the grass was tall and I didn't want her to get lost. She agreed and we made our way through the fields. Nag usap kami habang naglalakad and as I reached my house, lumingon ako sa likod at nawala na yong babae...I didn't know that the ghost followed me home and...I feel paranoid nawww~!

UWAAHHH~! Bakit MULTO PAHH~! BAKIT~! BAKA KUNIN NIYA AKO HABANG NATUTOLOG AKOOO~!

P.S. Ate, Can I come over and sleep there? WAG MO KONG IWAAANNN~! (T.T)

Waiting in anticipation (and fear),

~Lizel Divina Cervantes (Visayas)

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

Yes, hija, it's our job so we have to finish it. So would I , hija, so would I. *sighs* Boss, is doing fine it's just that we're all really stressed and tired with work. Alright, we will. You too, okay~? :D

Hija, just calm down first! Hindi naman mukhang masama yung multo na yan kaya huwag ka na matakot. Mayroon din mga mababait na multo dito sa mundo natin at hindi lahat ay masama. Basta, next time just be more careful at lagi mong tatandaan margarita ng respeto dahil hindi naman sila aatake kung mabait ka, okay?

If you're really scared, I don't mind having you over pero medyo magulo nang konti yung bahay ko dahil sa mga papeles… ^_^;;

Huwag ka na matakot at love kita,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I went to Church and Father gave me some holy water and a rosary, I'm sending them to you. Please just be careful, hija.

* * *

><p>AN:...so sleepy... too tired to translate...<p>

Thanks Midnight Vampire 333's~! X3 Leizel was just LOL XDDD

(6/19/11)


	75. Palawan 6

Ate Maria~!

Yahoo~! I can go~ but why only now... Too bad I really can't

It's because of the new, um you know... problems around... like you know China, without even my awareness China has been claiming me, like he almost had the half of the island...

Still I told my boss about it and nothing happened... So maybe two days later, I'm planning to make a rebellion article about it...

I also met new friends in the new school that my boss sent me off to and they hate China too~!

He's so pathetic~! :P

I'll post my article right away...

And I'll let you know, when you reply to me maybe it's already done...

I mean I work fast and don't sleep at night you know...

Too bad I can't use Walis... And hit Denmark with it...

Well ahem ahem not Denmark I mean

I have no plans on hitting anyone *wink wink*

or would I hit someone?

Hey America would like to help with my problem but I insisted...

I'm sure he'll use my weakness as a advantage to come near you so you should watch out...

I can't go on a trip and take care~

*moe face*

WHY CAN'T I SEE SIR NORWAY~! IT'S ALL THAT STUPID CHINA'S FAULT I'LL CURSE HIM TO PIECES~ GRRRRR

HEH ME NEVER MIND

Pauline Illuminda- Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Pauline,<p>

It's okay, hija, go on your trip and have fun~! Just because I'm having problems doesn't mean you have to be burdened with them. Don't worry! We'll guard your house from China for you while you're away. :D

Oh, right! I heard about that from boss. How's school? Are your grades okay? Did you make any good friends?

Hija… Just because Kuya Yao has been well… a little bit more than irritating these days doesn't mean you can call him pathetic. I'll admit he's been the cause of some of my more recent heavy migraines but we can't just disrespect our elders like that!

Pauline, please don't hit Denmark with your broomstick! It's going to be hard to explain to boss why you did that and it's also very rude.

That's good. I don't want to burden Kuya Alfred with our problems and, between you and me, he's not exactly very reliable… Shhh… Don't tell him I said that, okay? ;)

*sighs* Just be good...

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I've sent some of my homemade leche flan over. Share, okay? :3

* * *

><p>AN: ...still sleepy<p>

Thanks Cherry-chan~! :3

(6/19/11)


	76. Hawaii 7

Aloha Maria,

It is so good to hear from you after so long. I most humbly apologize if my last letter was misunderstood.

I am so glad that you appreciate the coffee. The cakes were indeed delightful they made me think of the time we used to spend together.

I hope that you have been doing well and hope that you and Vietnam stand up to Yao. He has been getting way to sure of himself. Part of my is afraid that he might beacome like Kiku was or prehaps even worse. That is part of what makes Dad so nervous.

Have you seen Kiku lately, I heard the latest about those Nuclear Powerplants at his place. He must be pratically bedridden now. I think that Ludwig has the right idea about those things, just rid of them. I just hope that you are okay and all.

Much Aloha,

Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Kamusta! Yeah, it has been a while. No need to apologize, it's okay, really. :)

The coffee was delicious as always and I'm happy you like my bibingka. I agree, those were really fun times~! XD

I've been alright. Just tired from stress and the whole Spratly Issue. *sighs* We're all really stressed about the issue but I'm hopeful that we can resolve it like civilized nations and do it peacefully.

Kiku during World War 2 was… sorry, I don't even want to think about it. *shudders* Hopefully, China doesn't follow his footsteps…

Well… last time I saw Kuya Kiku was in a meeting last month. He still looked tired and somewhat injured from what happened but I'm sure he's recovering :DDD

Pai'ea, really I'm fine. Just because we are smaller nations with less military force, doesn't mean me, Vietnam, and the rest of us will allow our selves to be bullied by China or any other powerful nation so don't worry, okay?

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent my mangoes again. Enjoy~! X3

* * *

><p>AN: The last chapter was supposed to be Palawan 6 not Panama 6. I just made a mistake while typing. sorry... ^_^;;<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! XD

(6/19/11)


	77. Nepal

There is nothing wrong with lip pointing right? They all think i wanna kiss although its nice to be close.

Sincerely,

Nepal

P.S. hows things with Hong Kong?

P.P.S. *3*

* * *

><p>Dear Nepal,<p>

Kamusta! Thank you for dropping a letter. It's very nice to hear from you! J

No, dear. There's nothing wrong with lip pointing. I and a couple of other nations do it as well. In my country, it's a really common thing so no need to be embarrassed about it. XD

I guess the only thing you have to worry about is whether a certain French nation is around. He might take it as a sign to approach you and… I'll leave the rest to your imagination. *shudders*

Me and Hong Kong? Well… ever since the incident last year we never really went back to how we used to act like before but I'm pretty sure he's forgiven me now since he hasn't thrown any fireworks at me these past months. But still, I see Xiang as a friend so I'm hoping we can go back to how we used to be around each other…

Ha ha ^3^

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Here's some mangoes. Hope you like them! X3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks yiviy~! Hope you can write again! XDDD<p>

(6/20/11)


	78. Spain 3

Maria,

Ah, lo siento, amor, I was sorta in a rush when I responded to you.

Well, it's partly because we keep outsourcing, so all this is partly our faults-but nonetheless. Asia seems to be the only place with a decent and stable economy...lucky duckies.

Wars just suck in general...but they're inevitable...no matter how many peace talks we have, we're always going to fight. That's the world we live in.

Yeah, it's just my economy-nothing major. Ah, gracias, but I have my sister here and Lovino, so I'm okay.

BANANAS ARE AWESOME~! Gracias por los platanos~! I'll use them for crepes.

Con Amor,

Papa Spain~

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

It's okay, I'm not mad. You must be very sick and tired right now. I just hope you can get better soon~!

Oh! Thank you for that by the way… You see, my economy got a 7 percent increase last year, a lot of it owing too the business outsourcing and the call centers the other nations put up here. So thanks a lot, Papa~! XD

Yeah, I know. I had to go through World War 2 because of Kuya Alfred *sighs* I know what you're saying is true but, still, I really don't want to fight with any of my neighbors! They're all like family to me…

Papa! This is your health/economy we're talking about! Don't treat it like it's nothing. I'm sure a lot of other nations, including me and your other former colonies, would be worried if something really bad happened to you. Well… not really sure about mi hermanos but I know I would.

…*blinks* Papa..? Just asking but have you been spending time with Uncle Gilbert again?

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some papayas this time. :3

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so tired...<p>

Thanks KazeRose~! x3

(6/20/11)


	79. Sukothai 4

Dear Maria,

I'm sorry for the late reply...I've been busy...

Thank you for the mangoes, we really like them.

I'm just wanting to ask you one question...and this may seem weird...but have you ever wish you were born human?

Sincerely yours,

Tiwa

* * *

><p>Dear Tiwa,<p>

Kamusta! It's okay, hija. We've all been busy with work so no need to worry about not replying earlier~! :D

I'm glad you liked them~! This time I just sent some Filipino candy and a some puto (rice cakes). I just made them in my kitchen a while ago so hopefully they taste alright. :)

Well… honestly, yes there have been many times I've wished to be human especially during world war 2 but looking back when it comes down to all of it, I wouldn't give anything in exchange for my life now.

I'm happy serving my people as their personification and my life has been so blessed by the people and nations I've gotten to know during my years. XDDD

But, sweetie, why did you want to ask me that? You can tell me anything you want but I'm not forcing you to tell me something you don't feel comfortable with, okay?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Maria acts so motherly here... :) and hija actually means daughter in Spanish but here it can be to address a young girl~! XD<p>

Thanks again Winter Violinist~! X3

(6/21/11)


	80. Ireland II

Dear Maria,

Hello, it is me the REAL Ireland. Don't keep on answering to this Iona impostor you can tell I'm the real Ireland since I don't keep the eyebrow bastard's last name. In fact I hate England as much as I hate those Nordic assholes. Invading me over 1000 years ago and taking the life of my mother the Irish Celtic. I know people tell me to get over grudges but when it comes to a mother's life it's an eye for an eye if you know what I mean. Besides, why would I want to be with that English bastard in any way shape or form especially since he was such a poxy of a man. I hope you can tell who's who. Because, anybody would know I hate England.

Hope you can spot the impostor,

Maureen McNeil *The REAL Ireland*

* * *

><p>Dear Maureen,<p>

Kamusta! Thank you for sending a letter. It's always a pleasure to hear from you! :3

… Umm, Maureen? Have you ever heard of nations having other versions himself/herself? Because I think this maybe the case with you and Iona. People usually have different ideas on how their motherland is so I'm guessing that's why there are possibilities of so many different versions of a single nation, at least that's how I interpret it anyway. ^_^

I've actually met a couple of others like me who represent the Philippines as well. At first, I was really confused but now I guess I consider them like long lost family since we all represent the same nation… Although, at times, I admit it does get annoying. *sighs* I don't know how many times I've had to explain to people that I'm _**not **_in love with Kuya Alfred. Seriously, I admit I had a bit of a crush on him before but the guy's not straight for crying out loud!

…I'm not telling you to stop hating these nations but try to think of it this way, if your mother were here wouldn't she tell you to stop having these grudges? I know she would want the best for you and for you to keep moving forward but don't you think these grudges would hinder that? Just saying…

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I hope my letter didn't offend you and I'm really sorry if it did ^_^;; To apologize I sent some mangoes. Hope you like them :)

* * *

><p>AN: My head hurts now... ;_;<p>

Thanks Girlygeek43~! Your letter was a little confusing but hopefully I didn't offend Maureen too much... :)

(6/23/11)


	81. Austria 5

Fraulein De La Cruz,

I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. I also wish you the best in regards to your little dispute with Yao over those islands. He has beacome quite the bore lately.

There is no need for you to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I only hope that some like that does not happen again. Especially since Bali is so beautiful and Elizaveta loved it so much. She has beacome quite the world traveler since she was set free from Ivan's clutches. Prehaps she is making up for lost time. I am merely honored that she wishes to see so many of those things with me. In many ways things are even better between us than when we were married.

I understand how busy you are. I have spent the past few days or so with the other Eurozone countries looking for a way to help Greece pay his debts. I swear that man has been so foolish with his money. Ludwig and Francis were pratically biting their nails off.

I digress though. Truth is it is mostly over. They actually used alot of my ideas, mostly from a plan we used to help Elizabeta and the other Eastern European Countries back in 2009. I am actually pretty proud of myself and am looking foward to giving my ex-wife a belated birthday present.

Thank you so much for the pancakes. I shall sent some Struedel to you as a token of my appreciation.

Roderich Edelstain, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Austria,<p>

I'm alright, thank you for asking. Regarding my dispute with Kuya Yao and the other Asian nations, we're doing our best to resolve the issue peacefully so please don't worry about it.

Still, I'm just very sorry for what my father did to you on your trip and I hope it never happens again. Teehee~ Miss Elizaveta must be a very lucky lady. I sincerely wish the best for both of you.

It's good that's your problems are over. Lately I've heard from my father that a lot of European nations, including himself, are really sick. I'm happy to hear that not everyone over there is affected by that cold.

Belated Birthday present? Oh! Please greet Miss Elizaveta a belated happy birthday from me then!

Thank you! The strudel was delicious and really sweet. I would also like to thank you for your music recommendation. I took sometime off to listen to Yiruma's pieces and I found them very soothing. Maraming Salamat! (Thank you very much!)

Signed,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. To thank you for the strudel, I sent some more fruits. I hope you like them.

* * *

><p>AN: Really, thanks for recommending Yiruma! He's really good!<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! :D

(6/23/11)


	82. Malaysia

Apa khabar, adik Filipina~

Actually, are you older than me? I only started existing in the 1400s when my kak Melaka united the peninsula during her empire days... yeah, I'm even younger than my states.

I thought I'd send you a greeting letter since you sent me one, so it's pretty short. My boss is lecturing me on my procrastination. Tch.

Jumpa lagi,

D. Malaysia

P. S.: Have some pineapple. Sarawak gave me a few. It's really sweet! I'd send durians but would it pass customs?

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Malaysia,<p>

Kamusta! … Wait, did you just call me brother? Ugh… I'm your sister, remember? Try not to forget it next time… D:

Hmm… Not really sure. I've always called you big brother since you were always taller than me. I think I was born when my people started living in barangays (communities) but then again, I'm not really sure about that either…

Thanks for the letter and good luck with the sermon~! I feel your pain too. Want some earplugs? I have an extra pair in case you want them XDDD

Please thank Sarawak for the pineapples. They were yummy~! Don't worry about not sending any durians, Indonesia gave me a lot so I still have some left over. I've sent some papayas in exchange. Hope you like them. :D

Talk to you later,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~! Another ASEAN~! XDDD<p>

Thanks a lot s41k1~! :3 I've been wanting other Asians for so long, thanks again! Regarding, the brother thing I just saw in google translator that adik means brother in Malay. Not really sure, though... :)

(6/23/11)


	83. Peru 2

Dear Maria,

The annoying Hetalia fan came back from her trip to Los Angeles. Now I'm swamped with annoying Hetalia fan-ness again. It's, well, annoying.

Don't underestimate that dog, Maria, its evil knows no borders! But I'm glad to hear you're all right now. I don't think I'll send the twins over... the amount of damage they would cause might put a dent in your economy. It almost did that to mine.

Ugh, now the annoying Hetalia fan is going on and on about Singaporean nationalism. She won't stop singing "Majulah Singapura" every other minute and she keeps blathering about going back over the summer. 1) See Paragraph #1, last sentence. 2) The real tragedy here is that she's SINGING. Her voice is terrible. If you see Singapore anytime soon, please warn him! D:

Ooh, my head hurts now.

Peru

P.S.: Many thanks for the mangoes! Wouldn't you believe it, America's starting to spell it as "mangos" now. =_=

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

Really? Please say hi to her for me then. :D

Okay then, I believe you about the dog but, seriously, what did it do to you anyway? Ah, thanks. :D That's too bad then, I was looking forward to visitors…

Oh, right! I sent some earplugs with my last letter to you but I think Romano got them. No worries~! I have extras so I'll send you another pair. I usually just use them when America has one of those weird speeches on robots saving us from global warming or something like that. You need them more than I do XDDD

Alright, I'll tell Singa-chan when I see her.

By the way, how are you over there? I heard that you and Romano are taking vacations at each others houses. That's good, I think it's great that you can take time off to relax instead of working all the time. ^_^

Sure, no problem. Huh? Why would he spell mangoes like that? That's just weird!

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Along with the earplugs, I sent some bananas and some aspirin for your headache. :3

* * *

><p>AN:... so sleepy... zzzz<p>

Thanks Rayray~! XD Peru is just awesomme

(6/24/11)


	84. Spain 4

Maria,

Ah, si, how right you are-and gracias for that. I'm doing all I can.

...I aim to please...let's not mention economies, shall we? I get a wee depressed/annoyed.

I understand, querida, jut try and distance yourself from that, si? That would be better for you, it seems.

Ah, I know, but there's nothing I can do but rest and drink lots of fluids-as well as hope for my economy to bounce back-but apparently, if my economy fails, then Europe is in trouble...this sucks. It really does.

Gilbert and Lovino have been keeping me company since I've pretty much been bed ridden, why do you ask?

Con mucho amor,

Papa Spain~

P.S. Ahh gracia

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Right… Sorry about that…^_^;; I won't mention economies in my next letter, promise!

Alright, Papa, if you say so… *sighs* I just wish we could get this whole issue over with already…

I wish there was something I could do to help you… Oh right! I just made some leche flan. I'll send some over too you. You don't mind sweet foods right? :D

No reason, really~ Uncle Gilbert wrote to me a couple of times, I think. Does he always abuse the word "awesome" when he talks with you? And speaking of Romano, for some reason his and Peru's therapists made them vacation in each other's houses. It was kind of weird at first, but I'm happy I get to speak to Romano again! X3

Papa, this is really late but … Happy belated Father's day! Mahal kita, Papa~! (I love you very much, Papa) I'm so sorry I couldn't greet you earlier. I hope you're not mad at me. Lately, I've been really busy these past months so I couldn't greet you on the exact day. Sorry… D:

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I've also sent a fruit basket with the leche flan. Fruits have vitamins so I'm sure they'll help you get better! XDDD

*leche flan is a common dessert made in the Philippines. I think it's called custard in English :)

* * *

><p>AN: Happy belated Birthday KazeRose~! XD<p>

I kinda feel bad for forgetting to greet Spain too...

Thanks for the review~! X3

(6/24/11)


	85. Slovakia 7

Najdrahšie Maria,

I'm relieved then. If it's not against my boss's will, I'll help you with your troubles. I'll just give you a tip in holding temper, you should draw a picture of that old cheap and then make other scribbles on it. It will make you feel better xD Me and my childish acts, ohohohohohoho.

I am exactly not happy about him kissing me though. It felt weird and uncomfortable. I'm telling Roderich and Elizaveta about this, I want to see Czech in trouble xD

Oh well ~ that's where citizens do their part -shot-. I remember I had a relationship with one of my citizens, it's a little shameful but it's nice :D .. Just don't ask why we broke up, it's not a good ending DX... Yeah, we can't help but to feel jealous.

LOL, I love it when that happens. I love seeing my politicians freaking out when I fall asleep during some important speeches xD.

I love the idea Maria 3 I love pillow fights, me and Feliks used to do that when we were little. We do that when we do sleepovers and as I remember, there's a little boy that looks like a girl who likes to watch us. Hihihi, I just felt like telling that to you xD.

Oh, South Korea! I remember now, he's the one with the commie twin. Isn't he a bit dangerous? Because his twin is.

I agree, Yaoi can be a bit foul that's why I carefully pick the Yaoi shows I watch. Shounen-ai is cute ~ 33333

No, I won't? Why would you bring your walis with you, anyway? xD

I'll be happy to play a piece for you! I'll play an easy song since I don't really like playing the piano, it strains my fingers and makes my hand looks old. I am so happy there's moisturizer nowadays xD

Alright xD I'll make sure Czech won't ruin my hair that time :3 .. He likes to ruin my hair when it's beautiful xP. That man has issues.

Yay! Yes, I want to try some. Sure, I'll keep that in mind. I also heard it's good with Puto? How do we eat it?

Katerína Effenbergerová

The Personification of Slovakia

P.S Sorry for replying late, I kinda caught a flu and Elizaveta told me not to do anything but rest. I can't sneak because Czech won't leave my room.

* * *

><p>Dear Katerína,<p>

Really? Thank you! But it's okay, you don't need to. We're planning to discuss it it civilly in a meeting sometime soon. And thanks for the tip, too! But I don't think I'll be able to follow your tip, though… I was raised never to disrespect my elders so I'd rather not… Sorry ^_^;;

Oops! Sorry! I thought… never mind. I'm sorry…

Well, I can't really blame you since half the world is gay *sighs* If you're not comfortable with it, I won't ask anymore. Personally, I'd rather not have a relationship with any of my citizens because I know it won't last and it's hard not to get attached…

Umm… well, it's good that you don't get embarrassed then. ^_^;; Usually, I'd get so embarrassed and keep apologizing all day for sleeping in the middle of my senator's speech. Some of my politicians are really nice but I could have sworn the man glared at me during the next meeting!

Yay~! I'll look forward to them when you visit. Really? Who was the boy?

No, not really. Once you master the art of dodging, Young Soo is pretty harmless. Not to mention, my skills with the walis and boxing are helpful too. :D As for North Korea, I'm not sure either. I rarely ever talk with the nation even if we're in the same continent.

No reason~! I just heard a certain French nation might be planning to visit the region again so I want to be prepared just in case *smile with dark aura*

Moisturizer is amazing. *nods head* I'm really happy they invented it~! And I'll look forward to your playing! XDDD

Really? Ugh… I hate it when people ruin my hair after I fix it. He has problems? Want to try a therapist? It seems like my brothers all over the Americas plus Romano are visiting one at the moment. *shrugs*

You just eat it with rice or pan de sal, a kind of bread common over here ;) Yeah, you can eat it with puto too.

Wow… Your sick too? There really is a cold virus over there. I was just talking with my Papa and Romano and they said most of Europe, including themselves, was sick. I hope you guys get better soon!

And for replying late, it's alright I don't really mind. I always reply late too XD

Your friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent a fruit basket this time. Fruits have vitamins so I'm sure they'll help~! X3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again vampiresakuya~! XDDD<p>

(6/24/11)


	86. Palawan 7

Ate Maria chan~!

yeah really fine here~ um in these times I'm not available and we have lot of projects to do~ after all this is a European school~ sort of

I'm doing fine, I took Spanish elective and I met Russia's daughter Anastasia, I didn't know he has a daughter... Well but she is creepier than Russia, I'm the highest in the French history quiz, Joan is the best~! She's a saint from France yet a fugitive in Britain...

He~! Well he's not doing things right~ that is so unfair, why do you respect people who are wrong in their doing~! Nee!

[oops carried away sorry]

Woohoo hit Denmark~! joke sheesh so much for following big sis orders~

Of course that burger freak is not reliable, he's just like Russia I rather be with Norway but too bad he can't help you though he went to see me yesterday :D

I felt guilty we didn't meet on the given time he's available

I really hate China for that~

P.S. Baguio and I supply Russia sunflowers heh, he visited with Norway yesterday~

Happily signed by,

Pauline-Palawan

But that's not fair

* * *

><p>Dear Pauline,<p>

That's good, hija… I'm a little confused but I'm really happy you managed to make friends~! And this Joan… You don't mean..? Never mind.

Hija, we were both raised to respect our elders, it's the right thing to do. And just because someone's not doing the right thing doesn't mean you have to follow as well. Remember, no one's perfect and we all make mistakes too, even me.

Kuya Yao… Before I was even a colony of Spain, it was him who taught me ways to help my people and, even if you can't see it, his influence is embedded deep in our culture. I am truly grateful for the things he has done for our nation in the past and until now.

Okay, I believe you when you say your hitting Denmark is a joke. I hope…

Pauline! Don't call your Kuya Alfred a burger freak! That's very rude! Sweetie, I think it's great you became friends with Mr. Norway but try not to bother him too much, okay? He's still a nation so he must be very busy with work and all.

That's great, hija. I'm sure Mr. Russia must be happy, our sunflowers do have good quality and all :D

Hesus, I think I feel another migraine coming. I'm going to rest a bit. Just be good, alright?

Mahal kita,

Ate Ria

The Philippines

P.S. It's been a while but I sent you some of the adobo I made. :3

* * *

><p>AN: ... I feel like a mom whenever I write these... D:<p>

Thanks Cherry-chan~! X3

(6/25/11)


	87. Visayas 6

Dear Ate Maria,

Salamat po sa rosaryo at holy water. GOOD NEWS ATE~! Isang gabi nakausap ko yong babae na nakaputi uli habang naglalakad pauwi. Mabait naman pala~! \(^.^)/...We're now good friends and her name's 'Julie' I introduced her to Paka, my pet tikbalang,we decided to play a prank on Mindanao (He made fun of me and called me a cry baby~! Hindi NOH!) and you should have seen the look on his face when he saw Julie~! EPIC LOL MOMENT~! I have a video of the prank on my phone I'll send it to you just for laughs (Uyy~! wag mong sabihin sa kanya baka babarilin niya ako! LOL~!) Anyway, Ate The ghost and I are now good friends and- OH? Anu, Julie? Ate, "Hello" po sabi ni Julie. (^.^)/ (Yes, she's right beside me...)We're really good friends now and I hope that I can let you meet her soon...

P.S HERE'S SOME BUTTERSCOTCH FROM ILOILO~! *slips the tape and whispers* Here's the video I promised again don't tell Mindanao...

Sincerely,

Leizel Divina Cervantes and 'Julie'

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

Walang anuman. ^_^ Father just gave it to me after I explained what happened when I visited him after mass.

That's good, hija! I'm happy you're friends now~! :D… Hay… Anak, it's okay to prank your siblings once in a while but try not to do it to often, alright? You know how pikon Mindanao gets and how takot Luzon is of our aswang.

Oh! Kamusta Julie! I didn't know you were there! Sana bantayan mo yung anak ko na yan. I'll trust you to keep her out of too much trouble, okey?

Salamat, hija. Pfft… LOL XD Just don't do it too often, alright?

Mahal kita,

Ate Ria

The Philippines

P.S. I know it's been a while but I made some chicken tinola again. Sana wala akong nakalimutan na sangkap… :)

* * *

><p>AN: LOL I find it really awesome that the Philippines is so unfazed by talking ghosts XDDD<p>

Thanks again MidnightVampire333~! :3

(6/25/11)


	88. Hawaii 8

Aloha Maria,

Thank you for being so understanding. That is something I have always loved about you Piri.

I am glad that you liked my coffee. I remembered how much you liked it. Furthermore, I am glad you agreed about the time we spent together.

I hope that you settling things peacefully with Yao, I really do. I consider him to be a good friend. Honestly, with all the Asian influence I have, I think he considers me one of his siblings.

I am sorry I made you think of bad times. It's just that sometimes Dad and I worry about your greatly. He cares about you you know. Remember when he and I sat by your bedside in the hospital after the war ended. I remember how is held you hand and smiled to reassure you. I think you even kissed him once. (Though I think you also kissed me.)

Don't worry, I know you are a big girl and can take care of yourself. But you can forgive the two of us if we worry.

Thank you for the mangoes yummy was always, Here are some Maui Sweet Onions.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

P.S.: Does Singapore have to be so competitive about, well EVERYTHING. I mean she keeps braging about how she is always the best in this and that. Man it can be annoying at times.

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

No problem~! Aww~! Thanks, that's so sweet of you to say so. X3

It's okay, Pai'ea. We're trying to resolve the issue peacefully so no need to worry. J Even if he's been giving me migraines these past weeks, Kuya Yao is like family to me too and I respect him very much.

Don't worry about it! Your father is a good man, albeit a little annoying sometimes I admit. I - I WHAT? O_O I don't remember doing that! He's like a brother to me, really!

~(after a couple of minutes of inhaling and exhaling)~

Pai'ea, sweetie, you do know that your father is, well… gay, right? Please don't get any ideas about shipping me with him any time soon. Like I said, he's like my older brother and honestly the idea is just really, really wrong. *blush*

Of course, I kissed you once on the cheek. You're like a little brother to me~! You can still call me "ate" or big sister if you want to, no need to be shy! *insert lots of heart icons*

Thanks! They were delicious~! I've sent some coconuts in exchange. You can make Buko juice (coconut juice) with them, I'm sure they'll taste great!

Ate Singapore? Don't say that, Pai'ea. It's true that it might be a little annoying sometimes but she's a nice friend and a good nation. ^_^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry if she sounds too motherly in this chapter... the last two chapters somehow turned on the MamaBig Sister!Philippines side of hers. XDDD

I'm also sorry, I just can't ship Fil-Am. Alfred is just, well, not straight (I'm a bit of a USUK fan...) and even if he were straight, the US has too many "special" relationships with other countries so I find it really unlikely. Even if you didn't mean it, I just really felt you were implying something so I felt I had to explain it here... Sorry, I hope you're not mad... m (_ _) m

Thanks again bradpara~! XD Hope you're not mad at me... D:

(6/25/11)


	89. Singapore

Meimei Maria,

It's been a long time since we talked, lah? When was it the last ASEAN meeting? I just wanted to write to you that you shouldn't be discouraged about the Spratly thing. I know what it is like to have much bigger nations push you around. I cannot even tell you how many times Malaysia has threatened to cut off my water supply, or Indonesia given me trouble over airspace. I mean they are my siblings and all but sometimes I feel they don't respect me. Perhaps that is why I am writing to you, lah? You are the only sister I have that I have no baggage with, but than that is because I know you the least.

We should get together sometime, when neither of us is busy. I would love to have you in my *fine* city, did you know that I am one of the most liveable countries in world? I would *love* to show you around do some shopping.

Love,

Margaret Ann Chang, Singapore

* * *

><p>Ate Margaret~! XDDD<p>

Kamusta! How are you? It's really great hearing from you again. You never usually write to me so thank you for dropping a letter! :DDD

Yep, it's been a while~! Thank you for your concern but me, Yao ge ge, and Ate Vietnam are planning to discuss things peacefully so no need to worry. ^_^

Well… A guy's brain will forever be a mystery to me but I'm sure they respect you very much. I know I do. You're very smart and you know how to take advantage of every opportunity that comes your way and, besides, we're family!

I'm really happy that you feel that way! (the no baggage part, I mean) I like talking with you very much, you always seem so wise with business and stuff, and I feel very comfortable around you most of the time. I'd like to get to know you better as well! If you need someone to girl talk with or just want to chat feel free to come over or just drop a letter or text. XDDD

OMG! I LOVE SHOPPING! X3 *insert massive number of heart icons* I'd definitely go and we should really hang out more (although, with my small allowance we'd be doing more window shopping instead of actual buying, though…). That's really a great idea and maybe we can even invite Taiwan and the other ASEAN girls and have an Asian-girls-bonding-day~! *hearts*

Just tell me when you're free and I'll do my best to clear my schedule. I'm usually free on weekends just so you know. Please just e-mail or text me when you can go. Seriously, Jie jie, thank you for the idea. It really gives me something to look forward to and distracts me from all the stress going on right now. :D

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. You remember my mangoes, right? I'm sending you a basket! Enjoy~! ;)

* * *

><p>AN: ... and the MamaBig sister! Philippines is off again. XDDD

Thank you! Thank you so much! I've been wanting another Asian for a very long time now~! Plus, I'm super happy it's a ASEAN girl too! Go Asia! Go ASEAN! XDDD

(6/25/11)


	90. Ireland 3

Dear Maria,

Thank you for standing up to me against that bully Maureen. I'll have you know I AM the real Ireland. Just because I kept my original name doesn't mean I'm not Irish. And trust me, it took me a while to stop hating England myself.

I guess you're right though, there must be lots of different versions of us. I think there might even be versions which are the opposite sex!

Well, thanks again. How are you?

From the REAL Republic of Ireland (not this impostor 'Maureen')

Iona

* * *

><p>Dear Iona,<p>

It's alright. No need to thank me, I just said what I believed in. Hopefully, I didn't offend Maureen with my beliefs and with what I said. ^_^

It's good you stopped hating Mr. England. Keeping grudges is bad for one's health and causes wrinkles too! Smiling is so much better, don't you think so? XDDD

Yes, I've met a couple of mine already, even a boy version too. I think his name was Lorenzo? He was really cute but I wish he'd act more respectful to his elders… Wait…That made me sound old, didn't it? *mortified face* I'm not that old! People usually consider me a young nation! DDD:

Tee hee~ no problem. Me? Well, aside from my territory disputes, endless amount of paperwork, and the increasing number of typhoons visiting my house, I'm pretty good actually. And you? How are you and your brothers? In your last letter, I heard they were sick. Hopefully, they get better soon. :D

Your friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I'm sending you a fruit basket. Fruits have vitamins so they should help the ones with colds X3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks AnimeGirl2812~! XD<p>

(6/25/11)


	91. Austria 6

Fraulien De La Cruz,

I am glad to hear that you are doing well and that you are doing your best to resolve. I hear that Alfred is involving himself in the dispute, one hopes that he is able to help you. He is always trying to be the hero.

Yes, I am consider myself to be very blessed to have her in my life. We have known each other ever we lived together in the House of the Holy Roman Empire. And from that time I have always... cared very deeply for her. I shall send her your wishes next time I speak with her.

Whether or not the matter in Europe is over really shall depend on Hercules or more accurately, his bosses. Hopefully he can convince them to see reason. Perhaps I should stop by Kiku's house and ask him to talk some sense into him. But I should not worry so much.

Ah, you have a truly blessed soul to know such beautiful music when you hear it. It is your father's influence most likely.

Thank you for the fruits, they were delightful. Here is very nice Sachertorte which I hope is not ruined to badly in shipping.

Regards,

Roderich Edelstien, Austria

P.S.: Elizaveta sends her regards and says that she shall be more than delighted to vist you and "girl talk" and that furthurmore she is planning a gathering of other female nations (and Poland)

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Roderich,<p>

I hope you don't mind me using your first name. I just realized now I've been calling you Mr. Austria this whole time! That was kind of rude of me… Sorry.

Yes, I've heard of that too. Kuya Alfred is very nice to offer to help but I really don't want to burden him with any of my problems. I'm sure he has problems too even if he isn't showing it…

Awww~! That's so romantic! *hearts*… I-I apologize for my outburst. I think both of you are very lucky to have each other and I can only wish for another nation to love me as much as you love your Miss Elizaveta.

Hopefully, Mr. Greece's bosses do the right thing. My Papa and a lot of other European nations I have been talking with have been greatly affected by the cold. I really don't want to see everyone so sick like that!

I suppose so. His works were very soothing and a real pleasure to listen too. Again, thank you for the recommendation!

Don't worry, the sachertorte arrived without much damage. I especially love chocolate cakes so thank you very much! I've sent some of my mangoes again in exchange.

Ohh! I would love to attend! She seems really nice and it would be nice to chat with the other female nations. Please inform her I'll go.

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: ... For some reason you got me LOLing with the (and Poland) part XDDD<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! X3

(6/26/11)


	92. Malaysia 2

Apa khabar, Filipina,

What? I did not! What made you think that? I'm not that sleepy to make such a mistake...

Sometimes I wonder where we come from, but I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?

You're welcome? I'd like earplugs too, but there are some stuff I have to know during the lecture so I'll last. I guess.

Thanks for the papayas. I hope I didn't drip any juice on the letter o_o have some batik Terengganu gave me. She probably was experimenting with patterns. It's quite nice, really.

See you,

D. Malaysia

* * *

><p>Kamusta Kuya Damien,<p>

Really? Oops… Maybe that was Indonesian..? Seriously, you guys have such a similar language it's hard not to get confused…

I think it would be great to know where we came from. It would answer a lot of questions and definitely give a lot of nations some peace. Don't worry, sometimes I wonder about things like these too (but not so much now… Grr… I hate you, paperwork!) ^_^;;

True, I actually only use my earplugs during world meetings when Kuya Alfred starts rambling about robots and global warming. Good luck!

No worries~! It didn't really drip on the paper (well… not so much anyway ^_^) . Ohh! Please thank Ate Terengannu for me! The flower-butterfly motif is really pretty~! I think this would make a great table cloth. Thank you! X3

Talk to you later,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some bananas. Hope you like them! :D

* * *

><p>AN: Wow... Never thought I'd say this but I'm actually learning something! Thanks for explaining! And Google lied... XDDD<p>

Thanks for the review s41k1~! :3

(6/26/11)


	93. Spain 5

Maria,

Sweetie, I know. I wish we could too-but, c'est la vie, right?

Ohh~ leche fla is delicious~ gracias

Oh, yes, Gilbert truly does abuse the word "awessomes" sometimes your Uncle Francis and I wonder if it's the only word in his dictionary-along with "mein gott" among other things.

Aw, gracias dear~ you're actually the only one to say so~ te amo mucho tambien my dear. It's fine-why would I be mad? Really now sweetie, it's fairly difficult to upset me. I understand 100% dear

Con amor~

Papa Spain~

P.S Muchas gracias dear~

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yeah… I know, Papa, I know… Can we please talk about happier things next time? Talking about sad things really depress me sometimes…

Thank you! I'm really happy you like it. I hope I didn't make it to sweet for you, though. I really like cooking and baking but my neighbors always tell me I make everything too sweet. D:

Really? Wow… But at least it makes it easier to understand his feelings (I think?) and you would have to be very creative to be able to use the same word so many times in a conversation (…or not?), right..? I think I confused myself…

Ugh… No offense, Papa, but I really don't like Uncle Francis… How is he by the way?… Honestly, I still feel a little guilty for sending him to the ICU part of the hospital last time he visited Asia… I didn't mean to! Really, I didn't! He was invading my personal space so hitting him with my walis (broomstick) was just kinda reflexive…

De nada~ Sorry, Papa, I seem to have forgotten most of my Spanish already… Ever since, well, when Kuya (brother) Alfred won that war, English and Filipino have been my official languages.

I actually thought you'd be mad because I didn't greet you on the exact day. Thank you for being very understanding~! XDDD

Umm… Papa..? I'm pretty sure I've seen you mad a couple of times when I was still a colony… It was really scary and I think I even cried at confession because of that…

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Kuya Malaysia gave me this really beautiful batik cloth with flower and butterfly motifs. It's really pretty! Somehow I managed to make it into a curtain, but my sewing skills are a bit rusty so hopefully it doesn't look too bad when you receive it… ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: It's no problem ^_^<p>

Thanks again KazeRose~! X3

(6/26/11)


	94. Palawan 8

Ate Maria! *screams loudly*

Huh? whut? lolwhut? Well I find it wierd to adjust here, anyways whut? What's up with you and Joan?

Yes I'm greatly sorry, although I feel down myself, Freedomland Palawan is the name, Chinese call it Nansha...

I'm a little worried, please do a way after all a FIlipino found out about it not a Chinese...

I'll try to respect him more promise... Or would I? Never mind

Well it is a joke and besides Norway is the one visiting here not me,

Hey Kuya Baguio is making rivalry with me with who gets more tourism... Unfair!

... Hey I heard rumors you're being paired with Britain, seriously I have Anglophobia- Trauma against British

I hope you're just friends ate~

Well isn't he one? well he love burgers, right? Yes mother~ it reminds me of mother Russia

...

Norway was the one nagging now not me... He's being influence by Denmark...

I don't wanna make Baguio give it to him because he's picking it all already... He's freeloading... *pretending that I didn't say anything*

hey I sent an antidote over, drink some and migraine will soon die down...

Ate Capiz and Antique taught me magic... Seriously I'm not interested of British

Hey I met Sealand a while ago... Where's the walis I need it to hit him seriously

... I'll be good alright...

Signed,

Palawan

... grabe I still can't get over with vodka freak and burger man...

WHat the heck... So much for insults here...

:)

* * *

><p>Pauline,<p>

What is it? Why are you shouting, hija? You're starting to confuse me, anak. Next time please be a little clearer with your letters.

Joan? Oh, I just thought she sounded very familiar to me. Probably just my imagination from to much work. ;D

Pauline, regardless with what happens with the Spratly dispute, I will not let anyone take you. Huwag ka na mag-alala, hindi ko papayagan sila kunin ka. Don't worry about it anymore, alright?

Hija… Just be more respectful around your elders, please. I mean, **ALL **your elders **INCLUDING** China. I don't want other nations saying that we raise children in the Philippines to be disrespectful, okay?

Oh right! Did you remember to say thank you to him for visiting you? He came a very long way from Europe to visit, you know? Remember to thank him for that!

Your Kuya Baguio has always been competitive, dear. If he starts picking on you just tell me or your Ate Visayas or Kuya Luzon and we'll stop him.

Hay naku, anak, you do know your Tito Arthur is… well… umm… Bakla siya, hija. And yes we're just friends.

… I will pretend I did not see that.

Hija, please don't fight with your brothers anymore! We're family so we should all do our best to get along! Please?

Salamat. I'll take the medicine later. :D

That's good just try not to freak out your other siblings, alright?

Pauline! Don't joke about these kind of things!

With Love,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: I think I feel like a mom already... and I'm only just 15 too... (TT^TT)<p>

Umm... if I didn't reach your letter yet please be patient and I'll do my best to get to it as soon as I can. Please expect my next update on Wednesday or Friday. Sorry school is school DDD:

Thanks Cherry-chan~! X3 Next time please make your letter clearer though ^_^

(6/28/11)


	95. Negros Occidental

Ate Maria!

Kamusta ka da? Sorry, I've been kind of busy these last months... Then I saw you were doing letters, so I decided to send you one. XD

Wait a moment... Isn't there a firecracker called "Goodbye Philippines"? O.o All right, there are "Goodbye World"'s and "Bin Laden"'s too, but... I hope Hong Kong hasn't been too... firecracker-happy.

Sige, Ate! Madamo pa ko himu-on! Talk to you later!

-Jasmin de Vega (Negros Occidental)

* * *

><p>Dear Jasmin,<p>

Kamusta! Mabuti naman ako, thanks for asking pero medyo na ste-stress sa trabaho, but that's nothing out of the ordinary really. Ikaw? Sana okey ka lang din. :D

It's okay, hija. I know you're busy with work so I'm really happy you took the time to write me a letter. Maraming salamat! XD

*sigh* Yes, there is… Your sister, Manila, and I have been trying to ban it for some time now. Seriously, those things are way too dangerous to be sold to people with no professional training and experience from handling fireworks. Ah well, I just hope those fireworks never reach your Tito Xiang's (Hong Kong) hands…

Ingat ka lagi,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent a basket of mangoes. Hopefully, hindi pa nabulok pagdating sayo. ^_^

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~! TGIF XDDD<p>

Again my Filipino is really bad (especially when I'm naaantok...) so sorry if I made any mistakes... and by the way Manila is just a new OC of mine but if anyone wants to write as her/him it's still available ;)

Thanks CitizenOfHedwigpolis~! Sorry for taking so long to reply... School is just... ugh... don't wanna think about it... D:

(7/1/11)


	96. Hawaii 9

Aloha Maria,

I am just glad to hear that you are making an effort to resolve things. Though I did hear about the floods from that typhoon just a few days ago I hope you are alright.

Don't worry, I did not mean it like. I know dad has his little love/hate thing with Arthur. He cares about you like a sister. I am sorry if I made you uncomfterable, at it was a peck on the cheek and you were kinda delerious at the time. There are many forms of love you know.

Thank you ate I am honored you think of me as a brother. That makes me feel so good, I am looking foward to seeing all of you at the APEC meeting.

Thank you so much for the Coconuts they were delicious. Here are some Mountain Apples: .org/wiki/Syzygium_malaccense

Yeah, and Maggy is rather nice all and all her economy seems to be one of the few that is growing and her cooking is great. I hope to talk to her soon

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pai'ea,<p>

Yes, I'm happy as well that the other nations want to resolve the whole Spratly issue peacefully too. I'm alright, I wasn't affected very much since I'm used to typhoons already but I'm more worried about my provinces. A lot of them were hit pretty hard by this last typhoon named Falcon (otherwise called Meari) and I think two of my people died because of it. D:

Oh… That's a relief :D It's okay and I think I should be the one apologizing for panicking so quickly. Sorry. ^_^;;

Both of you and your father are family to me, nothing will ever change that. I'm excited for the APEC meeting too! It's been a long time since we last spent time together and I would love to visit your beaches again! XDDD

Ate Maggy is really smart and I admire her very much. You like her cooking? Ouch! I thought you liked my cooking better? D:…. No, no, just kidding :P I like Jie Jie's cooking very much as well and her Hainanese Chicken is really yummy~! X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. The apples were delicious, thanks~! I sent some of my adobo and rice. Hopefully, you still like the tastes of my food :3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for being so understanding! I actually used to like AmeriPiri or Fil-Am too but after much research I found it unlikely... (Grr... Alfred has way too many special relationships with most of the world) and my USUK friends would kill me too... And yes, he does deserve that too~ X3<p>

Thanks so much, bradpara~! :DDD

(7/1/11)


	97. Maine 4

Dear Maria,

Hello again,old friend! How have you been?

I see you've been chatting with my new girlfriend,Iona!

Yes,I'm a lesbian. Had to clear that up with Iona before we started going out. XD

Love,Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine.

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

Kamusta! It's really great to hear from you again~! Thanks for deciding to drop another letter. XDDD

Me? Well… My house was just hit with another typhoon just recently =_= but that's not something I'm not used to so I guess I'm pretty good. And you? Hopefully,you're doing well :)

Really? Wow! That's great! Both of you are really nice so I'm sure you guys make a great couple! I'm really happy for both of you~ :DDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I hope you liked my mangoes before~ I'm sending another basket of them. Enjoy~! X3

* * *

><p>AN: LOL, did not see that one coming XDDD<p>

Thanks for the review Desire at gunpoint~! It's really great hearing from you again X3 Sorry I took so long to reply, school was just being evil again *sighs*

(7/1/1)


	98. Singapore 2

Meimei,

It is good hearing from you as well. I am glad to hear the Spratly issue seems to be going well. I am really concernes now about they Typhoon that hit you, I hope you are okay.

Yes, we are family and I started talking with Indonesia again. She is going to be coming over very soon and we will be trying to bond and stuff. I think she likes Australia ^.^.

Have you heard the rumors about radiation from Kiku's place possible spreading to Yao's or even Hong Kong's. It's not as though I am worried about Hong Kong or anything. Actually, maybe I am, a little. Who else would be my rival if anything happened to him. I don't like him, you hear me I DON'T LIKE HIM. I do hope he is okay though, and that Kiku is recovering as well.

It would be nice to get to know you better as well as your idea about a girl's bonding day *hearts* It would be good for all of us to get to know one anther better. I always really enjoy talking to you. And what can I say, I have always had the best head for buisness out of all of us (much better than Hong Kong). So if you need any help on any thing, don't be afraid to ask your best sister ever, mah. ^.^.

Right now, I am still preparing for my National Day as well as getting to know my new Parliment. But I think sometime in the next few weeks things things might be getting better. I shall call you than.

Love,

Margaret Ann Chang, Singapore.

P.S.: Thank you so much foe the Mangoes here is some Chicken Rice I made for you. xxx000xxx

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Maggy,<p>

I'm alright. I get at least 20 typhoons every year so I'm pretty used to them already. This last typhoon affected my provinces really badly so I'm a bit worried about them…

Really? O_O Whoa… I so did not see that one coming… Ate Indonesia and Kuya Australia, huh? Hmm… Well, Kuya Australia is very nice. He helped me lots of times during typhoons or floods so I'm grateful to him for that. And let's not forget, plus points for the abs~ Even though I can't understand his accent sometimes, I still think he's a very good catch, so for Ate Indonesia, I approve~! XDDD

Yeah, I've heard. I hope nothing bad happens to them… When Kuya Kiku got hurt, I was so worried and I don't think I can stand it if something like that happened to another one of my siblings! … Heehee~ Right~ right~ Sure you don't~ ;)

Yay~! I'm happy you think so too! No worries, I'll be sure to ask you if I need any advice :D

Okay, I'll look forward to it then :D I almost forgot the three of you have your birthdays in August… Hmm… I wonder what will be a good gift for Indonesia and Malaysia? What do you think?

Hug and kisses,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks for the chicken rice~! It was super yummy! I sent some of my dried mangoes in exchange. Hope you like them X3

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I have seen fan made pictures of a shirtless Australia. They were hot =w= My friend wanted to practice drawing abs for some reason and chose Australia of all nations... Ah well ^_^;;<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! XD Your Singa-chan is really cute~ Although there goes my whole Singalaysia thing... Oh well, SG x HK is cute as well. Expect her to be teased ;)

(7/3/11)


	99. Ireland 4

Dear Maria,

It causes wrinkles? Well, then I'm glad I don't have any more grudges! And you're right, smiling is such a lovely thing. Do you find that if you're smiling and someone sees you, they start smiling too? I see that a lot, and it feels nice that I can spread a little happiness by just being myself!

You don't sound old! Recently, I was talking to Canada about how much I hated texting and it made me sound ancient!

Sorry about all that work and other hassle, but I'm glad you're ok. I'm fine, thank you. My brothers are feeling better... sort of... it's a very long story. Basically I banned them all from my pubs so they wouldn't get drunk and get better. Scotland then told me he was having trouble sleeping because usually he goes to bed by passing out after getting drunk. I got worried so sent him to the doctor. It turns out he has insomnia, so he's complaining a lot about taking pills and not drinking... etc...They sometimes are a real handful.

From your friend,

Iona

P.S. My brothers say thank you for the fruits. Also, I forgot to thank you for the beautiful jasmine! It was lovely, I have it in my room. I'll send you over some Guinness I return.

* * *

><p>Dear Iona,<p>

Really? That's great~! Umm.. Iona? Can I ask you a weird question? Do you smile for no reason? I do that a lot and people tell me it's weird…

You don't like texting? *horrified expression* Why? How come? I'd go crazy without my phone…

Tell me about it. My Asian siblings always get into fights and I'm usually the one who has to break it up and apologize for the noise and mess they make… =_=

Well, I hope your brothers get better and you don't get too stressed watching them. Taking care of yourself is important too so be sure to get enough rest and try not to over work yourself, alright? :D

Oh right! I heard about you and Alice! Congratulations! I think you guys make a great couple~! X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I'm glad you liked the fruits and jasmine. Thank you for the Guinness as well. I've sent you some rice cakes and medicine. Hopefully, the medicine helps your brothers a bit ^_^

* * *

><p>AN: ... I'm still shocked by the whole Ireland x Maine thing but it's good they're together~! X3<p>

Thanks again AnimeGirl2812~! XDDD

(7/3/11)


	100. Thank you!

Kamusta Everyone!

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone for writing me letters. Maraming Salamat~! (Thanks very much~!) I never thought I would get this much letters at all and I was scared no one would write to me, but you guys really proved me wrong :D

These letters are very important to me, they've helped me learn much , get closer with my siblings (from Spain's side and Asian side XD) and meet a lot of interesting new nations, citizens, and even a whole continent once! I think you're all very kind to take time to write to me and I'm very grateful for it. Again thank you very much!

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. If I could, I'd send mangoes to everyone. Thanks again~! X3

* * *

><p>AN: I want to say the same thing as well... *ahem* THANKS A LOT EVERYONE! I never really expected to reach a hundred chapters (I have the attentions span of a goldfish...) because I usually give up or get bored with things easily. Personally, I'd rather send everyone individual thank you notes but I really don't have much free time now... (Grr... school is so mean D:) So again thanks a lot XDDD ~cloud :3<p> 


	101. Austria 7

Maria,

Please by all means call me Roderich, I believe that we have reached the point in our correspondance where we need not be so formal with one another.

Alfred does have alot of problems many of them of his own making, but he means well and I am sure that he shall do his best to help all of you.

Danke Maria, and you have nothing to apolgize for. I cannot say it has always been easy, our parting at the end of the first world war was not entirely involountary. But it has been... very good. Forgive me, but away from my piano it is hard for me to express my feelings, but yes I do love Elizaveta.

Yes, I hope they do as well. Many of us are not feeling well and Elizaveta has been needed alot of help ver since she freed herself of Ivan and his rules. But thankfully, some of us have been able to remain strong. I hope everyone recovers soon.

It is always a pleasure to share the beauty of true music with someone.

Really, I am so glad, I worked on it for the better part of the day.

Wonderful, I shall tell Elizaveta.

Regards,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

I hope you don't mind me adding the word "kuya" before your name. In Filipino, it means older brother and I really feel as if you're another older brother to me. Hopefully, it doesn't bother you in any way. ^_^

Kuya Alfred is very kind to offer to help me with my problems and I'm grateful to him for that but, honestly, I really don't want him to get involved. I know he has problems with Kuya Yao about borrowing money and I don't want their relations to be strained because of me ):

It's alright, I can understand what you're saying even without the piano. I think you both are very lucky to have each other and I wish for the best for both of you! Actually, you guys are making me feel a little jealous... but still I'm really happy for both of you! :D

I hope so too. I'll pray for all of you when I go to mass later.

It was really delicious! Would you mind sending me the recipe for it next time?

Yay~! I can't wait for it. I don't think I've ever met all of the other female nations yet so I'm really excited XDDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I made some leche flan for you. I think in English it's called crème caramel. X3

* * *

><p>AN: Awww~! I love AusHun! X3<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! :DDD

(7/3/11)


	102. Visayas 7

Dear Ate Maria,

How are you? I think I need to visit Mindanao for a few days because he needs help in cleaning up his house (ANG DUMI TALAGA~! and hopefully he DID not realize about the funny tape I sent you...) Anyway, I was just wondering if Luzon or you still have a copy of 'Boys Over Flowers' (O/O) Heeheehee...(...Can I borrow it for a bit...or better yet we CAN WATCH IT TOGETHER~!)So Yi Jung~! So Yi Jung~! (AYAAA~! ANG GWAPO NIYA TALAGA~!UGGGGHHH~!) *ehem* sorry about THAT...Hehehehe...

I'm bringing Julie if I'm coming over (is that fine? I can help you with some of the documents too...and we can watch BOF earlier~!)OH! Thanks for the Tinola again, I ate lots~!

Here's some papayas that I grew ate~!:D

Sincerely,

Leizel Divina Cervantes

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

I'm alright, hija, you know the usual: a little stressed from work and typhoons but nothing too serious. At ikaw, anak? Kamusta ka na ba, hija? Sana mabuti ka naman diyan? ^_^

That's very sweet of you, anak, to help your brother with his chores. Don't worry, that tape will be our little secret ;)

Oh! I still have a DVD of BOF with me. Sure~! We can watch it together (with Julie of course ^_^) Yes, it's okay, hija. Ang gwapo talaga nang lahat nila, noh? ;D

It's okay, anak. You don't have to help me with my papers if you really don't want to but thanks for the offer~! :D

Hehe~ I'm glad you liked the tinola. Medyo natakot ako na may nakalimutan ako na sangkap… But I'm glad it turned out alright, I haven't been cooking in a long time kasi eh.

Salamat, anak. Meryenda ko na yun bukas XDDD

Love,

Ate Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Your Tito Young Soo gave me some Pepero so I'm sending some to you~! X3

* * *

><p>AN: *is snacking on Pepero* Yummy~! :3<p>

Thanks again Midnight Vampire 333s~! XDDD

(7/3/11)


	103. Nicaragua

Hola Maria~

It's Nicaragua~ you're writing letters too? That's muy bueno! Your capital Manila was writing to Managua, so I thought maybe I should write to you! That, and I haven't seen you in awhile. Oh, and Managua wanted me to thank you for sending the mangoes with Manila's letter. They tasted really good :)

So, how are you? I've been a little sick recently, but I'm kind of used to being sick now. But I'm getting better!

hasta luego hermana~

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Kamusta Ate Luisa~! XDDD<p>

Thank you very much for dropping a letter~! It's very nice to hear from you again! X3

Yes, I heard about it from Nila. Please thank Managua for me and Matagalpa as well (I think he also answered one of her letters as well). My Nila is usually so quiet and a little anti-social so I'm very happy she decided to write to someone outside the family~ :D

Your sick too? I thought it was Papa and the rest of Europe who had colds… But it's great you're getting better though! :D

As for me, my house just hit by another typhoon again *sighs* but don't worry! I have at least 20 typhoons every year so this isn't something I'm not used to. Economy wise, I'm pretty stable. All that hard work and mountains of paperwork really paid off! XD (but I still really miss my siesta time though…)

Yay~! I'm glad you liked my mangoes. This time I sent a fruit basket since you were sick. Fruits have lots of vitamins so hopefully they'll help you feel better :3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

*Ate = big sister

Kamusta = hello

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not really sure if Nicaragua is older or not... Oh well ^_^;;<p>

Thanks for the review evemiliana~! X3

For those who don't get the letters: I have an OC! Manila that writes to Nicaragua's capital, Managua. Manila is a little shy and usually quiet but she's very serious and business minded. She helps her Ate Ria a lot with work too~! :D

*is still snacking on Pepero* Nomnomnom :3

(7/3/11)


	104. Palawan 9

Maria my dear sister [what's up with my formal entry?],

Well sorry for the shout, I saw this strange hentai picture of you and black japan and I'm like

WHAT THE HECK!

*clears throat*

I'm sorry for that...

Joan is a fugitive in Britain but a saint in France, Anastasia told me a lot about her... And that girl drinks vodka?

Isn't she too young for that? Well I smell it I often sleep at lunch time after eating the adobo you gave me... *yummy*

Okay fine I won't worry anymore happy?

Like how respectful? Remember their first impression with me when you brought me on the meeting?

"She's so silent and polite..."

* I'm still laughing till now*

I can't get over with that, but I'll try my best I promise. And this time this is sincere. AS IN SINCERE

But why the heck China! I'm not disrespectful I'm expressive~

*ahem ahem* sawry for that...

About the other topic:

Well I did thank him for that~ but seriously, have you heard rumors about Ilocos Norte having a secret mutual understanding with Denmark?

I saw it on her diary last night... Norway also told me a little about it...

What's up with Ate Ilocos and Denmark? *sheepish smile*

Oh yeah about kuya, I can't tell you actually he told me not to tell you about it sorry...

... [unreadable code inserted here]

No he's not bakla, he's a tsundere! Tsundere no uta!

:))

Ha ha ha ha ha, you're kidding right? Cebu is with Baguio and ate Manila is with me~

But seriously Baguio has been different since Russia's many visits on his room... Baguio has been more like um... how do I say this...? um...

[temporary cut of letter due to power shortage]

Baguio: Pauline! What are you writing there, da?

Palawan: Um a journal, why?

Baguio: kol kol kol kol, are you sure?

Palawan: yeah well sort of, will you get out now?

Baguio: Don't tell any of this to Philippines ok?

Palawan: Yeah, why would I tell her?

Baguio: *storms out of room*

Palawan: *turns laptop on*

[back to the letter]

See what I mean! Like he's Russia-themed now!

**Ate sorry for my grammar... I'm the lowest in our quiz a while ago~

I'm not freaking them out promise... They're freaking me out...

[cut again by sudden shut down]

Baguio: what are you doing?

Palawan: I'm doing my British thesis, why do you keep on asking?

Baguio: ... I see, did I saw Maria on the opening of your thesis?

Palawan: Ate Maria is our guardian, her name should always be indicated.

Baguio: I see...

Palawan: will you just get out?

Baguio: da

Palawan: *shoves him out of room and turns on laptop*

[letter resumes]

Ate Maria I'll see you around, please visit here! And don't forget to drink your medicine!

Signed happily by,

Pauline Felicia Cruz [name changed yesterday, due to some unidentified reason]

Palawan, Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Pauline,<p>

Ah well… You know about those crazy fan girls already. They like to ship me with practically _**everybody. ***_sighs*

My… isn't your friend a little underage to be drinking vodka? Yes, she is. Does her parents know? *worried expression*

Hihi~ I'm so happy you liked my adobo XDDD I'll make more for you next time, okay? Right now, I sent you some menudo. Maybe I should cook for all of you more often? :DDD

Good. And that moment was one of the proudest moments in my life :D

Sweetie, there are ways to be expressive without being rude. Being polite and respectful are very important!

Pauline! You know it's bad (and most probably illegal) to go through other people's things without their permission! Apologize to your sister now! I'll talk with your kuya about this later…

Okay, anak, if you say so… *sweatdrop*

Huh? What do you mean Baguio's changed? And what visits are you talking about? Russia themed? O_o?

Ah! Don't worry about that, hija. I already had a _**long **_chat with your Ate Capiz and Antique about when it is appropriate to use their magic.

Okay, anak, I won't forget my medicine and I'll visit you soon. Be good, okay?

With love,

Ate Ria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: It's okay. I multitask a lot too :) For this letter, I just assumed she couldn't see the conversation between Baguio and Palawan because the power got cut off and LOL Baguio's the next Russia XDDD<p>

Thanks again Cherry-chan~! X3

(7/3/11)


	105. Spain 6

Maria~

Hmmm. Happy things...I found a turtle in my garden this morning~! He was super cute~! So I named him "Lovi" after Lovino...and then I told said Italian and got punched in the gut...I don't get it...ah well~.

Sweetie, lemme tell you something about us Spaniards. We have the sweetest palette known to man...if we don't think it's sweet then it's probably too sweet to a normal person. You're fine~

Yeah...uh...on a different note~

No offense taken~ not many people do. Francis is one of those people you have to warm up to gradually. Ah, he's fine~ he's been taste-testing new wines for the past few days sooo...maybe not so fine.

It's all right sweetie~

Eh? No, no, no. I'm not that petty...I mean c'mon now, really? De nada dear.

Ahaha~ sorry about that~

Con amor~

Papa Spain~

P.S Ah, gracias~ it's beautiful

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Awww~! That's cute!… Ah… You know, how Kuya Lovino is… Maybe that's his way of showing his love for you? :3

Wow… I guess I inherited my sweet tooth from you then :D

Maybe you should keep him locked in his house so he won't hurt/mentally scar/rape/ harm anyone or get arrested. Ate Vietnam complained to me lots of times on how she had to stop the authorities from arresting Uncle Francis for "improper conduct in public" or "sexual harassment" . Luckily, he hasn't visited my country yet so I'm safe for now ^_^

I know Papa, it's just because it's been a long time since I actually greeted you for Father's day. Sorry for not greeting you those past years…

It's alright. I was really a bad colony back then, huh? Sneaking into your galleon ship probably wasn't one of my brightest ideas either… ^_^;;

Yay~! I'm glad you like it. I really should start practicing sewing more, though…

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some papayas again :)

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again KazeRose~! :D<p>

(7/3/11)


	106. Vietnam

Dear Phillippines,

It's Khanh Nguyen - Vietnam. It's been so long since we've talked.., how're you doing, Maria? I hope things are going as you'd like them to be.

Would you like to come visit? I can gladly give you a tour around Saigon, if you'd like. (Do not worry, my driving is better than Thailand's, so you can trust me on a motorcycle).

Write back soon,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p>Ate Khanh~! XDDD<p>

It's really great hearing from you again~! Thanks so much for writing me a letter. XDD

Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it?… You should really check your cellphone more often. I text you every week, you know DDD:

I'm doing okay, just a little stressed because of typhoon season but nothing I can't handle really :D And you? How's everything on the mainland side of Southeast Asia? I've heard Cambodia and Thailand are fighting again… *sighs*

Ohhh! I'd love to visit! Maybe I can visit one of these weekends. I'll text you when I'm free to go X3 Umm… I've never really seen Kuya Thailand on a motorcycle so I really can't say… ^_^;;

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent you some mangoes. Hope you like them~! :3

*ate = big sister

* kuya = big brother

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, Philippines really loves to text :D<p>

Thanks so much, Coffee Tarts~! X3 I absolutely love the ASEAN~! Go ASEAN! Go Asia! And yay, for fellow ThaiViet fan XDDD

(7/3/11)


	107. Malaysia 3

Apa khabar, Filipina,

It's not the slightest bit similar. Neither of us can understand the other's language, and we both get headaches if we try to guess from the very slight similarities.

For me I wonder, usually during my down times. I just want to enjoy my time though, so I hardly think about it. Bringing peace, huh. It sounds nice when you put it that way.

I need all the luck I can get. (sigh) It's surprisingly easy to ignore America's rambling. Or maybe I'm usually asleep by then.

That's... good, I guess. Terengganu (I should call her kak, really) sends her greetings and more batik. And thanks for the pearls! They're now quite eager to know if you watch Korea's dramas, oddly.

D. Malaysia

P. S.: Thanks! I'm suddenly reminded of pontianak though. Weird.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Damien,<p>

Huh? I thought you both spoke Bahasa? Or was that something else? I'm confused…

I only think about these things when I really have nothing to do like before I go to sleep or something… but it's true, don't you think so?

*sweat drop* You know, I'm starting to believe you can sleep through anything…

Thanks for the batik! They're really pretty~ I wish my islands had cloth like these… *sighs* Ohhh! I love K-dramas! *hearts* My people like to translate them into Filipino and I watch them in the evenings. XDDD

No problem~ :D Hmm… I'm starting to wonder what's scarier your Pontianak or my manananggal? Ah well… Doesn't really matter anyway. ^_^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some more mangoes again X3

* * *

><p>AN: Yup! We really do deserve one only I have school tomorrow D: And yeah, I know about that... I was sorta awake when I got your review ^_^;;<p>

Pontianak are scary. I used to read about them sometimes before. And btw manananggal are like Filipino version of vampires only they can remove their torso from their bodies and fly. Until now, I'm still scared of them...

Thanks again s41k1~! XD

(7/3/11)


	108. Romi Islands

Dear Phillippines,

hello I am The Romi Islands, i used to go by a different name a long time ago. can you guess who i was? can you tell italy some one frome his past says hi? oh and tell france that i still think he is a frog whore. and i sent you a pineapple cake, my small little known nation's specialty

Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Thanks for dropping a letter! It's really a pleasure to hear from you! ;D

I'm sorry my memory is really bad and I don't think we've met before… but I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance right now ^_^

Umm… Which one? I usually talk to Romano, the southern one, more often since he stays with my Papa(Spain) a lot but if it's the northern one, I can talk to him during the world next meeting. He's really nice and gave me pasta XDDD

I usually don't curse but I'll make an exception this time besides that's a proven fact already… No worries, I'll be sure to deliver your message. :)

Thanks! The pineapple cake was delicious! I've sent some of my mangoes in exchange. Hope you like them~! X3

Signed,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: I kinda know already Romi's true identity (saw it in some others' letter fics as well ^_^) but I'm sure Maria doesn't XDDD<p>

Thanks savannahamminga~! XDDD

(7/3/11)


	109. Peru 3

Dear Maria,

The annoying Hetalia fan says hi back, and wants you to know the dried mangoes they sell here come from your place.

It's... an evil creature, all right? You know that weird brown cartoon thing called Taz that spins around and chews random things to shreds? That's Jefe. I can't even count the number of chair legs he's gnawed to bits anymore.

Thanks for the earplugs! I shall use them well~ :3

I know it's weird. Seriously, I think Americans are either trying to create their own language or becoming dumber by the minute. The other day, I saw lettuce being advertised as "Iceburg Lettuce". Tsk tsk. Someone needs to go back to grade school...

Peru

P.S.: Gracias! ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

Well, yeah, I guess… I do export a lot of those stuff everywhere. :D And I texted big sister Singapore, about her as well. Ate Singapore seemed really happy when I told her that her people still remember her even if they're faraway. And she says hi too ^_^

…Is it still even considered a dog then? I remember that cartoon is a Tazmanian devil not a dog… My dog is pretty tame and sleeps half the time. Yep, she's lazy ;D

No problem~! Kuya Kiku gave me lots during the last world meeting, anyway :)

Don't you think you're being a little harsh when you say that? Americans probably have a really different culture from both of us, I guess, so I don't think it's right to judge them based on that and maybe it's their creative freedom as well?… Ah well, personally, I still think it's weird though.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I've sent you some coconuts this time X3

* * *

><p>AN: Happy belated Canada's day~! XDDD It's alright I reply even way later than you do ^_^;;<p>

To those reviews I haven't answered yet: This is probably my last letter till Friday so sorry if i didn't answer your letter yet. Please be patient and expect it by Friday~! Sorry, school is school DDD:

Thanks again Rayray~! X3

(7/4/11)


	110. Hawaii 10

Aloha Maria,

I am glad to hear that you are alright. It is only natural that I worry about you after all. If you need any help from Dad or I please don't be afraid to call us.

I am glad that you think of us as family, Dad still likes to talk about you and California and New York want me to you they said hi. I am looking foward to the APEC meeting as well. It has indeed been a long. Don't forget your swimsuit btw ;-).

Yeah, Maggie is very extrodinary. She is a very good freind. I just wish that she admit to liking Hong Kong. The tsundere act ain't fooling no one. Porbably Uncle Arthur's influence. don;t worry I still like your cooking. You lumpias in paticular are delcious.

Adobo and Rice, Mahalo nui loa (thank you very much) sister. Again your cooking is so delciois. Here is some Kalua Pork and Cabbage.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Okay, I will if I need help. Thank you! :D

Oh! Please say hi to them from me as well. I haven't talked to your other siblings in a while… How are they by the way? Of course. I won't forget my swimsuit either. Beaches are awesome~! XDDD

Teehee~ Personally, I think Ate Maggy is just shy to admit it but I'm pretty sure she'll say it sooner or later :3

Yay~! Thanks! I'll send you some lumpia with this letter plus the recipe for it too. Actually, lumpia originally came from Kuya Yao's people when he used to trade with me a long time ago. My people really liked it so we adapted it into our cuisine. :)

Yum~ Thanks for the Kalua Pork and Cabbage. They were really delicious!

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: School is evil... my head hurts, oww D:<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! X3

(7/6/11)


	111. Nicaragua 2

Hola Maria~

De nada~ it's hard to talk to you in person because you're so far away.

Alright, I'll tell Managua and Matagalpa. They really do like talking to her.

Sadly, I've been sick since 1972. That damn earthquake I had ruined my economy. But, its's much better than it used to be. Besides, it's not like I don't have plenty of things to export.

Ugh, I hate paperwork. I like my siesta time very much. But my boss cut it in half. Well, I guess I can understand why he did it, but I'm still not pleased. I luckily haven't had any hurricanes. But hermano Mexico got a tropical storm, I think.

Ah, muchas gracias hermana! I sent some cajetas with this letter. They're a candy I make from scratch. There's a bunch of flavors.

Te quiere,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Kamusta! And yeah, that's true. I don't even get to talk to you guys so much at the World Meetings too…

Nila likes talking to them as well. I hope they become good friends :3

Oh! I think I know how you feel… After one of my former president's term back in the 1980's, my economy became so bad! He stole majority of the people's money and made us go into a enormous debt ( which is still not yet fully paid for until now). I hate corrupt officials *sighs* And the Asian financial crisis in the 90's didn't help much either…

Earthquakes suck. But it's great you're getting better! My economy just started increasing a couple of years ago so I'm sure yours will as well. :DDD

Lucky! My boss practically banned me from taking any siestas during the weekdays! I only get to nap on the weekends now TT^TT

Really? I hope Kuya Mexico is okay… Last time I wrote to him, he didn't mention having a hurricane at all and was asking for advice what to give Kuya America for his birthday. Hmm… I wonder what did he get him in the end.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks for the cajetas! They were really yummy~ I sent some more bananas over. I was about to send you some turon and banana cue but Manila said you guys might not like eating fried bananas. ^_^;;

* * *

><p>*The corrupt official she was talking about is former President Ferdinand Marcos. The man ruled the country for almost 20 years and stole millions of the money that was supposed to help improve the country. His administration was really corrupt, later, it was found that his wife, the former first lady, had over 2700 pairs of shoes while most of the country was poor. Fortunately, he was impeached by means of People Power Revolution in 1986.<p>

*turon and banana cue are both fried bananas except turon is covered in lumpia wrapper while banana cue is covered with caramelized sugar. Both are really good! X3

* * *

><p>AN: I think Nicaragua is older :D The Philippines was colonized in the 1560's (not sure if it was 65 or 67 O_o) and got independence from Spain in 1898. Hmm~ I still haven't thought of Maria's human age... Maybe 17 or 18, I guess XDDD<p>

Thanks evemiliania~! X3

(6/7/11)


	112. Ireland 5

Dear Maria,

That's not weird! I do it all the time! I think it seems to make the day feel so much brighter if you smile all the time, even if there's no apparent reason. Happiness is the best thing ever!

I don't know. Letters seem so much more personal than a text message. Phones are useful, but I prefer snail mail. ;D

Siblings can be so annoying. But, even so, they are family so I do love them... however much they irritate me.

Thank you. Don't worry, I can look after myself.

Really? Did Alice tell you? Well, thanks! I didn't know she was gay until she wrote to me... I wasn't before. But then she told me she liked me and... I don't why but I asked her out. We've stuck together since. I didn't really want to make a bug thing about it. I was worried my brothers and the other nations wouldn't be impressed, but everyone's been so supportive! It's really lovely.

Love,

Iona

P.S. Thanks for the rice cakes! They were so tasty. The medicine was helpful as well. I'll send you some nice hot potato soup. It's amazing comfort food if you ever feel down.

* * *

><p>Dear Iona,<p>

Yay~! I'm glad I'm not the only one who does it. Yeah, I agree~ Hmm… I wonder what would happen if we could get the whole world to smile? Do you think we'd have a shot at world peace, maybe? XDDD

True~ I'm still more of a phone person though, sorry, but I think letters are great! I love the fact that you get to keep them and reread them over and over again when you really miss the sender. :D

They really are. As much as I love my neighbors/siblings/family, I usually end up with a headache every time we decide to have a reunion. Somehow, they just manage to fight over the simplest things... *sighs*

Of course everyone's been supportive! I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see you be happy and it's great you managed to fall in love. I think that's just so romantic~ *hearts* X3

Your friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. The potato soup was yummy~! I sent some mangoes in exchange :D

* * *

><p>AN:... I'm sleepy<p>

Thanks again AnimeGirl2812~! X3

(7/9/11)


	113. Singapore 3

Maria meimei,

I am glad to hear that you are alright, good thing that being in the Malacca Straits protects me from most of this bad weather, I just hope you provinces are okay though.

That was a huge suprise, lah? I am still trying to wrap my brain around it. He is a very nice guy though, I have known him since we bothj lived with Arthur. Vey cute too ^.^, I hope they do well (He gets my cane if he doesn't).

I haven't heard anything about it in a while either, so they must be okay. Wait, what do you mean by that, mah? Xiong is my rival THAT'S ALL.

Don;t be afraid to ask me anything mei,mei. My GDP iuncreased 22% this quarter I don't think that Alfrad can say that ^.^.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm that is a tough one, I don't want to impose on you to much by asking for something you can't afford. You have always been a very skilled potter so prehaps something you made yourself would be best. I am sure they would appreciate that.

Thank you for the mangoes. Here is some laksa in return.

Love,

Maggy

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Maggy,<p>

I worry about my provinces a lot. In a way, I guess you could say they're little siblings to me (or occasionally, like my children as well ^_^) I love my provinces very much and I'd hate to see anyone of them get hurt!

I know right! Still, they make a really cute couple, noh~? They're both great people and deserve happiness~!:D… And don't forget my walis (broomstick) too! If he ever hurts Ate Indonesia, I. Will. Show. No. Mercy. *smile with dark aura*

That's a relief. I was starting to get worried… Oh, I mean nothing~ Nothing at all~ Teehee~ If you say so~ X3

T-TWENTY TWO P-PERCENT? Whoa… I only got a 5 percent increase and that's considered a lot already by my standards!

Ohh! Great idea! Thanks! I'm pretty sure they'd appreciate handmade stuff more~ XDDD

The laksa was delicious, thank you. I sent some lechon kawali over. Hope you like them :D

Love,  
>Ria<br>The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: ... sleepy<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! X3

(7.9.11)


	114. Vietnam 2

To Phillippines,

Ah, you do? Xin lỗi.., I have not seen my phone around, but I do not lose it.., I think somebody took it from me.., do you have any idea who, if they've been texting you back?

Ah, yes they are.., again. Those two should learn how to get along.., but besides that, I'm fine. Working and then relaxing before working again. Nothing new.

Alright then. I look forward to your visit. And trust me.., h-he's horrible.., I couldn't even step near a car or motorcycle for a week or two..

Hope you're having a good summer,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

P.S. Ah, cảm ơn. I love mangoes with fish sauce.., eh.., sorry if that was weird.

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Khanh,<p>

You know, you don't have to be so formal with me! Just call me Ria~ Whenever you call me by my country name, I feel like I'm in another meeting… I really don't like to be reminded of work… =_=

ANO? (WHAT?) O_O! B-but… but…, I just texted you last week and you replied! At least, I think it was you… God, I hope someone else didn't read the texts I sent you. They're really personal. I'm scared now! DDDX

Yeah, they should. I really wish they would stop fighting *sighs* but then again who am I to say anything while we still have issues over Spratlys…

I'm glad you're doing okay and that you get to rest. For me it's nothing else besides work, paperwork, meetings, and more paperwork. Sucks, right? I miss my siesta time… TT^TT

Yay~! Me too. Hanging out with you is fun and I can't wait to have another pillow fight with you~ I won't lose again this time! *insert lots of hearts* X3

*blinks* O-okay, I'll take your word for it then… By the way, how are you with Thailand anyway~? ;)

Summer?… Oh right, it's summer for you guys isn't it? Mine ended last start of June… I miss vacations *sighs*

Don't worry, I eat my green mangoes with bagoong (fish sauce) as well~ So I don't think it's weird XDDD

Hugs~

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some bananas this time. Enjoy~ :3

* * *

><p>AN: HEHEHE~ I love the randomness brought by the disappearance of Viet's phone~ Wonder who took it~? XDDD Right, I guess the texts Maria send to Khanh are pretty personal since she sees Vietnam sort of as an older sister~ The pillow fight thing is pretty random too~ ah well...<p>

Thanks again Coffee Tarts~! X3 Thanks also for bearing with my love for ThaiViet~ I ship this hard. So very hard.

(7/9/11)


	115. Austria 8

Maria,

By all means please do so. I am sincerely and deeply honored that you think of me that way.

In regard to issue of Alfred involving himself in the Spratly matter. I must agree with you. He means well but with his debt and economic problems, antagonizing Yao might create more problems than it solves.

Think nothing of it, meine freundin. I am glad that we have such wamr place in your heart. Hopefully, we shall be able to visit your country soon.

Thank you for your prayers. Perhaps I should be heading to Mass again sometime. It has been a while though.

Thank you so much for the leche flan Maria. It was very well done, you are a most impressive cook. I have enclosed the Shaftertorte recipe that you wanted. I am certain that you shall do it justice.

I shall tell that to Elizaveta, I am sure that she shall appreciate it.

Regards,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Yay~! I will~ I'm happy you don't mind being called big brother even if we aren't related.

I'm glad you understand how I feel about Kuya Alfred's involvement in the issue. I'm really happy and grateful he wants to help me but I just don't want to add to his troubles so I'd rather he not get involved…

I can't wait for your visit! I love having guests and I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here (I still have that unused piano if you want to play it…). My country may not be the richest economy wise but I'm proud to say I've been blessed with many beautiful mountains and beaches.

Really? I usually go to mass every Sunday but I think it's great you're going to Church again. :D

Thank you! I know I might not be as good as some of my neighbors but I really love cooking. Hopefully, I don't ruin the cake, baking is not really my forte…

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes again. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again bradpara~! XDDD<p>

(7/10/11)


	116. Spain 7

Maria~

Is it not~? Ah, mi querida, you're most likely right~. But I know he loves me, and he knows I love him so that's all that matters~ and that's all that will ever matter.

It would seem so~

Ah, maybe. But that's not my job. I'm just his amigo, not his Mama o Papa. Ahaha, I'll make sure Francis doesn't get near you, okay~?

It's fine, sweetie, it really is. I understand completely.

Ah, no. Peru was the worst. He's still the worst... Ah, true, you shouldn't haves snuck onto my onto my galleon like that...

Con amor~

Papa Spain

P.S. Muchas gracias, quierda~

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Awww~! That's so sweet! Kuya Lovino is really lucky to have you. I really hope the best for you two~ :3

Okay. Thanks, Papa! :D Honestly, Uncle Francis really scares me a lot, especially after all those stories I've heard about him from Ate Vietnam and his other colonies…

Huh? O_o? Why do you consider Peru the worst? I've talked to him a couple of times and he seems really nice… Ah yeah, I'm really sorry about that again… That and for dumping the contents of my chamber pot on you and the governor-generals you left in charge of me. I never really liked them very much but I'm really sorry about that too. ^_^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent bananas again. :D

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again KazeRose~ :3<p>

(7/10/11)


	117. Romi Islands 2

Dear Maria,

here is a hint to my former identety: I was against france in the 30 years war. i meant Nort Italy. yes it is a fact. i loved the mangoes thanks. will you tell me their reactions to the messages, please

with hugs,

Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Well, I did some research on the thirty year war~ … but the only ones against France were Spain, Denmark-Norway, and the Holy Roman Empire..? I'm sure I already know the first three so you must be Holy Roman Empire right? :D

Alright, I'll tell Feliciano about it and France too during the next world meeting. I'm sure they'd love to hear about you if you guys haven't seen each other in a very long time! ;)

So true~ I just met him a few years ago when I attended my first world meeting and he tried to… *shudders* I don't even want to remember. When I see him again, he gets my walis (broomstick) ! And your message too of course~

Okay. But why don't you attend the world meeting with me instead so you can see their reactions instead? I think it would be better if you saw them yourself instead of having me describe it to you, right?

Yay~! *hugs you back* I love hugs! X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. The pineapple cake was delicious! I sent bananas to say thanks~! :D

* * *

><p>AN: Maria doesn't know the whole ItalyHRE thing and just assumes Romi Islands is just a small country somewhere :)

Thanks again savannahamminga~! :DDD

(7/10/11)


	118. Nicaragua 3

Hola Maria~

It sucks D: I like talking to you.

I hope so too.

Ugh, I hate corrupt governments... the Somoza dynasty became corrupt after my earthquake when they used all of the support money I got for the damn luxury homes. Managua's citizens had to make do with poorly built shacks. And then there was the Sandanistas...

I had to practically beg my boss to not take away my siesta time completely. and I hate begging.

I don't think it was that bad this time...

con amor,

Luisa

P.S. aw, you should have sent them. We Nicaraguans have a sweet tooth. and we eat almost anything. except English food. we draw the line there.

* * *

><p>Kamusta Ate Luisa,<p>

Hmm~ Well, maybe, if you'll let me, I can sit with the Latin America side next time during the next world meeting? I haven't met a lot of our siblings via Spain in a really long time and I'm sure my Asian neighbors/siblings won't mind either. Me too. XD

Corruption is horrible, but sadly my country is full of it though. *sighs* It's so common here that my people even make jokes about it. I think one of them goes something like this:

Question: What is the best mythical creature in the world?

Answer: The honest politician

*sighs* I wish all politicians would stop being corrupt! It would help so many people and give us less reasons to have migraines. But on the bright side, at least it proved my people can make a joke about anything :DDD

Bosses can be mean at times, noh? I'm sure your boss is doing it for the benefit of the people (or at least that's what my boss told me when he banned me from taking siestas. I miss my nap time…) but there are times I just want to hit mine with my broomstick though…

That's great! :) I actually started panicking a little bit when you told me that… Speaking of Kuya Mexico, last time I wrote to him he said he was being kidnapped..? Is he really kidnapped or is it something he just umm… never mind. I worry about him a lot. D:

Oh right! I forgot to tell you, I met Managua and his friend Teruel just a while ago at the airport. They must have been really tired because when I checked on them in the passenger seat they were both sleeping when I was driving them to my house. They seem really nice so I'm happy Nila gets to talk with him. :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent the turon this time and some more fruits. Is Mr. England's food really that bad? I've never tried any so I really can't say ^_^;;

* * *

><p>AN: Maria and Nila have no idea about the real reason Managua and Teruel came so Maria just assumed they were there for a vacation :)<p>

And she has no idea that she's a really bad driver so she just assumed that they were asleep at the back of her car when in fact they probably fainted from her poor driving skill XDDD

Thanks again evemiliana~ :3

(7/10/11)


	119. Hawaii 11

Aloha Maria,

Again I would like to say they are doing well. As for my siblings, well Arizona is still dealing with some wild fires though but than again, the Soutwest in general has always had some trouble. California's bosses are taking forever to agree to a budget AGAIN. MY bosses are fighting with goverment employee unions over budget cuts. Everyone is doing as well as can be expected, Aurora in paticular says hi and thinks you for responding to her letter.

On a more pleaseant note, please tell Young Soo congradulations for getting the Winter Games. He probably thinks they orginated in his country like everything else. Not that I am going to have much to do with that though. I still shudder about the last time Dad and Uncle Matt decided it would be a good idea for eveyone to go ice skating.

I shall have to take your word for it as far as Maggy is concerned. I really do have a hard time understanding girls at times. Aurora seemed to act weird for a while when she leared I was writing to you again. She got over it eventually but it was so strange for a while.

The Lumpia were yummy thank you again. Here are some malasadas (portguese donuts)

Looking foward to seeing you all again at the APEC meeting, maybe we could try to get Maggy and Xiong together, (assuming we don't get caned)

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Oh… That's too bad. I hope all of you manage to fix your problems in the best ways possible. Really? Please tell her kamusta! from me as well~ She seems nice and I like her a lot :DDD

Okay, I'll text him later~ And yeah, probably, the whole "everything originated in Korea thing" is starting to get old… =_= Ice skating? LOL ;D That sounds nice but I don't think both of us would be any good at it though XD

Umm… Well… I really can't explain everything to you. There are no two girls similar to each other and each is special in her own way. We all have our own different way at looking at things, I guess. Don't worry, guys will always be a mystery to me if that helps ^_^

Yay~! Malasadas are yummy! :3 Thanks! I sent some bananas this time.

Hmm… Why not? Ate Maggy and Kuya Xiang are perfect for each other and I'm sure Ate Maggy definitely has feelings for him. I'd like to see them happy together so let's do it! XDDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: School tomorrow... I'm sad TT^TT<p>

Thanks again bradpara~ :3

(7/10/11)


	120. DivineDreamer letter

Hi~

OMG, HI! Kumusta! Just a normal human here!

One question: which personifications have courted you, and which personifications do you want to court you?

Sorry, I'm a huge sap!

-

Janice M.

* * *

><p>Dear Janice,<p>

Kamusta~ Thanks for dropping a letter! I love hearing from my citizens :D

ANO? (WHAT?) C-court as in ligaw? (basta not the lost ligaw, the other one) *blush* I uhh… umm… That question is kinda personal so I'd rather not answer…

For the next one, well… I don't really have one nation in particular that I want to court me. I'm still just waiting for the right guy nation to come and sweep me off my feet. Good things come for those who wait, right? X3

Don't worry, anak, I'm like that too~ You should really see me when I watch Kuya Young Soo's dramas. Major, major iyakin ako ^.^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>AN: Grrr... Why does everyone have to be gay? D: Spain, America, and Japan are obvious suitors but we all know they're gay so that doesn't help =3=<p>

I seriously have no idea who to ship Philippines with... Help anyone?

Thanks DivineDreamer~! :3

(7/10/11)


	121. Palawan 10

Ate Ria,

Is it just me or a while ago~ I pretended to be a person that is in college and conducted a survey about 'if you deserve to be paired with all characters and why'

they often tell me

'Yes you deserve it because you're uke'

Ate can you tell me the truth, are you uke?

I think her parents like it that way... I don't know~ orange juice is better!

Yehey menudo!

:DDDD

Yes mother I know~

butbutbut butbutbut the ... diary was... was...was.w..was... so... cute~ and it's... detailed and it's...

...

fine fine mother~

Well Russia visits Baguio a lot and he told me not to tell you~ and you know... He's been acting a lot like Russia, since it's like so cold there...

...

okay po~

opo

-Pauline

* * *

><p>Pauline,<p>

Umm… Anak, why were you dressed up as a person in college in the first place? Don't you have schoolwork to do? Second, why are you asking questions like that?

Uhh… well… I never actually you know done _**it **_before so I don't actually know for sure… But, your Tita Taiwan made me take this test once and apparently I'm a "clueless uke" Not sure what it means though ^.^

That's just weird… Yup~ Orange juice is yummy but I think mango juice tastes better :3

Teehee~ I'm sending Tinola this time~ :3

Hija, just because it looks cute doesn't mean you can take her diary without her permission! That's just bad and illegal. You should apologize to your sister already.

Huh? Why would Mr. Russia visit your brother? I don't get this…

Mahal kita,

Ate Ria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah a Baguio would be awesome, noh? The test thing is real, just type semeuke test and it will come out. I took the test too and I got clueless uke as well ^.^<p>

Thanks Cherry-chan~ :D

(7/10/11)


	122. Ireland 6

Dear Maria,

Actually, you may be onto something. At the next world meeting, we should convince everyone to organize a day where you can only smile and then see what happens. I think it would work!

I don't mind what your preference is. I just love letters. Yes, you're right. It's nice that you can actually almost hear the sender talking when you read their letter. Very personal~

Why do family always do that? They fight over who used up the milk, who should pick the film, who lost the remote control... yadda yadda yadda! It's just pointless.

Thank you so much! That's very sweet of you. Do you have a boyfriend (or girlfriend)?

Your friend,

Iona

P.S. I love the mango's, by the way!

* * *

><p>Dear Iona,<p>

Yeah, that's a great idea! I wonder if anyone will do it though…

Wow, I thought I was the only one who heard the sender's voice with the letters. Glad I'm not alone there~! :DDD

I know right! You'd think they'd get tired of fighting every single time but they always manage to find something new to disagree about. I usually end up with migraines because of that… =_=

Huh? Me? I uhh… Well, no… I'm still waiting/hoping for the right guy nation to come along and sweep me off my feet. If you know anyone feel free to introduce me! ;) … Haha~ Just kidding. I'd rather fall in love naturally rather than someone choose for me. True love comes when you least expect it, right? X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Glad you like the mangoes! I sent bananas this time~ :D

* * *

><p>AN: ... so sleepy<p>

Thanks AnimeGirl2812 XD

(7/11/11)


	123. Singapore 4

Ria meimei,

I am glad to hear they are okay and and am touched that you worry about them so. I am really to small to have any subdivisions so I must admit at times I *do* get jealous of how other nations realte to theirs. Especially when I see Malaysia ge ge with his states. I still wish sometime that we were still as close as we once were. I would ebe lying if I said that the Explusion did not hurt and that I am still hurting a little. Prehaps that is why things are so strained between us.

I am glad that we are of the same mind my dear sister. Next time Arthur decides to have the Commonwealth over for a picnic. I am going to have a *long* conversation with him about how my big sister should treated.

Yes, that rights I don't have any feelings for Xiong NONE, why would I. We compete with each other over EVERYTHING and the man does not seem to have much in the way of personality. I mean sure, he does look cute when he *does* smile and he does have moments where he can be rather sweet when he isn't so... WHAT AM I SAYING?

What can I say, some girls got it, lah?

The Lechon wasdeliciousas always, heres some chilli crab.

Love,

Maggy, Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

Why don't you try talking with Kuya Malaysia then? He's really easy to talk with and I'm sure he'd love to talk with you again!

Definitely! Don't forget to tell him about my walis(broomstick) too. He will get it if he ever makes Ate Indonesia cry! *dark aura*

Teehee~ Okay Jie jie, I believe you~ ;)

Umm… Jie jie, I know this is a weird question but what do you think will help my economy more: focusing on tourism or oil? One of my islands is said to have oil but if we explore it then the surroundings would get destroyed. Plus this island is a big tourist spot too. I really don't know what to do right now…

Yay~! Thanks! I sent some pineapples this time :D

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: So tired...<p>

Thanks bradpara~ :)

(7/11/11)


	124. Malaysia 4

Filipina,

Y-e-a-h, we both speak bahasa, but Indo's is Indonesian while mine is Melayu. Indo's is more informal, I feel. Some of the words have their direct English spelling.

I guess so. Gives you something to think about, doesn't it?

I... no! I'm not Greece! I still can't sleep through certain things, like... construction or something. I-I'm just tired, that's why I don't get up.

Maybe you could try making it yourself? I've never really seen my kak at work though. ... oh. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is so interesting about them? I don't get it.

If you really want to compare, England would be just nice. He can see them after all. Should I try convincing my ex-boss? *shifty eyes*

D. Malaysia

P. S.: Thanks~ have a pewter cup. Selangor sent it

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Damien,<p>

Ah well, I suppose so… Sorry about that ^^;

Yup~ It does! Though, nowadays I rarely ever have time to… Paperwork sucks D:

Okay then. But you should at least try to stay awake for the meetings, Indonesia and the others will get mad if you don't pay any attention to their speeches…

I'd love to try but ugh… I still have a pile of never-ending paperwork to do. *sighs*

K-dramas are awesome! I always get so kilig when I watch them and they're funny too~ :D

Your choice~ I remember meeting him a couple of times during the world meeting. He seems nice but… His eyebrows are huge! Is it some English thing to have eyebrows as thick as that? O_o?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks! Sent some more mangoes again X3

* * *

><p>*kilig = there's no exact English translation but it can best be described as the thing that makes you go Awww~! When watching a romantic movie~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: It's okay, s41k1~ I can't go online so much either... *glares at unfinished Math homework* Ugh...<p>

Thanks again~! :DDD

(7/15/11)


	125. America

Yo! Philippines!

So I saw that you were sending letters and stuff to people, and I thought you'd be cool enough to help this super-cool hero with his relationship problems!

You see, ol' eyebrows won't admit that he's completely gaga for me. I mean, I don't want to date him or anything! Don't think that! No, I.. uh... I want to embarrass him by rejecting him! Uh... yeah, that's it!

Anyway, I was wondering if you knew any pretty young girls like yourself that I would fake-date until Iggy admits his love for me so that I can... uh.. reject him...

From your hero, Alfred F. Jones!

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Alfred,<p>

Kamusta! Thanks for dropping a letter~ It's really cool hearing from you again and belated Happy Birthday by the way ! Sorry, I couldn't attend your party… As usual, paperwork sucks D:

Sure~ I'm happy you think of me that way. Tell me anything you want and I'll be sure to listen (or read in this case anyway) :3

… Umm…. Sorry, Kuya, but I don't think any girl in her right mind would agree to be used like that and most of my female Asian neighbors are already in relationships so that doesn't help much either… Sorry. ^_^;;

But besides, I'm sure Mr. England likes you very much! I see the way he looks at you during world meetings and it's just so sweet and romantic~ *hearts* Both of you make such a cute couple~! X3

Faking a relationship with another girl would only give him the wrong idea and make him think you're off limits since he is a gentleman after all (or so I've heard). Sorry if I didn't help so much…

Your Friend,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent you some mangoes~ and Good luck with Mr. England! I'll be cheering you on~ XDDD

* * *

><p>*kuya = big brother<p>

*kamusta = hi

* * *

><p>AN: *still staring at unfinished homework* Math sucks... D:<p>

LOL, I was actually really tempted to go along with it just for the fun of it, but fake dating is really out of Philippines character, so yeah... Sorry for the super generic response ^^;

Thanks Just Being Sirius~! (again, I think your username is cute! X3)

(7/13/11)


	126. Puerto Rico 9

Maria,

I mostly get creeped out by just hearing French. France just haunts my mind when I hear the language...

It's not important. But I wish Mayaquez would give the guinea pig a good name at least.

It's fine. Don't worry about it!

*trying to hold in laughter* I-I c-can't...haha...p-promise anything...!

They can be annoying at night...at least that what others told me. I'm used to the noise, so I sleep fine.

San Juan is my capital, Maria. And thank you~!

Love,

Enrique

P.S. Thank you! Ignore Alfred. He's an idiot.

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Ugh… Talking about that perverted nation just gives me headaches… Plus, I got a text from Singapore saying that he's in Asia again too, he just visited my neighbors Vietnam and Indonesia. I should really start using that new wok China gave me… =_=

Huh? Why? And what did Mayaquez name the guinea pig?

Okay then… but I'm really curious now. Who is Taino? And why did you just ask me so suddenly about him/her?

…Eeh! D-don't tell him! Please! *blush* It's really embarrassing! I-I actually haven't even spoken about it to anyone since the 1700's and I'm worried that this wouldn't help Kuya David's condition either if he ever found out… D:

San Juan..? I have a town with the same name in my capital as well :D No problem~ They were really yummy! X3

Your welcome~ Umm… speaking of Kuya Alfred, I got a letter from him a couple of days ago. He kinda asked help from me with his relationship problems… It feels so weird and I barely have any experience on these kind of things! I'm worried, what if I didn't help or made things worse for him? I feel bad now… DX

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Have some banana cake~ Big sister Vietnam gave me too much and they're really yummy too~ :3

* * *

><p>AN: Math homework's done but still... *stares at AP Social Studies report due tomorrow* I miss summer so much... TT^TT

Thanks again ghost-dark! PR is just awesome~ :DDD

(7/14/11)


	127. Vietnam 3

To Ria,

Ah.., xin lỗi again. It's a habit of mine.

Yes.., it's unfortunate I've lost it. I swore, I left it on my desk for five minutes to deliver papers to my boss.., then I came back and it disappeared..,

I agree with you on that matter. There's always some squabbling around the corner.

It is fun! Don't worry.., I'll make sure you lose again. =)

E-eh..? Thailand..? We're.., doing good.., he helps me in the fields and is a good friend - n-nothing more!

Oh.., I'm sorry. Maybe you can get a break or two, come over here and enjoy summer here.

Fish sauce is good with almost everything..,

With love,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam

P.S. Ah, thank-you. I can make banana cake dessert for you.

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Khanh,<p>

It's okay~ No need to apologize, really. I just hate being reminded of paperwork that's all... =_=

Really? Whoa… Do you think someone could have taken it? But who?… Waah! This is so creepy! DDDX

I know right? And sometimes it's not even anything big too! Remember last time when Indonesia and Malaysia got into a fight on who was the better cook? Or Singapore and Hong Kong's usual lover's spat? And don't even get me started on last month's Asian Mahjong game!… Definitely not something I want to remember… *shudders*

Eh? No way! D: I beat you the time before last time, remember? I'm gonna win this time! *determined face* :DDD

Teehee~ :3 Right, right~ If you say so. I still think both of you look so cute together, though ;)

Me too… But the paperwork just triples every time I leave it alone! As much as I want to, I can't TT^TT

Probably~ Fish sauce is yummy~ X3

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. They were so yummy, I even gave some to my friends. Sent some rice cakes. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>AN: TGIF~ XDDD<p>

Definitely Korea! LOL, actually I dunno either *is making things up as we go along* ehehe Sorry. Random person is random ^^; ThaiViet... it's love, ana~ X3

Thanks again Coffee Tarts~ (=w=) b

(7/15/11)


	128. Austria 9

Maria,

I am glad to hear that you have been faring well. Especially with that Typhoon that hit so many days ago. It makes me very glad to hear that you are in good spirits.

You concerns are noted, unfourtnatly, I am afraid the Alfrad shall always try to play the hero whether it is nessary or not. One can only hope he does not end up making things worse.

Not need to worry yourself faurlien, I know that you have a very beautiful country, Elizaveta and I are very much looking foward to seeing it someday and please by all means, you are more than welcome to visit mine.

Let's just say that in the years after the first world war, with my Elizaveta having left me, my Empire carved up like Christmas goose and myself weakend to the point were I was in a wheelchair, I was not all that sure where God was. Though eveer since she came back to me, I have been feeling better about things. The twentieth century was hardly kind to me or to Elivazeta, prehaps things shall be better now that we have eachother again.

Regards,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

P.S.: Please let me know if your Father, France or Prussia are planning on visting you anytime soon. Last thing I want is any sort of, confrontation.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

I'm fine! No need to worry about me. Really! I have these typhoons every year so it wouldn't be surprising for me to say I got used to them by now.

True. I just really hope the fighting stops, though. Everyone involved in the issue is family to me and it really pains me to see everyone not get along with each other…

Oh! I would love to visit someday. I never really leave Asia very much and I'm sure both your countries are beautiful as well.

Oh…. Sorry for making you write about umm… such sad things… But you're happy now, right? At least that's something to be thankful for! :D

Umm... No, I don't think so. Last time I talked with Papa, he was very sick so I highly doubt he'd be leaving Europe any time soon and he did mention Prussia was helping take care of him. As for France, I'm not very sure... but I have heard rumors he's somewhere in Asia right now, though...

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes again. Hope you like them :)

* * *

><p>AN: ... sleepy...zzzzz<p>

Thanks again bradpara~ :)

(7/15/11)


	129. RosesAreRed letter

GASP! I'm from the Philippines! What a dream come true! Kamusta ka na? XD

* * *

><p><p>

Dear RosesAreRed,

Kamusta! Thanks very much for the letter, it's always great to see another person from the Philippines writing to me. Maraming salamat~ XDDD

Ha ha :D Okay naman ako, so no need to worry. I'll admit the Spratly issue has been giving me some stress and that last typhoon didn't help much either but it's nothing to worry about. We're doing what we can to resolve the territory dispute peacefully and sobrang sanay na talaga ako sa mga bagyo kaya di na yun problema masyado :D

Thanks again!

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes over. Hope you like them~ X3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks RosesAreRed~ XDDD<p>

(7/16/11)


	130. Nicaragua 4

Hola Maria~

That would actually be just fine. Costa Rica has been asking about you as well, and so has Belize and...well actually, everyone has been asking about you.

My government just stopped being corrupt in the 1990's when Violeta became president. I miss her. She was probably the best president I ever had. My current boss used to be part of the Sandanistas, and now I'm kind of worried because he's trying to get a third term...which is illegal.

I'm kind of worried about my boss, though. He actually was president in the 1980's during the time the Sandanistas were in power and my citizens elected him again. A lot of my younger citizens who voted didn't even know he was president before! Now he's replacing people with people who are on his side and I'm afraid he might be trying to become dictator. If this actually happens I'm afraid that my country will be called the land of Dictators instead of the land of poets...

I haven't talked to him much lately. Wait, KIDNAPPED? Puchika...

Ah, so that's where they are. Teruel wouldn't give me a straight answer of where he was and I couldn't get a hold of Managua. Gracias for telling me.

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. gracias for the tuton y las frutas. And si, his food really is that bad. When I lived with him part time I absolutely refused to eat his food. I think I saw if moving once... but don't tell Belize. Sadly, he got his cooking skills from him...

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Really? I actually thought most of them would forget about me since I live so far away… But I'm really happy they remember me after all these years. I can't wait to sit next to you guys during the next meeting~! XDDD

Th-that's just terrible! Corruption will always suck and I just wish it would go away… *sighs* Ugh… Can we not talk about our corrupt officials anymore? Thinking about them just gives me headaches… =3=

*sighs* And this is why I worry about him… But it's okay, I think. He told me it was just umm… what's his name..? Si ano… si… (It's umm… it's…) Was is Mr. Cananada? Umm… Kumajirou's owner took him for a while to make him promise not to send any more piñatas to America… Or something like that.

Teka (Wait)… They didn't tell you they were going to my place for vacation..? Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't know and I gave them permission to come over too… Umm… Why didn't they tell you anyway? O_o?

I-it moved..? O_O… That's just very wrong… I guess Malaysia and Singapore were right about his food as well… Belize too? Remind me not to try any of his cooking when I visit. I don't think I'd like getting food poisoning very much…

Hugs~

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I just went to Chinatown so I bought you guys some lychees. They're really good! X3

* * *

><p>AN: Lychees are yummy~! Just ate some a while ago X3<p>

Thanks again evemiliana~ :DDD

(7/16/11)


	131. Valencia

Philippines,

¡Hola!

I've heard that Teruel (MY BOYFRIEND) is there. With that Managua guy.

so I wanted you to take care of him and to kill Managua the second he gets too close to MY STRAIGHT BOYFRIEND.

¿Vale?

With Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Kamusta! (Hi!) Thank you very much for dropping a letter~ Umm... wait it's moltes gracies in Valencian, right? Anyway, it's very nice to hear from you! :DDD

Yes, they are. Teruel is your boyfriend? Congratulations then! He seems like a nice guy so I'm sure you must be very happy with each other! :D

… *sweat drop* Umm… I don't mind taking care of both of them. Filipino hospitality is definitely world renowned~ XD but… for the killing request… It's kind of illegal to do that here and it also goes against my religion (I'm a Catholic ^^) so I don't think I can help you with that…

…But if you really want me to do something, with Luisa's permission of course, I can whack him on the head for you with my walis (broomstick). It won't kill him but I can assure you it will definitely hurt. :)

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes~ Hope you like them ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks Rhythm 15 ^w^<p>

(7/16/11)


	132. Hawaii 12

Aloha Ria,

Well we are family after all so we shall be helping eachother. Dad is kinda bummed about having to cancel his Shuttle Program. He was out drinking with Tony last night. I hope he starts to feel better.

I shall tell everyone that you said hi. Aurora says hi back and that she is happy that you are doing well.

Why, that would be rather, humorous to say the least. It's always the same you know, Dad, Uncle Matt, the Northern States and Matt's Provinces all gliding gracefull while the Sun Belt and I slip and slide and embarss ourselves and sit down for cocoa. It's fun to watch them play hockey though.

Thanks again for the bannanas. It's cliche as hell but here are some pineapples.

Indeed she does, let's talk some more about this later Ate Maria. ;-)

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Really? That's too bad. I hope he feels better soon… How is Tony by the way? I haven't seen him in such a long time! I wonder if he still remembers me though…

Ohh! I like Aurora~ She seems really nice. I'm going to give you some more mangoes so please share some with her as well :D

Ah well… You'll get better if you practice, I guess. :) Yum~ Hot Cocoa is always great when you're in the cold. Hockey? That sounds cool, never actually watched a game yet though…

Yay~! Pineapples are great! LOL, I remember you used to love them with my adobo XDDD

Haha :D We will~ Wonder if I should ask anyone else to help us~? X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Thanks again bradpara ~ :DDD<p>

(7/17/11)


	133. Singapore 5

Ria Mei Mei,

Prehaps I shall, I have bee talking to Indonesia Jie jie again so maybe it shall not be as hard. He is just acroos the Causeway after all. I have heard that he has been dealin with some political riots lately, I hope he is alright.

Don't worry siter, I shall let him know *Grins evilly and gets her own dark aura* By the way, has France been coming on to you lately, both Kakak Karina and Khanh have been saying that he has with them, Taiwan too. I want to know so I know exactly how many strokes to give him at the next World Meeting.

You better belive me, I don't like him, I DON'T, well maybe a little bit but it's not what you think YOU HEAR ME.

Oil seems to be promising at shall lead to alot of investment,however it is bad for the enviroment and the reserve shall evetually run out. You should concentrate more on sustainble development so I suggest that Tourism should be your best bet. Have you given much though to alternative energy developlment. You must have awesome geothermal, hydroelectric and OTEC potential. I wish I was as lucky.

Thank you again for the Pineapples. Here are some curry puffs.

Love,

Maggy.

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy jie jie,<p>

Really? I didn't know that… Kuya Malaysia never mentioned anything like that to me. I hope he's alright. I'll text him about this later… *worried expression*

You know what? Just double the number. *smile with dark aura* I'm lucky he didn't visit my islands yet but after what I heard him do to our sisters, I'm prepared to show no mercy. *sigh* You'd think after all the times we beat him up, he'd learn to stay away, but no… I guess my brother, Mexico, is right, he is like a roach and he is definitely hard to get rid off… DDDX

Pfft…Ha ha ha :D Okay~ okay~ If you say so~ ;)

Right… thanks a lot! XDDD That really helped me a lot~ Umm… yeah, I think so. I remember that there are places in my country that are using solar power, volcanic energy, and wind power instead of electricity.

Yay~! Curry puffs are awesome! X3 Thanks, I sent some lychees in return.

With love,

Ria

The Philippines


	134. Spain 8

Maria~

Muchas gracias querida~ he really is the sweetest. Especially when I'm not feeling well. He's loving and kind and not Romano-like at all when we're alone~ I feel lucky

You're more than welcome love. Uhm, well, Francis and his l'amour sometimes gets out of hand. But he's really not that bad-it's just that Frenchy reputation...

Because. I have my reasons. He and I have never gotten along. I don't think we ever will. It's our stubborn attitudes and thick-bullheadedness. Ahhh-well, yeah, it pissed me off but, that's all in the past dear-no need to dwell over it, right?

Con amor~

Papa Spain

P.S. Bananas are awesome~

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Aww~! That's just so romantic~ You **are** lucky, Papa. Invite me to your wedding someday, okay~? :3

Well… I guess I have been prejudiced against him, but still… I still think it would be better to avoid him and bring my broomstick around rather than go near him. Don't want to tempt fate now, do I? :)

O-okay… but isn't it kinda sad? Personally, I think all families should do their best to get along with each other, don't you think so? … Right! I'm happy you're not mad anymore :D

Umm… Papa, I always wanted to ask you this but, why do you like bananas and tomatoes so much? I'm just really curious, that's all ^_^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some more bananas ;D


	135. Romi Islands 3

dear mara,

me and Italy share a history, he was my first kiss. and i don't have the courage to see him at the moment. you were right i was HRE. please tell their reactions to this former female empire.

with lots of Hugs

Romi Islands

P.S the bananas were awesome, and call me Alexia.

* * *

><p>Dear Alexia,<p>

First kiss? Aww~! That's so sweet~ :3 Ah, okay I understand. But you're going to have to meet him eventually, right? It would be really sad if you guys never met again…

I was? Yay~! Research really works! :D

Okay~ but the next world meeting is still next year though, so you might have to wait a while ^^;

Umm… Please don't think I'm rude for asking this but where is Romi Islands exactly? I tried looking for it but I just can't seem to find it…

Hugs you back plus more hugs XD,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks! Sent some papayas this time ;)


	136. Davao

hi ate!

Ate kamusta ka na? So tayo na ba ang nagmamay-ari ng Spratly Island?

Uiie~ ate! how are you and kuya America? XDD

-Davao

* * *

><p>Dear Davao,<p>

Kamusta! Thanks for the letter~ Tagal na di na tayo nag-uusap, noh~? XDDD

Okey lang, but, as usual, nastestress sa trabaho… =_= At ikaw? Sana mabuti ka naman din? :D

Hay… Anak, hindi sa atin ang lahat ng Spratlys, only isang bahagi nito… Nag-uusap pa kami ni Tito Yao at Tita Vietnam mo tungkul doon. I-text na lang kita kung natapos na yung isyu, okey?

Si Kuya Alfred? Ah, okay naman kami. Kinakausuap pa rin niya ako at minsan nag-susulat din siya sa akin :D

Ingat ka lagi,

Ate Ria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Nagpadala ako ng manga. I-share mo yun, okay? :3


	137. America 2

Maria!

Cool is my middle name! (Actually, my middle name is Freedom, but hey, who cares? I pretend it's other stuff 'cause I'm cool!)

Y-y-you think he likes me? *squeals* I-I mean, who cares if Eyebrows cares about me? I made it obvious that I don't like him when I revolted against him! (Actually, I just wanted him to stop seeing me as a little brother, and someone different)

You think my idea won't work? :( He acted jealous when I dated Ivan... it was hilarious (but mainly heart-wrenching)

Anyway, do you think you could sing my praises around him, so that he gets all impressed about me?

From your cool hero, Alfred F. Jones!

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Alfred,<p>

Really? I always thought it was Fitzgerald or something like that… I guess Ate Vietnam was joking, I guess? ^^;

Yup, I do~ Teehee~ :3 Kuya Alfred, I was your colony for fifty years so I can tell when you're lying~ Don't try to hide it from me anymore, I know you like him. It's really cute, actually ;)

Well… it might work in the end but you'd only be hurting yourself and the poor girl you dragged in this so I'm highly against that plan, sorry ^_^. See? You even admitted it yourself that it hurts. I think it's better not go through with it! *nods head*

Umm… Well, I'm not particularly close with Mr. England but if I talk to him during the next world meeting, I'll try to put in a good word for you, okay? :D

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent bananas this time :D

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys in a hurry *aunt is threatening to cut off internet* This'll be my last update for a while... Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry! ^_^;;<p> 


	138. Palawan 11

Ate Rhia,

Well we finished our school work early and a friend of mine invited that we do a little survey about you, well they would like to know what people think of you. I dunno why, but at least you're nice~

Oh you're clueless uke? Weird I'm bad *ss uke~ I dunno why~ I think being clueless means being naive

I don't hate China anymore ~ he's nice, though I'm still boycotting things related to him, I still enjoy it~ being civilized with people.

Well I'm trying to find ways to apologize but she's always asleep...

I don't know maybe it's because he can't take me, after all kuya Baguio is very nice~ :D *before the world started*

truly yours,

Pauline Felicia

* * *

><p>Dear Pauline,<p>

Umm… Okay… I'm happy that at least they think I'm nice. :)

Actually, I'm not really sure about that uke-seme test thing really. The only reason I took the test was because your Tita Taiwan was bugging me to take it. For some reason, she kept asking me whether I was an uke or a seme and when I told her I didn't know she made me take that test *shrugs* ^_^;;

That's good, Anak. Kuya Yao is still part of our family and we should respect him too. :D

Ah, well… *sweat drop* Just apologize to her when she's awake, alright? ^w^

Hay… Pauline… just try to get along with everyone, okay?

With love,

Ate Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some pineapples ;D


	139. Romania

Hi Maria~!

This is Romania or Rosaline as what other people call me. I think we've met before from a Latin Union meeting and we have a foreign relation! I don't think you remember me since I live in Europe but I would love to see Asia!

Oh yeah is "Balut" duck fetus? Germany started to overreact when Prussia mentioned it to me. And also Uncle Iggy (he's wasted -_-'). I'd like to try some cause I went to a Chinatown and Yao offered me some Crocodile meat, taste like chicken :)!

*Sigh*Lately I've been assumed as a vampire! Not cool man, I don't drink blood and turn into a bat... Serbia started to wear a garlic necklace and Ukraine freaked out when there was Black Cherry stains on my Mouth thinking it as blood. Oh geez...I mean I have lots of rumors that theres vampires around Transylvannia (Lies!) and I have that Dracula's castle. So stressful!

Oh and I kinda have a crush on this certain someone! Could I tell you? I really want to let it out! Lastly please hit France with your broom -as what other nations mentioned about you- he's been molesting me and being all the WAY PERVERTED. I mean I have some French thing in my. goverment but it doesn't mean he wants to get THAT close.

*Sigh* Salamat, Maria, hope we can be best friends :D!

Sincerly,

Romania/ Rosaline Arcos

P.S I've also sent some Romanian mini chocolate cakes! They taste good!

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline,<p>

Kamusta! Thanks for writing me a letter~ It's really great hearing from you again! :DDD

Yeah, I'm pretty sure we have met before during the world meeting or some trade relations meeting. Really? Then feel free to visit me when you visit Asia~ I could show you around and we can go karaoke together! X3

Ugh… I hate it when people do that =_=… Balut is really yummy! Really, it is!… Wow, that's a first… Usually people get disgusted whenever I mention what balut really is. I like you already~ :) Hmm… Crocodile meat? Never tried any yet. Maybe I'll try it next time I visit Chinatown ^_^

A vampire..? That sucks. *sigh* People(nations included) just assume things a lot without really knowing all the details, don't they? Aww, don't feel too bad! I'm pretty sure Romania is known for lots of cool things too! Hmm… Let's see… I'm pretty sure the song Numa Numa came from Romania, right? It's a pretty big hit on the internet and the song got stuck in my head lots of times! :D

Sure~ You can tell me anything. Just tell me what you feel comfortable with and I promise I won't tell anyone else! :3

*face palm* 'Susmaryosep =_=…You too? Seriously, what is wrong with that nation? I hit him with my broomstick every chance I get and he still doesn't learn to stay away from female nations! Ugh… Okay, I'll whack him hard on the head for you. Hmm… maybe I should use that wok Kuya Yao gave me as well…:) *grin with dark aura*

Ah, no problem! I should be the one thanking you really~ I hope so too! X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Ohh! I absolutely love chocolate~! X3 Thanks~! I sent you some mangoes in exchange, hope you like them ;D


	140. Austria 10

Maria,

I am glad to hear that is so, forgive me but I am an aristocrat and a gentleman, it is my nature to worry over a lady.

Ja, I am sure it must be painful for you fraulien. There is a tragedy when family often fight each other. I too for your sake hope this ends soon *You notice notes idely scribbled in the margind of this letter, coud Austria be composing*

Danke Danke, Maria, I am sure it would be a pleasure to have you over. Especially in winter, Vienna is especially lovely in winter.

It is alright, the past is the past and Ja, I am happier again. "That which does not kill us..." as they say.

Ah, Francis, I hope he has not give you any trouble. The uncouth oaf. Please let me know if he does.

Regards,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

P.S., I recieved the most, disturbing letter in Indonesia the other day something about being held captive by Yao. I hope it is not as it seems

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Ah! Sorry! There's really no need for you to apologize to me, I'm actually really very grateful for your concern. Thanks very much~!

*sigh* I hope so too. I really love them all very much… Huh? What's this..? I see some markings on the margin. Could you, perhaps, be composing a new song? I'd love to listen to it if my guess was right. :D

Really? Vienna sounds lovely. Winter… I'm not really used to cold climates but I would really enjoy seeing snow! I only see it very seldom and I'd like to talk with you and Miss Elizaveta in person so I can't wait to visit!

Please don't worry about it. Mr. France hasn't visited my islands yet and my father said he wouldn't let him go near me. Also, I'm very capable in defending myself. Alright, I'll tell you if he gives me any trouble but I'm fine, really.

Honestly, I'm not sure about that myself. It seems very much unlike Kuya Yao to do something like that. I've known him long enough to say that it's not in his nature but I worry about my sister very much so I'm going to go over there to see what's happened and try saving her if I can. (Ugh… I'm starting to sound like Kuya Alfred again, aren't I?)

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some coconuts. Hope you like them :D


	141. Nicaragua 5

Maria,

Si! They miss you a lot! We can't wait either :D

Okay,

Canada? Oh, okay.

Oh, it's okay. Managua's been really stressed lately. Um, they didn't tell me because Diego's trying to hide from Panama City... it's a long story...

Yes, it moved. This is probably why Papi Spain thought he wasn't feeding me when I would come back home. Sadly, Belize wasn't that lucky. He had to stay with Inglaterra full time. If you notice that Belize looks like a six year old, that is a side affect of eating his food. His human age is supposed to be 17. But the upside of him living with England is that he knows magic :D but then again, he also learned Magic from his Abuela Maya... heh, I'm rambling now ^^"

abrazos~

Luisa

P.S lynchees~ I don't think I have those :D

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

It would really be great to see everyone again! *sigh* I wish I could visit more often…

Canada..? Oh right! That's Kumajirou's owner's name! I don't know why but for some reason I just can't remember his name very much… I try my best to remember but I just usually forget… I really feel guilty about that.

It's alright. Dani explained everything to me. I really thought they had your permission to come over, sorry for causing you to worry about where they were ^_^;;

Speaking of Panama, is everything all right over there? I heard some nations came over to his house and threw out his computer! Is he being bullied or something? I'm worried DDDX

Oh… Poor Belize… At least he didn't die of indigestion/food poisoning or get cursed with really thick eyebrows. My brother Malaysia was also a colony of Mr. England's (maybe you've met before?) and he said it was terrible. He also got the Kirkland eyebrows as well. Hmm… I don't really remember much but I think I was colonized by him as well for a couple of years. The only thing I remember was that I had to warn Papa about this slow torture that involved being forced to eat something black and scary. That couldn't have possibly been his food, it was so burnt and unrecognizable!… Or could it..? O_o?

Magic? That's cool. Some of my people used to practice magic before Papa came along and called it barbaric. Ah, it's okay! I ramble all the time so no need to apologize~ :DDD

Oh, I almost forgot! Manila is asking about Managua and Matagalpa. She hasn't heard from them in a while and wants to say hi. I'm so happy she's acting a little more sociable nowadays. She's still shy around most people but lately not so much. X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some papayas~ :3

* * *

><p>AN: LOL, I think if Maria ever met Belize she would crush him with hugs. She likes cute thingspeople XD


	142. Malaysia 5

Filipina,

It's okay. I guess it's easy to get mixed up when you're not a speaker of either.

Doesn't it always? Sigh...

I do try to stay awake, but the speeches are so boring. I know, I know... I'll... do my best. If you've any tips, mind sharing? Even on those days I get an early night I still feel exhausted, annoyingly. Tch.

Paperwork again. Comes with being a nation. *pats back*

I... see. I don't see their appeal myself, but it's good to occupy yourself with something.

He's okay. I felt miserable at his house though during colonial days since I can't stand the cold. Fortunately, I was allowed to cook my own food. Have you seen his cooking before? It's like coal or something. About his eyebrows, I'm not sure. I've got them too so maybe it's some weird thing he can pass on. Still don't get why he cursed Hong.

Ah, I'm so tired... I have to train for friendlies against my ex-boss. Later on hockey with nii-san (Japan) too. Gotta go!

D. Malaysia

P. S.: Just the thing to keep my spirits up! Have some curry I made. Hope it isn't spicy?

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Damien,<p>

Are you okay? Ate Singapore mentioned some riots happening at your place… I hope everything's okay over there and that you're alright…

Still… sorry about that. I probably insulted you by comparing the two languages. Sorry again ^^;

Yeah, it does… *sighs*

Hmm… Why don't you try moving around a bit? I have trouble sleeping when I move around too much. Or maybe you could try splashing your face with cold water when you start feeling sleepy? I dunno… sorry if this didn't help so much ^_^

Ugh… Thanks for that but I still hate it! My paperwork is just always so endless… TT^TT

But K-dramas are nice! Oh well… we all have our different likes and dislikes so I won't try to convince you otherwise.

You too? I can't stand the cold either, probably because of our climates, but I still think snow looks really pretty, though :3 I think I have. He colonized me for a couple of years but I don't remember so much. All I remember was that he tried some sort of slow torture on me which involved eating this really black and unrecognizable thing. I think he called the poison a "scone". *shudders*

So the eyebrow thing is something he passes on to his colonies? But how come Ate Singapore and Kuya America don't have them? O_O Umm… Yeah, I noticed but no worries, I think the Kirkland eyebrows look good on you so it should be okay, I think. :D I thinks that's weird too…Poor Hong…

Good luck! I'll be rooting for you then! X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. The curry was a little too spicy but still yummy~ Sent some bananas :D

* * *

><p>AN: LOL XD, I'm probably the worst person to ask advice for staying awake. *occasionally sleeps in class as well* and weird… I imagined Malaysia with the Kirkland brows as well.<p>

Ha ha :) I remember I was awake when I got your review. We should both really start sleeping earlier(especially me since I have classes already =3=… ) :D


	143. Valencia 2

Philippines

Hi! Yes, it's moltes gracies~ It's nice to read something in Valencian, especially since part of my own people don't like to use it -.-

He is! Thanks! We are very happy! :D

Luisa won't mind if you hit him with your broomstick =D

Love,

Valencia

PS: Gracies for the mangoes!

I sent you some oranges! :D

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Really? Ah, I think I know how that feels. It's really sad but some of my citizen's don't like learning Filipino as well. Some students complain it's too hard and not as useful as English… *sigh*

Aww~! :3 You two must be very lucky~ I wish the best for both of you ;)

Umm… Okay. Teruel and Managua already left but if they ever come back, I'll be sure to watch over them and whack Managua if he ever gets too close to Teruel, okay?

Oh! I almost forgot. Umm… Teruel and Managua left some of their things here. Is it alright if I send Teruel's things to you? I don't want to trouble Ate Luisa by sending her Teruel's things and you are his girlfriend, so is it alright with you?

Yay~! Oranges~ Yum~ :D Thanks! I rarely ever get to eat oranges and they were really delicious! I sent you some bananas as thanks :)

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	144. America 3

Maria!

Well, that's what Arthur called me, but I changed it to Freedom secretly when I beat him in that war ^.^

I-I'm not lying! How dare you suggest otherwise? :O (But seriously, how did you know?)

No, it was Ivan. His hugs are pretty hard, which made my heart wrench out of my chest. (Bleh, I really do suck at lying DX)

Thanks! ^.^

From Alfred F. Jones - the super hero!

P.S. Can I have more bananas? My brother shoved them in the microwave and covered them in maple syrup. It tasted nice, but I want to see how they taste normally ^.^

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Alfred,<p>

Oh, really? No worries, I think Freedom sounds much better than Fitzgerald :D

Umm… Well, it is kinda obvious when you lie and I was your colony for fifty years or so, so I'm pretty sure I would know by now ^_^

Ouch… No offense but I really don't like Mr. Russia very much. Even if we have the same birthday, he still scares me a lot and his sister sent me Belarusian death threats a couple of times… *shudder* and yeah... no offense but you sorta do... ^^;

No problem~ :)

Microwaved bananas in maple syrup..? Hmm… I never tried that before. Okay, I'll send you some more bananas then! XDDD

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines


	145. Davao 2

Nay!

ba't ganun? hindi po ba nila nakikita na sa loob po ng 300 nautical meters ang Spratly Island? Ang sama po naman nila! .

Nga pala,, pwede po, sa akin nalang lahat ng manga? XDD Sige na po!

-Davao

* * *

><p>Kamusta Davao! :D<p>

Ah well… It's complicated, anak. Iha, huwag mong sabihin yan. Ginanagawa naming ang lahat para ma-solve yung isyu peacefully.

Hay… O sige, kunin mo na lahat ng mangga. Basta huwag mo kainin ng sabay-sabay, ha? Baka magka-stomach ache ka pa…

Love,

Ate Ria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Nagpadala din ako ng saging ;)

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, 'kaw lang. Pero medyo special di ba? :) Sorry pero bawal kong sabihin. Tawagan mo na lang ako ng Cloud ;D<p> 


	146. Spain 9

Maria,

Ahh, isn't it~? Ahaha, luck of the draw, right? A-Ah e-ehehe w-w-wedding..? W-who s-said a-anything a-about a w-w-wedding...?

Yes...I suppose you are, but perhaps it's better not to test fate. Though, ever since Francis and Mattie got together, he's (Francis) has toned down his ~l'amour~.

I guess it is-he does his best to annoy/torture/piss me /off/ and after however long I've known that sniveling brat one's patience wears very, very thin. Even mine. Sweetie-I was never truly mad. There's only two grudges I will hold against anyone in the world-and the rest just seem unimportant.

Eh? ¿Por qué? Well...banana's taste good-only when they're slightly greeny/yellow though-after that when they get all yellow and brown...spotty they're yucky. I guess my love for tomatoes stems from my Conquistador/Inquisition days in the New World. Tomatoes originated there, you know.

Con amor,

Papá Spain~

P.S. you spoil me, mi querida~

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Huh? O_o? So you're not getting married..? Weird. I got anonymous e-mails saying that you were… Ah well.

Really? Wait… Mattie as in Canada..? O_O Aww… and I was starting to get into PruCan too… DX

I… see. But I still hope you two learn to get along someday! :D

Yeah I know, big brother Mexico told me all about your love for tomatoes a long time ago and I think bananas are really awesome too X3

It's okay, Papa, really. I'm the second biggest exporters of bananas (first is Ate India) so I have lots of bananas~! In fact, here sometimes we even use bananas in our ketchup instead of tomatoes :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent mangoes :3

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder if most father-daughter conversations end up like this… :D<p> 


	147. Hawaii 13

Aloha Ria,

He's doing okay right now he is mostly worried about his bosses wraggling overthe debt. To be fair, I kinda am as well.

I'll make sure to get them to her. She liked the last batch. It's kinda odd though because I have been seeing her in dresses a little more lately, she say's its the weather but, Its pretty nice actually.

It does not seemd to be my thing actually. It's okay cause I am a better surfer than all of them ;-).

Yes, Pinapple Adobo, or are indeed awesome.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm, I wonder, maybe we can try and elist Thailand he seems like he would be helpful.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pai'ea~! :D<p>

Debt..? Oh that… Sorry, I can't give much advice regarding business in general (this is Ate Singapore's specialty) but maybe you could try cutting back your spending..? I really dunno what to say, sorry. D:

Uh-huh… Hey Pai'ea, I've been wondering this for a while now but do you have a crush on Aurora? I'm just really curious and I don't know but I just get the feeling you do :3

Ha ha ;D That's true~ I saw you surf before and it was pretty awesome :)

Yeah it is! XDDD

Thailand, huh? Sure why not? ;)… Hey Pai'ea~ You know about Thailand and Vietnam, right? Want them to be our next victims- Er… I meant couple? :D

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent mangoes ;)


	148. Singapore 6

Ria Mei, Mei,

Yes I must admit, I am actually pretty worried about it as well.

That sounds like an idea. *Grin evilly* Indeed, our honor as Asian women must be defended. Sadly, the man thinks with his other head if you know what I mean so there is little we can do about it lor.

REALLY SERIOUSLY IT IS NOTING LIKE THAT WHY DO YOU EVEN *Breaks into Mandarin*

Always a plaesure to give buisness advice to my sister, ^.^.

Lychee, AWESOME. Here is some fish head Curry,

Love,

Maggy

* * *

><p>Kamusta Maggy Jie jie! XD<p>

Me too. I hope Kuya Malaysia is okay…

Heh, of course it will.*smirk with dark aura* Ugh… *groan* yeah, I get you.

Teehee~ :3 Because~ You're just really fun to tease~ ;)

Thanks again! :DDD

Aray! Uhh… Curry too spicy! I think I burned my tongue… L But thanks anyway. Sent some adobo in exchange :D

Love,

Ria

The Philippines


	149. Astrid letters

YAYYYY!

I'm Tagalog too!

And proud to be one! 3

Also, I was born it Davao City, the cleanest city in the Philippines apparently! :D

…..

Go filipino pasta! And maybe Ate Maria has forgotten that japan terrorized the her for 4 years? No hard feelings Kuya Kiku, but that would be very hard to forget!

…

...mangoes... Ripe, yellow, juicy, tropical mangoes... *drools*

….

Ate Maria, you're a meany! You should've sent adobo instead!

…..

Darn it! You now have me craving for puto and balot! And it just so happens that I'm in the states, and even if I found some nearby, I want the stuff that's sold on the streets! I also now want isaw on a stick, some ice cream, and some pandisal filled with the coconut stuff! Curse thee south cations for not having and/or attracting enough Filipinos who want that stuff!

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

Kamusta! Thank you for your letters~ It's always a pleasure hearing from one of my people even if they live far away J

Ha ha :D It makes me really happy that you're proud to be Filipino. Thank you for that. And yes, Filipino pasta is awesome ;)

Ah… About Kuya Kiku… Well… What his boss made him do before was really terrible, I can't deny that. I-I never felt so betrayed before… but it's all in the past now, right? What's the point of holding a grudge and staying mad for things we can't do anything about anymore? Okay, I'll admit I was very reluctant to forgive him at first but I know what he did was hurting him too and he was truly sorry for what he and his people have done.

Heh, mangoes are the best! XDDD I sent you a basket~

Right, right. Okay, next time I'll send other nations our adobo, okay?

Hehe ;D Sorry about that ^^; If it makes you feel better, I sent some of the stuff over. It's a pity that they don't make them over there…

Love,

Inangbayan (or Ate Maria :D)

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: With regards to her name, yeah I know that it's more Filipino to use a "Y" but I really based it on a former queen of Spain, Queen Isabella, the wife of King Phillip II. You see in my head, Spain originally named her Felipe after King Phillip II but when he found out his "hijo" was in fact an "hija" he decided to name her after his queen instead. Hope this explained everything ^_^;;<p>

Oh! And by the way, next time could you please just leave all your letters in one review? Sorry but I really get confused and intimidated when the ratio of the number of reviews is greater than actual chapters… Sorry, and yes I know I'm weird.

TYVM~ Astrid XD


	150. Visayas 8

Dear Ate Maria,

I haven't talked to you in like forever! I miss you so much ate~! but I can get away from work here since I'm watching over Antique because of his mischievousness (Ang bata to talaga! Kinukulam niya si Aklan! Hayyy!) Kamusta po ba kayo diyan? I hope you guys are fine there...Tell boss I said hi (DON'T LET THEM TAKE PALAWAN FROM MEEEEEEE!).

P.S Julie says hi din ^.^

Sincerely,

Lizel Divina Cervantes

* * *

><p>Dear Leizel,<p>

Oo nga eh. It really has been a while since we last chatted! D: I miss you too and I really wish I had the time to visit and it's been a long time since I visited any fiesta *sigh*…

Antique? Nanaman? Hay naku… Tell him to stop or I'll take away his festival privileges *sigh* Okey lang naman kami pero medyo Nagasaki lang yung kapatid mong si Manila dahil sa mga typhoon pero she's fine now. Alright, I'll tell boss you said hi XD

It's okay, hija, don't worry about it. I promise that I won't let them take your sister from us, okay? Speaking of Palawan, would you mind keeping an eye on her for me. I just worry sometimes…

Love,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Tell Julie I said kamusta~ and I sent some adobo X3

* * *

><p>AN:TYVM~ :)<p> 


	151. Fem! Australia

Maria, was it?

G'day mate! It's Australia. Just wanted to say hi and see how you're going. I'm good, how are you? I feel like I'm talking to myself, like always. Ugh.

England: Yes, you always do. Which makes you a bloody idiot.

Wait, WHAT? I'm gonna get you...

England: I'm your father, you twat.

I'm your-wait, I'm an independent country! I'm not your daughter anymore! I'm more like a friend or something!

New South Wales: What about a sister?

Oh, good idea. Anyway, how are you, Piri? Wait, wait, South Australia! What do you think you're doing? Don't-!

Just wait a minute. Bye!

Kind regards,

Alana "Australia" Kirkland

PS: South Australia and New South Wales are states. You know, like America to...Washington, was it?

* * *

><p>Ate Alana!<p>

Cool, never thought I'd get a letter from you ;) Thanks very much for dropping a letter, it's always fun hearing from you!

I'm okay, really, but work and the damages of these typhoons are just so stressful these days and the fact that my boss got rid of my siesta time doesn't help either D:

Oh! Is Mr. England there? Please send him, New South Wales, and South Australia my regards as well XD

Umm… Ate? Is everything all right over there? I'm getting a bit worried…

I hope everything is fine with you….

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent you guys some mangoes, hope you like them XD

* * *

><p>AN: I remember looking at Himaruya-sensei's drawings the other day and apparently there's a Canon Australia (who is a guy) already. I hope you don't mind if I put Fem first... ^^;<p>

TYVM for the review~ :D and that's cool! I never met anyone living in Australia before XD


	152. Malaysia 6

Filipina,

Yeah, I'm fine... nothing big more or less. Just headaches for a week.

It's fine, really!

Maybe I should suggest more breaks to Germany. Actually, that's the worst idea... and excusing myself too often will also get me into trouble. Should get him or Italy to be seat partners then...

I hate paperwork and I always get lectured about procrastinating. *pouts*

Well, it's something I neither hate or like. It's getting more popular here. There's fangirls everywhere!

Being in the equator sucks sometimes. Selangor and Pahang both have places offering artificial winter. Not sure if Selangor's only for Christmas and that brother of mine prefers forests to theme parks. That is, Genting Highlands. You heard of it?

Ah! I rambled, didn't I? ... oh well. Luckily Penang taught me how to cook or I'd suffer like that too.

That, I don't know. Can you imagine them with brows like that? Er, never mind. Kedah and Kelantan have them too but not the rest of my bros. That's weird too. I think Hong looks okay with them, but my sisters would say it's my bad taste talking, maybe. *rolls eyes*

Thanks... argh, I lost to Singa 5-3! I really need to buck up. Sigh.

D. Malaysia

P. S.: Guess what? Penang's asam laksa got voted the 7th best food out of 50! I just hope she isn't boasting about it to Selangor or they'll fight. Again. Have some dragonfruit in the meantime.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Malaysia,<p>

Hay… That's a relief… I'm glad it isn't too big, I was worried for a while.

Okay then… Umm… I don't think having Germany as a seat partner will help very much… No offense, but his speeches just make me sleepy ^^;

Me too! Ugh… Paperwork is just horrible. Mine just piles and piles, it's practically a paperwork mountain already! DDDX

Here too but I like K-dramas so I don't really mind ~ :D but still… I wish my people would start watching our local dramas more as well… I dunno, it just makes me feel sad.

Yup~ I heard of it but I didn't know they made artificial snow there! That's just so cool! I don't think we have any place like that here…

Not really. It's no problem~ I'm sure I ramble way more than you! XD hmm… I wonder why his food turns out really bad… Do you know?

Not really but… OH MY GOSH! OAO *horrified/shocked* That was just weird! I'm really happy that Singapore and America don't have the Kirkland brows… *breaths a sigh of relief* Well… Shh… Don't tell Mr. England but personally I think both of you wear the Kirkland brow look better that he does :D

Wow… You guys really take this soccer thing so seriously, noh? I'm not really into football very much but my team, I think, is starting to get better though :D hey, Malaysia..? Is it true that you defaced Singa's flag when she won? That wasn't very nice…

Congrats to her then! ;D … They fight a lot, don't they? Yay~! Thanks!

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some mango jam ;)

* * *

><p>AN: Agreed. It's so much easier to fall asleep during discussion... I checked your Malaysia out and he's really cute~ :3 But strangely, you have the same drawing style as a friend of mine which is kinda cool and weird at the same time ^_^<p>

TYVM for the review~ :)


	153. Valencia 3

Dear Philippines

Useful or not they're our languages *sighs*...

Thanks! You're right, we're lucky. It seems that Teruel was in love with me for a while. Everybody knew and I only knew that when he asked me out!

Yes, its alright~ Send them to me.

Oh.. Really? Oranges are very important to me. The same with tomatoes! This time I send you a box with tomatoes :D

Thanks for the bananas~ I loooove them~~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

I know… It's kinda like my people are ashamed to use it sometimes. That just really makes me feel sad DX

Huh..? That's a little weird. How would they know about it before you? Oh well~ It's just great that you two ended up together and that not all male personifications are gay :D

Okay, I did~ Sorry for giving you trouble but I just really don't know where else to send his stuff and I don't want to bother Ate Luisa with it ^_^;;

Yeah. Fruits like apples and oranges can't really survive in my tropical climate so I rarely get to see them here (and importing them all the way from Europe is pretty expensive too ^^;) but, on the bright side, I think I'd go crazy if I didn't have my usual supply of mangoes, bananas and coconuts XDDD

Thanks so much for the tomatoes! :DDD I made pasta with it but all my neighbors say I made it too sweet. Hmph.

No problem~ And bananas are awesome! X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some melons this time :)

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so happy XD Exams are finally over~ ^w^<p>

Thanks for the review~! :)


	154. America 4

Maria!

Yeah, I prefer Freedom aswell ^.^

Uh... maybe I should get lying lessons... Who do you suggest?

Yeah, Ivan's a right Commie :( I got alot of death treats when I fake-dated him as well :O

Bananas taste funny... can you send me some of those stuff with the spiky stuff on top?

From Alfred F. Jones - your hero ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Alfred,<p>

I think anyone with taste would :D

Hmmm… that's a hard question. I can't think of anyone at the moment but I'll let you know if I know anyone who's good at lying. Wait… If I knew that person was lying, wouldn't that make that person a bad liar as well since I could tell if he/she was lying..? Ugh, I think I just gave myself a headache… =_=

Huh..? O_o? I thought Mr. Russia was socialist..? Didn't he stop being communist a while back ago? Belarus is really scary! I had to hide all the way at Big sister Vietnam's house because she was throwing knives at my house and her Belarusian death threats gave me nightmares… TT^TT

… O_O Are you okay? D-don't tell me this is your first time eating a banana? *horrified* … Umm, which one do you want? I have lots of spiky fruit here so I'm not sure which one you'd like but I sent some pineapples just in case taht was the one XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review! :3<p> 


	155. Nicaragua 6

Maria,

I do too! I would call more but, heh, timezones. When it's morning over here it's evening over there. Plus long distance calls are really expensive.

I try to remeber who he is because not only to I have to remind cuba that that is CANADA and not AMERICA, but Canada actually defended me against his brother. America was being all paranoid and saying that my elections were rigged, and Canada stood up for me. I think that's one of the few times I've seen Canada stand up to his brother.

It's no problem. Diego may look 14, but he's not the capital for nothing. He can take care of himself.

Dios Mio... Panama City gave Caracas and Buenos Aires wedgies with itching powder. Their respective countries got pissed and decided to take it out on poor Dani's computer. I had to go beat the shit out of Argentina and destroy Venezuela's pride by defeating him in a drinking contest. Again. Dani's mi hermano and I won't allow bullying even if it's "justified". That, and I don't like Argentina much.

Maria, that black and scary stuff is in fact food. Which is why I never ate when I lived there part time. Who knew I could survive 2 weeks without food? Ah si... the eyebrows. Guyana used to have them, but Belize used his awesome magic to get rid of them for her. She can't really pull off the eyebrow look. Si, I've met Malaysia. I've also met Hong Kong, but Belize associated with them more. I usually talked with Seychelles and made Iggy's life a living hell. I burned his magic books once.

Si! Magic! And Belize is even better at it than Inglaterra! That was SUCH a blow to his pride when he found that out XD

Managua is going to write back letters soon. And Matagalpa might visit. Though I'm pretty sure he'll call first. Oh! He got into a fight with Panama city and because Dani switched something so he wouldn't get hurt, Matagalpa now has pink hair. Though it doesn't seem to bother him. Now he's talking about cosplaying as a male Megurina Luka from vocaloid XD

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. muchas gracias :D

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Yeah, I know what you mean. Long distance calls are really expensive here too but I'm glad e-mail is free XD

Canada is really nice, isn't he? I remember a couple of years ago, he was the one who gave my overseas nurses jobs when America wouldn't take them and, from what I've heard, his government treats my people who are living in his place really well, they even get to celebrate some Filipino festivals too! I wish I could remember him more…

That's a relief… But still… I'm really sorry for causing you to worry.

Panama City? As in Dani's sister? She really causes a lot of trouble, doesn't she? I think I'm happy I haven't met her yet, I don't know how I'd react if I ever met her… Thank you for doing that. I wish I could help Dani more but I just live so far away to do anything useful *sigh* Argentina? Is it true that he has an ego bigger than the whole of South America? I've heard a lot of complaints about him from Peru, Mexico, Panama and Puerto Rico.

T-that was food? I guess I owe him an apology then… I really thought he was trying to poison me ^^; TWO WEEKS! O_O That must have been terrible… I'm glad that he only took over my place for two years. I don't think I would've been able to survive on that thing he calls "scones". *shudders*

Guyana too? I'm really curious now: How did he pass on the Kirkland brows to all his colonies? I know in Xiang's (Hong Kong) case, England actually cursed him but Kuya Damien (Malaysia) just said he got them just by being under him. Do you have any ideas? ^_^

Oh! I think I met Seychelles before during a meeting. She seems really nice and gave me yummy fish X3

Pfft… LOL XDDD I feel kinda bad for England though… It must hurt to have your former colony surpass you in your respective specialty, noh?

Matagalpa with pink hair? That's a little hard to imagine but I'm sure he'd look cute in it XD Send me some pictures, okay? Also… Is it true that he's in a coma? I heard from Manila but she's not sure either… I hope he gets better soon and I sent you guys some papayas. I heard he likes them a lot ^w^

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. De nada~ X3 (did I say it right? Sorry I haven't spoken Spanish since Papa lost me in that war so my Spanish is kinda rusty… ^_^)

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review XD<p> 


	156. Austria 11

Maria,

Thank you again for taking the time to respond. Right now, Elizaveta and I are currently at Norway's house helping him with, what happened recently.

Indeed I am working on something right now. I hope to have it ready during the a future world meeting, prehaps I could play it for you sometime.

It would be a pleasure to have you I am sure, warm climates can indeed be beautiful, but there is just something about a world covered in white that has a certian, charm that cannot be match.

That is indeed good to hear fraulein, Elizaveta says that she shall strike him with her frying pan for you the next time she sees him.

Ja, one hopes it is nothing though years as a neughbor of the Soviet Bloc have taught me to expect the worst, I shall do some investigating og my own

Danke for the Coconuts, here are some cakes.

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

No, the pleasure is mine. I really enjoy writing to … I know this is very late but please send my condolences to Mr. Norway… I saw what happened on the news and hope the best for him.

Ohhh! I'd love to hear it! I heard from some other nations that you're a really good composer so I'd definitely want to listen to your composition one day.

Oh really? Okay, I'll take your word for it then. Snow is really pretty~ :3

Ugh… Sometimes, I wonder why my father likes to hang out with Uncle Francis a lot…

I hope so too. I think it would be smarter to ask Ate Singapore about this first, I'm sure she'd know what to do. Huh..? Did the soviet block do something bad?

No problem. The cakes were delicious, thank you! I sent some melons as thanks :D

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Must sleep already...zzzzzzz<p>

Thanks again bradpara XD

,


	157. Hawaii 14

Aloha Ria,

It is, complicated actually. Our boss is fighting with Republicans on Congress over, I am not realy sure anymore. I jost hope it ends soon.

You know I think I do a little. Prehaps I have even since I met her. We seem to, get one another in away others don't. Thing is, I am not sure how to aproach. I don't want to ruin what we already have.

Yes, yes I do. California likes to brag but we all know I am better, I invented it after all.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes, those two should be easier than even Singapore and Hong Kong, I am so looking foward to it.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea, State of Hawai'i

P.S.: Dad told me about France, if he even looks at you or Aurora, he is getting a taste of my ihi (Spear)

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Oh… It must be terrible for you guys. I know I hate it when my fight amongst themselves… :(

Yay~! I was right~ Well… Whatever you decide, remember I'll be here to support you! But seriously, I wish the best for the two of you XDDD

Ha ha :D True, true. You must really love surfing, don't you? :D

I know right~ I really can't wait for the next APEC meeting now! X3

O_O… Umm… Pai'ea, umm… I get what you mean and it's really sweet of you but please never say that again! D: In Filipino, ihi umm… well, it means urine in English so if you translate that… Never mind, just please never say that again….

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some mango jam ;)

* * *

><p>AN: School tomorrow... D:<p>

Thanks again bradpara~! XD


	158. Singapore 7

Ria Mei, Mei,

I have not heard anything about in in a while so I am sure that he is alright. I was very worried for a second, last thing I want is regional unrest effecting my markets.

*Nods* Sad but true. sad but true. I think a combined beating by the female nations might adjust his attitude but... *Swings her Cane Around*

*Blushes a little* It is... just... embarssing when you do that... really. Maybe...I...I kinda... like Xiang but... but... FORGET I SAID THAT. *Now ranting in Malay*

Sorray about that, here is some Chicken Rice,

Love,

Maggy.

P.S.: Going to be at Norway's house the next couple of days if you needs me

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

Happy belated Birthday! I texted you during the day itself but I'm not sure if you got my text… I hope you liked that stuff toy of the Merlion I gave for your present… Sorry if it looks a little deformed, I really have to practice my sewing skills ^^;

Oh! Kuya Malaysia seems to be okay but he says he has lots of headaches… I really hope they stop soon, I don't like seeing any of my siblings hurt… *sigh*

You know, I think that might just work! I think I should really bring out that wok Yao ge ge gave me as well…

YES! You finally admitted it~ It's okay Ate, it's not like I'm going to tell him you like him so your "secret" is safe with me X3

Thanks! I sent some leche flan~ Hope you don't mind sweets XD

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Please send my condolences to Mr. Norway as well. I heard about what happened in the news so I wish the best for him...

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again! :)<p> 


	159. Romania 2

Dear Maria,

YA v poryadke! I'm fine~ Oh so you remember? Thanks! Spain has been telling me a lot about you, lately. He's coming to my house to... sob. Yeah, he really- SPAIN! STOP GETTING TEARS ON THE LETTER! FINE, YOU CAN HAVE A MANGO!- misses you. Oh...he's telling me that you used to his "little mango"? Oh great...my house is flooding from the inside.

Oh seriously? Karoake? I am so there! I've heard rumors that you give no mercy in karoake... Tell ALL your asian family "HI!" from me, please? I read on the news that Boracay was listed #4 in the World's Best Islands! Congratulations! :D

I searched pictures of Balut, doesn't bother me...I have seen and eaten exotic food from the South American countries. Brazil fed me too much... I've never been to Asia, the Chinatown I went to was in N.Y, so yup. America's McDonald's is really getting everywhere, too. The hamburgers are too greasy for me.

It does suck...Well lots of people assume, right? I just have to sort things out. But it's a good thing I'm getting lots of visitors checking out mah castles :). Thanks! Yeah that song got in my head and I hummed it accidently at church ^_^'. I heard that this Romanian singer had a song called "Stereo Love". It made big in the Americas!

*blushes* Um...it's Lithuania. Poland dragged me to go shopping with him and I happened to meet him. And Feliks is...uh... he called it "Hooking Up". I don't know if he'll like me!

Well he said it's the country of love? I don't know. Oh thanks! *smirk* Oh~ you should hit him with a wok. Wang has won battles with it against Germany and Japan right? OH, NOT AGAIN! FRANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET? *kicks him out* He's like a stalker now. I think I'll just steal his hair supplies. How'd he like to have a bad hair day?

THANKS~

Romania/ Rosaline Arcos

P.S Thank you for the mangoes by the way! Well Spain is eating all of them but I ate two and it taste so GOOD! Hoped you like the chocolate cakes, there Amandine cakes :). Here's a yellow ruffle dress! I got it from Fashion Week in Paris from France. Well that's one good thing about him...

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline,<p>

That's good to hear. ^_^ Wait… P-papa's there? O_O I'm so so sorry for all the trouble he's causing you! Ah… he told you that? It's a little embarrassing but he used to call me that, along with mi perlas as well, when I was younger. Again, I apologize for my father's behavior. Sorry ^^;

Yay~! Eh… well, I can't deny that. I'm proud to say that I'm the only nation who can beat S. Korea in a karaoke contest. *smirk* but last time I went my score got lower. Can you believe it? The machine gave me a 99! I usually get a hundred… D:

Okay~ I'll text them you said hi later. Oh, thank you! Honestly, I didn't know that… ^^; But I'm really happy Boracay made the list~ :D

Oh, South America? That's cool. I think some of the nations there are siblings of mine as well since I know a lot of them were Spanish colonies too. Ah, the burger… I remember Kuya Alfred made me eat those when I was his colony. *shudders*

You have castles? Cool! Could you show them to me if I ever come visit , please? LOL at Church really? XD

Thank you for telling me. Don't worry, I promise I won't tell a soul. Well… I think he would be very weird if he didn't like you! You're really nice and pretty! J

Ugh… My sister, Singapore, was right *sigh*, that nation will never learn to leave us female nations alone, will he? But she also suggested a combined beating from the female nations would scare him away. *smile with dark aura* Go ahead, I think he deserves it :D

No problem~

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks for the cakes and the dress~ The cakes were super yummy and the dress was just beautiful! I sent some bananas to you as well ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	160. Davao 3

Salamat!

Nay, kailan niyo po ba ako bisitahin? miss ko na kayo eh! lagi mo nalang kasama si Ate Manila habang ako,, hindi T_T

atchaka! regards mo naman ako kay kuya Norway ha! :))

-Davao (Cristina)

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

No Problem~ ;D

Sorry, iha, pero marami pa akong trabaho kasi eh… Siguro makakabisita ako sa susunod na linggo, okay? :)

O sige, I-itext ko siya mamya.

Ingat ka lagi,

Ate Ria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Nagapadala ako ng saging X3

* * *

><p>AN: Sa totoo lang di talaga ako sigurado at mayroon pala akong OC na Manila pero babae siya kaya pinalit ko yung kuya sa ate... ^^; Taga Maynila po ako X3 Oo nga eh kakatapos ko lang nang exams pero may Sabayang Pagbigkas pa kami... D:<p>

Salamat sa sulat XD


	161. Peru 4

Dear Maria,

It's been a long time since I've written anything, and the reason is that I've been away at Senor Romano's for a while! It was a fun trip. I wanted to send you a picture of the Colosseum but some idiot tourist bumped into me just as I was taking the last photo on one of those disposable cameras, so... it turned out kind of blurry. Actually, A LOT blurry. So I bought a crappy postcard instead. Sorry. :(

Well, today happens to be Senora Singapore's birthday, I think, so the annoying Hetalia fan is going ballistic over here, rambling about how good her day was and how the IKEA god (I think she means Senor Sweden) granted her wishes today. Maybe I should take her to a therapist. -_-

MY therapist. -_-

As for Argentina's dog... L-let's all just forget about him and hopefully he'll take the hint and leave us alone too...

Huh. I guess we can't stop language or culture from evolving, but when those silly gringos get off on a show where people try to prove they're smarter than a fifth-grader (and FAIL, oh ho ho HO), something is definitely wrong.

Sincerely,

Peru

P.S.: Many thanks for the coconuts. I had a great time cracking them open on Chile's head. ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

No worries~ It's a pity you couldn't get a picture but I think the postcard was pretty as well. Thank you :D

Yeah, I know. I texted her happy birthday during the actual day. I really hope she likes my gift! (Although, due to my rusty sewing skills, that merlion stuff toy looks a little deformed… ^^;) Huh? IKEA? Isn't that a furniture store or something? O_o?

Your t-therapist..? Umm… Huayna? I don't think the poor girl needs to visit a psychotic therapist… and besides it might probably make her worse than she already is.

Okay then if you say so J But why don't you tell Argentina about it then? Maybe he could put it on a leash for you if you're scared?

Oh! I've seen that show on TV! Ah well, American reality shows are usually just weird *shrugs*

… Your joking right? You seriously didn't use them on Chile did you? O_O Ah! I have to apologize to Chile for giving you those coconuts TT^TT Please don't do that again…

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some mango jam ;)

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review!<p> 


	162. Nicaragua 7

Maria,

Email is a wonderful thing~

Si, Canada's really nice. He's also pretty badass when it comes to hockey. No one ever forgets him when he's in that mode...

You don't have to apologize.

Si... it's all true... Venezuela's a close second though. Difference, he's mi amigo, so I can actually tolerate him.

Part of my land was owned by Inglaterra, so I switched between living with Papi and Inglaterra. It was horrible DX

I have no idea. At least Belize doesn't have them ^^

Si, but I was laughing when England found that out. As you can probably see I don't like him much ...

Matagalpa looks adorable! But si, he passed out because Panama went dart crazy... but Colombia kind of drugged Dani, so now he's kind of tired... I'm drying him off right now because belize panicked and threw water on him...

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. si, you said it right ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Yup, it is~ XD

Ah! I remember that. I think he sent an email to the rest of the world when he beat Kuya Alfred at hockey. :D

So he's really that egotistic? Wow… Wait… VENEZUELA IS A GUY? OAO B-but I thought he was our hermana! *sigh* Not again… I should really make a list next time…

That must have sucked… But it could have been worse, at least it wasn't France, right?

Hmm… Does anyone do? Yeah, I don't think I could've imagined Belize with them…

I… see. I guess we all never do really like our colonizers, do we? Although I try not to think about it now, I'm pretty sure there was a time I really hated Papa as well…

Oh! Send me pictures! I wanna see! XD Panama? O_O Really? … I'm just really confused again… Sorry D:

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some mango jam ;)

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again! Ugh... School tomorrow TT^TT<p> 


	163. Nicaragua 8

Maria,

I got that email and proceded to laugh.

Yes, he's really that egotistic. And I have mo idea anymore... Dios Mio why does Papi have to have so many kids? I'm starting to get confused...

You're right. At least it wasn't France.

Imagining Belize with them is just... wrong. It's a crime again humanity I tell you!

I remember when I hated Papi too... when I was little I refused to talk to him and I would make his house a mess. Then I sort of got over it and I would clean his house.

I sent pictures of Matagalpa in his male Megurine Luke costume. And yes, that happened to Panama... I put him in the guest room right now. Dios Mio, bad things just keep on happening to the poor kid.

Luisa

P.S. muchas gracias! ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Me too :D Honestly, despite what everyone says, I really don't like Kuya Alfred very much so I was happy he got beaten for a change.

I know right? I always confuse everyone and I think I gave everyone bad impressions of me TT^TT I've mixed up lots of our hermanos and even confused some of their genders as well like Peru, Bolivia, Chile… Uhh, I think you get the picture.

I've heard some stories about France from Ate Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos when he colonized them… They were pretty scary. It's really a wonder how some of his colonies like Canada stayed sane…

Agreed. *nods* Belize plus those eyebrows would just be so wrong! Oh, by the way speaking of Belize, I heard somewhere he's dating Seychelles. Is it true? :3

Really? I guess, in my case, I was probably one of his worse colonies… I remember at the start I used to hate him so much. He forbade me from doing a lot of things I used to do like visiting my other Asian siblings and running around playing (he said it was improper for young senoritas *rolls eyes*) . I especially hated the Spanish lessons and the layers of dresses he made me wear (he used to make me wear FIVE LAYERS of clothing. Can you imagine how hot it was especially with my tropical climate?) I was just so mad at him!

There was this one time I was just really pissed I sort of well… *blush* I threw the contents of my chamber pot down the balcony. Outside. Just when he and my governor general at the moment were passing under… Yeah, I was really a bad colony before ^_^;;

Awww~! He's just so cute X3 I'll show these to Manila later~ Poor Dani… I hope he gets better soon.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some dual purpose broomsticks over~ They're really useful because they can clean and be used for self defense as well ;D

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	164. Austria 12

Dearest Maria,

I hope that this letter finds you well and in god health. It has been a long time since I heard from you.

Norway is doing alright, the other Nordics are helping him alot, especially Denmark and Iceland oddly enough. He is very shocked but, he shall be fine.

It would be my pleasure to preform it for you, next world meeting prehaps.

Prehaps if you were to visit sometime around say, Chirstmas I might be able to show you myself.

I wish I understood that myself. I spent about a century or so living together with that man when we were both ruled by the Hapsburgs, I understand him, somewhat on some things but this eludes me.

My sources tell me that Indonesia is faring well and that the incident, was slightly exaggerated. As for what the Ivan did to me, it is not so much that as what he did to Elizaveta when she was under his thumb. I often found mylself helping her people with the consequences.

The Melons were delightful, Danke. I have sent you coffee.

Regards,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Sorry for not being able to reply sooner. My work just seems to keep doubling lately…

That's good to hear :D I saw what happened on the news. Things like that don't usually happen in his home, do they? So I suppose it's no surprise he'd be shocked…

Thank you! It would really be great listening to you play :3

That would be lovely. I can't wait to visit!

Oh well, Papa has the right to choose his own friends (although I really hope Uncle Francis' pervertedness doesn't rub off on him, though…)

That's good to hear. Honestly, her letter really confused me… I just know Kuya Yao wouldn't do such things. Especially to someone he considers a sister… Whatever it is they're fighting about, I just hope it ends out peacefully…

Oh! I'm sorry for making you remember unpleasant things… I'm sorry.

Thank you~ The coffee is really good! I sent some banana bread as thanks :)

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines


	165. Hawaii 15

Aloha, Maria.

It has been a long time hasn't it?

Good news is that that we solved the debt issue, sorta. Bad News, Dad's credit rating got downgraded. After so many freaking years at AAA. I don't know what was worse, Dad getting yelled at for two hours by Yao or Dad yelling at his boss and Congress for over two hours Strait. He's still a little hoarse and really shouldn't be talking and I think his cold is getting worse.

On a lighter know, thank you so much for you adivce. She seemed to be looking at me and blushing alot when I was over at her place Whale Watching last week. I am kinda worried though, She's a Red State and I'm Blue and we do fight every so often. Makes me wonder if we ca make it worse.

And yes I am looking foward to that APEC meeting regadless, It shall be nice to see you all again. Though helping love prevail might make it all the better.

Oops, sorry about that. I won't do that again sorry.

Love,

Pai'ea, Hawaii.

(Here is some Kalua Pork )

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Yup~ it has. Sorry, I've just been really busy with work lately…

Oh! Please tell Kuya Alfred to rest if he's sick. Honestly, I worry about him. Even if he can be very annoying at times, he still goes out of his way to help many nations with their problems (even if they don't really ask for it…) I'm very grateful for all the times he's helped me. :D

Awww~! X3 It was nothing, really~ Umm… Sorry I don't think I get you… What's a blue and red state again? O_o?

Yup! I'm sure it's going to be so much fun seeing you again (even if we're supposed to talk about work and all…) XD

Thanks! I sent some watermelons~ :3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: THANKS XD<p> 


	166. Singapore 8

Ria Mei, Mei.

Thank you so much for the birthday wishes, and don't worry. The Merlion was wonderful, thank you alot better than what Alfred decided to give the world if I do say so myself, sia. The man *really* need to sort out something in his poltical system.

Yes he seems to be doing better, until I beat him in World Cup Qualifying, SIA. ^.^ My Lions are so awesome.

Yes, I am sure that it will, and please do you the wok no offense to you noble wallis but this might require something more, substansial if you get my meaning.

*Stammmers* Thank you... it's kida hard for me you know... he... he came by for my national day you know... I.. kinda liked that... he was giving me looks all tha time... it... it... WAS NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING.

I am probably going to vist Arthur vey soon, I am sure you have heard about he Riots at his place. I might give him some adivce as to how to deal with this people.

xxOOxx

Margaret Ann Chang, Singapore.

P.S.: Thank you for the flaqn and yes It do like sweets. Here is some kuih (Rice Cakes)

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie Jie,<p>

Your welcome! I'm really happy you like it~ I was really scared you'd think it was too childish or something… But I'm relieved that you think otherwise XD

Huh..? Why? What did Kuya Alfred give you?

… You guys really like football, don't you? But then again, I shouldn't really be talking either, I know I go crazy with boxing or basketball matches and football is starting to get popular here too ^_^;;

Hmm… How about my arnis sticks then? I'm sure they should be able to do some decent damage *dark aura* :D

Sure Jie Jie, sure~ ;)

Really? Wow, you really are helping out a lot of nations… Oh! Whatever you do, don't eat Mr. England's cooking! I heard somewhere that it moves… *shudders*

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks! Sent some mangoes again X3

* * *

><p>AN: TYVM~<p> 


	167. Romania 3

Dear Maria,

Eh well he might be a bother sometimes but hes a good company! Hes really optimistic and sunshiney too :) Well our Former Bosses gives us Nicknames rigght? In America's case, he nicknames his bosses (Iggy!)

Oh Romano and Spain are coming over in the weekend, what good food should I serve them that they would like?

One Question: Why does Korea grope China and Japans um Chest?

No, thats great! I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOU! I get 95, 94, or 90s! I heard almost all of your people are REALLY GOOD NATURAL SINGERS~! .

No wonder Alfred influenced you so much, the culture Im talking about. I wanna try a Filipino style Hamburger!

I would love to tour and guide you around the castles! It might be spooky though at night...So make sure to bring lots of flashlights! Oh we can also stay in the castle for a night! That gives me an idea to open the castle and make it like a hotel :)

Shh! Thank you so much! Its weird that I like him! Im part of the Warsaw Pact and Ive been hanging out with Poland so much! So him, Liet, and I always have to go together in shopping trips! Oh do you want to go shopping some time with us? Poland picks the greatest clothes!

Yeah, we should make an alliance! Girl Power XD! But I have some grudge over Hungary and it still continues...*evil aura* ((Its said Hungary and Romania are like the fem version of Greece and Turkey ^_^'))

Iggy and I made a Spell Club! He's the only magician I know so...

Thanks,

Romania/Rosaline Arcos

P.S Thanks for the Bananas! *grabs one, peels, and eats*

Mmmm...they taste good! *grabs another* I knew you would

like the dress and the cake! I'm sending you this Jade Necklace I happened to find at a Local Open Market! The deals are great...

P

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline,<p>

That's good to hear :D But still… I'm really sorry for all the trouble my father has caused you ^^; True~ LOL England's nickname is cute~ Hmm… Do you have any nicknames?

Hmmm… Papa likes things sweet but I think he'd enjoy paella a lot~ As for Kuya Lovi… I think he'd just be really happy with pasta or pizza, noh? ^_^

Honestly, I really dunno… I asked Ate Vietnam once why he was like that and she said it may have been because he was dropped on the head when he was little… *shrugs* I don't think anyone really knows…

Y-e-a-h… but still… I rarely ever get 99's! I usually get 100's *pouts*… Well, not all of them, I'm sure it's impossible for a whole people to all be really good singers but I'm very happy to say that I do have a lot talented and superb singers here XD

You should! *smirk* Filipino hamburgers, in my opinion, taste better than American ones. The ones from U.S. are just too bland for my tastes…

No worries~ I'm not scared of ghosts or the dark. In fact, if you're game for it, we can tell each other ghost stories too ;) I think that's a great idea! Castle hotel are cool! X3

No problem~ I would love to! But… with my small pay I think I'd up doing more window shopping though… TT^TT

I… see. Ummm why don't you get along? Hungary seems nice…

Cool. I'd join if I could but I haven't used magic since Papa colonized me. Sorry

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks! It's really beautiful! I sent some watermelons~ :3

* * *

><p>AN: LOL I think Philippines would be the only one depressed with a 99 in karaoke XD<p>

Thanks X3


	168. Palawan 12

Ate Filipini,

Yup, you're nice all right...! In what way? I can't imagine~

:)) I'll respect kuya Yao from now on! I'll do my best

I dunno she drank Ate Antique's potion and I'm trying to revive her...

I'll do my best I do not want to repeat myself

Respectfully yours,

Felicia chi

P.S.- it tasted good~! I sent pictures of cherry blossoms well I got the seedlings from Japan... I love him! :))

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Umm… Okay… I won't ask anymore.

That's good :) Respecting our elders is really important!

Oh.. Wait… WHAT? O_O Is she okay? Diyos ko po… Quick, get her to a doctor or something! *worried*

Thank you! Kuya Kiku's really awesome, noh? ^w^ I sent some bananas to you, by the way~

Love,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	169. Autumn

Hi Philippines,

Well just a plain human who is currently in Spratly islands, yeah I love the place very much... Well sine the issue is a little cool now and probably Palawan isn't angry anymore with China, I decided to write to you, how's your day?

I sent some black gold over its the code name for oil... You can use it on many things, we have abundant supply of oil... You may call me Autumn~

it's a nice name~

Take care Maria,

Autumn

* * *

><p>Dear Autumn,<p>

Kamusta! Thank you very much for writing me a letter~ Don't worry, I enjoy getting letters from everyone, be it human or nation XD

I'm doing fine, thanks for asking~ I'm a little tired from work but that's nothing I can't handle! And you? I hope you're having a nice day! X3

Thank you! The oil was very useful and it helped a lot. I sent some pearl necklaces as thanks~

Yes, I agree. Autumn is a very nice name. I think it suits you a lot :D

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks! XD<p> 


	170. Valencia 4

Dear Filipinas

I thought Teruel was gay, no kidding. I'm fact, I thought he had cheated on me with that Managua guy ¬¬

Nah... It was no problem! I'm sorry than Teruel went there without asking some days before (as sane people do...). But I know it was only Managua's influence¬¬

Well, I can't imagine life without oranges and tomatoes... It would be horrible... And without horchata! NOOOOOO!

No problem, your neighbours have bad taste, then u.u

Thanks for the melons

Love,

Valencia

P.S. I send you some briks of horchata!

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Really? He didn't seem gay when he visited me before with Managua… But then again, us girls can never be really sure if a guy's gay or not… = _ = Umm… isn't Managua a little too young for that..?

Oh, it's no problem~! I'm used to unexpected visitors. South Korea and the other members of the ASEAN visit me a lot and America drops by unannounced occasionally too ^_^ I really like having visitors over but when Teruel and Managua visited, I was really busy. I feel bad for not being a good hostess and for not showing them around myself… D:

I'm the same with bananas, mangoes, and coconuts. And especially rice too… I think I'd die if I didn't have my rice everyday…

Well… not really. Thailand's and Malaysia's cooking are amazing but they make everything spicy… Personally, I like my food sweet but everyone else tells me it's too sweet, though ^_^

You're welcome X3 The horchata was really delicious~ I sent some coconuts as thanks XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Salamat!/Thanks! :3

* * *

><p>AN: How did you do the eyes thingy? (the one in the first line) It looks really cute X3<p>

TYVM~ XD


	171. Nicaragua 9

Maria,

I always laugh when something happens to him. He's so annoying. I tell him to leave me the hell alone and he never does =_=

It's okay. It doesn't help that some of them look like girls too... even when they're boys.

It makes you wonder. Because then you have colonies like French Guiana who's basically a copy of they guy. Seriously, she tries to sleep with everyone =_=

Si! Belize is dating Seychelles and they're so adorable together ^^

Dios Mio... all that clothing! I lived in his house, but I still felt my climate. Even when I decided to actually clean his house (which I seemed to be the only one that did besides señorita Belgium) I would ignore him and talked in my native tongue just to piss him off. But I wasn't as bad as Guatemala, who refused to do anything, actually dyed her hair blue somehow, and would get in a fight with Papi as much as she could. She wasn't as bad when Belize was still in Papi's care, but she got really pissed off when Belize became English territory. And then you see how she is now and you can't believe that she used to act like that. She acts so proper and polite now. Though her rebellious nature can be seen a bit when someone pisses her off...

Dani's doing better now. We're going to his house so I can drop him off there. His sister called and told me to take him home, but she sounded a bit pissed off. Also, Managua's pissed off at Panama... which I can understand, I guess.

Dios Mio, I need a drink or something...

Luisa

P.S. muchas gracias :D

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Honestly, I feel kinda bad for laughing at him sometimes. He's actually really nice and helps a lot with my problems and is a good trading partner too. But I have to agree, he can really be annoying most of the time. I remember he woke me up with a call at 2 AM IN THE MORINING (Seriously, who does that?) saying he was going to come over later. I was really mad at him. = _ =

Yeah… But still, I feel especially bad about Bolivia… I really thought she was our hermano… ^_^;;

Really? The former colonies of France, at least here in SEA, seem to be normal… (wish I could say the same for England's…)

Awww~! That's sweet. I think I met Seychelles once and she was really nice. I think she even gave me a fish too XD

Ah! I remember that! I wonder how did she turn her hair blue… Anyway, I like Ate Guatemala a lot. I think she's really cool and nice so I admire her for that X3

That's good to hear :D Say hi to Danii for me, please? I haven't talked with him in a while… How's Matagalpa by the way?

Want some beer? It may not be as good as the German kind but Philippine beer tastes good XD

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent more mangoes X3

* * *

><p>AN: I think Guatemala and my Philippines have similar personalities XD<p>

Thanks! ;3


	172. Davao 4

dear nanay,

date ko pa hinihintay ang iyong sulat,, may sakit ka ba? magpagaling po kayo okay?

nagmamahal,

davao

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Okay naman ako pero medyo natatambakan ako sa trabaho ^^; Sorry kung matagal ka naghintay sa sulat ko… At ikaw? Kumusta ka na?

Ingat ka lagi,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Nagpadala ako ng ube ice cream ;)

* * *

><p>AN: Sa totoo lang di talaga ako sigurado kung nanay ba talaga ni Davao si Pilipinas… ^^; Siguro depende na lang kung gusto ni Davao tawagan si Maria nay o hindi… ^_^<p>

Salamat! XD


	173. Austria 13

Dearest Maria,

There is nothing for which you need to apologize. It is sadly our lot in life as nations that worries and pressures of others consume so much of our time.

No they do not, the Nordics all so, pleasant is the word the best describes them. When I last saw them they all seemed shocked. From my most recent correspondance however, he is doing much better.

Indeed you are very welcome. It is always a pleasure to share music after all. I always seem to compose some of my best work when Elizaveta is in the room with me.

Ah yes, Antonio's freinds, as I said, I never completly understood the man.

I hope so as well, for her sake. It all seemed most unlike him. I am glad that it was not as bad as it first appeared.

It is alright, fraulein. Elizaveta, is doing much better and all us nations have less than pleasant part of our pasts. The important thing is that we do not allow them to consume us to the point where they beacome all the define us.

Thank you for the banana bread. I exchange, I have enclosed some chocolate.

Regards,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

True, my paperwork just never seems to end as well… *sighs*

That's good to hear :D I hope Norway recovers soon.

Aww~! That's so sweet! I think you two make a great couple~ X3

Ah… well… ^^; My father can be a hard to understand sometimes but I think he's a good man (although at times it can be a little embarrassing too ^_^;;)

Me too… I really wish we'd stop fighting. I really don't like it and I especially hate it if it's with my family…

THANK YOU! I absolutely love chocolate! XD I sent some mango and strawberry jam as thanks~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks! :3<p> 


	174. Hawaii 16

Aloha Maria,

Don't worry I understand. I know how difficult these things can be. I am just glad to be writing to you again.

I shall let Dad know you said that. He has been rather depressed lately so I am sure that some encoraging words shall pick him up.

Again, thank you. And the whole Red/Blue thing, simple answer is that that is poltics. Something that has been rather hotly contested in this country lately. Honestly it's something Dad really does not like talking about, but *sighs* Again, Aurora and I have always cared for eachother so hopefully, we can make things work between us. I am babbling am I? Forgive me.

Again looking foward to seeing all of you ;-)

Mahalo for the Water Melons. Here is some Spam,

Much Aloha

Pai'ea, Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Me too! I haven't talked to you or anyone else for a while now…. Paperwork is evil D:

Oh… Is it that bad? I'm pretty sure Kuya Alfred isn't the type who get depressed really easily…

No Problem~ Ah… I see. Politics will always be messy so I can understand why he feels that way… =3=

Don't worry about it~ ^w^ I'm pretty sure I babble way more than you do ;) and people usually have different opinions so, personally, I think it would be impossible to make everyone happy with a single decision but I guess what matters is that your bosses make the effort to compromise and work things out together, noh?

Yay~! Spam is awesome XD Sent some lumpia as thanks~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SO SO SORRY! DDDX I was supposed to update 2 weeks ago but something was wrong with the internet... Sorry m(_ _)m And Thanks again XD<p> 


	175. Singapore 9

Maria Mei, Mei,

Well, I have always loved the Merlion and I appreciate your sewing skills. So something with both of them is something the I would gladly appreciate.

Alfred gave me what he gve the rest of the world. That little stand off his bosses had over the debt ceiling sent the markets into a friggen tail spin. ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH, I cannot tell how much of a beating my markets took, lor. Well, don't get me wrong I do like the guy and he *did* get me something very nice for my *real* present but, he can be trying at times I do hope he gets better.

Yes, that we do. Prehaps we can play together sometime.

Yes, that would be very nice. Prefect even *Twirls her cane around*

I... told you I liked him mei mei. Well... maybe a little bit *blushes* It would be nice if he showed it a little since it is so obvious that he..he... NOT LIKE I CARE.

I try to do what I can. And I do still care a little for the Old Man. He helped make me what I am.

Love,

Magggy, Singapore

P.S.: Here is a nice serving of Laksa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Maggy,<p>

I think the merlion is cute too X3 I remember Kuya Malaysia saying something about seeing one a long time ago near your place… Is it true? Or is he making it up to play a trick one me? D:

Oh, that… I can't say that I was affected too much (since my economy/market/etc isn't as rich as yours) but I still kinda felt it too. For his sake and the rest of the world's, I hope Kuya Alfred's cold gets better…

Umm… I just don't think we're ready for that yet. My team just started getting better last year, I was pretty amazed myself how we were able to beat Ate Viet's team, but still Indonesia's team beat mine pretty badly last year and so did Sri Lanka's a couple of months ago… Maybe sometime in the future but not now… ^_^;;

Heh… it's been a while since I've used these *smirk* I can't wait to test them out on that pervert~

XD Don't worry~ I'm sure Xiang likes you back. He doesn't talk much but when he does, he usually asks about you ;)

I feel the same way about Papa (Spain). He can be a little annoying sometimes and definitely overprotective too but still I love him like a father and I still talk with him occasionally too (although, the topics of our conversations are usually about Kuya Lovino and tomatoes… Is that normal for father-daughter talks? O_o?)

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Yay~! Thanks! I sent some coconut pie to you too :3

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know why but I gave HK the name Xiang… Maybe because Hong Kong is Xiang Guang in mandarin? Meh… I always sucked with names… DX<p>

Thank you~! ^w^


	176. Nicaragua 10

Maria,

I trade with him, but I have told him time and time again to leave me the hell alone unless it involves trading. And the 2 in the morning might have been because of timezones. Her really sucks at converting timezones.

We understand if people do that. Papi has so many kids...

Haiti's pretty normal (if you look past to voodoo) but French Guiana's a copy of the guy and Guadeloupe is just... weird. I have no other way to describe her.

Seychelles is really fun to be around. She was basically my ally when I lived at Inglaterra's house part time. I only ever really talked to her and Belize.

Guatemala's really nice. We all wonder how she turned her hair blue... I tried asking her but she wouldn't tell me. Anyway, she's also been married to Mexico. Which everyone finds really weird. Including me. But it was briefly, and now Guatemala's constantly pissed at him.

Okay, I'll say hi to Dani for you. And according to Managua, Matagalpa woke up and he's just fine ^^

Uf, si por favor.

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. muchas gracias ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

… I guess that makes sense. But still, I find it pretty annoying to lose my precious sleep time when he calls about visiting Asia out of the blue or asks if he left his I pad charger at my place =3= I've already told him lots of times that I checked my whole house already and yet he still thinks he left it here… =_=

Yeah, he does… I wonder if he remembers all of us sometimes…

I met Haiti before when I was talking with Peru and he seems pretty nice ^w^ as for French Guinea and Guadeloupe… I think I'll just take your word for it. The thought of another version of France scares me though…

THEY WHAT? O_O Really? I didn't know that! Kuya Mexico never told me he got married… I feel bad for not sending a wedding gift :'(

Thanks! Umm… do you know where Dani is right now? I wrote to him a couple of days ago but one of his provinces answered it. Oh! That's great XD I'm sure Manila will be happy to hear about that :D

Okay then, I sent some cans but try not to over drink though… too much is bad for the liver ^_^

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. No problem~ I sent a coconut pie as well. Hope I didn't make it to sweet for you ^^;;

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't know they got married either... In my head thingy, Maria is pretty close to Mexico since Spain left him in charge of taking care of her during the Philippines' colonial period so she feels bad for not attending the wedding or giving a gift to him.<p>

Thanks! and Btw you kinda skipped my letter to Managua but it's okay~ I'll just write another one :)


	177. Valencia 5

Dear Philippines,

Hahaha... I didn't think about it~

Well, Teruel said he enjoyed the travel, so don't worry. He said something about a karaoke, so sorry if he broke your windows

I love rice, I need it for my paella!

Coconuts! It's the first time I've seen coconuts! Thanks!

I send you some strawberries!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

That's good to hear. I would feel bad if they wouldn't have enjoyed their stay here ^w^ Oh! Don't worry about it~ I have sound proof walls so my windows and furniture were just fine XD

Rice is awesome! X3 By the way does Valencian Paella come from you? I tasted it before and it was so yummy!

F-first? O_O … You've never seen a coconut before? That's kinda sad… Here I'll send you some coconut pie~

Yay~! I love strawberries (but not as much as mangoes though ^^) but they're usually so expensive =3= Thank you!

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you! I tried but my laptop doesn't have the ALT thingy but thanks a lot XD<p> 


	178. Autumn 2

Philippines:

I'm doing fine! I hope the outbreak of dengue there gets better soon, for now, I am still wondering what communist feels like...

We have a lot of pearl necklaces here so now I sent a cute hat made of coconut threads~ I made it myself...

thank you for the lovely compliment~

respectfully yours,

Autumn

* * *

><p>Dear Autumn,<p>

That's good news :D I hope so too, I hate it whenever my people get sick… C-communist? You mean like Kuya Yao and Ate Viet? I umm… I don't think I can help you with that. Sorry ^^;

Aww~! Salamat! It's super cute and I really love it~ You must be very good with your hands, noh? I sent some buko pie as thanks X3

Oh, no problem~ I mean what I said when I liked your name C:

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks~<p> 


	179. Davao 5

mahal kong inay,

okay lang po ako,, nag-aalala lang po kasi ako sa iyo kung okay ka lang oh hindi,, :'( mabuti naman at okay ka ang hirap po sa school! at yay! ube! XD

-Davao

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Ay, sorry, anak. Okay naman ako pero sobrang busy ako ngayon sa trabaho at lalo na dahil typhoon season nana man. Hayyy…. =_=

That's good :D Kumusta na nga pala ang mga grades mo? Ipagbutihan mo ang pag-aaral mo, anak, ah?

Mabuti naman angostura mo yung ube XD Nagpadala ako ng buko pie~

Nagmamahal,

Ate Ria

Ang Pilipinas

* * *

><p>AN: Gets ko na! Tinatawagan ng mga probinsya nanay si Maria pero ayaw niya kaya sinusulat niya Ate Ria sa tapos ng mga liham niya XD<p>

Sorry kung sobrang late to… Sa school ko tawag naming dyan IP. Umm… Di talaga ako magaling dyan pero nasubukan mo ba ang paggamit ng honey bilang isang preservative? Hinda nabubulok ang honey kaya pwede gamitin to pang tagal ng pagkain? Ewan ko… Sorry mahina talaga ako sa Science ^^;;

Salamat~ XD


	180. Austria 14

Dearest Maria,

Indeed, paperwork can be a trial at times. I must admit that at times I often try to put it off as much as possible, there are so many things that I would rather be doing.

He is, faring much better, ja. Hopefully he shall be able to most of this behind him. Save for the recent, disruptions in Britain Europe has been, mostly quiet. Though there is still some econimice anixeity but where is there not these days.

Thank you so much, Elizaveta sends her regards and would like to thank you for speaking with her at the last World Meeting, though she would not say what it was about except for some vauge answers regarding her frying pan. I am glad to hear you were able to get along, one was fearing that she might be getting jealous.

Antonio, is a good person this I shall say. If someone what, unaware of the more subtle points of social interaction.

I am so glad that you aprreciated my chocolate, and the jam that you sent was indeed delightful. I have made an enclosed some fruit tartes, that I belive you shall enjoy,

Regards,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

I agree with you so much! I don't know how other nations finish their's so fast and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Manila, my capital, helping me with the work.

I hope so too, Mr. Norway seems like a nice person and I'd hate seeing him, or any nation really, hurt. Huh? What happened in Britain? Is Mr. England alright?

Oh! I really like Ms. Elizaveta a lot~ She seems really nice and I especially admire her ability to wield a frying pan~ Haha, I don't think she needs to be jealous~ I hardly doubt you'd look at another nation aside from her, noh~? X3

I understand. Papa can be slow at reading the atmosphere sometimes, a bit like Kuya Alfred, I think. I just wish he'd be a little less over-protective to me and the rest of his former female colonies though. It can be quite suffocating at times….

Thank you~ I love them! I sent some coconut pie as thanks.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, I just kinda love the idea of overprotective Papa! Spain so I added it here ^^<p>

Thanks~ :D


	181. Palawan 13

Ate Philippines!

Good manners although I do not know how to say this ate... um

I'm sort of dying... if you know what I mean... Please don't worry about it, I told you only now...

I already managed to cure ate Ilocos Sur and asked for her forgiveness and she forgave me...

Thanks for the bananas and I know Kiku is really awesome~

Might not be able to reply,

Palawan~

P.S. Ate I'll miss you, just in case I survive my illness I'll tell you soon~ bye!

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

… You're joking, right? Anak, alam mo na di dapat pinagbibiruhan ang mga bagay na ganyan… Please don't make jokes about dying… You'll scare me again. D:

That's good. Don't do that to your sister again, okay?

Haha :D He is! I just hope he recovers soon…

Okay, Nervous na talaga ako… Please tell me you're just kidding right? I'm already starting to worry/panic… *hyperventilating*

Mahal kita,

Ate Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Stop joking about this already! Please… just don't

* * *

><p>AN: I'm confused is she just joking or really dying..?<p>

Salamat~ XD


	182. Malaysia 7

Filipina,

Well, been through worse... though I don't want to remember that.

Speeches in general are boring after all. If he can handle Italy, I should be okay. And I can loan his notes too.

I wonder why there's so much paperwork when this is the age of the computer. We could just stuff them into hard drives or something...

Not much time to watch things nowadays. I'm the country's rep, while everyone else slacks in their state issues. *grumbling*

My bro would recommend to explore the forests first. It's okay, I guess. Got. No. Free. Time.

I very rarely cooked for him last time and he didn't like curry. The servants probably cooked for him since I refused to try make anything else. I got a little homesick, at some point. *blushes*

Really? Haha! Don't think he'll like to hear that!

We're going to get better - eh what? SOME DID? ! I didn't stay too long because I needed rest... this is embarrassing... *slumps*

They always fight over food. Comparing tastes and all that.

Speaking of paperwork... I've actually done ONE MONTH'S work in advance! It's because I've got to go for training in two days for my match against nii-san for football~ time to get cracking!

D. Malaysia

P. S.: Thanks~ oh, do you want some dramas? Apparently my sisters brought extras. Boss seems okay last I visited him a week ago. I also cooked for him so at least he won't have to eat /that/.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Damien,<p>

Oh… Sorry for making you remember those things…

True. I never thought about sitting next to Germany that way but I'd rather not… He seems to strict and I'm scared he might get mad if I doze off… ^^ If I had my way I'd rather sit next to you, Vietnam, or Thailand. Believe it or not, despite how dozy Thai might seem, he takes really good notes! :D

I dunno about you but we can't afford it here… I blame my corrupt government for this… *sigh*

I know how it feels. Paperwork, meetings, and more paperwork *sighs*

England had servants? Well at least you didn't have to clean his house while you were a colony… When I stayed with Papa (Spain) during some parts of my colonial period, he made me and some of his Latin American colonies clean his house (and it was REALLY BIG too!)

Aww~ I think everyone gets homesick. I was lucky (kind of) because I stayed in my place during most of my colonial period (he made a governor-general watch me =_=) but when I did have to stay with him I was pretty homesick too. Especially during winter. I really have little to zero tolerance for cold weather (despite the many layers of clothing he made me wear because it was "proper" for a senorita too *rolls eyes*)

Yeah I remember reading about that somewhere… I think you should apologize to Singa-chan…

ONE MONTH! HOW? O_O Grrr… I envy you so much….

YAY~! Thanks! Oh didn't something happen to England? I remember hearing about riots or something…

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent coconut pie ;D

* * *

><p>AN: No problem~ It takes me forever to reply too XP You got sick? I hope it wasn't serious… But your style is cute though ^w^<p>

Thanks~!


	183. Nicaragua 11

Maria,

That's just Alfred, I guess...

He tries to.

French Guiana is a nightmare to be around...

Mexico and Guatemala don't really like each other, and they were forced to get married by their governments, so I can understand why he didn't tell you.

Bwa...

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. gracias ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Kamusta! (Hi!) How are you It's been a while hasn't it? XD

Ah, I get it kinda like how Singapore and Malaysia were merged before. Huh? Why don't they like each other? Didn't they shared a border or something? O_o?

… Did something happen again? *sigh* I don't know what's going on but please stay safe and avoid going to the hospital, alright?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. No problem~ Sent bananas this time ;D

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	184. Romania 4

Dear Maria,

Iggy and I are somewhat "friends". He's a nice guy and I love his Mint Flying Bunny. You can't join the club? Aww, some rumor told me that you could see things Iggy sees. True? No offense to Iggers, but I visited his house once and his cooking is terrible XP Poor guy.

Nickname? Hmm... I don't think I have/had one. What would you call me? Roma is already taken T_T

Oh okay...*looks up recipes* Wow, not that hard to make :D I think I'll hold a World Dinner at my place next week or something. YOU are invited! Everyone can wear something fancy. You could wear the dress I gave you!

Maybe that's the truth. *shrugs* OMG I've gotten deeper in his K-pop/K-Drama universe...I wonder which is better, K-pop or Anime. I also met both of them last week!...Then they started fighting over which car brand is better. Honda or Hyundai

Yep I do believe that. Speaking of Singing, I love this TV Show America created: Glee! He's a genious (WHAT DID I JUST SAY?)

I'll try one! Now if I could find a place where they sell Filipino Hamburgers...

Yes we can do that! Y'know Russia is begging me to become one with him everyday now? Just because I helped him in this war or something. But at times, he IS REALLY SCARY.

I insist you use my credit card :D Poland will help you find awesome outfits!

Hungary? I DON'T want to talk about it...It's just Ancient History...But my Male Counterpart and her Male Counterpart have been getting into small fights using words. I swear both of them uses really dirty language (like

in Romano's level).

RANDOM QUESTION TIME~: Erhm, Im wondering who you like. Or who you think is cute (Thinking someone is cute doesn't really mean You like him). Im sorry if I pressured you too much. Poland is drowning me with his Words of Wisdom.

Thanks~,

Romania/Rosaline Arcos

P.S WATERMELONS! I love these! Oh Spain told me to give you these pearls. They look so beautiful!

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline,<p>

I really want to but my magic skills are pretty rusty ^^ and besides I'm sure Papa would freak out if he knew I was practicing "satanic" magic or whatever he calls it… Yep, I can see them too! They're really cute I especially like the fluffy unicorn and the flying bunny the England brings around X3

I know about his cooking… My neighbors/siblings, who used to be his former colonies, told me about his umm… poor culinary skills. It's a good thing he has a servant or something, if he didn't he might have poisoned himself…

Hmm… I'm not sure what kind of nickname you'll like but I'll do my best to think of one for you! I'll just give out random names and tell me which one you like or if I have to think of more: Ros, Rosa, Anya (….is it too Russian-ish? O_O), Nyan-Nyan (courtesy of S. Korea daze! XD) or Nia. Sorry I'm not that good with names… ^^;

Sure! I'd love to go to your dinner party~ When is it by the way? :DDD

They cornered you too? Ugh… It's always like that between those two *sigh* They start fighting about every little thing like J-pop or K-pop, sushi or kimchi, Pocky or Pepero… I think you get the picture… =_=

Oh! I love it too. I watch the show every time I can~ I also like this new show(well the episodes here are a season late but still!) Kuya Alfred has about singing… I think it's called "The Voice" or something like that. I watched a couple of episodes and the singers are really good!

If you ever visit here or even America I'm pretty sure I can bring you to a Jolibee. I'm pretty sure my people have lots of branches wherever they are ^w^

Ay! R-Russia..? *shivers* I don't really like him very much… Since we have the same Birthday, he kept asking me to "become one with Mother Russia" and kept on sending creepy letters and sunflowers too last June. But that's still not the scariest part! After the creepy "become one with Mother Russia contracts/requests" I kept on getting Belarusian death threats for a month and some crazy knife lady threw knives at me! DDDX

A-are you sure? That's very kind of you, but really, I don't want to be a burden and I'm perfectly fine with window shopping…

Okay… I won't ask if you're not comfortable with it. Romano's level? Other nations can cuss more than him? Wow…

Umm… I umm… *blushes like a tomato XD* Ano… I… *starts stammering in English and Filipino* I… Sorry…

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. They're so pretty! Thanks! I sent papayas this time XD

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks! Sorry I'm still not sure who Philippines-chan likes either… ^^;<p> 


	185. Hawaii 17

Aloha Maria,

Don't worry about it Ate, I know how busy you can be at time. Comes with being a nation I guess.

Yeah, he ususally isn't but he has had alot on his mind lately, what with the tenth anniversity of 9/11 so close. Also the East Coast has been recently hit with both an Earthquake and a Hurricane. North Carolina and Vermont got the worst of it. Though DC had a few momenents get cracked in the Earthquake.

On a more postive note, he seems to thrilled about what happens happening with Libya. He actually talked with him on the phone a few days ago. From what I gathered he seems so much less, stiff without his old boss looking over his shoulder. Almost like an Arab Italy, though I am not sure which one exactly.

Prehaps you're right. We just need to remember who we are prehaps things shall be alright.

Again, the Lumpias were delicious. Here is some sweet onions.

Mahalo,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Thanks for being so understanding and I'm really sorry for making you wait… ^_^

Oh… Right, 9/11... I forgot about that. That's when your dad started his whole war against terror thing right? An Earthquake and a hurricane? O_O Is everyone alright? I hope they didn't get hurt too badly….

That's good news :D An Arab Italy, huh? Pff… LOL I'm not sure which I'd find funnier XDDD

Thank for the sweet onions! They're really delicious~ I sent mangoes again XD

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	186. Singapore 10

Maria Mei Mei,

That story is partially true. Ge Ge said that he followed what he thought was a Lion to my Island where he found me. I remember seeing somethig like that though me memory is vauge. Arthur to this very day insists that it must be a tiger. Though I do like the story though.

I do hope so too, this cold seems to be effecting everyone. I have manged to escape the worst of it though, but as things keep going I am kinda getting nervous. A girl can only take some much stress lor.

You did well to make it to The Second Round of Qualifying though. You would be suprised how much just putting the effort into improving yourself can do. Your father is the Defending World Champion after all. And you have Mexico and Argentia as Borthers, and Brazil is your Cousin, isn't he. I am sure they might be able to help you.

*Smriks* Yes, indeed.

Really... is that so... when.. whenever I talk to him he seems almost, standoffish... like ... he isn't even sure if he wants me there... I have a hard time... *Babbles for several minutes in Madarin, Malay, and Tamil. going back and forth*

Arthur and I we used to be closer, until what happened in the war and his surrender of my to Kiku. I, don;t lke talking about that. One of the main reasons I wanted indepndance after the war was because I felt that only person I could rely on was myself. Maybe that was why my merger with Malaysia didn't work out. Buth, things have been getting better. We talk about old times, our economies and food. I have even learned how to, be courtous toward Arthur's efforts at that. Though he finds my cooking kinda spicy. I am glad that you and Antonio get along so well. Send him my regards, lah.

Love,

Maggy

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy jie jie,<p>

That's cool! So he wasn't just joking after all ^_^ I like it a lot and the merlion is just so cute *hearts*

You have a cold too? O_O That's terrible! Do you want me to visit? I make really good lugaw* (or congee) that's great for colds!

Thanks. I'm doing what I can to get better ^_^ Go Azkals*! XD … NO! NUNCA! Es muy loco! (Never! It's just crazy!) *shudder* Sorry I… I just have horrible memories from our last family reunion…

Guys are hard to understand, I guess. They will forever be a mystery to me… =3=

Okay, I will! I'll text Papa you said hi later XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some paella I made ;)

* * *

><p>*lugawcongee = rice porridge

*Azkals = literally stray dogs but also the name of the Phil soccer team XD

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again XD<p> 


	187. Davao 6

Dear Nanay,

bakit ayaw niyo pong tawagin ko kayong nanay? meron po ba kayong tinatago sa amin?

Nagmamahal,

Davao

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Wala naman ako tinatago pero… Di' pa naman ako matanda, eh! Feeling ko tumatanda pa lalo ako kung tinatawag niyo ako nay….

Nagmamahal,

Maria

Ang Pilipinas

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, mabuti naman~ Good luck sa IP~ XD<p>

Sorry nakakahiya to pero mahina talaga ako sa Pilipino… ^^; Patawad kung sobrang maiksi…

Salamat! XD


	188. Valencia 6

Dear Filipinas,

I also have sound proof walls in some of my rooms. Well, at least in the rooms where people sleep. They say that my firecrackers are noisy and that I shouldn't throw them at nine AM in Fallas. They don't understand that something called "Despertà*" is meant to wake people up!

Yes! That paella is mine! Paella Valenciana! YAY~~

Sad, uh? Better late than never! A pie? then I'll send you pastissets de moniato!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Really? Haha :D Well, I suppose it's kinda natural for people to get mad if you threw them out that early in the morning. Some people (myself included) don't have the luxury of sleeping in or siestas anymore so every bit of sleep counts! Hmmm… By the way are you friends with Xiang (Hong Kong) by any chance? Just curious… =)

Your paella is really good~ ^w^ Papa made it before when I was still his colony and it tasted amazing! Would you mind sending me a recipe, please? I tried one from a cookbook before and it tasted weird…

*bites* YUM~! Is this kamote (sweet potatoes)? It's really good! I'll send you some moon cake/ hopia as thanks~ Apparently, yesterday it was the Mid-Autumn festival so the Chinese people here are selling their hopia all over! XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks! X3<p> 


	189. Nicaragua 12

Maria,

Well, Exico took Guatemala's kid Chiapas when they divorced. And then some other crap that's happened... Guatemala's pissed at Mexico a lot.

Well, Venezuela pissed people off. Again. So I had to save his ass. Again. And now my shoulder hurts. Again. =.=

Sorry, I have to cut this letter short. The painkillers are NOT helping with the pain in my shoulder...

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. muchas gracias :D

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Oh… That must be so sad then. Poor Guatemala… She still gets to visit Chiapas, right? I'm just curious but is sharing a border really hard? I don't have any neighbors who are connected to me by land so I'm just really curious about it… ^_^;

That's very nice of you. :D Huh..? What happened to your shoulder? Are you alright?

Painkillers? O_O What happened is everything alright? I'm worried…

Oh and before I forget, Belated Happy Birthday~! XDDD I sent a mango cake and some pearl necklaces as gifts X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Belated happy Independence day to Nicaragua XD<p>

Thanks for the review~


	190. Palawan 14

Ate,

No, don't feel like joking, when I held on to Kuya Baguio's hands he told me I was trembling. I don't really know what's happening... Probably I'm just sick or something but I'm bleeding involuntarily...

Hindi po ito biro...

Okay, after all I still don't know if I can still do that in my current condition.

:)) I know, I feel so worried for him.

Um, maybe I'm just sick not technically dying but why are my hands involuntarily trembling? *Pukes red thing* is that blood?

Help me!

Palawan

P.S. maybe sick of a strong illness cause I can't walk straight.

* * *

><p>Palawan,<p>

ANO? O_O You really are sick? Panginoon…. *hyperventilates then calms down*

Just rest, anak, and don't do any work. I'll have a talk with Kuya Yao about his ships. Just get better and avoid strenuous activity. I'll visit as soon as I can and I'll do what I can to help you so please just don't…

Mahal kita,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Palawan…<p>

Thanks for the review!


	191. Austria 15

Dearest Maria,

In my most humble opinion, they do so by focusing on their work so completly that they do not have time for anything else. One actually wonders what Ludwig would do with himself if he *didn't* have paperwork to do.

As for Britain, there were some riots in London last month. Much is revolving around a man being killed by the police. I do not know much more than that I am afraid.

Ja, she is and I an most certainly would not. Though sometimes one wonders about the female mind. Fourtunatly, my worries are appartently unwarrented.

I suppose it is natural for a father to be protective of his childeren. I am afraid that my own experince toward such matters is limtied, though what I know of Antonio, I am sure he means well.

The Cocanut Pie was wonderful as always, as much as Iwas able to have of it anyway. Elizaveta unfortunatly ended up throwing most of it at Prussia's face because he was being, himself. Enclosed is a CD of myself playing the violin.

Regards,

Roderich

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

That's so sad… D: Life would be so boring if we all just spent it doing paperwork… Hmm… If I remember correctly he's pretty close with Italy (not Romano, the northern one, Feliciano was it?) So maybe they'd be spending more time together?… I really don't know…

Poor England… Hopefully, everything gets resolved soon.

I'm happy for the both of you! You both really suit each other and seeing the two of you reminds me that not all male nations are gay. XD

I suppose so… I just feel like he smothers me too much. It can be quite suffocating at times… ^^;

Oh, really? What did Uncle Gilbert do now to get Ms. Elizaveta so mad? Don't worry! I'll send you another pie and some pears I got from Young Soo! Also thank you very much for the CD, your playing was lovely.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews~ And LOL I can imagine Prussia with coconut pie on his face XD<p> 


	192. Valencia 7

Dear Filipinas,

"Fallas" and "sleep" don't get along, I guess. But it's only 3-4 days and one of them it's a free day! Hong Kong? Not really. I know about his firecrackers but never met him. I'd love to!

Try putting rosemary~ It will taste great :D

Eh? More or less... Boniato and Patata are alike, I guess ^^

Love,

Valencia

PS: I sent you the recipe and a lemon cake :)

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Oh! I get it now! Fallas is a festival, right? Sorry… I thought it was a place or something and that you did the waking people up with firecrackers on a daily basis ^^;

If you ever visit Asia, I'll introduce you to Xiang J He's a little umm… silent but I'm sure he'd get along with other firecracker lovers XD

Okay, I will. Yum~ Thanks! This paella tastes great! :DDD

Wait… So it's not sweet potato?… Sorry! It tasted like kamote so I thought… So umm… what is it exactly?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks! The cake was delicious~ I sent banana bread as thanks X3

* * *

><p>AN:Thanks for the review~<p> 


	193. Peru 5

Dear Maria,

Well, the annoying Hetalia fan went and made a fool of herself again today. I mean, what sort of idiot goes around pointing out my flag for no apparent reason? -_-

IKEA is... yeah, it's a furniture store. With cheap, assemble-it-yourself desks and chairs and beds and such. I think rabid Hetalia fans see something in there I don't...

Er... n-nah, I don't think I will... um... no. Just - no. Sorry. o_o

American game shows are hilarious. In the bad sort of way, the way that makes you wonder if the randumbness in them is real or scripted. And then you pray that it's the latter, because if not... well, we're screwed.

I... may or may not have. And then he may or may not have hung me over the balcony of a ten-storey building by the ankle and threatened to let go. (And now you know why it took me so long to reply.) But he started it. He was being perverted towards Bolivia again.

Peru

P.S.: The annoying Hetalia fan devoured all the jam while I was away. She sends compliments and... a smiley face. You know, the big sunny one on the envelope.

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

Aww~ I think you're being a little too hard on her. What she did was kind of cute, actually ^w^

Well… I'm not sure exactly since I don't remember seeing any IKEA store in my place but if I'm not mistaken the company is from Sweden? Maybe the fact that it's Swedish attracts them… I really dunno. Sorry ^^;

Is Argentina's dog really that bad?

America's game shows do air a lot in my place and I won't deny watching some of them but I think what's worse is his reality shows… I honestly don't see the point in them…

He what? O_O Why would he do that? Oh… Are you alright? He didn't hurt you too bad did he? And is Bolivia okay?

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Don't worry! I'll send more jam~ And please tell her thank you for the compliments and the smiley face XD

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry about it. It takes me forever to reply to these letters too ^^<p>

Thanks for the review~ X3


	194. Davao 7

Dear Ate,

sige na nga 3 ,, nga pala i should start speaking taglish or english now,, cause i just talked with kuya Norway,, and he's so handsome! XDD please don't tell him ate ha? please? T_T

Love,

Davao

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Haha :D Gwapo talaga si Kuya Norway~ Ok, di ko sasabihinn sa kanya yung sabi mo…. Uyyy~ Cristina~ May crush ka ba kay Kuya Norway? ;)

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. S. Korea gave me ice cream~ Sent some over XD

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks! Okay naman pero puro assignments kami this week… =3=<p> 


	195. Hawaii 18

Aloha Maria,

Yeah we are all fine more or less. Thank you so much for worrying though.

Yes, 9-11 is still a very tough time for all of us even after 10 years. Things are starting to get better though, New York is proud of what they put up at Ground Zero since than. You should really see it sometime.

Heheh, I only know what I pick up from Dad's phone calls. He does seem to sound like fun though.

By the way how is East Timor doing these days, last I heard he seem to be recovering after what happened to him one Indonesia, lost her temper. I ask because I got a letter from him a fewdays ago. He seemed eager to talk about you but seemed, nervous from some reason.

Actually met up with Aurora at one of the 9-11 remberances. We, well we talked mostly before we knew it we had spent the better part of the evening with each other actually had dinner at a very good Italian place in Lower Manhattan. It wasn't until later that it occur to this that what we did could be considered a, date(?) I am still somewhat, prepelxed by this sort of thing and Alaska has been acting weird since than, deciding that now of all times to go on a hunting trip. You women confuse me sometimes.

Mangoes as awesome as ever. Here are some pinapples.

Aloha,

Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Okay. Next time I visit The U.S. during one of our meetings, I'll be sure to stop by New York! I heard from Kuya Alfred they have great pizza over there XD

Hmm… I'll try to see which Italy Libya's like during the next world meeting =)

Little Leste? I do visit him quite often to help out and stuff but I haven't visited him in a while. If my memory's right, I think Kuya Aussie is supposed to be watching him right now. Maybe you could ask him?… Indonesia? Oh, don't worry about it! Indonesia apologized a long time ago and now she even supports him to join the ASEAN~ :3

Congratulations! You two look sooo cute together~! X3 Ehehe… Can't deny that can I? ;D

Yay~! Pineapples! I sent some durians as thanks~ ^w^

With love,'

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	196. Nicaragua 13

Maria,

Si, Guatemala gets to visit Chiapas. Just not often... and si, sharing a border with someone is really hard! There's always fights about borders here...

Venezuela especially pissed off Colombia, so while trying to protect him, Colombia smashed her crowbar on my shoulder.

I'm okay now, though.

Muchas gracias hermana :D

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Mexico should let her visit more! I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't visit all my provinces D: I guess I'm lucky then… But honestly, as much as I love being an archipelago, it does get super lonely at times… ^_^

What did Venezuela do to make Colombia so mad? That's good. You should still rest your shoulder while it's injured though. It would take longer to heal if you don't.

Your welcome XD Although, I wish I could have greeted you earlier though… Sorry I was kinda busy with work ^^; Oh, right! It was Kuya Mexico's birthday too last umm 18 right? Would you mind greeting him for me as well? I kinda forgot about it actually…

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some banana bread X3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	197. Maryland

Hai, Kamusta Maria~

My name is kind of close to Maria...It's me, Maryland! It's like...a weird way of saying Maria I guess...

So, uh...yeah hi! Nothing really happening here in Dad's house...what's with you in the Philippines?

Awkward Converstationalist,

Maryland~

* * *

><p>Dear Maryland,<p>

Kamusta! XD Thanks so much for greeting me in Filipino~ It's really nice of you to so ^_^ I think you have a nice name! Maryland is definitely more modern than Maria J

Oh you're one of Kuya Alfred's states, right? That's good. Me? I'm doing great! Thanks for asking~ Just a little worried about typhoon season but nothing out of the ordinary XD

Aww~ Don't worry after a while you'll get used to talking to people and then you'll start enjoying it :DDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent you some mangoes, hope you like them ;D

* * *

><p>AN: No worries~ You're the first ever Maryland to write to the Philippines X3<p>

Thanks for the letter ^w^


	198. Romania 5

Dear Maria,

S-santanic? Well Iggy and I...*coughBothGuiltycough* B-but we do pretty magic at times. Like summoning unicorns and all the good stuff. Papa Spain never understands me *pouts* Even with my Sour Black Cherry and mythologic obsession. But when I see those magical creatures, I try to tell other nations but they think I'm insane!

Who do you think has the strangest cooking besides the Asians?

*squels* Nyan-Nyan! That's so Cute~! Please thank Korea and thank you to you, too! What's your Nickname?

Saturday, 8:00 p.m. My siblings and other nations are helping me cook. I'm sure theres lots of pasta and pizza for the Italies. And I guess Prussia and Scottland are bringing the alcohol? It was their choice! Not mine *sighs*

Oh I always have to stop Greece and Turkey other than stopping Korea and Japan for the first time! I was conquered by the Ottoman Empire and stuff where I met Greece. I swear I'm going to rip my hair out if they keep on fighting like cats and dogs. But their my best friends.

Oh that's a good show! America's Culture is really spreading!

I'll try my best to find one :)

Me too! Russia sends me letters and contracts, too! I'm her half-sister, y'know? And Belarus-neechan? Oh she is the worst in my opinion! Last time she almost killed me with a CHAINSAW and a SNIPER! I have it bad more than you sadly. And I got death threats and I got blackmailed as well. *terrified* I do not love Russia as a boyfriend. He's just a friend and a sibling.

If you insist. But I'll treat you to Smoothies and Soft Pretzels! And the mall has a 50% off sale...

Well not really on Romano's level but y'know what I mean.

It's okay...*coughTellmecough* I'm not that in love with Lithuania that much since I found out that he looks better with Poland. Yes I'm a Yaoi fan...Thanks to H-Hungary. I actually like Greece or Turkey ^_^' *blushes deep red*

Thanks,

Romania/Rosaline Arcos

P.S Ooo! I never tasted these :3 And they taste *chews it* MMMM! That's good. This time I got you some Sausages that Germany and I made :)

* * *

><p>Dear Nyan-Nyan XD,<p>

Well… During my colonial period, Papa was a pretty devout Catholic but now I'm not sure… I hear he's more liberal nowadays :D Don't worry! I don't think you're crazy. I can see them too :3

Hmm… Probably English food. I heard from Xiang (Hong Kong) and Kuya Malaysia that he used to feed his colonies some sort of inedible black stuff… I also heard from Ate Nicaragua that his food even moves! I've eaten lots of weird foods but I find that scary! DX

Sure~ I'll text him later X3 Mine? Besides the ones Papa gave me (perlas and mango) *sweat drop* and variations of Phili/Fili/Piri, I usually go with the one Ate India gave me, Ria. I dunno, I just liked it and it sort of stuck ^_^

Okay! See you next Saturday then~ I'm really excited for it :DDD

I guess fighting is unavoidable sometimes. In the ASEAN, I think it's impossible NOT to hear Cam and Thai fight over their border and don't even get me started with Indonesia and Malaysia (plus occasionally Singapore too) =_=… Even I fight with Ate Viet over Spratly-kun at times…

Yep it is. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing though…

Those two are so scary! DDDX I got nightmares for two weeks because of those death threats… A CHAINSAW? O_O You can hide here if she ever does that to you again!

50% SALE? I'M SO THERE! I LOVE SALES!*hearts* Sorry I tend to go crazy when I hear about sales ^^ China and Singapore must have rubbed that off on me ^^;;

Don't worry about it! Taiwan got me into yaoi (a bit anyway) as well but I do prefer shounen ai though… Yaoi can be too graffic at times…

I umm… Promise not to laugh, okay? Before I used to have a crush on Kuya Alfred *blush* But when I found out he was gay I… You can guess the rest… *sigh* Right now, I'm 100% single but I don't mind really… To answer you're question before, I *blushes even more* think some Asian nations like Brunei and Kuya Kiku are pretty cute and some of those Latin American and European nations are hot as well *blushes even harder*… but I try not to get my hopes up since probably 90% of the male nations are gay *sigh*

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some bananas XD

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	199. Palawan 15

Ate~

Um medyo okay na ako, sabi lang ng doctor nagadjust lang daw po ako sa weather... :D

Tapos good news almost one of the 7 wonders na po yung underground river! :D

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

*sigh of relief* Hayy… Tinakot mo talaga ako… Just try not to get sick again and take care of yourself better, okay?

That's great! Sana mapili din yung underground river mo… It deserves to win, in my opinion XD

Take care of yourself, ah?

Love,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent K-dramas XDDD Kuya Young Soo gave me new ones! Pagbumisita ka, we'll have a K-Drama marathon!

* * *

><p>AN: Mabuti naman Palawan got better ^^<p>

Thanks!


	200. Thailand

สวัสดี, ฟิลิปปินส์

This is Thailand, ana~ Remember, ana?

can you take care of Laos, ana? She getting more headstrong, ana~

Thailand

p.s: Wanna try some fight, ana? your AWESOME Kali vs my AWESOME Muay Thai, ana!

p.s.s: Please don't tell Prussia about my p.s above, ana!

* * *

><p>Kuya Thailand!<p>

Kamusta! Why do you think I would forget you? That's mean… =3= I know I forget lots of things but I'd never forget the ASEAN… Okay maybe I did ONCE but that was because I had a Pacquiao boxing match to watch ^^; I'd never do it again… I hope.

Sure~! I don't mind taking care of Laos for a while XD Just drop her over at my place anytime! She's so cute~~ I hope I don't bore her… It's been a while since I've taken care of a little nation…

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Definitely! And Kuya Thailand… *scary battle aura showing* Just because I'm a girl don't go easy on me , okay? :DDD

P.S.S. Don't worry I won't~ Oh right! I sent some mangoes! Hope you like them X3

* * *

><p>AN: YAY~! THANKS SO MUCH XDDD I LOVE THAILAND! *ahem* Sorry about that I just love the ASEAN so much so I was really happy to get Thai-kun~ And I hope you don't mind me asking but are you ok with Thai-Viet? I ship this so very hard… Ehehe… ^_^<p>

Yay! 200th letter~ Never thought I'd get this far thanks to all those who read and review this story. I'd hug you all if I could! X3


	201. Valencia 8

Dear Filipinas,

It's not a festival, it's THE festival!

Ummmhh... I don't enjoy travelling, I get sick when I go to Madrid for business :( But Thanks for the offer!

You're welcome

sorry! It is. I didn't notice the "sweet". sorry! Sorry!

Love,

Valencia

PS: Banada bread? I didn't know that it existed! I send you Fartones :D It's something you eat with horchata.

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

That sounds cool! Maybe I can visit next year if that's aright with you? I'd love to see what your people do during Fallas XD

Oh… That's too bad. You'll be missing a lot though D:

It's okay~ It's easy to miss a couple of words in a letter (ehehe I sorta do that all the time ^^;) so you don't have to apologize!

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Really? The Fartones was great X3

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	202. Singapore 11

Maria Mei Mei,

Why thank you so much, I have always loved the stuffed mine I have had for as long as I remembered. It still has patches that Arthur put on it.

It's not as bad as, say what Hercules or even Alfred is going though, yet. But I am not still my best and you know how I HATE BEING SICK.

Well, that is good to hear, don't be afraid to turn to you big Sister for help. Hey your family *can't* be that be can it? Malaysia, Indoenesia and I fight alot and things do get, intresting whenever Arthur gets the Commonwealth together but it can't be any worse than that can it.

Yeah, they can be really hard to understand, lah? I talked to Xiang later and he was acting, wired for some reason, blushing alot.

Thank You so much please do.

The paella was wonderful, sia. Here is some chicken rice.

Love,

Margaret Ann Chang, Sinagpore

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Singapore,<p>

I mean what I said ;D Really? So Mr. England sews? I didn't know that…

Yeah, yeah, I know. You can't be Asia's no. 1 if you're sick, right? I sent some congee, it'll make your cold feel a little better~ Promise! XD

Yay~! Maybe our teams can train together sometime in the future? :D About my family… I love them I really do (I also love you guys in Asia too! I have no favoritism between family! Honest!), it's just that… they're all either "futbol", baseball, or boxing crazy… I can handle boxing and baseball (of course *smirk* ;D) but f-football is another story… *shakes head* They show absolutely no mercy when it comes to football… *shudder*

Aww~ That's so cute X3 Good luck with him~ Xiang's a great guy! :DDD

Yay~! Chicken rice is yummy X3 I sent leche (milk) flan again!

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks!<p> 


	203. Valencia 9

Dear Filipinas,

Yes! Come in Fallas! People eat churros with chocolate, play games, karaoke, go to free concerts, go to see fallas, cook big paellas for the whole Falla (Falla as in group of people)... Yay~

Well, I miss things. If something really important happens, I travel with Teruel. He takes care of me during the flight and tries to make me comfortable. He is so sweet~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Ohhh! That seems like so much fun~ I'll try visiting next year then :D

Aww~ That's so nice of him X3 Must be great having a boyfriend like that, noh?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	204. Nicaragua 14

Maria,

I would go crazy too! My departments are my life! I don't know how Rita does it... I guess it would be lonely at times.

Venezuela raided her fridge. Again. And I really am just fine now. It's just a little sore.

I understand ^^ at least you aren't like Papi who forgot it completely (for the fifth time in a row...). Exico's birthday is a day after mine, so it's on the 16th. I'll be sure to tell him, though~

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. gracias~

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Me too. But in a way, being an archipelago is nice as well. I don't know if this is a good thing or bad thing but when I'm in my house, I feel detached from the world. Aside from the loneliness, it also gives a quiet atmosphere if you just want to be alone and think. I guess I can't really complain anymore ^_^

That's it? O_O No offense but that's not a very good reason to hit someone with a crowbar with… Are you sure? I have a good first aid book that I can send you if it still hurts a bit.

Ha ha :D Papa forgot about mine as well lots of times but I don't really keep track anymore… Thank you!

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some coconuts again X3


	205. Turkmenistan

Dear, Maria

My name is Turkmenistan. I know that I haven't written you anything before but I really need some advice. I used to be a Soviet block country (Yes at one point one with Russia. It was awful. I lost my native language and Turkmen surnames. :'( ) and since it fell apart my country has fallen to a extremely conservative government who is remaining neutral on everything. I want to spread my wings and reach out to countries more often like what I am doing now. Big brother Turkey forced my boss to let me because I am a huge fan of yours. I need advice what do I do to let my boss reach out and make friends?

Sincerely,

Khally Nazarova, Turkmenistan

P.S. Sorry my letter is so long I really don't get out much and I'm not sure if my boss will let me write again.

* * *

><p>Dear Khally,<p>

Kamusta~ XD I don't believe we've talked before so it's very nice to finally meet you! Thank you very much for writing me a letter. It's always a pleasure for me to receive them~

Ah… I think I know how that felt like too. When Papa colonized me, he completely erased people's indigenous Malay culture and everything pretty much got Hispanic influence in one way or another…

Oh… That's just terrible! D:… Advice? Well let's see… Hmm… First, I think you should let your boss know the importance of foreign relations. Good foreign relations lay the foundation for a good trading partnership, cultural exchanges, and even military allies in case of war (although hopefully that never happens! DX).

Believe it or not, good foreign relations can also bring up your economy. We, as the personifications of our specific nations, depend on our economies for our health. Meetings with other nations can also grab the attention of foreign investors which will really be beneficial for progress too.

Lastly, you can also tell him that other nations have also tried avoiding foreign relations and eventually all of them failed in the end, take Kuya Yao (China) and Kuya Kiku (Japan) as examples. During the start of Kuya Yao's communism, his bosses refused to let him have any foreign relations but when they realized their mistake and finally let him participate in more trade, he practically became the next world power (Sorry Kuya Alfred ^^;;). Kuya Kiku also had an isolationist period as well, I think it was called Sakoku?, but eventually the other nations managed to convince him to open trade with them as well.

I'm sorry if this whole letter has been pretty boring and not that all helpful… I'm not really good in giving concrete advice with these kinds of things D: But don't lose hope if your boss doesn't give in right away! He'll see the importance of meeting with other nations eventually in a couple of years give or take.

Right! I almost forgot! I'm not really sure why but thank you for saying you're a fan of mine. It really makes me feel special even if I'm not exactly sure why you would say it ^^;;

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Don't worry about it~ I don't really mind the length of any letter I receive! Hopefully your boss will let you write again. You seem really nice and I'm happy talking with you.

P.S.S. Thanks! The food was delicious~ I sent a fruit basket as thanks ;D


	206. Davao 8

Dear Ate,

ate naman oh! ,, yes! i like him! XDD waah,, but i haz no chance T_T ,, kuya Norway seems to be talking a lot with ate Ukraine,, plus,, ate Ukraine has the 'body' while me.. nobody.. XDD ,, ate! are you talking with kuya Norway? please tell him hi XDD

Nagmamahal,

Davao

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Aww… 'Wag mo sabihin yan! I'm sure lalaki ka rin baling araw ^_^; Oo. Nakausap ko na siya nang ilang beses. Medyo straight-forward pero mabait naman siya. Okey! I'll tell him you said hi the next time I talk with him XD

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas


	207. Maryland 2

Kamusta,

Really? You like my using Filipino? I'll use it more often then~ I don't know too many words though. I can learn though~

Typhoon? Oh, that's icky. I hope nothing too serious occurs. Hurricane Irene sruck us over here in the States but it wasn't too awful where I am. It was mainly the New England area that got beat up by it...

Yeah, I'm one of Alfred's kids. You can't really tell when I write though, considering I write more than text or video chat, which is what he does sometimes...

Yay, getting easier to write about stuff~ And thank you for the mangoes, we don't harvest any. It's a treat~ Here's some Ale 8 that Kentucky sent me-it's like sprite, but so much sweeter. Here you go~

-Mary

* * *

><p>Dear Mary,<p>

I do~ It's really flattering to hear your own native language used by a different person. Ah, no need! No need to trouble yourself with learning a new language. I'm already happy just hearing you greet me in Filipino XD

Don't worry nothing too serious happened yet! Oh… I think Hawaii told me about it before. Are New England and the others all right? Hopefully no one got hurt too badly… D:

Ehehe… ^_^;; No offense but your father does strange things sometimes… But weird enough what get popular there eventually gets popular here as well *shrugs*

Thanks! That was really delicious and it did taste like Sprite XD I sent a coconut pie as thanks~

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. If it get weird calling me Maria, just call me Ria, that's just a nickname of mine… :D


	208. Peru 6

Dear Maria,

It was NOT cute. Thanks to that utter fiasco, I had to face one of my people, which was... okay, I guess. But then I got huggled intensely and THEY TOUCHED MY HAIR. AAAAARRRRRGH. And it was all that annoying Hetalia fan's fault. I hate her... T_T

Hmm, I guess that could be it... but I still don't really understand. I mean, furniture is furniture... right?

Oh yes. It's a terrible monster. If we lived in a video game, that mutt would be the last boss after the last boss. But anyway, moving on to more... cheerful topics...

I think it's funny how they plunk kids in the middle of a "deserted island" and make them do weird exotic-sounding tasks for weird exotic-sounding trophies. And then there's this whole "immunity" thing, which also seems kind of stupid. But yeah, you got me, I watch them too. Don't tell anyone, though.

I'm okay now, and so is Bolivia, but my computer got a virus after Chile used it to - I really don't know, and I don't want to find out either.

Peru

P.S.: Many thanks for the jam! I'm going to hide it while the annoying Hetalia fan is busy, as she calls it, "playing around Uncanny Valley" again. I agree, that Vocaloid/UTAU stuff does sound kind of creepy.

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

Huh? Why don't you like it? I think it's always great to meet your citizens once in a while Don't you think so? XD

Humans are just weird sometimes. I gave up trying to figure them out centuries ago. ^_^

They what? O_O They actually do that to little kids? That's just terrible! Where are their parents? American shows must be weird in general… No worries~ I promise I won't tell anyone X3

That's good I guess… Chile again? I don't remember much from before but how's he like?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. No problem~ I sent mangoes again ^w^


	209. Thailand 2

สวัสดี, ฟิลิปปินส์ (Now, i only need to copy this, ana! :D)

Well, just to make sure, ana~ Of course you won't forget since we both are the very first member of ASEAN, ana~ ^^

Pacquiao, ana? (err... did i spell it right, ana?) that boxing guy, ana? oh... That make sense, ana~ (I swear I'm not being sarcastic, ana!)

Well... i have been send her, ana~ i just need to avoid Viet-chan's 'scary' paddle, ana~

by the way, I'm now 'fine' with Cambodia, ana~ well... 'few' problem still occur though, ana~

I looking...well...hacking you inbox and there's a letter about Vietnam's losing her phone, ana~ Is it has been found, ana?

Thailand

p.s: Be prepare, ana! once i come to your house and make Laos sleep, we'll have a deathly battle, ana! *Siam mode: on*

p.s.s: oh, thanks, ana~ but Toto deserve it more since i will leave him. I just hope he is okay without me, ana~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Yup~! Along with Nesia, Malay, and Singa~ Ugh… Even if I really have no right to say this (especially with the Spratly issue going on), I really wish they'd stop fighting… Even if we're a sea apart, I can still here them fight about food all the time… DX

Yeah, he is and don't worry! You spelled his name right! =) I just really get happy whenever one of my people is good at any particular field so I try to watch and show support them as much as I can. Again, I'm sorry about that ^^;

Her paddle? Don't worry about it~ She'll only use it against certain American, French, and occasionally S. Korean nations ;)

Ah well… At least both of you are talking to each other again ^_^

I don't think so. Ate Viet promised to text me once she found it and she still hasn't D: According to her, she thinks someone took it. I wonder who would take her cellphone…

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Heck yeah! I won't lose! XD

P.S.S. Aww~ How is Toto by the way? I forgot to ask in my last letter ^_^;; I'll just give you some mangoes when you get here~!

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you~ Yay~! I'll start teasing Thailand in my next letter then ;)<p> 


	210. Austria 16

Dearest Maria,

That does sound about right actually, he and Feliciano have had a most, unusual realtionship since the First World War. Though one wonders at times. I am sure that Ludwig cares for him however, Feliciano can be a most, intresting indivual. I know as he actually worked for me as a servant not to long ago. Would you belive that I actually thought he was a girl back than.

He seems to be doing better. Though sadly such immigarnt tensions issues seems to be rather common in Europe these days. As though we didn't have enough to worry about. It looks as though Hercules is teetering on the verge of default AGAIN.

Again on behalf of both of us, thank you. It has been difficult at times, especially while she was living under Ivan but, Elizaveta and I are happy.

I can imagine that he was always a bit, foward with people.

I am afraid that for the sake of my own sanity I cannot go into to much detail, suffice to say that your uncle was being, himself and Elizaveta, did not approve. I am afriad however that I might owe Beligium an apology.

Many thanks for the pairs. I actually made a tarte with some of them and have sent it back to you.

Regards,

Roderich

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

I wonder if they like each other =) Mr. Germany always seems to be looking out for Mr. Italy (again not Kuya Lovi, the northern one). Yes, I think I can believe that. I guess you're the same as my father; he thought I was a boy and named me after his king. ^_^

Again? I thought Mr. Greece's overspending problem was already resolved?

Hmm… Forgive me for not knowing, but why was Ms. Elizaveta under Ivan's rule? I'm pretty sure it was established she was her own country a long time ago, wasn't it?

I suppose he is… *sigh* I remember during the first world meeting I attended, he kept telling everyone I was his daughter and threatened to castrate any male nation who tried to get near me… It was really embarrassing… =_=

Oh… Please apologize to Belgium for me on behalf of my uncle as well… ^^;

Thank you! They were delicious~ Thailand said he was coming over later so I made some for him but I think I made too much ^^; I'll send you some! XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again~<p> 


	211. Hawaii 19

Aloha Maria,

That is very nice to hear, I shall let her know that you said that and yes it is indeed ono (delicious). Maybe you can pay her a vist at the Next Big World Meeting. Come to think of it that might also be a good chance to get to know Libya. *Sighs* Or it would be if Palestine did not suddenly decide that now would be the prefect time to be recognized as a nation. Do you have any idea how long Dad has been trying to get him and Israel to talk to one another. Sometimes I wonder why is he even bothers with those two anymore.

Well well that is good to hear. He seemed to be doing okay. I hope Aussie is treating him well. I liked to talk to him. It has been a while since I got to use my Portuguese.

Well thank you very much. I shall tell her you said that. This is ,still very new to me though, but I think I like it.

The Durians were, intresting. Hopefully you shall like these lychee I picked for you.

Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Kamusta Pai'ea! XD<p>

I think I will~ New York seems like a nice place =)

Yeah, I think you're right. It would be nice to meet more African nations (during world meetings, I just usually stick with my Asian neighbors so I don't really talk to anyone not from Asia…) Ah those two… I talked to Israel a while back and he doesn't seem to really like Palestine very much either…

I hope so too. Leste is such a sweet little kid and I'd to hear anything bad happen to him. But I trust Kuya Aussie; I'm sure he'd be a great big brother to him! Wait, you speak Portuguese? That's so cool! I never knew you could :D

Ha ha :D You two are very lucky~ I wish I could help more but my own experiences with these things are pretty… war-torn and the fact that I'm still single until now doesn't help either… *sigh*

Huh? You don't like them? Was it the smell? The fruit's really delicious despite the smell and Indonesia and Malaysia love it so you have to try it! Salamat~ I sent bananas again as thanks~ X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN : Thank you~<p> 


	212. Singapore 12

Maria Mei Mei,

Yes he does, he at least *tries* to be domestically inclined as demonstrated by his numerous attempts at cooking. All I can really say about that is that his sewing is much better than his cooking.

*Sniffles* Yes, indeed I want to be the best. I took me many years to get that awesome GDP and AAA credit rating and dammit I am not going to lose it lor. Thank you so much for the congee though. I *will* try and get some rest mei, mei. I mean it this time.

Maybe we can sometime. I shall talk with my Federation about when is the soonest we can schedule a Freindly. I am still in the middle of Qualifying though so it might be tough.

He is isn't he? Though he *CAN be a bit of an idiot though and still refuses to admit the I am better than him, sia. ^.^ Though it would be nice if was a little more, assertive about what he felt. I KNOW what he feels for me but he has such HARD TIME ACITING on it. *Goes ranting in Malay*.

Again thank you for the Leche Flan here is some Laksa.

You awesome Big Sister,

Maggy

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

I see… I heard about his cooking before. Kuya Malaysia, Kuya Alfred, and a whole lot of other people say it's disgusting and I even heard on one occasion that it moves! Is that true?

You should! Over-working is not good for your health D:

It's okay, maybe sometime in the future then when you're not busy~ I'm happy with my team. This is the first in a long time where they actually were considered good. Ehehe… My people like basketball too much ^^;

I wish I could help more with the two of you… My experience with these things are pretty limited since well, I kinda fell in love with a nation who was gay (no worries, I'm over it now) and that I'm still single until now ^^;

Oh! And before I forget, I invited Taiwan to our shopping trip if it's still pushing through ^_^ Hopefully you don't mind as well, I'm worried that she spends too much time with male nations...

Yay~! Thanks! I sent a walis (broomstick)~ It's very useful for cleaning and keeping away annoying nations XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again!<p> 


	213. Taiwan

Maria jie-jie!

South Korea doesn't own your breasts! I'm the sole protector of your chest, and they are mine, not his +_+

Sorry for not sending you much letters! And what else will we do with Singa jie-jie, other than karaoke and stuff?

:3

Hugs and kisses!

Taiwan~

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Mei… Really, thank you but I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. *sigh* Don't worry about it, S. Korea doesn't own my breasts and he never will. He'll taste the extent of my boxing and eskrima training before he can grope me. *smirk with dark aura*

It's alright, Taiwan. :D I know you've been busy and lately everyone's economy isn't doing that well… Thanks again for writing to me, I really appreciate it :3

Hmm… We haven't really discussed about it yet but I'm guessing aside from some shopping and karaoke, we'll be having dinner together and maybe at sleep over at Ate Maggy's place. I'll tell you more when I talk about it with her, okay? ;)

XOXO too,

Maria jie jie

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some puto (rice cakes) ~ X3

* * *

><p>eskrima - a weapon based Filipino martial art. It's pretty epic and it originated here in the Philippines XD<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the letter~! X3<p> 


	214. Taiwan  2

Hi hi, Maria!

Sorry for the second letter, but I forgot to ask you something really... important...

Is it alright for two siblings to date each other? And what if they're both guys?

Er... The two guys are... Actually, that lady Hungary was showing me something, and it had these two boys, making out, but I sort of enjoyed it. Is that awkward for me to say/type/write?

Oh yeah, and can you PLEASE tell Yao that I am not still "part of him"? Ew, that sounds weird.

Hee! Bye bye!

Glomp! :3

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

WHAT? O_O T-Taiwan… Umm… For me, it's against my religion for two siblings to umm… love each other that intimately and it's considered incest but if it's just between two men who are not related to each other and have each other's consent, I suppose it's okay. We can't exactly choose who we fall in love with and everyone has um… a freedom to be with the one they love. ^_^

Ah… Has she gotten to you as well? Umm… Well, some people do enjoy those kinds of things… I admit too reading about them occasionally but yaoi is a little too graphic for me. I prefer shounen-ai much more. ^^

Alright, I'll tell him that =) And yeah, you're right that does sound weird…

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again~ No worries bi-polar Taiwan is kinda original actually *shot* Yes I'm weird<p> 


	215. Malaysia 8

Filipina,

Ah it's okay. We've all been through something like it at some point.

I've learnt being next to a person who scares you wouldn't allow you to sleep, but it isn't like I'm scared of him or anything. Guess it wouldn't work out. I'm not surprised. He's managed not to get colonized after all~

Slowly, we're getting them. I think. I wasn't really paying attention to that.

I was a little clumsy when I was younger, so me cleaning up his house would've made things worse. Oh, wow. I should count myself lucky then!

I didn't stay there during WWI and during WWII... I had to fight at home since boss couldn't... *sighs* at least the summers were hot, weren't they? It rained so often and I couldn't go out at all. It was so stuffy in the house.

I'll do that... *still embarrassed*

When you put a Malaysian under pressure, he can do anything! *flashy thumbs up*

Yeah, riots. I still don't get exactly what happened, really.

D. Malaysia

P. S.: Ah~ I needed a snack, thanks! Have some dodol. Everyone made too much for Raya...

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Damien,<p>

Hmm… Then out of curiosity, who are you afraid of? Sorry for the random question but you just got me thinking about it… ^^;

That's good for you then… My current president promised to get rid of corruption during his term but so far not much has really changed… =(

Daya (Unfair)… I had to spend my time cleaning and all that when I was at Papa's house…

Oh… by WWI and WWII I was already a colony of Kuya Alfred's. When I was his colony, I suddenly found myself dragged into wars that I had no actual involvement in… I was asked to learn nursing during WWI and from then on during the wars to follow I was the one who was in charge of caring for wounded soldiers *cringe* I-it was so…*sobs* I-I… I really don't know how to describe it *wipes a tear then shakes head* I really don't understand why humans go to wars… Is it really worth it for the people to suffer and die just like that? *sigh*

O-oh! Sorry, I got distracted when you mentioned WWI and WWII. Sorry for making you hear that ramble of mine ^_^;; Uh… yeah, at least the summers were warm =)

Pfft… Ha ha :D Have you been spending time with Kuya Alfred lately? He always used to do that and the only thing missing is his trade mark "I'm the hero' catch phrase. :DDD

Me neither… I just heard about it in a letter from Kuya Austria.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks! I'm not sure but I think I have something similar to this in my place XD Oh right, Hari Raya… Ehehe I'm not sure how you greet people but Belated Hari Raya? Uh no, that sounds weird… Anyway, I sent mangoes as thanks X3

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm… I don't know why but I think Malaysians and Filipinos are quite similar for some reason… Filipinos have their own "Filipino time" (in other words 30 min later than scheduled XD) and the manyanas habit (you know doing everything last minute)…<p>

Thanks again~ Oh at least it wasn't anything serious then =) So Malay was under Iggy during WWI and WWII? Hmm… How do you greet a person about Hari Raya? Sorry it's not really celebrated here ^^;


	216. Palawan 16

Huy Ate good day po!

Okay lang naman ha, sige po punta ako sa bahay pagkatapos ko mag-aral...

Huy ate may kwento ako, there's a secret person that gave me a strange music box... :D

I wonder who gave it

sincerely yours,

Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

O sige, Hintayin kita sa bahay XD

A-ANO? So you don't know who gave it to you?… Anak, if you're not sure where it came from then it must be someone else's… I think you should return it. Someone might actually be looking for it *nods head*

Love,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. I sent adobo ;D

* * *

><p>AN: Salamat~<p> 


	217. Nicaragua 15

Maria,

Ah, I see.

Try telling that to Colombia =_= she hates me.

De nada ~

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. gracias~

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Huh? Why would she hate you did you do something to her? O_o?

So… How's life? When I usually hear about you there is always something weird happening =)

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent watermelons this time X3

* * *

><p>AN: thanks!<p> 


	218. Valencia 10

Dear Filipinas,

I promise that (if you come) you won't regret it!

He's the best. With no doubt. I'm lucky~ I hope he feels the same way ^^

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Hmm.. Maybe I'll go next year~ Fallas sounds awesome XD

Don't worry~ I'm pretty sure he does. I've met him only once but he doesn't seem to be a bad guy =)

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent watermelons :D

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks~<p> 


	219. Thailand 3

สวัสดี, ฟิลิปปินส์

Oh, yes, these malayan siblings (minus Singapore... maybe) always fight for many thing, ana~

it's simple, ana~ every sport start with 'B' word is your talent, ana~

Still scary, ana~ especially she is Asian version of Belarus, ana~ I hope Belarus won't get sneezing today, ana~

Thanks to Nesia, ana~ ^^

Umm... now i feel like 'Toto want to step on the one who steal Viet-chan's cellphone', ana~

Thailand

p.s: Once you received this message, I have been in front of your house with Laos, ana~

p.s.s: Hmm... Toto is fine, ana~ and thanks for the mangoes, but... may i have a Pad Thai, ana? I haven't yet eat any of it today, ana~

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Thailand,<p>

No, I'm pretty sure Ate Singa fights with Kuya Malaysia a lot too. But at least they stop fighting every now and then… occasionally ^^;

Really? Hmm… there's basketball, bowling, boxing, boating, baseball… YOU'RE RIGHT! I never noticed that~! LOL XDDD

True~ true~ But I don't think she'd ever hit you~ ;) B-Belarus? She and her brother are so scary! DX Hmm… I wonder if that scariness is genetic?

From what I heard from Ate Viet, she thinks it's South Korea? I'm not sure… I wonder what Young Soo would do with her phone…

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. *Ding ding* Oh you're right! I'll get the door~ Make yourselves at home~ X3

P.S.S. Okay then! But… Sorry if my pad thai isn't as good as yours, I still haven't mastered the recipe yet ^^;

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you~ Sorry for the long wait till I updated ^^; (Typhoons suck =3=)<p> 


	220. Peru 7

Dear Maria,

Well, I didn't mind meeting my citizen - what I did mind was them touching Loreto, because it's... uh... well, it's sensitive. But n-not in /that/ way... o_o

Ehh, I guess I should too. If only the annoying Hetalia fan would let me... -_-

I think their parents were paid huge sums of money to have their kids shipped off to reality TV camp. Isn't that sad?

My brother is a pervert. So don't get too close to him or he'll grope you all over the place. By the way, that virus is making all the swear words I type turn into other words, like Froot Loops and Hersheys and whatnot. But somehow, it also changes my name into Pringles. Now I feel dirty. -_-

On the plus side, my brother is now called Cheesecake...

Signed,

Huayna

P.S.: Your mangoes are better than the stuff they have here in grubby old Montreal. I think those came from my cousin Mexico, so please don't tell him... D:

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

I see… Sensitive? You mean like the hair curls of the Italy twins?

Why don't you like her so much? She seems nice :D

That's just horrible! DDD: Why would anyone do that to their own children? Americans are strange…

He can't be that bad… I hope. I have South Korea as a neighbor and surely no one (except France maybe) is a bigger pervert than him…

Pff… LOL XD S-sorry… *can't control laughter* Ha ha! That's just so cute and funny at the same time~

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks and no worries~ I won't tell. Sorry not much to send after this last typhoon *sigh*

* * *

><p>AN: To anyone who maybe reading this, I'm so sorry I took forever to update DX Thanks to typhoon Pedring… Ugh… My internet got cut off so I couldn't update for a while D: And if it wasn't for the Anime Con last Saturday :3, I seriously think I would have lost my sanity =_=…<p> 


	221. Austria 17

Dearest Maria,

One cannot rule out that possiblity entirely. When I lived with Ludwig right before and during the War. I always noticed that they liked to spend alot of time with eachother. It was more obvious with Feliciano. Ludwig, has never been good with emotions. Really, Antonio thought you were a a boy. Mein Gott I knew he was dense but this, *Mumbles in German*.

I thought so as well, but Hercules's bosses found some of the conditions that Ludwig and Francis's bosses a little to, difficult to abide and certain things had to be renegotiated. Fourtunatly it all seems to have been resolved, for now.

It happened shortly after the War ended during that time Ivan's Army had taken much of Eastern and Central Europe. Unfourtunatly for Elizaveta, she was at the Western edge of that advance. Ivan made sure that her bosses would be people that would do his bosses bidding. One time in 1956 she tried to stand up to him,to drive him out he, hurt her, badly. It is, not something I like talk about, especially since sometime, she still has nightmares.

I actually remeber that. It was very amusing actually. Is my meory faulty or did he actually pull a gun on Alfred before it was all over.

I shall send her my regards. She seems to have mostly forgiven me though. It was not as bad as that incident in Taiwan a few years ago.

You are indeed to kind, and your were delightful as well. I have included a chocolate cake with this letter.

Regards,

Roderich, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Rodrich,<p>

So they knew each other since they were little? Aww~ That's so sweet. It sounds like something you'd watch from a drama series :3

Oh… Well, I don't really blame my father. I was very different as compared to now and before I was colonized. I remember being rowdier as a child and even climbing a couple coconut trees as well ^_^

That's good to hear :D Mr. Greece seems very nice and it would be terrible if something bad happened to him.

Oh! I'm so sorry for bringing it up! I didn't know and I didn't mean to as about it… I'm sorry.

I think he did… Ugh… Just remembering that incident gives me a head ache…

Wait! What happened in Taiwan? Regardless of whether he's my uncle or not, if he did anything bad to Mei, I would never forgive him!

Thank you~ It was delicious. I sent a fruit basket as thanks XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	222. Hawaii 20

Aloha Maria,

She is though it can be a bit, overwhelming for me. It is best that you be careful when trying to deal with the place, don't take it all in at once.

That is understandable. Dad has intrests everywhere so it is inevitable that he talkswith nations from everywhere. I hope you do get to speak with him.

Yes he is very nice, kida reminds me of me a little. Hey I have known Oz for along time. He comes to vist me every once and a while (probably to swim somewhere where he doesn't have to worry about geting eaten) and we both share a Sister, New Zealand. I know he that Leste is doing fine. I do speak Protuguese. I have a very large Portugues community after all ;-).

Don't worry about it we are doing great. She is still kinda getting used to the whole, boyfreind/girlfreind thing though.

Actuallty I did like them. The must was, weird however. It was like eating something that smelled like gasoline and tastes like custard. It was wired.

Thank you for the bananas. Here are some macadamia nuts.

Aloha,

Pai'ea, Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Okay then! Thank you for the advice~ :3

No wonder your father seems so busy all the time… Maybe I will. I'm pretty sure I'll get to see Kuya Al during the next APEC meeting :D

Oh really? I haven't talked to Kuya Aussie in a while… I wonder if and Ate Indonesia are still dating..? Ah well… That's cool. Hmm… I remember that Portugal was Papa's sibling but he never really talked about Portugal very much… I'm not even sure if Portugal's an aunt or an uncle… ^^;

That's great! You two look so cute together~ X3

Ha ha ;D You get used to it for a while. I couldn't stand the smell the first time I tried it ^_^

Salamat~ I sent coconuts as thanks ^w^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	223. Singapore 13

Maria Mei Mei,

Sadly yes it is true, we all try to be polite about it but sometimes *sighs* I though you would have some esperince with that. Didn't he control Manila for about a century while you still were mostly with Antonio.

I shall try mei mei. Really I shall try. Though you must understand this is not natual for me, sia. But one must heed a sister's advice.

That is alright, we seem to have a good handle on things all things considered. I wonder how Malaysia feels about us however. I told him the other the day that we were a couple now, he seemed to take it well but, I am a little nervous.

By all means, bring her along, SIA. The more th merrier I say. I am kinda glad she is coming along though. I have some ideas for outfits that can help her get a certain nation's attention ;-).

Thanks for the wallis. I have always wanted something that wasn't as, threatening as my cane. Here I have sent you some Tiger Beer.

Love,

Maggy.

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

Well… I was only under Mr. England's rule for two or three years a long time ago. Actually the only thing I remember was they were trying to feed me this really strange black poison thingy, must have been some sort of slow torture *shrugs* I think they called the poison a "scone".

Don't worry about it~ Kuya Malaysia is still you're brother after all and I'm sure he'd want the best for your happiness. And why would he be mad anyway? O_o?

Oh! Who? Who? Tell me! I wanna know! =3=

Thanks~ I sent some fruits as thanks X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	224. Nicaragua 16

Maria,

It's a mutual hate, I guess. She stole my islands, I got pissed, and a bunch of crap happened. I don't really feel like talking about it.

Well, life's pretty normal now. My shoulder's better, so I've been thinking about traveling somewhere.

Con amor,

Luisa

P.S. muchas gracias~

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Ah! Sorry for bringing it up then… ^^;;

Really? That's nice~ If you ever plan to visit Asia anytime soon feel free to stop by here in the Philippines. It would be great to have you over~ X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	225. Mexico 7

Maria.

You know who would be so cold hearten to poison my little Manchas.

I am in a chase to look for the murderer of Manchas I am sending notifications to other countries...

And also you know what happened in fifteenth of September that should be important for me... I do not remember, but I have the feeling that is very important

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya David,<p>

Sorry Kuya… I really can't think of why anyone would want to harm little Manchas or who for the matter either… Why would anyone want to poison a little kitty anyway? It's just terrible…D:

Good luck with that. I think anyone who would hurt an innocent little kitten deserves to be punished *nods head*

… Wow, Ignacio was right… You really did forget, didn't you? Umm… September 15 (or was it the 16th? Sorry I'm not good with dates… ^^;) is supposed to be your birthday, the day you declared independence from Papa (Spain), I think… I wanted to greet you happy birthday earlier but you weren't answering . Sorry I couldn't greet you happy birthday on the day itself…

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. As a belated birthday gift, I sent some ylang-ylang, waling-waling (orchid), and sampaguita (jasmine) flowers for your gardenXD


	226. Valencia 11

Dear Filipinas

Yay~ I have a feeling that next year a lot of people will come!

Did you get to meet him? I thought that he went there some days...

Love,

Valencia

PS: Thanks! I send you cherries

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

That's great! Fallas seems like a cool festival XD

Yes I did but only for a little while though… My boss called me back to work pretty quickly so I wasn't able to get to know him very well but he did seem like a nice guy ^w^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thank you~ Sent leche flan as thanks X3


	227. Palawan 17

Ate,

Hindi eh may name ko kasi tapos may roses siya kasama...

Ang weird kaya...

-Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Roses? Wow, ang sweet naman~! ^w^ Hmm… Parang may secret admirer ka! :D Be careful na lang, iha. Basta hindi yan galing sa Russia, okey ako~ ;)

Love,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas


	228. Romania 6

Dear Maria,

Oh my gosh, first of all, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? The TYPHOON? I-I don't know how it feels like but are you okay? I don't think I've ever had a Natural Disaster before! I pray for your people~ (´Д` )

I think I'm Roman Catholic. Speaking of Spain, I heard on the news a long time ago (3 or 2 months) that there were a web of sweatshops where they take in poor immigrants to work for them and get little pay and harsh care. And most of them were...Chinese. That's sad. Oh you see unicorns

and faries? Awesome! But the only ones I see in my

countries are mostly werewolves and vampires. And don't

get me with that movie called "Twilight" that Alfred made.

Oh lord...It was romantic and all but seriously...Hey do you

have any popular shows there?

I think the black inedible food is Burnt Scones. Poor British Former Colonies...Oh it was pretty disgusting during

Halloween (Which is coming up soon, yay!) when Hungary served me sheep's brain with tomato sauce. *turns light green* Oh that was gross...I thought it was beef with tomato sauce...Poor Feli, he tasted it too. Hey whatcha dressing up for Halloween? I'm not going to be a vampire this year but an Angry Bird. I heard theres an Anti-Angry Birds Bill in your country...Why exactly...? I-I-I love the game *pouts*

Wow you have lots of Nicknames. And so does England. Here's my list for him: England, UK, Iggy, Arthur, and...BUSHY BROWS~ My fellow human Romanian friend were suddenly talking 'bout big eyebrows. *shrugs*

Oh the party turned out great! What did you think of the desserts? Iggy almost chipped in and helped with the food until my good friend, Norway, threw him out. Oh~ Everyone was having fun including you~

Well thank god I'm not a landlocked country. I live near the Black Sea~ How does it feel like to be an island? Cuz all your land is like scattered and yeah...

I think its either. I mean the Pop culture news about his stars are everywhere. But his movies are great to watch during nighttimes. Random Question: H-hey, I hope you don't mind me asking but...are you okay after those foreigners who got held hostage? Îmi cer scuze!

Oh thank you thank you for letting me hide at your place if Belarus chases me out of Europe. *nods* Yes, chainsaw...But that's not her greatest threat. After

having a day picking of sunflowers and having a VERY FRIENDLY sleepover with the Soviet Union...Belarus almost whacked me with those big steel balls used to break buildings. IT WAS JUST A FRIENDLY SLEEPOVER!

POLAND WAS THERE SO NOTHING WEIRD

HAPPENED! But sometimes, I just think Belarus as a girl

whos lonely and just wants to be loved by someone. But

she still scares m-me *bites lip and rocks back and forth in

a corner*

Yaoi is awesome. A-and after an hour of me and Hungary

looking through Yaoi drawings by some of these "Fan

girls"...I felt so dirty! But for some reason I k-kinda- please

don't flame me- Like M-rated stories Hungary

makes...GAH! I really feel dirty...Damn her TT^TT

America is gay? Well I saw this video of a American soldier confessing to his dad he was gay on Youtube. And he has lots of citizens against or not against gay rights. B-but don't worry. I saw you dancing with him during the ball since England was taken by France. Plus I saw in his eyes that he cared for you. I just hope Turkey or Greece isn't

gay...I LOVE THEM . T-there I said it *blushes deep

red* But theres always a possibilty that their Bi. And I have nothing against gay rights even though I'm Catholic.

Sincerly,

Rosaline Arcos/Romania

P.S Thanks~ I sent some fresh strawberries~ I'm going to make Smoothies with your bananas :D

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline,<p>

It's okay~ I'm fine, there's nothing for you to worry about~ I have typhoons every year so I'm pretty much used to it. Sorry for making you worry and thank you very much for your prayers~ ^w^

Ah, so you're Catholic too? :D … That's just terrible ;( Poor Kuya Yao… I'm sure I'd hate it if something like that happened to my people….

Oh so you really have those in your country? The ones I see are pretty scary too (mostly aswangs* and ghosts). England must be lucky that some of the creatures he has are really pretty J

Twilight? Oh… It was pretty big in my country sometime ago. I actually read and watched the movies of that. The books were okay but the movies… weren't as good. D: Popular shows? Well… I honestly haven't been watching much TV lately and, aside from K-dramas and animes, I'm not really sure what's popular nowadays. Sorry ^^;

No offense… but that's just really gross L Hmm… I haven't really thought about it yet… Any suggestions? Oh that… The anti-angry birds bill was a satirical joke posted by some blogger to criticize the government. *sigh*

Pfft… LOL XD In Filipino, Bushy Brows would be Kapal Kilay~ That actually sounds pretty funny to me ^_^

That's great! Yep, I had fun as well~ I especially LOVED the cakes you had during your party :3

Hmm… I guess it's more peaceful than being surrounded by a lot of countries (although I do still hear Indonesia and Malaysia fighting from time to time) and I guess it feels like you're a bit detached from the world and floating freely. But at times it get lonely though….

That… Well Xiang (Hong Kong) seems to have stopped being mad at me after a while but to be honest our relationship is pretty strained right now and it would be a long time before we go back to the way we used to be.

She what? O_O Scary… I guess so, she's still a girl after all.

I have nothing against yaoi but I do prefer shounen ai though. ^^

It's alright. I've already gotten over Kuya Al. He's more like a big brother to me now and sees me like a little sister as well ^_^ For your sake, I hope so too.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks~ Sent mangoes as thanks


	229. Thailand 4

สวัสดี, ฟิลิปปินส์

Hmm...Those Malayan Sibling... they seems never in peace, ana~

I'm right, ana~ :)

yeah, ana~ And i think scariness is not genetic since their oldest sister aren't scary... maybe unless if you grope her, ana~

hmm... It seems he want to taste my Toto's "prize", ana~

Thailand

p.s: Umm... what's now, ana?

p.s.s: You can just try to make one, ana~

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Thailand,<p>

*sigh* Well, at least Brunei's sane to talk to… And if all else fails I have earplugs from Kuya Kiku XD

True… *looks down at chest and sighs* Thinking of Ms. Ukraine makes me feel… Never mind ^^; Just forget I said anything…

Young Soo…I wonder why he likes to grope people so much. The first time I met him, he tried to touch me as well but he tasted my walis (broomstick) for that.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Let's put Laos-chan to sleep first~ Aww~ She's so cute~! X3

P.S.S. *hands a plate of pad thai* Soo? Does it taste okay? Did I make it right?


	230. Malaysia 9

Maria,

I'll apologize first. I should've replied to you a LONG time ago. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I feel like I've been neglecting you. Your like a sister to me! Bad enough I berely talk to SA anymore...I'm just left with these damn idiots. Not that SA is better, since the world is literally crazy.

How's your cat? Mine has been pretty lazy as usual...or clawing my legs again. Has anything new happen while I was...busy? Yes, let's say that.

Love,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Malaysia,<p>

I guess you're right ^_^ But still, corruption just seems like it's never going away… *sighs*

Yeah… Let's just not talk about the war anymore. Thinking about it gives me horrible memories D:

I see… Don't stay up too late then. Missing sleep is bad for the health =)

Really? Unfair! It's raining cats and dogs here almost most of the time and I the possibility of another typhoon visiting me is there too… *sighs*

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Selemat Hari Raya! Thanks a lot~ I sent some leche flan as thanks XD Hmm… Now that I think about it it's almost Christmas! I better start getting ready~ XDDD

AN: Christmas is in December but Filipinos really like preparing early for Christmas (usually at the start of the -ber months ;D)


	231. Nicaragua 18

Maria,

Ir's fine. You didn't know.

I'm thinking of visiting~ ^^

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

But still… I'm really sorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sorry…

You should! It would be so much fun if we could hang out together, I never really spend time with you… D:

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	232. Puerto Rico 10

Maria,

I'll apologize first. I should've replied to you a LONG time ago. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I feel like I've been neglecting you. Your like a sister to me! Bad enough I berely talk to SA anymore...I'm just left with these damn idiots. Not that SA is better, since the world is literally crazy.

How's your cat? Mine has been pretty lazy as usual...or clawing my legs again. Has anything new happen while I was...busy? Yes, let's say that.

Love,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

It's alright. I understand why you didn't write to me for quite a while. Our people's needs our more important than our own so I'm sure whatever keeping you busy was probably really important for your people's welfare ^^

Mine is really playful and doesn't seem to like being cooped up inside (which is the opposite of my dog who sleeps all the time)~ She seems curious about the outside so she leaves me occasionally but she always finds her way back to me every time. I think I have a smart cat X3

Hmm… Aside from these typhoons I'm having, it's pretty peaceful over here. Just the occasional territory spats but nothing more or out of the usual :D And you? Hopefully you've been doing alright too XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent mangoes ;D

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I'm really sorry about that :( I know I fail OTL<p> 


	233. Austria 18

Dearest Maria,

Now that you mention it, it rather is. Elizaveta seems to like to giggle over those two as though she were on to some sort great joke.

Really, I am surprised you seem to be such a fine lady from what I have gathered in our correspondance. Well than again one can see how such things can change a nation. The Balkan nations from what I recall got along alot better before fate divided them between Turkey and I.

He is a good man, though prehaps a little to fixated on his cats. I wonder somtimes if he feels so much, less than his mother was.

It's alright, there is no point worrying about the past anymore. It is better that way, she is better.

As for Taiwan, I wasn't actually there for that little incident. She was visting her a while back when Prussia decided to drop for some reason along with Yao. I am not sure what happened save that it involved, Elizaveta's frying pan, Two floors of Taipei 101, a Rubber Chicken, Vietnam's Rice Paddle and famed Chinese actor Chow Yun Fat. She has been, reluctant to talk about it. I ask Mei about it a while back and all she could do was giggle. So I do not thnk it could have been to bad.

Thank you for the fruit basket. Please accept this bottle of wine as a token of appreciation.

Regards,

Roderich

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Oh… She has..? Ahaha… *nervous laugh*

Why? Are they fighting with each other now? *worried*

Cats? O_o? His mother was Ancient Greece right? I've heard a lot about her from the history books and she seems very advanced for her time ^_^

That's… good, I suppose. Just as long Mei is alright, I don't think I have any reason to be mad at anyone =) Something tells me we're both better off not knowing… Oh Chow Yun Fat? The one from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon? That was a great movie! ^w^

Thank you very much for the wine. I sent some home made Taho~ Kuya Yao taught how to make it a long time ago and it's really good XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	234. Hawaii 21

Aloha Maria,

He does have his hands full at times. Especally nowdays. I am sure he would appreciate it if you said hi to him. He has been rather, down lately. Last I saw him he was checkng out those portests that have sprung on Wall Street the past few days.

Yeah think those two are still together. I saw them by Waikiki a few days ago. The seemed to be very happy. As for Portugal I don't get to see her much nowdays but she has always been a good freind like of the others who have visted me.

Thank you again, I shall be heading up to her place for a few days for some camping. She seems to be very, nervous about it. I do enjoy spending time with her and all but, we are still new at this you know and trying to work out, where our boundries are as it were. I am looking foward to spending time with her though.

Well if you say so. Prehaps I shall try it again some time.

Thank you for the Coconuts, here is some Coffee.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea.

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Okay then! I'll be sure to say hi to him the next time I see him XD

Awww~ I'm happy for them X3 I think they both deserve to be happy~ Oh, so she's my aunt then? From what I hear she seems really nice! :D

That's great~! I'm sure you too will work the boundaries out between you and for the mean time, I think it's just important to spend time together and enjoy each other's company, no? :DDD

Yay~! Thank you~ I sent some pancit (noodles) as thanks! XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	235. Nicaragua 19

Maria,

It's okay. you don't need to apologize so much.

okay! ^^ When should I come over?

con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Hmm… Is it alright if you come over in a week? My schedule for this week is pretty full DDD: and boss wants me to go with him on one of his meetings… Sorry ^^;; By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why are you taking a vacation anyway? People don't usually visit this time of year because of the rainy season ^_^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	236. Singapore 14

Maria Mei Mei,

Ahh yes his scones, they do have some uses you know, mostly as charcol. It is nothing compares to what the man does to meat though. I almost feel bad for those poor cows pigs and chickens.

I am not sure, prehaps it is him being and overprotective brother. "Defending my honor" and all that. It is natural I guess.

You haven't heard this from me but Mei has been crushing on Kiku for years. Have you seen the looks she gives him at world meetings. Heck, whenever anyone mentions him she turns as read as your father's tomatos it's is quite a sight la?

I loves the fruit as always, here is some Crab.

Love,

Maggy

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

M-meat..? The poor animals!… ;_;

I guess so. Kuya Malaysia is just trying to be a good brother, I think ^_^

W-WHAT? O_O I never noticed… Umm… But isn't Kuya Kiku with Mr. Greece? I remember seeing them out together before..?

Yay~! Crab~~~ X3 I sent bangus (milkfish) this time XDDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	237. Nicaragua 20

Maria,

Sure. I can come next week.

I just don't want to be cooped up in my house.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Yay~! I can't wait for your visit! XDDD

Oh… How's your shoulder doing by the way? Has it fully recovered yet? I remember you said it got hurt last time… ^_^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent coconuts ;D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REALLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Sorry, I might not be able to update in a week... Exams are here again and I really have to start cramming already... *sigh* TT^TT Sorry...<strong>


	238. Nicaragua 21

Maria,

I can't wait either! :D

It still a little sore, but other than that it's fine.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Sorry I took a while to reply… ^^ Boss asked me to go with him to some of his meetings and the SEA games are coming up pretty soon… Ahh! It's so stressful TT^TT… By the way, I take back what I said about Asia being generally peaceful and kinda boring. It's probably just as chaotic as Latin America… *sigh*

Hmm… Is there anything in particular you want to do in your trip here? Boss let me take some days off so I can show you around~! ^w^

That's good~ Hopefully, your shoulder will be completely recovered by the time you get here XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some marang~ It's okay if you've never heard of it, marang is a sweet and spiky fruit that only grows here and in Indonesia's and Malaysia's place :DDD

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~! Exams are almost over XD Just Chinese on Monday and I'm done XDDD<p>

Thanks again evemiliana~


	239. Davao 9

Dear Ate Piri,

Hey ate!1 ,, missed me? sorry school's been kinda... suckish,, sorry for that! anyways,, i'm tired fantasizing! me and kuya Norway will just remain a fairytale.. that won't come true.. hahayy.. anyways! have you heard the news! someone just killed one of my pets! it's the Philippine Eagle!1 ,,

who could be cruel enough to kill an endangered species? T_T at least i still have a few pets left,, but all that hard work can be undo-ed by a single bullet..

tell Papa Spain i said hi! XDD

Nagmamahal,

Davao (Cristina)

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Kamusta~! It's been a while, noh? How's your grades by the way? :D Aww, Cristina… D: You know, iha, not everyone ends up with his or her first crush. My first crush was (Don't laugh!) your Kuya Alfred… I know medyo weird but whenever he was near, I could feel my heart beat faster every time… *sigh* You can imagine what I felt when I found out he was with Kuya Iggy… *sad smile* But, after a while, you get over it and move on with life =) Kaya mo rin iyan!

WHAT? O_O They managed to kill another one..? I already had boss put up laws against that! *sigh* Humans are so strange… DX

I'll text him later C:

Love,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some daing na bangus X3

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry kung hindi believable yung first crush ni Piri… I seriously have zero experience with this kind of stuff *is from an all girls school* and di pa talaga ako nag ka crush kaya I made bola na lang… OTL<p>

Thanks again~


	240. Romania 7

Dear Maria,

Oh sorry I overreacted! It's 'cause I've never experienced any disasters. I guess my country's weather is stable (four seasons). How does it...feel like when you get by typhoons? I'm just curious, that's all.

*Nods* Yes ^_^ But one time England showed me Santanic magic only ONCE and I uh ran out of the room screaming a prayer...That was a horrible scene. England is catholic right? He doesn't seem like it...I know right? I'm kind of lucky. And how's your economics? I'm working hard to keep mine up *sighs*

S-steve Jobs died...I know he died last Wednesday and I just got a Mac computer ; n ; WHY? That man was a genius...

I have vampires! Well I'm not really scared of them even though I refuse to be called a "vampire". I mean they originated from me, duh. (NOT. KOREA.) I'm jealous of Iggy! His country is filled with pretty pink faeries and unicorns! And Norway...has those trolls. Hey I'm really getting annoyed of Korea claiming everything...

Let's see what's in *scurries and searches things on the computer* Isn't there Showtime and Wowwowee ((OMG, I love that show .)) Yeah. America's TV humor can be sometimes be TOO graphic and inappropriate, but it's still funny XD

Oh it was? Cause I read this person from the government or something getting annoyed of seeing angry birds merchandise everywhere in the mall! Oh you could be a Geisha or a Cowgirl! That be cool or you could just simply Cosplay. I heard your country is number one in Cosplaying!

I think Iggy will be make fun of because of his long list of nicknames. Oh not America again...

Speaking of floating freely (Being an island sounds very good), ever heard of the Dead Sea? It's so cool!

Oh thanks for the complement! I made them myself.

I kinda see a PHxUK there for some reason *smacks herself* Well I get paired up with Hungary and it's pretty creepy. Not a big fan of Yuri.

Well we girls never give up on a guy, right? I have lots of girl probs. with Turkey and Greece *can't stop thinking of them* Dammit.

Shounen ai is good too. I've never read a Sports Manga; weird. I think I'll read Prince of Tennis. Well those kind of manga aren't really popular for some reason and I just tennis is awesome. Hey is it true you can beat anyone is boxing? Cause that's like mega f-ing cool!

Ah ok, but I still see a HKxPH...I'm sorry, it's just cause-*shuts herself up*

I-I also tasted a drip of blood today from my male counterpart. I know it sounds messed up but he triple dog dared me. I should've switched it with cherry juice T_T

Y'know Korea made his own Vocaloids? It's unbelievably awesome! But I still respect Japan's!

Sincerely and With Love,

Rosaline Arcos/Romania

P.S I still have some more cakes. Here you go~

Of course it was gross!...No more of that.

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline.<p>

Well… To be honest, I have them so much that I got so used to them so I don't really feel any pain about typhoons except when people die or large properties or crops get destroyed. I'm actually more scared of the after effects of the typhoon like the death too, missing people, and the destroyed properties… =(

I'm not sure… I think he's a protestant or something like that… I remember reading a book about the reign of the English king, Henry VIII, and that they declared their own church as the Church of England or something like that ^^ Better to ask him yourself if you're really curious…

Well, it's stable to say the very least :D 2010 has been a good year for me and my economy has actually been increasing these past quarters but it's nothing compared to Singapore's, Indonesia's, and Malaysia's economies. I'm really lagging behind all of them, even Viet is gonna overtake me really soon *sigh*

Everyone has to die eventually, even nations , I think and Steve Jobs was no different. Yeah, he really was a genius. Hmm… maybe God wanted His Iphone4 hand delivered?

You get used to it after a while ^_^ Young Soo's actually pretty fun to hang with once you start ignoring his annoying habits.

Ahh… Those two. Wowowee got cancelled and was replaced some time ago (I think the new one is called Willing Willie :D). I guess so but I try to avoid the graphic and inappropriate series ^^

Yes, that is part of it. Although there's no actual law against it, Angry birds merchandise is being sold every where! I even saw it in that anime con I went to last month…

I haven't actually considered that… Who should I cosplay as? My cosplayers are the best outside Japan! ;D Shh… But don't tell the other Asian nations I said that. They're really competitive and they think they can beat me in this year Regional cosplay competition…

I heard of it… But that's it. Sorry, I don't think I've ever been to the Dead Sea before ^_^

WHAT? O_O Me and Kuya Iggy..? No offense but… that's just like dating someone who's the same age as your dad…And besides USUK forever! XD Ah, I know how that feels. I get paired up with God know who. The worst was probably Vietnam and Taiwan… They're both like sisters to me! D:

If you have any girl problems, feel free to talk them out with me. I'll listen and do what I can to help :DDD

Really? Sports manga are pretty popular here. Especially the ones with basketball ^^; Not everyone. But I did beat lots of nations already like Mexico, Kuya Alfred, and even Iggy once. XD

Huh? If I go near Xiang, Singapore will probably kill me ^^; because they're dating now. They actually make a pretty cute couple! X3

Blood..? Why? That's a kind of weird dare if you ask me…

Really? I'll check them out later~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent dried bangus (milk fish)~

* * *

><p>AN: To be honest, I know it's not very Filipino for me to say this but I really don't like shows like Wowowee and other game shows. I like the fact they give money away to help the poor but… They make lots of funny jokes but when you think about it most of them are really mean or perverted. Also I really don't see the purpose of those dancing girls in skimpy clothes, I mean, this show is supposedly for the whole family but I don't think, if ever I have children, I'd want my children to see that. I'm not saying these shows are bad, but for me, I just don't like them. Sorry m (_ _) m and for the rant too ^^;;<p>

The Angry Birds being everywhere is true~ I just went to Divisoria and whole stalls just sell only Angry birds products…

Filipino cosplayers are AWESOME! I went to the cosplay mania convention a couple of weeks ago and their costumes were amazing! X3

I actually love HKxPH but in this letter series, he's dating Singapore ^^

Thanks for the review~ XD


	241. Palawan 18

Ate Rhia,

Weh seryoso ka! :P *snorts with laughter* hahaha! Sinu kaya yun? Kanina nagpadala siya ng carnations eh... Walang gusto magsabi sakin kung sino siya pero kilala siya ng buong klase namin...

Basta bahala na pero okay lang kung si Russia pero di ba mukhang weird... parang ang awkward * pedophile* yuck! :P

Bye! Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Ewan ko… Sorry pero di ko talaga alam kung sino nag-bigay iyan sa iyo… ^^;;

*sigh* Basta, be careful na lang, iha. There are a lot of perverted/pedophilic nations in the world…

Love,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Nagpadala ako ng mangga~ XD


	242. Austria 19

Dearest Maria,

Not right now that I know of, but during the 90's thing were patcularly horrible. Most of the nations have recovered but Bosnia, he can stll barely get out of bed. I have been thinking about it lately as I had just returned from visting Yugoslavia's grave a few days ago.

Yes she was, she is nearly as important to Western Nations as Grandfather Rome was. I am sure that your Father spoke of him from time to tme.

I tried to ask Elizaveta about it but she more or less said the same thing. The lady did not come to any harm though which is the important thing however.

Again thank you. I have enclosed a Chocolate Cake that I am sure that you shall enjoy.

Regards,

Roderich.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Really? Poor Bosnia… I guess I'm luckier than some nations after all…

I think he did but not very much though… From what I know, ancient Rome was a great empire who conquered all the territories around the Mediterranean sea. He was a very powerful nation, so I've heard.

True~ Just as long as no one got hurt, I'm okay with not knowing ^_^

Yay~! Thank you! I sent some native biscuits that I'm sure you'll enjoy :D

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	243. Hawaii 22

Aloha Maria,

Oh I am sure that he shall appreciate. He always loves to hear from you.

Ah yes they do, OZ especally. He likes to act all tough you know "I swim wth sharks wrestle Crocs. Ten of the worlds deadliest snakes live at my place" and all that, but really he is a bit of a softy.

Yes I am sure that is the important thing. I shall send you tell you about when I get back.

The Pancit was awesome. Here are some Spam Musubi as thanks.

Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Okay, I think I'll just text him later :D Is he using the same cell number until now?

Yeah, he is =) But he's also very kind too. He's helped me so many times when I had typhoons. I'm very much grateful to him for that.

Good luck! I'll be rooting for you~~~ X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some marang as thanks~!

* * *

><p>AN: Marang- a really sweet and spiky fruit that only grows in Malaysia, Indonesia, and the Philippines~<p>

Thanks again~!


	244. Singapore 15

Maria Mei Mei,

You do not know the half of it lor. Whatever one may have heard about Arthur's cooking is probably true or even worse.

Yes he is, though I must admit, he can be awfully pushy at times.

Really, him an Hercules, shows how much I know I geuss. Kiku has always been so shy and discrete, lah? I am kinda at a lost as to what to tell Mei right now. I have bee so excitied about how things have been going between Xiang and I that...

Speaking of Xiang we kinda had a small fight earlier. We were having dinner when he decided to for know reason brag about how his GDP is higher than mine just to make a point about he is going to pay. I mean the NERVE OF THE MAN. He KNOWS how I HATE THAT, WHAT IS THIS, THE FIFTIES *Lots of Obsenity laced Mandarin*.

Don't worry though, are we still on for later. I have spent the past few ays or so thinking about what would look so cute on both of you. Prehaps we can even include some spa time in their.

Love,

Maggy, Singapore

P.S.: Loves the Fish, Hear is some Kaya (Coconut and Egg Jam)

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy jie jie,<p>

Sometimes, even though I hated most of the time I was colonized, I'm thankful I was a Spanish colony…

Yeah sometimes he's definitely pushy~ ^_^ But I guess he just wants to protect you..? Gah, I'm not sure, I don't get guys. But he's still your brother after all…

I know right? You wouldn't expect it at first from Kuya Kiku…I know, I don't know how to break it to her either. I suck at giving bad news to people and I can't stand it either. DDD:

… *sweat drop* Ate, calm down… Try to think about it logically. I'm guessing that since he was raised by Mr. England, he was taught to act like a gentlemen. I'm not sure but in Western cultures, I think it's the man who is supposed to pay on the first date. Knowing you, I don't think you would have let him pay otherwise, I think. And besides, I know you hate spending, so think of it as a free meal. ^w^

YES PLEASE! I haven't been to the spa since… I don't know, a long time ago! I really can't wait to hang out with you~! X3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Ohh! Kaya~ Thanks! I sent some strawberry jam from Baguio~ XD


	245. Nicaragua 22

Maria,

It's okay ^^ work really sucks at times, doesn't it?

Hm, I don't really have anything I want to see in particular, so I'll be up for anything ^^

Si! It's feeling a lot better!

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

It does! I really do sometimes think that our bosses have secret sadistic sides and give us mountains of paperwork just to torture us and hear our cries of frustration… *sigh*

Well you'll be here near Halloween so… Hmm… Ah! I know! *smirk* Have you ever been to a cosplay convention before? If you want to attend one, I think we're going to have another one here pretty soon~ And I have to practice for the regional cosplay competition too… Thailand won last year! DX

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<br>**

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Prinsesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/  
><strong>


	246. Puerto Rico 11

Maria,

You'll have to visit some time! Bring your cat too!

Me? Things could be worse. Things could be better. I'm alright, I guess. But, it would be a lie to say that things been perfect.

In the case of typhoons, I kinda know what those are like. I'm used to hurricanes, but that doesn't mean they don't present a problem. I also cry a lot when a bad one hits. Feels like water is trying to get out through my eyes, and I'm not sad. It's just...water.

Te quiere,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

I will and I'll bring Fili-kitty as well~ ^w^ Umm… Is there something I need to know or bring before I go there? I sort of get culture shock easily… ^^;;

Well… At least nothing too bad happened J By the was has America been calling you lately? Just last week he called me at 2 AM in the morning everyday just to ask if he left his Ipad charger or something here. I don't like having my sleep time interrupted… D:

Hurricanes and typhoons are almost the same thing except that they go to opposite directions, I think. I'm pretty used to them too but what I hate are the after effects… Missing or dead people, destroyed crops and properties, they're all blows to me and my economy… DDDX

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some bananas ;D

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<br>**

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Prinsesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting end on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	247. Romania 8

Dear Maria,

Oh ok, I dislike losing people and crops...Europe is just...Europe *shrugs* Gosh, nothing interesting is happening here. Well except that debt crises. Ooh America is having a bad year! Poor guy (Better send some Burgers T_T) And his presidential elections are coming soon~ ((LOL, I think my parents have to vote)) How's your president doing? Aquino right?

Well we all have our different religions. And I'm REALLY weird myself. Huh, it's been so long reading a History Book *sighs* I love reading the part when I beat Hungary! What's yours?

Random Question: You think Prussia is awesome?

H-hey it's alright. I mean your economy was SO GOOD back in the last century then the whole crazy stuff happened...You can always build up a strong economy like your last successful one. I know the poverty there is bad but y'know YOU can fix that. I know YOU can. And what Korea says: "FIGHTING!"

Mongolia is really getting old even though she still looks like she's in her twenties. Well Steve Jobs can make him one up there ^ in Heaven.

The whole groping and claiming everything is getting worse-to be honest with you. I mean seriously. But I'll try to I guess...(THAT JERK) Maybe China gets it worse than anyone.

((IT DID? Well the girls did make me uncomfortable back then and uh my Bisaya and Tagalog was

so-so okay)) I didn't know Japan had so kind of a lot of pervert Manga...He looks so innocent.

((I think I want to dress as an Angry Bird for Halloween...)) I'M ROOTING FOR YOU! What shall you cosplay as? How do you actually win a Cosplay contest? What are the judges looking for?

The Dead Sea is called that cause no fish lives there cause its too salty! And people get to float SO EASILY there. I like spending weekends there :D But I wish there was some fish so I can go hunting with my spear...(Yes, I'm weird)

IDK That was just some random pairing and lots of fangirls seem to pair you with Iggy (I mean I saw a story of both of you and it was a lemon). And I like UKxSP and SPxRomano! I don't really like USUK (No offense) because England raised America. And things happened...I still have a grudge over Turkey T_T Oh dear, even fangirls pair you up with Spain, Mexico, and the Netherlands *smirk*

((Me myself love USPH))

I know this is fast news but I confessed to Greece and Turkey, I just had to...And t-they fought over me! They actually screamed,"I LOVE YOU-NO, GET AWAY FROM MAH WOMAN!" Pretty cheesy,huh? But I'm not lying. Now all of your Europe are hearing them fight when they cross each other. I don't know what to do...Help me?

Wasn't England's boxer named "Rick Hamilton" or something? And I remember Mexico and America's fighters. Prussia told me ALL about it since he loves to watch boxing. He invites me and some other nations/countries.

They are dating? Aww sweet! I haven't seen Singapore. I don't know how to introduce myself to the ASEANs...

Well its a weird world...It was just one drip...My male counterpart is more daring and aggressive than me. Me and him are actually twins :) But he gets more of the attention *Groan* But we do the craziest things!

Here he wants to talk to you:

Dear Maria,

HEEY! Just so you know I'm Lucian Arcos! Rosaline's hot dang sexy brother :D I haven't met you but she told me your the Philippines! I mean we should meet or something. Your going to regret if you don't :( You cannot handle my sexiness! How are you? Sis tells me lots of stuff about you

-

Yeah that was him. He's obsessed with himself being "sexy". You'll get used to it

Yep, the vocaloid is called "Seeu".

Sincerely with Love,

Rosaline and Lucian Arcos/Romania(s)

P.S Mmm...fishies. Here's a bag of my favorite fruit: Cherries :DD I'm obsessed with them

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline,<p>

I think no one likes that either… Oh, at least you seem to be alright ^w^ Debt crisis? I heard about it from Papa and Mr. Austria, is it that bad over there?

Right, I think I will send him some burgers. It's been a while since I said hi to Kuya Al and with all the what's happening in his place, I think he would appreciate the burgers =)

Mr. Aquino is a good man. Boss works very hard. I think he's a good and honest president and that I'm lucky to have him but, between you and me, I think my last boss was a little smarter and that my current boss is somewhat inexperienced… ^_^

I guess it's when I finally got my independence. I don't think I can stand being in someone else's control. I guess you could say I love my freedom a little too much ^^

Uncle Gilbert? I think he's pretty alright now except that he abuses the word "awesome" too much. But when I was younger I remember he had this strange fascination with seizing "vital regions". It was kinda creepy actually…

Thank you.~ I'll do my best for my people. I know this is going to sound so weird and overly idealistic, but my dream for my people is to have them live in a place where they can dream and pursue their own goals without leaving the country and being separated from their families. Children deserve their parents and I know it hurts so much being away from the people you love.

Really? I don't really talk with people from mainland Asia that much so I don't know her that well…

Young Soo is really fun person once you get to know him. Outside the ASEAN, I think he's my best friend. When he's not learning English at my place, we both go karaoke and watch dramas together. XD

About the groping thing… I think I finally get why he does it. According to Mei, he and N. Korea used to hug a lot when they were younger but when N. Korea changed and became well… communist, N.K. started acting colder to Young Soo. She thinks that he tries to pass the things that he does off as something stupid so he can have the same relationship as before. You know, I wish he'd just ask for a hug. It's so much easier and less disturbing if he did that instead :3

I know right? He doesn't look it but Yaoi really did originate from him. He gave me some special doujinshis for my birthday~

Thank you! Ugh… Last year, I lost so bad to Thailand but I did place last 2009 :3 Hmm… I'm not sure yet. Any cosplay suggestions? To win, I guess, aside from how well made the costume is, the judges are looking for how much you can bring your character to life.

Hmm… I think I'd like to visit there~ No worries, if you ever visit me here, I can take you to some islands where you can fish with your spear. =)

N-no… That's just too weird… I guess you could say many Filipino fan girls are die-hard romantics ^^;; I like those parings too! Which ones are your favorites? Maybe, when we get together we can compare doujinshis!

You confessed? Wow… You must be very brave. I know I don't have the guts to do that! … I think you should pick one. It would be very unfair to both of them if you just leave them fighting over you and based from what I've seen from history books they never had a friendly relationship to begin with.

I think it was Ricky Hatton but I'm not sure, it was quite a while ago… Really? So didn't expect that from Uncle Gilbert…

They're really nice and friendly! Don't worry I can introduce you to them if you want. X3

You have a twin? I didn't know that! Ah, sure I'll talk with him :D

* * *

><p>Dear Lucian,<p>

Kamusta! XD My name is Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz and I represent the Philippines. It's very nice to meet you~

I think that would be nice as well. I don't think we've met either. :D I'm doing alright, thanks for asking,just a little stressed but nothing out of the usual ^w^ And you? How's everything with you and your sister?

* * *

><p>I think I can see what you mean, he mentioned it a couple of times in his letter ^^;;<p>

I'll look for it when I have time. Speaking of Vocaloids, did you know the one of the vocaliods, Megpoid Gumi's voice is based from a Japanese-Filipino singer? I was pretty proud when Kuya Kiku told me that =^w^=

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks! I've never had cherries before! (well… except maybe on cake ^^;;) I sent some papayas as thanks~

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**

* * *

><p>AN: Wowowee got cancelled because of some scandal, I think. The host made a little kid dance explicitly, if I remember correctly ^^;;<p>

Cool! I saw an angry bird cosplayer during the anime con and his costume was HUGE! Good luck with Halloween~

I actually like USxPh as well but after a while it gets nakakasawa because I ended reading too much fanfics about them. And after reading American history a bit, you kinda realize that Alfred is sort of a player,if he isn't gay. He's had so many relationships with so many female countries like the Philippines, Vietnam, and even Belarus to name a few! Not to mention he has foreign relations with at least half the world. I just don't want to see Motherland being cheated on and heartbroken so I can't really ship them anymore...

I'm actually one of those few people who want to see Piri with an Asian nation like Brunei or Indonesia (if they're guys anyway) or even Mexico (they actually have a history together and the fanfics about them on LJ are awesome~) ...Yes, I'm weird. Sorry ^^;;

Thanks again for the review~ (=^w^=)


	248. Nicaragua 23

Maria,

I know! T_T my boss locks me in my office JUST so he can give me paperwork!

Hm. A cosplay convention? I think Costa Rica had one once. That would be a good idea ^^

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Seriously..? Wow… And I thought my boss was strict!

Costa Rica had one too? Cosplay is really spreading to the whole world~ I think Kuya Kiku would be happy to hear that. =) Aside from the CosCon, would you like to visit the beach as well? I'm pretty known for my beaches XDDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	249. Puerto Rico 12

Maria,

I'm sure you'll be fine. But you (and me) might want to bring a helmet. I've been having this ave de demonio pecking at my head for almost a month. I think some blood actually came out this time.

Not really, but New York asked me about that. Did you tell him to check under his couch or something?

Agreed. They're a pain in the ass and we can't do anything about them except to just try to be prepared ahead of time and brace it. It's a sad fact.

Te quiere,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Ave de demonio..? My Spanish is rusty but doesn't that mean Demon bird? Oh! So you have a pet bird now~ What happened to your frogs by the way?

Umm… No, I didn't. In my defense, it was 2 in the morning and I don't think anyone can think straight at that time. Hopefully he finds it soon or else he'll have a mob of angry Asian nations at his door. Apparently, I wasn't the only one he woke up at 2 in the morning and the others don't seem so forgiving… ^^;;

True *sigh* Let's talk about happier things, please? The thought of another typhoon coming is giving me a head ache…

Oh! Almost forgot~ I saw your El Yunque (did I spell it right?) national rainforest in the finalist of the new 7 world wonders of nature. Congratulations~! XDDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent papayas~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	250. Palawan 19

Ate!

Thank you po sa mangga! Ako po nagpadala ng buko ice cream! Inaral namin yung paggawa nung culinary class eh grabe ang daming "unsuccessful tries" bago ko maachieve yung perfect texture kasi alam mo ba bawat gawa ko nagmumukhang serum...

ang awkward... para tuloy siyang nagiging potion...

Tawa na nga ng tawa si Luxembourg, Seborga at si Sealand eh... CLassmates ko sila eh tapos ang tagal nang absent ni Anastasia di ko alam kung bakit.

Anyways... Sige po!

Bye bye!

Palawan

P.S.: Sinung pedophilic / perverted nation naman po yan? *smirks* can you give an example? =))

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Thank you~ Masarap talaga yung buko ice cream mo~ I really appreciate the effort you put in it XD

Anastasia..? Taga Europe ba siya? Sorry pero di ko siya kilala ^^;;

Ah, that's easy. Avoid nations like France, Netherlands, or anyone who looks suspicious, okay?

Love,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. I sent adobo~

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	251. Nicaragua 24

Maria,

Yep. T_T just about everyone has that reaction when I tell them that.

Si! The beach is a good idea as well ^^

Oh, can I bring Matagalpa with me? He was asking if he could go visit Manila.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Seriously though… Are you sure your boss is umm… alright in the head? I've never heard of any boss locking a nation just for paperwork…

Sure~! Bring Matagalpa along~ I'm sure Manila would love that XDDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	252. Romania 9

Dear Maria,

I guess so...I mean I don't really watch these news like back then honestly. I used to be crazy over watching this news channel called "CNN". And that's how I heard of your flood. But Lucian likes to watch cartoons from the States and don't forget reality TV shows. That's why nowadays, cartoons are like my favorites. What's your fave?

He's going to die of a stroke or something if he stops eating that crap. I like burgers myself but he should at least stop for a month. *sigh* There's a high obesity rate in America...But Burgers are the only thing that actually makes him happy.

When's the next election there? And well not every president is perfect y'know. I mean the whole world knows about Obama. And how's little Spratly? You and China had a dispute over him :( I think he likes you better. Nowadays, China is being a bully...

So you're an independence otaku aren't you? *smirk* Well I know your the oldest and first democratic country in Asia, so America has really...influenced you. So are you and him like siblings? I've heard most Americans don't even know where and what's the Philippines ((It's saddens me very much)) I'm going to beat him up...

When did he even start saying "Awesome"? Gilbert and your papa were part of the Bad Touch Trio along with Francis, right? Eh I think I kind of remember that seizing "vital regions"...I know it scared me. Did you live at Spain's house in Europe or did you stay in your house?

Nah, that sounds like a wonderful dream. Lots of people from my country dream to live in America because they have plenty of oppurtinities there. I even miss my human best friend, she was poor and I did her a favor and sent her there. I miss her so much, we barely have any connection. I hate it when my own people move to other countries. I sound selfish but I sometimes feel like a bad country to live in when they want to move.

Well both of you have 0 foreign affairs. You should meet her! She might be really Tsundere but she's very nice and pretty :) She even beat Hungary! How many foreign affairs do you have? I guess more in the west.

Oh...Young Soo and Lucian will make good friends. Lucian likes to get in VERY CLOSE touch with other people. I haven't hanged out with anyone except Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary...I'm being a loner now *goes in a corner*

EW, Communism is the worst! Oh that's how he got that habit. I'd love to hug him :D

I haven't got any doujinshis but I know what it is...Is Japan weird when he's in "Otaku Mode"?

I think you should dress up as...This girl named Erza in this anime called Fairy Tail. I love her cause she's strong, intelligent, and uh tsundere and scary...

You should! I love lying on the sea and just lie down and relax. Coolio! Hey how's Mindanao? He's acting weird lately...

Oh~ I love to pair Hungary with Prussia! Don't they look cute together? And with Austria too~ I have no doujinshis ; n ;

I'm brave? If you say so~ Thank you. But I just wanted to tell them cause I couldn't hold it any longer and felt like I was going to explode. I know b-but I can't choose. Turkey conquered me back then and after I defeated him...he became close to me and he became like a prince to me. While I was under his rule, Greece seemed to be VERY CLOSE and caring to me. He even tried to protect me from Turkey when he abused me. I know I have to make decisions myself but...

Gilbert loves anything to do with combat since he was like a Teutonic Knight back then.

A-ah, you can? Thank you! Or should I say "Salamat"? You seem to have a nice family compared to mine. Europe is where war originated to be honest with you.

*nods* He likes to socialize but is too busy playing America's video games (I kinda enjoy it). He doesn't want to write on another paper so here he is with his letter

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Oh~ you have a pretty name. Did you know Maria is a popular name in my country? [OW! Rosaline! Okay...OUR country...Geez]

Well we can video chat or something, right? I'm busy with politics and stuff...Y'know, running a country with a twin is hard. I'm neutral right now. My sister and I have some quarrels but we get along since we share lots of common interest. Like myths, magics, video games, etc. How about Luzon, Visaya, and Mindanao~?

* * *

><p>He's such a womanizer. You'll get used to it. Me and him are going to start writing letters to you on the same paperemail. Is that alright?

I love it when someone from a foreigner is famous and he/she is Romanian or half Romanian. Makes me feel good.

Who's your allies?

Sincerely and with Love,

Rosaline and Lucian Arcos/Romania

P.S Welcome! Yay, papaya! I sent you this book that's really good. It's called "The Silver Blade". Includes the countries England and MOSTLY FRANCE ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline,<p>

Hmm… I guess it would be the dramas and the telenovelas (you know, those soap operas) ^^ Whether they're Mexican, Korean, or Filipino dramas, I can't really explain why but I just love watching them and get hooked pretty easily.

I agree. Although personally I do enjoy eating burgers, too much is very unhealthy. I feel kinda bad for Kuya Alfred…

Oh, they're held every six years so the next election will probably be around 2016 or so. I think it's Ate Viet's turn to watch Spratly right now. Yeah, we did… Oh you really think so? Well… Although it feels unfair at times, Kuya Yao is still like a brother to me and I try to treat him with as much respect as I can ^w^

I guess so ^_^ I really can't stand being ruled by anyone other than my own people. Well not really the oldest. Kuya Yao (or was is Ate India? O_o?) is the oldest nation in Asia but I think you're right about me being the first democracy part. Kuya Alfred is like a brother to me and he did help out a lot when I was starting out as a nation so I guess he did influence me a lot. ^w^

Ah! D-don't do that! Kuya Alfred is probably very busy and I'm not really a very known nation so it's not surprising Kuya Alfred or his people would forget me...

Sorry, I really don't know when he started saying that but I'm guessing probably during the 20th century or so. To answer your question, I did stay at my place for most of the time being watched by one of Papa's Governor-generals but during celebrations like New year and Christmas, I stayed in Papa 's house with his other colonies. Honestly, I didn't like it very much there… I'm very much used to warm weather and I can't stand the cold very well (but seeing snow for the first time was amazing! XD)

My people too. Most of my people dream of working in Kuya Alfred's place as well. I hate it when my people leave but I accept the fact that they're doing it because I can't give them what they need to give the best for their families…. *sigh*

I think it would be great to meet her~ Hmm… Well, most of the time I hang out with the ASEAN and/or the rest of the Asian family like Kuya Yao and Kuya Kiku. But if you're asking about my foreign relations economically speaking, I have ties with a whole lot of other nations like Kuya Mexico and some countries in South America, those in the Middle East, and even some in Europe like you and your brother. I don't know every one that well though ^^;;

Be careful though… Young Soo is not above using a hugs as an attempt to 'claim your breasts' =_=…

I guess it depends per person/nation. I find Otaku Japan pretty awesome and hardcore but some do find him creepy when he's like that…

Why not? X3 Erza seems pretty awesome and I've always wanted to try wearing a red wig ;)

Little Minda? Oh well… I guess he's as peaceful as he can be (despite all the seperationist movements, terrorist, and yada yada…)

Personally I'm more of an AusHun person (Kuya Roderich is really nice and he really seems to love Miss Hungary X3) … Really? Are you a FrUK fan? If you are I have some Taiwan gave me some time ago that I finished reading already. I could lend/give it to you if you want ^.^

Good luck with that… Sorry I don't really have much experience with these kind of things so I can't help much…

I LOVE my family~! XDDD Well, most of the time they are but sometimes they can be just as chaotic as any other continents… You'll be fine just as long as you don't mention Spratly or any other disputed territory ^_^

Oh okay…

* * *

><p>Dear Lucian,<p>

Thank you for saying that =) I'm pretty sure it is; it's a popular name in a whole lot of countries especially in the ones in Latin America as well. ^w^

I don't mind~ It would be nice to see both of you face to face :D Umm, well… They seem to get along (as much as Minda's separationist ideals will permit) most of the time… I hope.

Sure~! I like talking to both ofyou so I really don't mind XD

* * *

><p>Same here. You can't imagine how proud I am with Manny Pacquiao, Charice, Bruno Mars, Leah Salonga and the other famous Filipinos (or half Filipinos).It feels awesome :D<p>

Hmm… Aside from Kuya Al, I guess the ASEAN, maybe. They're all family to me and even if we fight sometimes I know we all care for each other. XDDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	253. Puerto Rico 13

Maria,

She's not my pet. She's nothing but anger with feathers! The frogs go in or out as they please. I mostly like watching them.

I've been thinking of getting a dog, since my lazy cat won't do anything about la demonia!

I'm not helping him if he gets attacked. You know this, right? He should.

Gracias Maria~! I think El Yunque is getting the attention it deserves! Congrats on your Puerto Princesa too!

Te quiere,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Umm… then why do you keep her in the first place? If she pecks you so much, why don't you just let her go instead? It doesn't make much sense keeping her if she just pecks you all the time.

Oh a dog~ I love dogs (and cats too) XD For me it's the opposite, my cat is really more energetic than my dog for some reason, Good luck with thayt dog XDDD

Expected that from you, to be honest ^^ Yep, I know~ You should have the

Thank you! El Yunque looks awesome as well~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some watermelon ;D

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	254. Davao 10

Dear Ate Piri,

I know,, he's with kuya Denmark,, anyways is kuya Romano single? XD hahahaha,, well my grades are increasing! yeah! Math! fomr 80 to 84! how's that! XDD anyways,, have you ever been in a relationship with papa Spain? you might never know,, he just wants you to call him papa,, then he has this deep feelings for you,,

oh yeah,, bagyong ... WHATEVER IS NEXT! is here in Mindanao! I'm not sure if Surigao is doing okay,, anyways! hanapan mo naman ako ate! please! XDD

Love,

Davao (Cristina)

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Umm… Your Kuya Romano is… probably with Papa. Ehh… Cristina, umm… like I said Papa is kind of in a relationship with Kuya Lovi. Medyo shocking at first pero once you think about they're really cute together~ X3 And I'm not really into older men especially ones who act like my father… ^^;;

Nanaman? *face palm* Ang sakit ng ulo ko dumagdag pa yung mga problema ko… Hayy… Kamusta na si Mindanao at si Surigao? Hopefully, they weren't too bad badlt hit. Sige, if ever nawala ka hahanapin kita, okay? ^_^

Love,

Ate Piri

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some Korean Ice Cream (Bigay ni Kuya Young Soo XD)

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	255. Nicaragua 25

Maria,

I don't know. I'm guessing no T_T

Okay! I'll tell him~

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Umm… O-okay… I wish humans would learn to vote for sane and honest leaders *sigh*

Sure~ Can you also ask him if there's anything he wants to do when he gets here? I want him to enjoy his trip as well XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	256. Peru 8

Dear Maria,

N-no. Not like that. You know that weird feeling you get when you hit your funny bone? It's kind of like that, except it also makes me feel like punching the nearest person in the face. I-it's all Ecuador's fault. »:I

She's not nice. She glomps me to much. I hate being glomped.

They are! That's why I hate it when they come here with their greasy grubby hands and touch Macchu Picchu all over the place like they own it. Being capitalist doesn't give them the right to barge in on other people's business like that. D:

Well... I guess he's not THAT perverted, but... perverted enough. I heard from Paraguay that he's a shotacon too. W-wait. /I'm/ a "shota"... o_o

I think the virus is gone now. Or maybe I just got used to not using swear words. But I still haven't figured out who did it! DX

Signed,

Huayna

P.S.: Sorry to hear about the typhoon! Is everything okay over there?

* * *

><p>Dear Huayna,<p>

Umm… No, I don't think I do. There's an actual funny bone? Hmm… You learn something new everyday :D … Huh? I'm a little confused; how is this Ecuador's fault? Did he do something to you?

B-but glomps are awesome! So does that mean I can't hug you during one of those former Spanish colony reunion thingys?… ;_;

I guess I agree with you as well but I kinda need his tourists… They actually bring in quite a big portion of my economy so I can't really complain (or at least say it out loud) ^^;;

Shotacon..? I'm not entirely sure but doesn't that mean he likes little boys..? O_O… On second thought, better avoid him as much as you can ^^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Yes! Everything's fine already~ (Although that week without electricity was a pain =3=) I sent bananas~ X3

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	257. Austria 20

Dearest Maria,

Indeed many of us are more fourtunate than others. Slovenia and Croatia used to live with me. The former was lucky ad escaped the wrost of it. The latter, he is still very bitter and I don't one could put him and Serbia in the same room without them hurling insults at one another.

Ja, that was true, most of my eatliest memories were of my time spent under his rule. I was called Noricum back than and was alot less refined than I am now. My memories are rather vauge, I really can't speak the Celtic Language that I once did in this days. But everyhing before I started living with Germania is sort of vauge.

So am I, fraulein, So am I.

The biscuts were delightful. I have sent you some sausages I made myself.

Regards,

Roderich

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Really? It's so sad when nations fight with one another. Despite whatever history or memories we have, I believe we should all be for peace. Wars and fighting are just terrible and hurt both sides of the war

Oh, I see. I guess I'm like that as well. Memories before Papa colonized me are very fuzzy so I think I can understand how it feels. Oh so you lived( With ancient Germania before? How is he?

like?)

Love,

Maria

PS.~ thank you . You sausages were very yummy~.


	258. Puerto Rico 14

Maria,

I don't. She waits in a nearby tree, and everytime I walk out she flies down to torment me. She never pecks at the others (except Mayague) for some reason. It hates me!

Maybe I can find one to keep everyone else in line too and not just that damn bird.

I'll record the event in case it happens.

Again, thanks!

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. Thank you! It's appr- and Old San Juan just ate it all.

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Hmm… Did you do something to it to make it hate you so much? I don't think it would attack you for no reason, right? ^_^

Good luck with that! XD Maybe you could ask Mr. Germany? I hear he has many dogs and he seems like a strict dog trainer so I'm sure that a dog trained by him will be very… disciplined :

I actually feel sorry for him… Vietnam's rice paddle is really painful and I think Singapore even brought out her rattan cane *wince*

No problem~! :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Umm… I'm sorry but I thought San Juan was your capital? Why did you just call her old? Uh.. Sure. I'll just send more! X3


	259. Nicaragua 26

Maria,

I know. It really sucks. But sadly, humans can be decieved very easily.

Yay! I'll tell hi!

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

That's true *sigh* That's probably one of the reason I'm not progressing so much as some of my neighbors. I hate corrupt officials! DX

:DDD I'm sure he'll enjoy as well. Manila seems really happy about it~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	260. Hawaii 23

Aloha Maria,

I am glad to hear that Oz is helping you. I was so worried for you when I heard about it how are you doing.

I am sorry it took so long to write to you. But I just got back from camping trip. It was, nice. Aurora and I are, closer to eachother.

I hears the Thailand got hit with some really bad flooding a few days ago. Is he alright?

Thank you again for the fruits, they were very good. I have sent you some Starfruit.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

I'm alright! Nothing to worry about, really~ As much as I hate typhoons, they still come every year so after a while you get used to them ^w^

It's okay. You don't need to apologize for that! So how was the trip? ;)

I was planning to call him later actually. Four to six weeks of flooding, its terrible isn't it? Diyos! Hopefully Thailand wasn't affected too badly, since those flood are horrible! All the effort and work people put, ruined! But I'm sure Thailand can handle it :D He maybe spacey at times but he's actually pretty strong.

Yay~! Starfruit is awesome~ Sent some buko (coconut) pie XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	261. Singapore 16

Maria Mei Mei,

Arthur was,kind to me if somewhat, eccentric. I actually didn't mind until he, left during the war.

Yes... he can be that is probably the main reason why things didn't work between us when we were merged. But I do appreciate the thought

Yes, I really do hate being a killjoy. Especially since you now how, excitable that Mei mei mei can be. It is hard espceially since things have been going so well for me.

As for Xiang, we talked about it and I don't feel as bad about it. He was merely doing what Arthur told him when he asked for advice. Yao would porbably have a stroke if he found out he was talking to him behind his, lah? Xiang was all embarressed and blushing and all so sweet and, look at me I am gushing like a school girl. God, I am turing into Poland.

I shall be over at Thailand's place to see what help he needs from the floods though I am sure that Khanh will be there caring form hm with Thailand loving every minute of it.

Thanks for the Jam, here is some mamak rojak (.org/wiki/Rojak#Mamak_rojak.2C_or_Indian_rojak_.28Pasembor.29)

Love,

Maggy.

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

Hmm… I'm curious, aside from the bad food, what was it like being an English colony? Papa was very imposing with his culture (I guess that's why I'm one of the most westernized nations in Asia, I guess ^^) and quite strict but he had his moments too. ^w^

At least you guys get along now right? Well… most of the time at least ^^

Ugh… Maybe we can ask Viet to do it..? I don't know! I just I know I'm bad with telling bad news. I've been told I use euphemisms no one can understand =_=…

Aww~! X3 Yep, Kuya Yao probably would~ Nah~ I've met Poland before and he (…she? I'm not sure which pronoun to use DX) is a lot worse.

Is he okay? I heard about the floods in the news. Tell me if he's alright in your next letter okay? Teehee~ They are such cute couple~!

Yum~ Rojak~ Sent some turon (fried bananas wrapped in lumpia wrapper) and more bananas. Give some to Thai and Viet while you're there, okay? XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	262. Romania 10

Dear Maria,

Rosaline: Hey Maria, sad news...

Lucian: *nods weakly*

Rosaline: I can't write letters to you for awhile 'cause I have a lot of things I need to take care of. Running a country while communicating friends isn't so easy as it seems :(

Lucian: Yeah, I was hoping to talk more with you...

Rosaline: Ah, please understand. This really sucks. I'll write to you soon after everything will get easy.

Sincerely and Goodbye for Now,

Rosaline and Lucian Arcos/Romania(s)

* * *

><p>Dear Rosaline and Lucian,<p>

Hey… It's alright. No need to apologize! I love talking to both of you but I understand that work is work. Work comes before everything else and I'm happy that you guys prioritize your people a lot. We'll talk again when you guys have less work, okay? :DDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent you guys some Batangas coffee~ It taste awesome and is great for all nighters! X3

* * *

><p>AN: It's okay, really! School is school and I understand. I know I go on hiatuses when ever I have a school work overload or exams. I mean what I said, I do enjoy getting letters from you and the Romanias so do your best! LABAN! (FIGHT!) X3... I just sounded weird didn't I? OTL ^^<p> 


	263. Nicaragua 27

Maria,

It's also the reason I'm the second porrest country in the western hemisphere =_=

Matagalpa's really excited!

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Really? O_O I thought you had a lot of exports or something..?

When are you guys coming over? And how long's your stay? ^w^ My days off starts in a couple of days and I can't wait to show you guys around! X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent a fruit basket~ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	264. Nicaragua 28

Maria,

Nope.

We'll be coming over at about Wednesday (which I guess would be Thursday for you) and we'll be there for a few days.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Oh…

Okay! I'll have a room ready by then XD Are you sure there's nothing else you want to do or any souvenirs you want? I can get them for you~

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	265. Nicaragua 29

Maria,

Okay! Gracias~! No, there's nothing else I would want~

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Then it's settled then :D

Hmm… why do I feel like I'm forgetting something really important..?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	266. Nicaragua 30

Maria,

Yay!

Hm... go through a mental checklist. A lot of times when you feel like you forgot something, you probably did...

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Okay… Hmm… I remember! My dinner! I was heating it in the microwave but I forgot about it… It's cold again TT^TT (It's around 7 PM here ^^) I hate cold rice! DX

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: owo I forgot about my dinner OTL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	267. Nicaragua 31

Maria,

Ah, okay. That really sucks DX

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Yeah it does. But it's okay! I just heated it again. Stuff like this always happens to me ^^ I remember one time I was heating water to make coffee (or was it tea? O_o?), I forgot about it and it got cold so I had to heat it again but I still forgot about it… In the end Manila just brought me the hot water instead. ^^;;

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	268. Nicaragua 32

Maria,

Ah, really? Sommetimes I forget stuff and they just cool down.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

You too? I'm glad I'm not the only one who does that! ^^

You're coming over tomorrow already right? I hope I didn't get the dates wrong again… ^^;;

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! (It's for a cause anyway ^^)<strong>

**If you are Filipino (or even if you're from any other nationality) please vote for the Puerto Princesa (PP) Underground River in Palawan, Philippines for the new 7 wonders of nature. It's a really beautiful place and, in my opinion, it should win! Voting ends on 11/11/11. Please vote~! XD**

**Link to vote: http:/www(dot)new7wonders(dot)com/**


	269. Davao 11

Dear Ate,

How come si Nicaragua is the one you always reply to! I'm getting jealous here XD,, how are you na? I'm not feeling good here,, cause the governments are planning to separate Luzon and Mindanao because of the religion and stuffs..

i'm scared ate,, what if the Muslim people would do the same thing to us when Papa Spain was still ruling us.. ATE! I DON'T WANT TO BE SEPARATED FROM KUYA LUZON! (Davao is Mindanao XD) ate please tell the government that religion is not an excuse to separate us,, please i'm begging you ate T_T

L0ve,

Davao

P.S. Is kuya Germany chatting with you? XDD and send my regards to Australia!

P.S.S. And if you asked if my report card is already being distributed,, that will be next week! XDD (LIES)

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Umm… Ate Nicaragua said she'll be visiting our country in a couple of days so I'm just giving her a couple of reminders to help that's all… ^^

I'm okay naman but I'm kinda worried for your Kuya Thailand… The floods at his place are worse than the ones here and the fact that there's a possibility of a rice shortage scares me as well… *sigh*

Ano..? O_O Where did you hear that? As far as I know, the gov't has no intention of separating with Mindanao… Are you sure that's just not a rumor you heard somewhere? *is worried*

Don't worry about it, iha… I'll talk to boss about it and try to make sure Minda doesn't separate okay?

Umm… No, I'm afraid not. Sorry, pero di talaga ako cascading close kay Kuya Ludwig… ^^ O sige, I'll tell Kuya Aussie you said hi~ XD

… T_T Cristina… Don't lie to me and tell me honestly, did you get your report card already?

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

* * *

><p>P.S. Sent some pakwan~ XD (watermelon)<p>

AN:… I feel so unaware DX Did this come out in the news or something? I'm confused…


	270. Valencia 12

Querida Filipinas,

It is! If I told you how it started... Fallas were quite different back then.

He seems to be a shy guy. But I'm not sure, since I've known him since... forever! and we've always been close.

Love,

Valencia

PS: Thanks!

Sent olives and olive oil~

I love olives~~~~

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Really? The only thing I know about it is only that it is a festival in honor of St. Joseph, right? I'm curious about it though… If it's alright with you, may I ask how it started? ^w^

Awww~! So you're like childhood friends… *imagining it in a telenovela/ K-drama style* That's so sweet! X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>P.S. Olives are awesome~! XD (but really expensive here though… Damn the import taxes… DX) Moltes Gracies~ :DDD<p>

AN: :DDD I'm actually learning things with this fic~ Just last week, I went on a field trip to Instituto Cervantes, the Spanish center of learning in the Philippines, and the tour guide person was actually talking about Fallas for a bit and I understood. I feel proud~ =w=


	271. Austria 21

Dear Kuya Roderich,

Don't lose hope! I'm sure that you and the other European nations will be able to find economic stability at least. Umm… If I may ask, how is this familiar to you?

Oh, thank you very much for explaining Germania to me. I really should read more on the subject especially about ancient history… I'm embarrassed to say I'm actually very ignorant when it comes to other nations' histories…

The floods in his place are terrible! They're even worse than the ones that I get during my typhoons… I'm very worried about him as well. Thailand is a good friend and like a brother to me so I hate it when bad things happen to him. But knowing Thailand, I'm sure he'll do everything he can to minimize the effects of the floods on his people. And I'm pretty sure *smirk* that Vietnam will be supporting him all the way. XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

AN: I'm so sorry! DDDX I checked Austria's last chapter and it was such a mess! I'm sorry… OTL


	272. Nicaragua 33

Maria,

No, you're not the only one ^^

Si, I'm coming over tomorrow.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

That's good~ I thought I might have mixed up the dates again… ^^;;

Manila: *sigh* You're hopeless, Ate…

Ehehe… ^^;; Anyway we'll pick you up in the airport when you arrive~ Just call or text when you're there, okay? XD

Love,

Maria and Nila

The Philippines and Manila

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~! My OC! Manila finally makes an appearance~ (Sorry for all those who disagree but I honestly just made her on a whim ^^;;) Now for bio-data:<p>

Name: Maria Nilad dela Cruz or Nila

Represents: Manila (the capital) or (depending on my mood) NCR (the National Capital Region aka Metro Manila)

Etymology: Long ago, the shores of Manila bay were filled with this flower/shrub called Nilad so people use to refer to Manila as "May Nilad" (or There is Nilad) Over time it got shortened and became Manila XD (although strangely, I've lived in Manila for most of my life and I've never seen a real Nilad plant before owo)

Looks: a younger version of the Philippines (looks around 14 or so yrs old) except with a shoulder length brown black bob-cut hair and glasses.

Personality: She's much more serious and mature than the rest of her siblings and is probably one of the most business minded. She's very much used to the craziness of her family and the rest of the other Asian capitals so remains calm and clearheaded in most situations. Despite the fact she's a bit of a workaholic, she hates paperwork just as much as the Philippines (although she'd never complain about it to anyone ^^). With regards to business and other serious stuff, she's very efficient and organized but she sucks at most domestic chores (like cleaning, cooking, etc.).

Random info:

*I was obviously lazy with her name so, if it wasn't obvious, when you shorten her human name and take out the d it's Ma. Nila ^^

*Manila also admires her Tita (aunt) Singapore a lot and hopes to be like her one day (but, she won't say this out loud, she thinks that Singapore copied the sea lion on her official seal)

*She has a bit of a sister/mother complex towards the Philippines and is constantly watching over her when she works

Sorry if anyone disagrees on this OC Manila but I really just made her on a whim and didn't really base her on anyone or the culture...


	273. Hawaii 24

Aloha Maria,

I understand, I get Hurricanes every now and than as well. Though the last one was about 17 years ago. I am glad to hear that you are doing well though.

It was... very nice we actually went up somwhere in California's Seirra Nevadas it was very and very beautiful up there. Even more so considering who I was sharing with. That is how it is isn't it. Alaska can be so cold and distant sometimes but when, opens up she, has a nice smile should do it more, makes her look, stunning. As I said we, both enjoyed it very much.

Glad to hear that. He seems like a nice guy, didn't he have some political issues a few years back. Well at least he is willing to accept help, unlike that Jerk Burma a few years ago. I remember that World Meeting, Dad, Arthur, Francis, Vash, Kiku and anyone else you could mention were all willing to help him and his people and how does that asshole respond, by telling them all to mind there own buisness when he can barely stand up.(Yes, I called him Burma, if he doesn't like it, tough.)

Anyway, I really hope Thailand is feeling better. Tell him I said hi and that I hope Vietnam is taking good care of him :-).

Cocanut pie, yummy. Here is some chocolate covered mac nuts.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Lucky… I get at least two or three typhoons a month during the rainy season.

Awww~! Like I said many times before, I'm so happy for both of you! XDDD Tell your girlfriend I said hi, okay? ;)

Hey now… Don't be too hard on Myanmar. I'm sure he has his own reasons for doing what he does, I think. To be honest, even if we're both members of the ASEAN, I don't really know him that well so I have no right to judge either…

Okay! I'll text him you said hi later~ :D Pfft… X3 Yep, I'm sure she is ;)

Yay~! I managed to buy some Fuji apples for a good price so I'll send you some. No offense to your father (and Washington too ^^;;) but Fuji apples are much sweeter than Washington apples.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to reply! My internet got broken for a while... Sorry DX<p> 


	274. Palawan 20

Ate Rhia!

thank you po sa compliment ! Anak yun ni Russia... pero walang may alam kung sino nanay niya... bakit di mo siya kilala?

Netherlands? Weh pedophilic pala yun? DI ko napapansin...

Tawag na ako ni Baguio alis na po ako bye bye!

Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Ah… Sorry, medyo makalimutin na rin ako at di talaga ako familiar sa mga taga- Europe. ^^;;

Tanungin mo yung Tita Indonesia mo. Na-experience niya ang pagka-lolicon ni Netherlands. Basta be careful around those nations!

Tell Baguio I said hi, okay? XD

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Nagpadala ako nang buko pie~ :3

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long to reply... Wow I just voted twice (one sa cell and one sa computer) Maybe I should try that too..?<p> 


	275. Nicaragua 34

Maria,

Uff... there was turbulence on the flight =_=

Well, we're here!

Matagalpa: hallo~!

Con amor,

Luisa (and Friedrich)

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

Sorry for taking so long! The traffic was terrible D:

Manila: Oh! I see them over there.

*looks over there* Yeah, you're right~ We're over here! *waves hand* X3

Love,

Maria and Nila

The Philippines and Manila

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to reply! My internet modem thingy got broken. Sorry. m(_ _)m<p> 


	276. Puerto Rico 15

Maria,

No, I don't- wait...mierda...

Like I really want a dog with a stick up its ass. Discipline is fine, but we're talking about Germany's dogs.

I don't.

And just a random question. Tienes un novio? Don't read too much into it. San Juan and Old San Juan just keep bothering me.

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. San Juan is my capital, but also a metropolitan city. Old San Juan is my oldest one. He's a little brat sometimes.

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Sorry for taking so long to reply! My internet got broken again *sigh*

Remember something? Wait, mierda is supposed to mean… What did you do?

Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. Umm… I was just trying to help…

B-boyfriend? *blush* Umm… No, I don't. I don't want to pry but can I at least ask you why you're asking me this?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Ah! I get it now. So they're two different personifications~ Thanks for explaining that to me ^^;;

P.S.S. Sent some coconuts XD

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry again!<p> 


	277. Davao 12

Dear Ate Maria,

Pffft! I have no idea what you are talking about,, our cards our going to be distributed next week... OKAY! I'LL ADMIT IT! i didn't get my card cause my teacher didn't want me to but nagbaba ako sa english D: it's because i'm trying to be fluent in bisaya/cebuana,, that's why i'm not THAT good in tagalog anymore,, a bit..

yeah about the separating thingi,, yaya told me that it's true,, though she doesn't know i'm a state and stuff,, but better check it out please?

l0ve,

Davao (Cristina)

p.s. how come you're not close with kuya Germany? :O ,, is it because he's mean or strict? ate,, don't judge a book by it's cover :c ,, that was the 2nd most important thing you taught me when i was still a kid,, the 1st one was don't talk to strangers XDD ,, anyways try talking to him! XD

p.s.s. tell tita Nicaragua i said hi! XD and if you don't i'll interrupt a world meeting and show everyone that photo you were drunk and you kept on shouting about random stuff! XDDD

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

*sigh* Don't hide things from me anymore, alright? I won't get mad if your grades get a little lower (basta hindi pa bagsak) but you have to promise me you'll try harder next quarter, okay?

I'll check it out later. Hayy nako… *mutters* Don't they ever take breaks..? *mutters* Ah sorry, just talking to myself. Don't mind me ^w^

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. It's not that I don't want to meet him (he seems like a great guy ^^) It's just that most of the nations I have really good foreign relations with happen to be in Asia so I spend more time with Kuya Kiku, Kuya Yao, and the rest of your Titos and Titas in the ASEAN ^^

P.S.S. I'll tell them you said hi later~ :D About those pictures… I would appreciate it if you umm… burned them.


	278. Singapore 17

Maria Mei Mei,

Life with Arthur, well mostly he was, well I wouldn't say "hands-off" but he didn't try to impose his culture on me. He did teach me his language, and his laws as well as about trade and commerce but he seemed content as long as I made money. He was very kind to me and taught me alot I owe a gret deal to the man.

Yeah, we do get along more or less. Though we still argue from time to time. I am glad that things are better with my siblings. Though I DO wish the Indonesia would just GIVE ME MY DAMN GRAVEL.

That is a plan, though I feel kinda bad about dumping this on Khanh.

Yes s/he is I am amazed as to how someone with her past could be so bubbly. Prehaps having Lithuania helps I don't know. Though prehaps that is just how I feel about Xiang. When he isn't getting on my nerves, lor.

He is, hanging in there. This is some of the worst flooding he has had in a while. Khanh is helping as much as she can. And yes they are adorable, ehy can't Xiang and I be like that, he can be *so* stubborn at times and unwilling to compromise. *Said totaly without Irony unaware of her own stubborness*

Loves the turon and the bananas. Heare are some Durians

Love,

Maggy

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie,<p>

I see. Hmm… Something's been bugging me for a while… Both you and Kuya Malaysia were English colonies, right? But how come Kuya Malaysia got the Kirkland brows but you didn't..?

Ahaha… *sweatdrop* Let me rephrase that: at least you guys try to get along ^^;;

Right… Are you sure she needs to know? I mean, ignorance is bliss, right? Gah… Who am I kidding? Let's just tell her together. I'm sure I'd lose my composure if I were to tell her alone…

Maybe… I'm happy for you, Ate. :D

That's good to hear. My boss pledged to help as well and send some relief goods, hopefully he keeps his promise this time. Pfft.. HA HA *can't control laughter anymore* J-jie, your really funny sometimes, you know. XDDD

Durians~~~ X3 Sent some rambutan~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	279. Mexico 8

Maria did you receive my e-mail. well I will put it again

**C.C: (All Mexico's family e-mails, except Colombia's**

**Asunto: Oh no**

**Mensaje.**

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

**Date of the Meeting: November Fifth of 2011**

**Hour of Meeting: 17:OO**

**Place of Meeting: My house**

**Topics of the Meeting**

**Colombia is going out with France**

**Objectives**

**Determine if we should leave them alone or what to do about it**

**Determine if it is a good that she is going out with France.**

**That is all.**

**Atte: Republic of Mexico**

here it is.

I CAN NOT BELIEVE

COLOMBIA GOING OUT WITH FRANCE

WHAT I DO! Come on my almost twin sis, tell me what to do!

Pass the message around please

Also I found who killed my cat, and I confirmed that it was an accident, Michoacán tried to kill some rats with poisoned food and Manchas ate that food

Please answer soon

Te quiere

David

Mexico

...

Hola Maria

Hey now that I am more calm I need to ask you something, you think that we look alike when I have long hair, even if it only was when we were kids.

Also ehehehe you see, I told some people that I consider you almost like my twin sister or something like that well more specifically melliza, you do not have a problem with that right. And that I almost raised you right.

Also well that is all, I think wow. Hey maybe I am a Mexico from a parallel universe, that would be so cool. Or maybe I am a Nyo Mexico and I do not know it, that would be not that cool, that would mean that there is a female version of me.

Women really scare me, except you sis, because you are my favorite sis in all the world, you see in my universe Colombia is going out with France of all people and I think that I ate all the candies that I could get.

You know I think that I am the most stupid person that I know, you know I think that Canada is awesome, you know I am high right now.

I think that I should go to sleep.

Te quiere

Tu asombroso hermano mellizo,gemelo bueno no importa.

Mexico

O sea yo David

Really I can not deal with my universe family.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya David,<p>

I'm glad you calmed down. About the meeting, I'll try to come but the time zones here and there are really different so if it was on Nov.5 that would mean it was yesterday (for me at least) ^^

About Ate Colombia, I think it depends. If France forced her to be in a relationship with him, we definitely have to stop it but if she chose this on her own free will (as weird as it may seem) we have no right to stop her. She is an independent nation and should have the right to choose who she wants or doesn't want to date. At least that's how I think, anyway. ^_^

Well, I guess we did look very much a like before. I remember Papa even bought us matching sumbreros (hats) and clothes once. But now, I don't think so. I let my hair grow longer and it almost reaches my waist now. And yeah, you did raise me more than Spain did, really :D

Maybe. I know for sure that there are other versions of us out there but, to be honest, it doesn't really bother me anymore. It doesn't really change the fact that I'm still me or you're still you. You will always be the older brother I love and look up to. :3

Hmm… Have you tried talking to the other female nations out there? Most of them are really nice and some of the other Spanish colonies were female as well, right? Salamat (Thank you). It makes me happy to know that I'm your favorite, but don't tell our other hermanas of course ;) Yeah, you mentioned that in your last letter ^^ Candies? Don't eat too much! You might get stomachache!

Don't say that! I don't think you're stupid, I'm pretty sure there are some nations who are a lot worse than you. I agree, Canada is really nice. Umm… High..? O_O Which "high" are we talking about? *worried*

You should! Getting enough sleep is really important; I know I can't function properly with out at least 4 hours of sleep. ^w^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent bananas! X3

* * *

><p>AN: It's okay. You don't have to keep up with my fic if you don't want to ^^ I'm happy just being able to write to Mexico-kun. :) To be honest, my fic is very boring compared to yours...<p>

Umm... If it's not too much trouble could you translate what Mexico said after Te quiere? I couldn't understand what it meant, sorry ^^;;


	280. Puerto Rico 16

Maria,

It's fine. I know how that is.

Ehehehe...I did...that. Yes, that. Ehehehe...

Aguadilla: *sigh* Him and New York accidently burned a tree with fireworks last year in July. (Alfred dragged his kids over for his birthday...I don't know why.) Why that bird chose to bother Mama now...I'm not sure. I'm guessing the tree belonged to her. (Idiots they are.)

You're not offending anyone. Calm down.

*sigh* Caparra (my first capital) and San Juan got into a little fight over something...then it led to 'who is your favorite?' and Caparra's...affection (yes, let's call it that), and...everything going downhill from there.

Am I making sense?

Bleh. After that, I wondered if relationships are worth it. Especially when the capitals bug me (or threaten me, in Caparra's case) about it. *shrug* You seem pretty happy without one.

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. Si. I'm glad you understand now.

P.S.S. Gracias!

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Thanks for understanding~ ^w^

Umm, Enrique… You're starting to creep me out when you talk like that…

Oh, hi! Are you one of Enrique's cities or provinces? It's very nice to meet you~ XD

…So that's what you did. No wonder the bird got mad. I feel bad for her now… D:

Eh, sorry ^^;;

Umm… Kind of, but I don't really see why any of this has any relation to why you're asking me if I have a boyfriend…

*reads last statement*… *left eye twitches* Do you think I like being single? Almost all my female neighbors HAVE boyfriends or at least someone they like, damn it! Vietnam and Thailand are together, Singapore and Hong Kong are dating, Indonesia has Australia, heck even Taiwan has a crush on Japan! Do you really think I'm happy being the only one who's single? *fumes*

-Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Enrique's last statement made her kinda mad. Maria gets really touchy about these kind of topics ^^;;<p>

OwO I feel weird... I've never used damn or any other curse word in a fanfic either... This is the first time I've made her mad too. I wonder if it's believable...


	281. Nicaragua 35

Maria y Nila,

*runs up to Maria and hugs her* hola hermana! *smiles*

Matagalpa: *happy* I brought some cajetas with me! Estelí made them for me! ^^ *gives Manila a bag of cajetas* I hope they're okay! Estelí makes them the best!

Sinceramente,

Luisa and Friedrich.

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

*hugs Nica back* I'm so happy you guys made it! XD

Manila: T-thank you… *tries one* O_O They're really delicious..! Maraming salamat~! (thanks very much) *smiles*

Are you guys tired? Do you want to rest in our house first? Or do you want to go around already? Oh and one of my provinces, Davao, says hi by the way. Sorry if I'm talking too much; I'm just really happy X3

Maria and Nila

The Philippines and Manila


	282. Valencia 13

Dear Filipinas,

People used to throw their waste and burn it in a fire. With time, some carpenters thought it would be funny if they crafted a figure or two with their waste, so people would see them and would talk about their job and would get known between the neighbors ^^ Then, neighbours started to dress those figures with the clothes they wanted to burn. They would "decorate" and create a scenery with old chairs, tables... That they didn't want anymore. Those were the first Fallas; now their clothes are also crafted. The evolved and became famous and now their crafters get paid and they cost a lot. A LOT. (That's why people think I waste money...) It's in honour of Saint Joseph/San José (or Sant Josep in Valenciano) since he was a carpenter too, and they are burnt in San José's eve.

Yes, we used to belong to the same Crown (The Crown of Aragón)^^

Love,

Valencia

PS: They're important to the Mediterranian Diet :3

De res!

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Wow, that's a cool way to throw your trash~ Your people must have been very creative to come up with an idea like that! Too bad they didn't have cameras before; I would have loved to see how the first Fallas looked like :D … Although, I kinda have to agree. Making expensive clothes just to burn them is pretty wasteful. If China or Singapore heard about that, I'm sure they'd be shocked. (They're both very frugal, even worse than me) ^^

I also heard about another festival you have there, La Tomatina was it? I remember the book said something about tomato fights, is that true? ^w^

The Crown of Aragon..? Oh right! Spain was divided into little kingdoms before; I'm pretty sure there was another one called Castile (or was it Granada..? O_o?) It's kind of funny; Papa (Spain) colonized me for about three centuries (333 years to be exact ^_^) yet I know almost nothing about his history…

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thanks again! Olives don't grow with my climate (or any of my neighbors either) so they're really expensive here X3 Beef..? Was that part of the Mediterranean diet as well? :D

P.S.S. I sent buko (coconut) pie~

* * *

><p>AN: I'm pretty sure he did and he also talked about the other festival with the tomato fights (but not a lot though ^^) Our tour was mostly around the library and we watched a Spanish film called Mortadelo y Filemon (?) or something that sounded like that ^^;; Huh? O_O But your English is really good! (for me at least) Oops…<p> 


	283. Austria 22

Dearest Maria,

I sure hope so, It seemed for a while as though Hercules's boss would through a spanner into everything for the sake of domestic politics though things seem to be back on course, for now. His people are not happy about this, at all. Though one can only hope.

It is understandable, we nations are all most intrerested in our neighbors after all.

Well than I pray that he shall recover soon. From what I know of him he is a very resourceful nation. I recall meeting him once when he was still named Siam. Oh really, I actually remeber him coming to talk to me about, romantic issues a few months back and the Vietnam wanted to talk to Elizaveta as well. When I later asked her what it was about she just gave me a rather coy smile and all Fraulien Nguyen could do was blush.

Regards,

Austria.

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

A spanner..? Umm…Well, in the end it's the people who get the final say, right? And at least his boss seems to be on the right track now… ^^

By the way, what are your neighbors like? I hope this question wasn't too sudden but I was just curious.

Thailand is a very strong nation. From what I remember, he's the only nation never to have been colonized. Ever. Oh, he really did that? *smile* *chuckle* Don't think too much about it ^^ It's probably just girl talk or something XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent banana cake :3

* * *

><p>AN: I feel so unaware =w=;; Must read the newspaper more often. By the way, what's a spanner? Sorry, but I'm really not familiar with that word... OTL<p> 


	284. Puerto Rico 17

Maria,

Aguadilla: Yep. I'm one of the sane ones. And Mama, you messed up big time...

N-No! That's not what I meant Maria! It's just that you always seem happy. That you don't let being single bother you.

I don't understand why either. You're very nice, beautiful, lovely...*blush* Why you don't have a boyfriend yet is a mystery to me! I would ask you in a heartbeat. *blushes even more*

I'm sorry,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

I'm not mad anymore and I'm really sorry about my last letter. I didn't mean to snap at you; it was probably because of stress again. *sigh* I usually have better control over my emotions but this..? Sorry… *covers face*

To be honest, I didn't really care much about being single at first. For some reason, lately most of my female neighbors have been telling me about their relationships, problems, and stuff… As if I knew any better. They probably even have way more experience with these kinds of things than me. All I ever do is just listen and I can't even give decent advice!

Ehehe… Maybe I can't get a boyfriend because I've been pushing these Gender Equality laws a little too far? ^^ (lame attempt at a joke, I know) But, really, is it wrong for me to feel a little jealous and annoyed with them? I try not to think about it but I can't help still feel something…

Th-thanks… *blush* What you said really makes me feel better about myself and I've been venting out my problems to you as well. I feel much happier now. Thank you. *smiles*

Again sorry and thanks.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Tell Aguadilla and the rest of your cities I said hi, okay? :DDD

P.S.S. Almost forgot, I sent mangoes again! ;D

* * *

><p>AN: True fact: Surprisingly, the Philippines scored very high the gender equality rankings, even higher than rich countries like the U.S., Canada, and UK (according to Wikipedia anyway). =^w^=<p>

Yeah, I know… But it was fun writing her angry though (am I weird for saying this? O_o?) Too bad/At least she doesn't get mad very often~ X3


	285. Nicaragua 36

Maria and Manila,

I think we're ready to go around.

Matagalpa: *nods his head excitedly* ja! *smiles*

Con amor,

Luisa and Friedrich

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

Okay! Where do you guys want to go? We can go anywhere you like~ Beach, mall, Chinatown, anime con, souvenir shopping, or lunch if you're hungry~ Boss was really nice when he heard you were visiting; he even lent us a driver :D *very much unaware of her poor driving*

Manila: *breathes sigh of relief* Thank god…

*turns to Manila* Hmm? Did you say something?

Manila: *shakes head*

Love,

Maria and Nila

The Philippines and Manila

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I have to sleep already... ^^;;<p> 


	286. Palawan 21

Ate!

May gusto ka daw kay Natherlands sabi ni Seborga~ =))

Heh~ bati na kami ngayun ewan ko bigla siyang bumait pero pareha kaming takot kay Manila...

THank you po sa pie wala po akong maisip na ipapadala ngayun tapos nagsosolve pa ako ng algebra~

bye!

Palawan.

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Eh! Ano..? Ba't niya na sabi yan? Sa totoo lang, di ko type talaga siya… Sorry to get your hopes up. ^^;;

Why would you be scared of Manila? Di naman siya nakakatakot… *confused*

Ha ha :D Okay lang yan~ Just work hard on your studies na lang, okay?

Love,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

* * *

><p>AN: Wow… Ang intense mo talaga mag-boto~ XD I'll try that mamaya. Hehe, I'm sure lahat ng mga pinoy ay bias about this ^w^<p> 


	287. Valencia 14

Dear Filipines

We don't burn expensive clothes... We burn expensive figures (Fallas)! Expensive... I remember one that cost around 900.000 euros (hahahahahah...)

Lo Tomatina it's held in Buñol, a city of mine, yes! This year it was celebrated the 31st af August (it's the last Wednesday of August) :D

Yes! Castilla. Aragón and Castilla are now only automous communities, but they were the greatest Crowns in Spain. I was the Kingdom of Valencia (it's sounds great, huh?), in the Crown of Aragón. Granada is a province now, but it was a capital or something... When Turkey invaded us ^^

Love,

Valencia

PS: Beef? Yeah... But I said "You're welcome" (De res) in Valenciano... Since you said "Moltes gracies"... heheh... Sorry

PSS: Thanks! Mm... I send tomate valenciano.

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Figures? Oh sorry about that…. ANO? (WHAT?) O_O 900,000 EUROS! DIYOS KO! (MY GOD!) *shocked and speechless*

…

Sorry about that ^^;; It's just that, I think for most people, especially for a third-world nation like me, 900,000 euros is HUGE! I'm not gonna nag you or anything, I'm just… shocked.

Hmm? I wonder why Wednesday? ^w^ Anyway, it sounds fun.

Oh, I get it now, thanks for explaining it to me~ Sorry for mixing it up to ^^;; You were a kingdom? Cool! It sounds pretty awesome to me~ :D Turkey..? Was he Ottoman Turk before? Or am I mixing everything up again? ^^;;

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Oh sorry! I'm so stupid sometimes… ^^;; I thought you meant beef because you were talking about the Mediterranean diet…

P.S.S. Thank you! Sent bananas~ XD

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, too bad we never finished it though. ^^;; We had to be back in school by 5. I tried looking for it in the internet but I couldn't find one with subtitles.<p>

Your English is really good! Good luck! :DDD


	288. Nicaragua 37

Maria y Manila,

Matagalpa: the anime con sounds nice! ^^

I'm pretty much open to going anywhere.

Con amor

Luisa y Friedrich

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

Anime Con it is! Well, Manila and Matagalpa went of to get some food first ^w^ By the way, I forgot to mention this but Matagalpa is so cute! :3 Oh right, Ate, do you have a costume by any chance?

Love,

Maria and Nila

The Philippines and Manila


	289. Hawaii 25

Aloha Maria,

It must be rough for you. The last really bad Hurricane was back in 1993. I am glad to hear that you are doing alright though.

Again thank you so much for being so supportive of us. I shall be glad to tell her you said that. She actually talked to Hungary a few days ago about, something and all I have been able to get was this odd smile. Secret girl stuff I guess, I am glad to see she is being more social though.

Yeah, I understand that it is mostly his bosses doing but, it sometimes the things nations do can be so, frustrating.

Thank you for letting him know that. Say hello to Khanh for me as well.

The APEC meeting is only about a month or so away, look foward to seeing you there.

The apples are great, I like Fujis as well. Here are some guavas.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Well… Not really, I'm kinda used to them already (but I still don't like them though D: )

Really? *laughs* Probably just girl talk. I'd like to talk to her again sometime. I think it would be fun to hang out with her (and you too of course XD)

Well, we can't really say no to our bosses, can we? But still, I feel bad for Myan too, especially with what's going on with his government. But on the bright side, at least he has people like "The Lady" looking out for him.

I'll tell her you said hi later~ :D

Right! It's going to be held in your place right? Can't wait to visit! XDDD

Guavas~ Salamat! I sent bananas again ;)

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	290. Nicaragua 38

Luisa,

Gracias. He is adorable ^^

No, I don't have a costume... *sweatdrop*

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

It's alright! Me and Manila aren't going to cosplay this time either. I brought my camera to take pictures though~ Kuya Kiku gave it to me for my birthday last year. XDDD

Love,

Maria


	291. Valencia 15

Dear Filipinas,

Yeah, they're very expensive and yes, we BURN them but... think about the money I win from tourists... And people life from that. Making, drawing the design, moving them, painting them... ^^ Think about how many Churros and firecrackers I sell in March!

It's the tradition, making that on Wednesday...

I were a kingdom, yes! But being a country must be more awesome... And tiresome, I guess... Yes, he was. Those days were interesting. My language has some words that come from arab. Castellano y Valenciano, both of them ^^

Amor,

Valencia

PS: No, I shouldn't have used that language... you couldn't know

PSS: Thanks! Sent cucumber! (They're healthy! Humpppf!)

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Well, I guess it would be alright if you could earn back the money you spent on the figures… Sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted; it's your money and you should be free to use it anyway you like ^_^ The idea of spending that much on a single figure just was really… shocking.

Well… I don't know about more awesome but definitely pretty tiresome. I don't know how many all nighter's I'd pull of already just to finish my paperwork in time. I especially hate work now since boss cut of my siesta time… =_=

That's pretty cool. My language is a little similar since it's very influenced by other nations like China, Malay, some Spanish, and some Indian as well.

With love-

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thank you, I'll eat them with salad~

* * *

><p>AN: It's not really a stupid question but I'm looking for English subtitles ^^<p>

I know how that feels. My family really wants me to learn Chinese but I can only understand very little OTL (Yes, I'm half Chinese by the way)

LOL XD


	292. Nicaragua 39

Maria,

That's good ^^

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Speaking of cosplay, how was the cosplay convention in Costa Rica's place? You mentioned going to one over there before and I'm just curious if it's different or not :D

…And between you and me, is Costa Rica a hermano or hermana? I'm sorry… I forgot again. ^^;;

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Report card tomorrow… If my guess is right, I may not be allowed to use the computer for a while. Sorry… Math sucks TT^TT<p> 


	293. Singapore 18

Maria Mei Mei,

Honestly, I don't know. I am just glad that I didn't though. Prehaps such the idea of such a fine, lovely desireable nation as myself have to live with, that was just more than the universe could allow.

Yes, that we do. We are family after all and what else can we really be said to have.

You are right, mei mei guess that is the only way to do it, lah?

I hope so as well, my boss is also offering relief I am sure that... what's so funny mei, mei?

Thank you for the rambutan, here is some oloong tea I found when I last visted China.

Love,

Maggy

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

…Sure, let's go with that. ^^

Right! :D Speaking of family, the APEC meeting is coming up pretty soon~ I'm excited to see you guys again!

I guess so… *sigh*

N-nothing… *snickers* It's nothing important~ Just don't mind me! :D

Thank you~ ^w^ Hmm… I wonder if Kuya Yao is still mad at me..? Anyway, sent some mangoes again!

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	294. Valencia 16

Dear Filipinas...

But a Falla is not a figure... A falla is... a lot of figures! and I was talking about de biggest ones!

Wait... No siesta time? No! Y-you... You have to take siestas! 20 minute siesta are healthy! (Ok, my siestas are way longer... But it doesn't matter)

That's a lot of languages... Do you know any of them?

Love,

Valencia

PS: De nada

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Oh, sorry! I misunderstood… ^^;;

I want to but… my boss said that I'm not allowed to anymore… I miss siestas ;_;

Hmm… Well, thanks to trading I can understand a little bits and pieces of Chinese and Malay but I never really learned the actual languages. For the Spanish, I was able to speak it for sometime as a second language but when I got sold to the U.S. it got replaced with English …

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: It's alright~ I can always check you tube XD<p>

OTL is just an emoticon I use that represents a man on his knees due to failure, disappointment, embarrassment, etc. The O is the head, the T is the torso and arms, and the L is the legs. I hope I didn't confuse you… ^^;;

Hmm… Maybe you could try watching movies or anime in English? I think they'll help with the pronunciation of some words.

Thank you~ And good luck with English as well X3

Now time to sleep… =w=


	295. Austria 23

Dearest Maria,

My apologies, I forgot that you learned your English from Alfred. A spanner is the term that Arthur uses for what Alfred calls a "wrench" I used "spanner" because at the time it seemed a more elegant term.

The Situation with Greece is somewhat improved, his boss has recently resigned, as has the Italy brothers'. Ludwig his best as are we all though it looks like the deal s going to go ahead.

Ah, my neighbors. You already know about how I am with Elizabeta. Things between Ludwig and I are, civil though we are not as close as we used to be. Vash and I used to the closest of freinds though we had a falling out centuries ago and haven't really spoken since. Leichtenstien is a most delghtful little nation, she has often tried to reconcile Vash and I but, to no avail. Slovenia is actually a very old freind for mine and we have been catching up alot ever since he left Yugoslavia. The Czech Republic is still, upset about his time as one of my servants though his sister Slovakia does vist me sometimes, she is very nice if a lttle, unrefined.

Ja, that is probably for the best. I am sure she found whatever

iElizaveta had to say to be helpful.

Regards,

Roderch

Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Ah, so that's what it means… No! Please don't apologize for that. It's not really much of a big deal anyway :D

I think I heard about that in the news. Hmm… Please forgive me for asking but is their boss's resignation a good thing?

I think I've met quite a few of them ^w^ but there are a lot of nations you mentioned that I know only by name like Liechtenstein and Czech Republic. I've written to Slovakia a few times before! She seems really nice :3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	296. Nicaragua 40

Maria,

It was smiliar.

Costa's a boy. Though he looks really girly and acts like a girl at times, so I can understand your confusion. I call him "hermana gemelo" just to piss him off XD

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Hermana gemelo..? Doesn't that mean twin sister? *laughs* Does he have a human name by the way? I think I have a much easier time remembering human names. ^^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: It is! But luckily my grades were okay so I didn't really get banned from the computer ^^<p> 


	297. Palawan 22

Ate Rhia~

Ayy ewan ko nga eh~ have you seen Greece lately? Saka si Iceland? Bumababa daw yung economy nila eh~ nagkasakit da wsila... *panics* sasama nga ako kay Sea-kun mamaya para bisitahin yung dalawa sa house nila eh. :)

Eh pag wala po kayo grabe... ang awkward... and emotional niya kasi eh... Amp. Natakot na kami, si Ate Antique ninakawan niya ng potion... Sabi ni Aklan.

Nagpadala po ako ng letter cutter. And it's strange kasi mas matalas yung letter cutter na yan than a newly bought knife.

=))

Thank you po!

Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Yes, I heard about it noong kinakausap ko si Kuya Austria. Sabi niya nag-resign ang mga boss niya at saka sa dalawang Italies. Please send my regards to them at paki dala nang fruit basket para sa kanila.

Ganoon ba? Bakit ano ginagawa niyasa inyo? … Nanaman? Sus… Alam mo what kind of potion nawala sa kanya?

…Sigurado ka ba letter cutter 'to? Parang itong kutsilyo ginagamit sa panlaban…

Love,

Ate Rhia

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. I sent a fruit basket for the sick nations and some bananas for you and Sealand ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Ate..? LOL XD 15 pa lang ako but you can call me ate if you want to ^^<p>

I'm happy rin~ When I got this review, I checked the site kaagad and nakasulat pala sa taas ng website :D

8 simcards? O_O Dami naman! But I think your friend is awesome XDDD


	298. Hawaii 26

Aloha Maria,

I can imagine that you wouldn't. Those things always cause alot of trouble don't they.

Well I shall let her know that than. She tends to hole up durng the winter so I am sure that she would like to have someone to write to, other than me that is.

Why, he does I hope that things get better for her eventually. Lke they look lke they shall for some of the Arab nations.

Thank you for doing so tell her I wish them obht the best.

Yes it will, look foward to seeing you again.

Thank you, here are some Sweet Onions.

Aloha,

Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

They do! D: So many crops and infrastructures destroyed, missing and homeless people, and even the occasional food shortages. I hate having typhoons! …but, on the positive side, it's really nice to see my people help each other when there's a disaster.

Really? Winter… I can't imagine having to stay in cold for that long. Must be tough.

Me too. Yeah, you're right. Things seem to be better for the Arab nations. :D

I will! But you ca tell them yourself too since we're all going to meet up anyway in the APEC meeting ^^

Yeah, I'm on my way to the airport right now~ See you in the meeting XDDD

Thanks~ I was going to send mangoes but when I remembered I was going to your place anyway, I figured I'd just bring them along. :3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Oops. I know the APEC meeting was supposed to be on Nov.12-13 (which is today) but let's just say she sent this letter before she got on the plane ^^<p> 


	299. Valencia 17

Dear Filipinas,

Oh, no. It seems that I just can't explain thing in English... I still have some problems when I trade things *nervous laughs*.

oh my... If my boss did that I would stop working. [Not that it would make a great difference...]

English is cool! You can talk to a lot of people if you know English. Pity Spanish is *only* important in Spain and Central and South America...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Really? Your English seems pretty good to me ^w^ You actually try, which is nice. Some certain nations *cough*Kuya Yao (China)*cough* don't even bother trying to learn or understand English…

My boss last year, the one who enforced that rule, was pretty scary so I couldn't really say no… But thanks to her, my economy during her term was very stable despite the many financial crises that hit Asia and the world. ^^

Spanish is really important too! I'm sure you can find people over the Americas and Europe who know the language. Even my government thought of teaching Spanish in public schools (but it kind of failed though…) Anyway, Spanish is definitely a major language. Filipino on the other hand… Only Filipinos know how to speak Filipino and sometimes they don't even want to ;_;

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent rice cakes! X3

* * *

><p>AN: It's true =_=... Chinese people really don't want to learn English. They want YOU to learn Chinese *sigh*<p>

I like emoticons too! XD The OTL has another form, orz. The only difference in orz is that you use rz for the arms and the legs instead of the TL ;D


	300. 18katrina and 3OO LETTER! XD

Dear Philippines,

Why must you get all the letters? Im feeling jealous. (I have a fanfic called "Letters To Philippines. But it's only gotten two reviews) Buy anyways, do you have anyone you like right now. And I mean like as in like like. And dont you dare say you dont! I know you love SOMEBODY!

From,

18katrina

* * *

><p>Dear 18katrina,<p>

Umm… Sorry, I don't know either. The nations/provinces/states who wrote to me have been very kind to write back. I'm very grateful to them. *smiles*

Uhh… I love my friends and my Asian and Hispanic family..? ^^;; I get what you mean in your question but as of now I'm very much single… The last guy I fell for, well, he turned out to be gay, so yeah… Don't worry! I'm over it now. I'm actually really glad he found the person he wants to be with and I'm also a USUK supporter as well. I'm happy for Kuya Al and Kuya Iggy ^w^

With love,

Maria/ Inangbayan

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: 18katrina, umm... I honestly didn't do much with this fic except try to answer all the letters I get as soon as I can ^^ Sorry if I didn't help much... And good luck with your fic! :)<p>

300 CHAPTERS XDDD Thank you so much to anyone who reads this and especially those who reviewed! ^w^ I'm really happy now~


	301. Nicaragua 41

Maria,

Si, that means twin sister XD si, his human name is Francisco Salas.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Okay! And yours is… Luisa Rodriguez, right? Or did I mix it up with someone else again…? O_o? (I'm really bad with names in general...^^;;) What about Ate Guatemala's and Belize's human names? :D

Love,

Maria

The Philippines


	302. Valencia 18

Dear Filipinas,

Yes, I try! But I'm better at French. You know, Valencian looks a lot like French... It sounds/looks a bit like a mix between French and Spanish so learning French is easy for my people. And if they want to speak English and get nervous they just... mix it with French... :$ (England would like that, eh?)

My economy still sucks... a lot. But Spain's boss is gonna change this year. Elections are the 20th of November. I hope things change soon...

English is becoming more and more important. We'll see what happens with Spanish in the future...

Love,

Valencia

PS: I sent Arroz Bomba (Valencian rice... there are no bombs! xD)

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

F-French..? I don't think Mr. England will like that very much, I'm afraid. From what I've heard, he and Mr. France seem to fight often and they don't seem to like each other very much either… ^^

Hmm… Is this economic crisis affecting all of Europe? When I last talked to Mr. Austria, he said the bosses of the Italies and Mr. Greece had retired because of the crisis… I hope you and Papa aren't affected too bad either.

Nov. 20? Wow… that's so near already. Good luck with your new boss! XD Hopefully you get an honest official who isn't corrupt! (*cough*unlike the ones here…*cough*)

I guess I'm lucky then ^w^ When Kuya Alfred colonized me, he also taught me how to speak (American) English as well so most of my people can speak fairly decent English (the educated ones to say the very least). As for Spanish, I still think it's very important. Many people all over the world (including a number of my own people as well) are taking it as a second or third language, aren't they? ^^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Rice! Thank you! I love rice~ X3 Sent watermelons as thanks! You know, I always had this belief that Europeans (okay, Westerners in general) didn't like rice and had potatoes and bread all the time. Guess I was wrong there. ^^


	303. Singapore 19

Maria Mei Mei,

Of course I am looking foward to it. It is going to be so good to see everyone again (Even Alfred). Hopefully I can convince Yao to let Xiang come too. I know we will all be busy but I wll be nice to spen a *little* time with him. Though If he doesn't, I don't mind, IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE.

I am afraid there really is no other way *sigh*

Really, It's really nothing lor? Are you sure?

I have never really asked, though I am sure he isn't.

I love mangoes, here have some bone soup and a LOT of napkins. .

Love,

Maggy

Singapore.

* * *

><p>Ate Maggy! DX<p>

Waah! Jie jie, I'm in so much trouble with boss! I don't know why but I can't find the notes I took during the meeting. Do you think I left them in that restaurant Taiwan dragged us to for our Asian family reunion thingy after the APEC meeting? *freaks out even more* AHH! I'M SO DEAD! I'M SO DEAD! TT^TT

… Sorry for making you hear that. I think I'm calm now… I just really can't find my notes at all (even if I already looked practically everywhere *sigh*) Maybe I should ask Pai'ea..? We did have the meeting in his place after all…

Poor Taiwan… Honestly, I never really noticed she had a crush on Kuya Kiku until you told me…

Uhh… Umm… What were we talking about again? I kinda forgot… ^^;;

You think so? Luckily, we didn't really talk about the Spratly issue so much but still… My relations with Kuya Yao are a tad bit strained lately… I really hope we can go back to the ways we used to be *sigh*

Thank you! ^w^ The kinda reminds me of my local bulalo soup but it's still pretty good. I sent some puto (rice cakes) as thanks :3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	304. Nicaragua 42

Maria,

Si, my human name is Luisa Rodriguez. Guatemala's human name is Rita Hernandez and Belize's human name is Micos Johnson (Belize has an English last name because he was ruled over by England for so long).

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Okay! Hopefully, I don't forget them next time. ^^

Oh! I think Manila and Matagalpa are back~ We should go already.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	305. Austria 24

Dearest Maria,

In regards to the resignations I belve that this shall be a good thing, though time will tell.

Ja, she is very freindly, doing rather well last I heard.

If I may ask, I heard that you and several of the other Asia-Pacific nations at Alfred's home. hope that you enjoyed yourself and that he wasn't *too* much of a bore.

Right now I am planning a Chirstmas party at my mansion and I would be honored if you would attend. Belgium talked to me the other day about wanting to see you again. She used to live in Antonio's house long ago before moving in with me and is wondering if you actually remember her.

Regards,

Roderich

Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

I hope you're right… Hopefully the new leaders will know how to handle the debt situation over there.

That's great! She was very nice and I'd hate it if something bad happened to her. :D

Yes, I did enjoy myself. After the meeting, us Asians had our own sort of family reunion. It was chaotic as usual but fun none the less. I'm happy that I get to spend time with them without work interrupting for once. ^w^

I would love to attend! Thank you very much for inviting me~ Miss Belgium? Hmm… Oh, I think I remember her..! Is she the very nice blonde lady who wears a headband? She was very kind to me and I admired her cheerfulness and manners. :3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines


	306. Palawan 23

Ate~

Hala lagot sana maayos na yung problem soon saka bad news tungkol sa Spratlys di pala tayo kakampihan ng US kahit may mutual agreement tayo tungkol sa bases nakakainis! AHHHH! *bangs pillow* grr.

Umm naawalang potion yung love potion saka yung potion na may 998% arsenic.

:)) oh well figure it out yourself nalang~

Sincerely yours,

Palawan

Thank you po!

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Iha… After all these years, I've learnt not to expect too much from Kuya Al. Alam mo naman (most of the time) puru salita lang siya when it comes to matters like these. *sigh*

Sige… Leave it to me, hahanapin ko yung magnanakaw *dark aura* Any clues by the way kung sinong kumuha?

Love,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Sent mamon~ :3


	307. Valencia 19

Dear Filipinas,

Yeah, there are a lot theories about those two (something about they liking eath other... or the opposite xD)

Yeah, it is. Let me think. Our elections shoulb be in 6 months' time, but our president can't stand this situation. France is starting to have problems too. Greece has a new boss, the same with Italy (Italy's boss seems to have chosen music as a career... He's releasing a CD next week! HAHAHAH)Dad has a great problem (around 5 millon unemployed people... I would say that's our main problem)

Well, German Chinese and French are becoming more and more popular, it seems...

Love,

Valencia

PS: Mmmm... And pasta! Hahaha

I don't know about the other Europeans, but I eat a lot of rice (paella valenciana, paella with shellfish, black rice, baked rice, just white rice, rice soup, etcétera) But the bread parte is true. We do love bread~ And well... I like potatoes with the baked rice... and with the chiken... But we Spaniards seem to have a lot of traditional dishes (unlike Brits or Americans)

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

LOL~ The yaoi fan girls will be happy to know that. XD

That's… terrible D: But it's great you don't seem depressed ^^ I think I'd be frantic if I were in your shoes. I wish I could help but there's not much I can do (my economy's not very rich…). Good luck and FIGHT!

Really? I always thought Spanish was the most popular language to learn after English… But I get why people want to learn Chinese too. Being the world's most populous country (and not to mention the many Chinese overseas…if you don't get what I mean think of the Chinatowns practically EVERYWHERE!), you're bound to meet at least some Chinese people wherever you are in the world. No offense to them, but not all Chinese people (especially the older ones) are willing to learn English. To work with them, they want YOU to learn their language. *sigh*

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Really? Wow… that's a lot of rice! XD I think pasta, bread, and potatoes are awesome but I don't really get full without rice… ^^;;

P.S.S. This isn't much but I sent some pandesal~ It's a bread that we usually eat in the morning with coffee or milk :3


	308. Puerto Rico 18

Maria,

It's okay. I should've been more clear, I guess.

Well, I wouldn't want you to have a boyfriend yet anyway. If someone were to hurt mi hermana, they can't live anymore~.

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. I'll try...

P.S.S. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Diyos (God) , Enrique… You're almost as bad as Papa! *sigh* I remember, during the first world meeting I went to, he kept telling everyone I was his hija and threatened to castrate any male nation that came at least a five foot radius near me. It was embarrassing! DX

So… How's life with you by the way? :D

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S…If it it's too much trouble you don't have too ^^

P.S.S. No problem~!


	309. Nicaragua 43

Maria,

Hopefully ^^

Alright! Let's go!

Matagalpa: ja~

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa,<p>

Okay!… Umm… Which gate did we come from again, Nila?

Nila: The one on the right. *sigh*

Thank you! ^w^ I'll just call Manong to bring the car over and we can go~

Love,

Maria and Nila

*Manong- used to call an older man; refers to the driver Maria's boss lent them ^^


	310. Nicaragua 44

Maria and Nila,

Okay! Let's go! ^^

Matagalpa: ja~!^^

Con amor,

Luisa and Mata

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

*30 min. later*

Yep, I think this the right place~ there's even a giant Miku poster! XD (…but I still like Gumi's voice more though ^^)

Nila: Mata, if you want to cosplay, I think you can change over there. *points at the restroom* We'll wait for you right here ^_^

Love,

Maria and Nila


	311. Valencia 20

Dear Filipinas,

Hahahah. Yaoi fans already know. They're everywhere, aren't they?

It could be worse. I was depressed when some years ago with the "suits incident" that my boss caused but I'm better now. My economy might suck but I prefer being poor than people thinking that I get stuff in exchange of giving licenses. Hmmph!

Yeah, but that's everywhere. Old people don't want to learn new languages. In Spain they want young people to learn it instead of them. If "you" want to get a job in Spain "you" must know English. Why? Because both "you" and the people who's already in that company need it. Since most of them don't know, they need to hire people who does -.- Making them learn? Nah! They just have to make sure that "the new guy" speaks English.

With love,

Valencia

PS: Yeah. I need either rice or bread :D

PSS: Thanks! I send lemon cake ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

They are! Even Taiwan has become one *groans* She's been trying to get me to watch them with her but yaoi is just way too graphic! DX (I prefer shounen-ai by the way, it's much sweeter. ^^)

Umm… If you don't mind would it be alright if you explained this "suit incident" to me? I'm not very aware when it comes to current/past events… Sorry ^^;;

True… I guess it's the same here. To get a good job, you need to know how to speak English. In a way, here English has already become a status symbol. When you can speak it well, it usually means you come from a good school or are smart.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. It was delicious~ I sent banana bread as thanks! :D

* * *

><p>AN: I know this sounds kind of stereotypical but the part about the Chinese is kind of true. Regardless of the age, most really don't want to learn English ^^;; I have a couple of relatives working with Chinese companies and my great-grand parents didn't want to learn the language either…<p> 


	312. Nicaragua 45

Maria y Nila,

Mhm! I'm sure it's here! ^^

Atagalpa: okay! Danke! ^^ *runs to the restroom*

Con amor,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

I love anime cons~! XD This is the only time you can buy anime merchandise cheaply (…legally). And cosplayers are awesome too! :DDD

Usually there'd be an anime/manga/comics merchandise bazaar, a stage for showing anime premiers/previews and cosplay contests/demonstrations, and sometimes a place you can buy food as well (but VERY much overpriced!).

To be honest… The anime cons here are nothing compared to Kuya Kiku's. The venues here are much smaller and crowded as well (so be careful with your valuables!). But still, I'm proud I have a population of anime fans here anyway~

Love,

Maria and Nila


	313. Valencia 21

Dear Filipinas,

I prefer Het couples on anime. Reading, I don't mind shounen-ai ^^'

See, Comunidad Valenciana's boss (Alicante's, Castellón's and mine) received expensive suits some years ago in exchage of some licenses and stuff. The trial is not done yet... He says that he paid those suits and lost the ticket... -.-' Well, the thing is that any time someone says "corruption" or "suits" on tv they have to talk about me! Some people stood up for me but it still hurt a lot.

Well, in my land Valenciano is more important. It's not very used but if you want to become a civil servant (sp?) you got as many extra points with a Valenciano certificate as with your university degree.

Love,

Valencia

PS: Thanks! I sent horchata.

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Same here ^w^ but… lately Taiwan has been trying to get me to watch/read BL animes and mangas with her. And, surprisingly, I'm starting to like them too…

Umm… Alicante and Castellón are also Spanish provinces, right? ^^;; Anyway, I think I get what you mean… My government is considered one of the most corrupt in Asia (and Asia is HUGE!) and I've also been called "the land of natural and manmade disasters" too… *sighs* It hurts but the only thing you can do is to prove them wrong (but that might take a while for me; I really do have a problem with corrupt politicians ^^;;)

Lucky… Some of my people don't even want to speak Filipino anymore… It hurts ;_;

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some lengua de gato as thanks! X3 Umm… No, they're not made of cat tongues by the way; they're just biscuits ^^


	314. Singapore 20

Maria Mei Mei,

Don't panic mei mei. I am sure that it shall turn up, lah. Hawaii seems to be a nice guy, I'm he has it or can find it for you if you ask him. It was actually nice to meet him and his girlfreind, she was nice, if a little Distant.

Yes that was rough, she seems to be taking it well though. I saw he dancing with Korea near the end. Though that might just be a "rebound" thing.

Alright, I shall forget about it than. Though I have to ask, that one day when Xiang and I had that big fight and were, making ou- I mean making up just and hour later. Were we making anyone uncomfortable.

Don't worry, I am sure they will someday, I have been trying to put in a good word with him for you.

Your Welcome here is some more Chicken Rice.

Love,

Maggy

Republic of Singapore

P.S.: Are you *sure* there is nothing between you and Chile, you two seemed *so* perfect for eachother when you were dancing together at the party and he seemed cute too.

* * *

><p>Dear Maggy Jie jie,<p>

Yay~! Pai'ea sent it back to me! I'll have to thank him for that later~ Yeah, he and his girlfriend are really nice ^w^

That's good to- K-korea..? That fast? O_O I never thought… Wow…

Well… Umm… Kuya Malaysia kind of accidentally saw umm… that. We were able to calm him down but… it's still pretty awkward ^^;;

Thank you. I hate fighting with my family… ;_;

Salamat! I sent mango jam as thanks! :DDD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Chile..? Well… We were never particularly close when we were both Spainish colonies (my trade was limited to Kuya Mexico ^^) and, as of now, we don't have any permanent trading relations so anything to happen between us is highly unlikely, but… *blush* I think he's cute too… I wouldn't mind dating him if he ever asked me out. *blushes even more*

* * *

><p>AN: LOL XD I've never heard of anyone ship Philippines with Chile before. There's not much historical evidence backing them up (barely anything except that they were both Spanish colonies…) but I think they'd make a cute Crack! Pairing. ^w^<p> 


	315. Hawaii 27

Aloha Maria,

Yes it is also good to see people work together. I hope that you finish recovering soon.

It can be, she likes to spend most of the time reading and working on her jewlery. I am glad to see that she liked the ivory necklace she gave you the other day.

It was so good to get to you in person after so long. I am glad to see that you are doing well and so are Kiku and Yoong Soo. Yao, he seems okay but he's been pushy lately. But it was good to see everyone. The little "reunion" dinner you had was fun and I am glad you invited me. The only bad thing about that was when Yoong Soo grabed Aurora's... chest. I am glad you were able to talk her down, though I still don't know how she got that hunting rifle.

By the way, you left this note book at the Restaurant you must have forgot about it in the confusion of the... incident. I have enclosed it with this letter so you won't get in too much trouble.

I hope we get to talk to eachother again soon. Dad got an invitation to Austria's big Christmas party. Maybe I might get to come.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

P.S.: Than Mangoes are yummy

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Sorry for taking so long to reply! I caught a cold again and boss says I should rest for a while. ^^;;

Her jewelry is really beautiful :3 I wonder if she noticed I was wearing that necklace she gave me during the meeting?

Oh, It wasn't my idea; you should be thanking Mei. I just helped her organized the party a bit that's all ^_^

Ugh, that… Young Soo got hit by my walis after that. I don't know how she got that hunting rifle either but it was cool how she pulled it out from no where! XD I wonder if I can get her to teach me how to do that ^w^

Thank you so much! I was looking all over for this! Boss would've killed me if I lost my notes again. ^^;; I sent you pancit and lumpia as thanks :DDD

Me too! Hopefully you can come to Kuya Roderich's Christmas party too; I'm sure it would be fun! :D

With love,

Maria

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long to update again but I think I have to go on another temporary hiatus again. My laptop broke yet again and from my grades, I doubt my parents are willing to have it fixed in a while. Till then I have to go on another hiatus. Sorry... TT^TT**


	316. Palawan 24

Minamahal kong ate Rhia (ang formal nung intro),

Thank you po sa mamon. Um, siguro po tama din kayo sa tungkol dun kay America~

Good luck rin po sa paghahanap niyo sa magnanakaw~

Pinadalhan ko po kayo ng peanut-butter.

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Sorry kung matagal bago naka sagot ako. Nagkasakit lang ako nang konti… Pero huwag ka mag-alala! Magaling na ako at di naman sobrang serious yung sakit ko. ^^

Kamusta ka na? How's your grades? Kwentuhan mo naman ako :D

Salamat sa peanut butter! XD Masarap kasamang pandesal at kape ^w^ I sent chocolate as thanks~

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipnas


	317. 18katrina letter 2

Dear Philippines,

Wow... But anyways, how are you doing? I havent been to the Philippines in 9 years. :( I hardly even speak Tagalog anymore. Do you think you could give me lessons?

So who is your favorite ASEAN? Im just wondering...

Also, is Hong Kong still angry at you for that incident? Im just curious is all...

Love,

18katrin

* * *

><p>Dear 18katrina,<p>

Sorry it took me forever to reply! DX I caught a bit of a cold this past week so I couldn't reply to my letters right away….

Well, aside from the cold, I'm doing alright~ It's Christmas season again so I'm busy with last minute Christmas preparations and the mountain of paperwork *sigh* Sure! I wouldn't mind giving you lessons~ You can ask me to translate anything from English to Filipino for you. And don't worry about not being able to speak Tagalog very much, I understand 9 years is a very long time for people. Besides, Filipino is much easier to re-learn than English, noh? ;)

Hmm… Well… I don't like choosing favorites per se but, among the ASEAN, I'm probably closes with Ate Vietnam and Ate Singapore. I talk to both of them a lot via text and I feel comfortable asking them for advice and stuff if I need help with something. Surprisingly, my government and Ate Viet's are pretty close too and we help each other out occasionally ^w^

With regards to Xiang (Hong Kong)… I honestly don't know. I mean, he already told me that he's not mad anymore but… our relationship now isn't what it used to be. It feels more strained I guess (well, at least to me anyway). I really wish we could go back to how we were before… *sigh*

With love,

Inangbayan (or Maria if you prefer ^^)

The Philippines


	318. Nicaragua 46

Maria y Nila,

I do like anime cons.^^ though I never really get to go to them often.

Matagalpa: *comes back wearing his male Megurine Luka costume* I'm back! ^^

con amor,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

*sees Matagalpa in his costume* KYAAA~! HE'S SO CUTE! X3 *GLOMPS*

Manila: A-ate! Don't do that! You might suffocate him or something..! *tries to pull her away*

Maria and Nila


	319. Valencia 22

Dear Filipinas,

Oh... I might give them a try, then...

Yeah, the three of us are the Comunidad Valenciana :3 Castellón's boss "won" the lottery 4 times in 5 years or so... Our bosses have a quite bad reputation... -.-

Lucky? they don't want to... They need to if they want a job... "Want" "Want... very few people, though I think their number is increasing ^^

Love, Valencia

PS: AHH! You scared me! Don't tell Greece about those sweets... You'll kill him xD I sent... uh... *doesn't know what to send* firecrackers! :3

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Sorry I couldn't reply right away… ^^;; I caught a cold and had to rest for a while… I blame my economy for this. *sigh*

Well, be careful then. BL is sweet (especially shounen ai) but REALLY addictive…

FOUR TIMES? O_O Wow… Isn't that kinda obvious? I guess if he won once it wouldn't be that suspicious but… 4 times? Ah, I feel your pain. People (as in my neighbors) usually look at my past officials when they talk about corruption. *rolls eyes* Especially Imelda Marcos, the wife of one of my former presidents. She owned over 2000 pairs of shoes during her husband's term while majority of my people lived in poverty...

Ohh… Well, people do need all the jobs they can get out there, I suppose. Umm… What were we talking about again? I kinda forgot… ^^;;

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thank you! Just in time for Christmas! X3 I sent banana ketchup as thanks~


	320. Puerto Rico 19

Maria,

Never. compare me. to. SPAIN. I'm just making sure you don't get hurt.

It's okay, I guess. I got a new shotgun.

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. No, no. It's okay. It's just...they're like animals. If you feed them, they'll keep coming back.

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Sorry I couldn't reply earlier… I caught a cold and had to rest for a while. ^^;;

… You still hate Spain a lot, don't you? Anyway, sorry, I didn't mean to compare you to him. It's just you were similar in that aspect, that's all.

That's goo- wait… Shotgun? O_O What do you need that for? *worried*

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. …Are you referring to your kids?


	321. Austria 25

Dearest Maria,

It is the best one can hope for our bosses have been debating what to do about this situation for the past few weeks or so. It has been, unsettling to say the least but one can hope that things are starting to get better.

I am very glad that you enjoyed yourself than. One cannot help but feel a little envious that you get along so well with your family. It must be so delightful.

That is wonderful, I look foward to seeing you there.

Regards,

Roderich

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya Roderich,<p>

Sorry for taking so long to reply. I managed to catch a cold and my boss told me I had to rest for a while.

I hope the best for all of you in Europe. What's happening over there worries me.

I suppose we're just like any other family out there. We often fight, myself included, with one another about territory or some other reason but whatever happens we're still family. I love them all very much :3

I can't wait as well! It would be nice to see you again and your desserts are just the best! XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent rice cakes~

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! XD My internet's finally back. So happy~~~ :) Anyway, sorry for the long wait... m(_ _)m Since it's Christmas vacation now, I'll do my best to update as much as I can for this fic! X3<p> 


	322. Nicaragua 47

Maria y Nila,

Matagalpa: *giggles* danke! ^ ^

*sweatdrop* you have no idea how common it is for people to glomp him...

Con amor,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

Manila: Ate, that's enough! *turns to Nica* I'm sorry about this. My sister tends to glomp anything or anyone she finds cute…

Fine… So what do you guys want to do? In anime cons here, we usually have cosplay and karaoke competitions and booths that sell anime merchandise. Sometimes there are even stalls that have games and dioramas for people to see. I think on one occasion we even had a maid café X3

Maria and Nila

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas! XD<p> 


	323. Puerto Rico 20

Maria,

Really? Do you need anything, Philip?

Let's say...if I had the choice of having either Spain or Russia hug me, I'd choose Russia.

Why do you need to know? Don't worry, I'm not going to go trigger-happy like Switzerland...I did that last week.

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. Yes. Yes I am...

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Phillip..? *glare* Please don't call me that! I get enough of that from America already. That and "damsel in distress" too. *sigh* But anyway, I'm fine. It was nothing serious, just a cold really.

R-RUSSIA? O_O… I… I don't know what to say…

After telling me that, how could I NOT be worried! You might hurt yourself or the people around you! Remember what happened with that bird who kept pecking you? You practically burnt her home because you were careless! I don't want to nag but please be careful.

With love,

Maria

P.S. ... *sweatdrop*

P.S.S. Merry Christmas! I sent a fruit basket with this letter. XD

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas! X3<p> 


	324. Valencia 23

Dear Filipinas,

Don't worry!

He says he's done anything wrong ^^' But people always look for the same lottery numbers that he buys (just in case, hahah)

Hahahha, yeah, shounen-ai can be addictive, my only only addiction will always be firecrackers (not that I will ever admit it)

S-so many shoes... I don't have so many... I've never had so many... I will NEVER have so many! O.o Well, we're lucky we are not as our bosses, hahahah ^^'

I can't remember... work... mmm... I don't know...

Love,

Valencia

PS: Thanks! I like it~~ Sent horchata~~

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

LOL XD I think I would do that too. Who knows? Maybe the lottery could've been rigged :D

Firecrackers are fun to watch but I always get scared lighting them up ^^ (I usually as Hong Kong to do that for me)

I know right? What annoys me the most is that some people have the guts to spend so much when a third of the population is below the poverty line!

Oh well~ It's probably not very important then, if not we'd have remembered :D

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Merry Christmas! XD I sent a crate of bananas to you!

P.S.S. Please tell Papa I said Merry Christmas as well X3

* * *

><p>AN: Maligayang Pasko! (that's merry Christmas in Filipino~) :)<p> 


	325. Palawan 25

Ate naman eh!

Di kayo nagsasabi na may sakit pala kayo! Ehhh!

Grades ko po? Um... *avert gaze* ewan ko po~

Basta ayos na po kami sa bahay, kailangan lang po ni Manila ng help~

Yehey! Nagustuhan niyo! Fruit salad naman po pinadala ko~

Thank you po,

Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Sorry ^^ Sabi ni boss na magpahinga lang muna kasi eh…

Hayy… Sabihin mo na lang sa akin ng pagkatapos ng Christmas break, okay?

Ano nang yari kay Manila? Okay ba lang siya?

Thank you! Masarap siya~ Nagpadala ako ng ube at saka chocolater cake sana magustuhan niyo :D

Maligayang Pasko,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas X3<p> 


	326. Nicaragua 48

Maria y Nila,

Matagalpa: *perks up* Kareoke~? *looks really excited*

I think Mata wants to do kareoke ^^;

Con amor,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

Okay! XD Karaoke it is~!

Manila: I suppose we'd have to look for the registration booth…

Oh… *looks around* I think it's that booth over there. Let's go~ :3

Maria and Nila


	327. Puerto Rico 21

Maria,

Cool story, bro. (Aguadilla: *annoyed* Now you're just being an ass.)

Let's just say...there are things I will NEVER forgive.

Calm down! The only one with a chance of getting hurt is hermano Jamaica. Jamaica still came out in one piece! He may be a lazy bum, but he can run fast. He's my target practice. :)

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. Merry Christmas to you also. Naranjito sent some oranges for you. He's one of my municipalities out of 78.

P.S.S. [Municipalities: HELLO TIA PHILIPPINES!] HEY! WHERE THE HELL DID ALL OF YOU COME FROM?

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

*twitches eyebrow* Stop calling me that! *glare* … Thank you, Aguadilla *smiles*

Well… I guess I can understand but still…

Enrique! You can't just shoot someone because… Wait, why did you shoot at him in the first place? *sigh* Anyway, at least apologize to Jamaica, alright?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Salamat! (Thank you!) :D Please tell Naranjito that his oranges were delicious~! I sent rice cakes as thanks ^w^

P.S.S. Kamusta! (Hi!) Merry Christmas to you guys over there! XDDD


	328. Davao 13

Dear Ate,

Hey! Merry Christmas! It's been a while ate! XDD how have you been doing! And were you able to celebrate your Christmas with the world? Well i wish you should've stayed here,, where your family is.. :/ ,, well i sorry i took so long to write a letter,, Pag-asa must've lost track! (My Haribon XD) anyways! me and Pag-asa wishes you a Merry Christmas ate! XD

Love,

Davao

P.S. you know any new hot guys there? XD

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

Kamusta! X3 Okay lang ako, except I kinda got sick for a while. You know, Sendong… But, no worries! It wasn't anything serious and I'm fine now~ ^w^

Yes, I was. It's not that I don't wantKuya Roderich (you remember Mr. Austria, right?) invited me to his Christmas party so I was able to celebrate with the other nations ^^

No worries~ I'm just happy I got to receive another letter from you. Belated merry Christmas~! XDDD

With love,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

P.S. …why do you ask?

P.S.S. Sent a pasalubong with the letter~ Hope you like it : )

AN: Maria's gift is just a blouse ^w^


	329. Palawan 26

Ate Riachan~,

Ahhh, di ba naisip ni Boss na nagaalala din ako~ Amp. Oh well~

Ayoko nga sabihin.

Kailangan lang niya ng help, yun lang!

Ube Jam po pinadala ko, ulit...

Same to you po,

Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

Ehehe… siguro nakalimutan lang niya. Sobrang busy kami sa paperwork kasi eh… ^^;;

It can't be that bad, diba? I have to see your grades, really I do.

Okay, i-text ko siya mamya.

Salamat~ XD

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas


	330. Nicaragua 49

Maria y Nila,

Matagalpa: let's go~^^

Con amor,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

Here we are~ Excuse me, miss..?

Registrar: May I help you?

This boy would like to register for the karaoke contest, if possible…

Registrar: Ah, as a contestant? Sure, please just fill out this form and submit it to me when you're finished.

Thank you very much~! :3

Manila: *looks at form* Hey, Mata… Do you know any Japanese or anime related songs? I think that's the only condition of this contest.

Maria and Nila


	331. Davao 14

Ate,

Ate you need to accept the fact that i'm already reaching puberty :)) ,, kinda  
>sad that we grow up so fast,, haha cause Mayor Inday Sara Duterte is an<br>AWESOME mayor,, (yes Prussia,, my mayor is more awesome-er than you :P) do  
>tell kuya Prussia that XD ,, so! you think i can be someone else's girlfriend?<br>i'm not expecting a country,, a state would do! ;)

-Cristina

P.S. Wish me Luck! this 30 ,, i'll be playing Canon in D Major in our school .

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

W-WHAT? O_O You want a boyfriend already..? *sigh* I guess you really are growing up already, noh? I'm sure you'd make a great girlfriend but please at least tell me when you do find a boyfriend , alright? ^^

Ha ha ;D Sure, sure~ I'll pass the message to Tito Gilbert XD

With love,

Ate Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Good luck! I'm sure you'll do great :D

* * *

><p>AN: Good luck~ X3<p> 


	332. Palawan 27

Dear Palawan,

*laughs* Ha ha :D Ganoon talaga ang mga tao ^^

*sigh* Iha, I really have to see your card whether you like it or not.

Happy new year to you too! XD

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Sent Chinese Ham :3


	333. Nicaragua 50

Maria y Nila,

Matagalpa: um... ja! I do! ^^

Sinceramente,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

That's good~ : ) Can you please fill out this form, Mata?

Manila: All it asks for is your name, age, and the song you'll sing.

Maria and Nila


	334. Puerto Rico 22

Maria,

(Aguadilla: Thank you, Miss.) Hmph. *pouts*

"But still" what? Nothing is going to change my feelings towards him.

Like I said before, Jamaica was target practice. And no, I will not apologize. He's used to it anyway. And think about it; I keep that lazy ass on his toes and makes sure he gets good excercise, si? *devilish smirk*

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. [Everyone: See! She said 'Hi' back!] Do you know how creepy it is when all of you write AND talk at the same time? Seriously, stop it. It hurts my ears too.

P.S.S. [Naranjito: I'm glad you liked my oranges!][Toa Alta: You could've shared those rice cakes, hermano...]

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

It's no problem, Aguadilla :D *ignores Enrique*

*sigh* I don't know… I guess, at least for me anyway, I can't live with a grudge against anyone for very long. It's just easier for me to forgive and forget rather than stay mad, you know?

Fine, fine. *shakes head and laughs* Westerners have weird ways of showing they care, don't you? : )

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Don't be mad, Enrique ^^ It's rare that I get to talk my pamangkin (nieces and nephews) XD

P.S.S. Ah! Don't fight! I sent some more rice cakes and a queso de bola too (Yep, it's really a ball of cheese) ^w^


	335. Nicaragua 51

Maria y Nila,

Matagalpa: *starts filling out the form*

Sinceramente,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

So… What song are you going to sing, Mata? ^w^

With love,

Maria and Nila

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year! XD<p> 


	336. Davao 15

ATE!

OH MY GOSH! The wife of the owner of the school wanted to have a Musical Department! XD that's so awesome! oh yeah a lot of people were astonished of how WE students played it! i was like "_, hindi ka nerbyos?" then my classmate was like "hindi." and i was thinking to myself,, 'Hilasa nito uii (Hambugero niya naman.)' still! and my classmate's father was like our school should have a band,, a guitarist, a sax player, and 2 violinist! XD

oh my gosh! i was also busog after eating rice, lechon, beef steak, tempura, buttered chicken and pinya with mayonnaise! XDD wahahahha!1

i'm sorry you got bored reading this,, i was just overwhelmed you know D:

anyways! Ate,, i heard that Australia's Capital is kinda hot you think i can see him one day while i'm with you at your World Conference? ;) if you know what i mean,, hahaha! love you ate!

-Cristina (Davao)

P.S. oh yeah! i send you a package! i hope LBC would deliver it on time,, Pag-asa is kinda sick today though i really need to take care of him :/ so! i sent some old clothes for CDO ,, or i could just send them to Cagayan de Oro instead O.o (know what i mean? :DD)

* * *

><p>Dear Cristina,<p>

I'm happy your recital went well! ^w^

Ah! Don't play after you eat! Doing physical activities like running and playing when you feel busog will give you cramps. *nods head*

Hmm… Australia's capital? Was it Sydney or Canberra? Ugh, I forgot. Anyway, he seems like a good boy so, fine, you can come but just always remember that you… how should I say…? You shouldn't be the aggressive one, alright?

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Salamat~ I'll be sure to give this to Cagayan de Oro for you! And hopefully Pag-asa gets well soon ^^

* * *

><p>AN: Congrats with the recital~ :) And Maligayang Bagong Taon~ X3<p> 


	337. Nicaragua 52

Maria y Nila,

Matagalpa: I'm singing resonance! ^^ it's the opening theme for Soul Eater. *finishes filling out the form*

Con amor,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

Okay~ I'll submit it to the lady now! *leaves*

Manila: Good luck : )

With love,

Maria and Nila


	338. XxThe KurokagexX letter

Hi ate Maria! I'm one of you citizens!

My name is Louize delos Santos, and I live in Manila.

It's sort of my first time to write a letter... More so to you, so anyway,

Ate, happy new year saka belated Merry Christmas po sa inyo, sa tingin niyo po ba na okay lang po yung mga paputok kapag bagong taon? Maholig po kasi yung pamilya ko doon eh, anywaaaay, second question, I heard rumors about you liking England, is that true?

Sorry po kung parang nakikisingit po ako pero na c-curious lang.

Malapit na rin po magpasukan diba? Hay, sana Christmas break nalang lagi...

thank you po in advance for answering my letter!

-Sincerely, one of your citizens, Louize delos Santos. :D

* * *

><p>Dear Louize,<p>

Kamusta! XD Thanks so much for writing~ It's always a pleasure hearing from one of my citizens! :3

No need to be worried~ For your first letter, you did a pretty good job : ) This seems to be very well written and you shouldn't EVER be afraid to write to me. Okay? :)

And a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well! (Sorry, kung sobrang late… Medyo busy ako sa Malacanang, eh… ^^;;) Hmm… Pwede naman kayo mag-paputok (fireworks are just the BEST during New Year! XD) pero… Sana naman mayroon kang adult na sumisindi sa paputok at yung ginagamit niyong paputok ay hindi illegal. Ah! And also, please don't go overboard too. Too much fireworks is bad for the environment ^^

A-ano..? Umm… Sorry to disappoint you but… I don't really have a crush on Kuya Iggy… Di ko talaga type yung mga nations kasing tanda ni Papa (Spain)…

Walang Anuman~ It's fun answering letters, so thanks again for dropping one! :D

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Sent mangoes! XD

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long to reply! DX (will get to the other tom.) ^^<p>

And... I'm really sorry; I just can't ship UkxPh... Sorry...


	339. Puerto Rico 23

Maria,

I don't find it that easy. And I guess you can say...that I don't trust a few others as well, damn gringos.

Hehehe, I guess you can say that. I may not be close to Jamaica like I was as a kid, but that doesn't mean I can't annoy my brother every once in a while (Aguadilla: That doesn't mean you can shoot at him.). Except Haiti...we don't talk anymore.

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. I'm not mad. They're louder than me, and that's saying something!

P.S.S. [Toa Alta: Thanks, dear Philippines. Really, though, you don't have to send us anything.][Bayamon: Shut up and just accept the gifts, you aristocratic bastard.]

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

… What's a gringo? O_o? I heard Mexico use this before but I'm not really sure what it means ^^

Huh? Why don't you talk with Haiti anymore? I think I met him once last year and he seemed really nice…

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Umm… Okay… But wouldn't it be obvious that they'd be louder since there are 78 of them and 1 of you?

P.S.S. It's alright~ It's actually my pleasure to give something to you guys! XD (but… sorry if my gifts are really small… I'm not exactly very rich… ^^;;) Also, I'd be very happy if you'd call me Tia ^w^


	340. Palawan 28

Ate,

Ahh oo nga naman, wala siya long term memory *giggles*

...

Happy new year ate!

With queso de bola,

Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

*laughs* Ha ha :D Ganoon talaga ang mga tao ^^

*sigh* Iha, I really have to see your card whether you like it or not.

Happy new year to you too! XD

Nagmamahal,

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas

P.S. Sent Chinese Ham :3

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry! D: I was probably really sleepy when I was doing this chapter...<p> 


	341. Hanoi

Hi,

I hope you don't mind me calling you Maria. My mother Vietnam told me that you don't like being called by the...other name so...

Remember me? I'm Hanoi~ It's been quite a long time since we met! I miss you auntie~ How are you doing? And how are the guys? Is Mindanao OK? I heard he was hit by a typhoon...Please tell them I said hi, and that I'm looking forward to go out and have some ice cream with them soon!

I sent some tangerines~ They're small and delicious and don't have annoying seeds inside the fruit! *drools*

Mark Zuckenberg is here in Vietnam OMG! You must have heard. He went to Sa Pa! Don't famous people just love Vietnam? I'm so proud~

Well, I better get back to work. Uncle Thailand took my mommy out for dinner, so I have to do her paperwork *sighs dreamily* Oh, they are adorable~

You know auntie, if Thailand isn't with my mommy I probably would have gone out with him~ I mean, he's so handsome for a bespectacled guy and he's very nice and smiles all the time~ And please don't tell my mom that, she would be quite bothered...I think...

With love,

Hanoi

PS: Almost forgot. HAPPY NEW YEAR AUNTIE! Did you have fun celebrating?

PPS: Like I wrote above, I sent tangerines. LOTS OF THEM. Just tell me to send more whenever you want~

* * *

><p>Hanoi! XD<p>

Well… It's not that I don't like being called by my country name. It's just that _certain nations_ *cough* Your Uncles Malaysia and Laos *cough* always end up calling me Phillip! That is where I draw the line! *fumes a bit*

Of course I remember you, sweetie! Your mother talks to me about you and your siblings a lot when we hang out together. Me, Luz, and Visa are doing alright but, Minda on the other hand… Typhoon Sendong hit him hard so he's still recovering. Sure! I promise I'll pass the message to them~ :D

Thank you~ They were delicious! I sent mangoes, coconuts, and a queso de bola (yes, it's literally a giant ball of cheese XD) as thanks~

The guy who made face book? O_O Wow… Well, it's no surprise really. Viet's an awesome country and you have great food, that's for sure (I LOVE your mom's Pho hehehe) X3

I know, right? XDDD They're such a cute couple~ Your mom was so stubborn about it at first but I'm glad she agreed to go out with him in the end.

…Yeah. Don't worry, I won't mention it to her. I don't think she'd be comfortable hearing about this either…

With love,

Auntie Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Happy New Year to you too! I did, thank you for asking~ And you? I hope you enjoyed the New Year as well XD

P.S.S. Thanks again!

* * *

><p>AN: YES! XD *high five* ThaiViet is AWESOME!<p>

Anyway, sorry for taking forever to reply ^^;; School is just… meh =_= And, don't worry about Hanoi. I give a bit of myself to the Philippines as well (but I don't sound as happy as she does, really ^^).

Actually, I slept through the New Year OTL But the food was good… And you? Hopefully your new year didn't fail as much as mine did.

Thank for the letter, Nemo! Hanoi was fun replying too~


	342. Nicaragua 53

Maria y Nila,

Matagalpa: danke! ^^

Con amor,

Luisa y Mata

* * *

><p>Ate Luisa and Mata,<p>

I'm back~ The lady at the registrar said the competition will start in half an hour or so. Anything you want to do before then? :)

With love,

Maria and Nila

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long ^^<p> 


	343. Singapore 21

Maria Mei Mei,

I am sorry if I haven't written to you in while. It's just that I have been very busy with the start of the fiscal year and all.

I hope that you are allright, those storms you had at your place were terrible from what I heard.

I know it took forever for him to calm down when he got home. Damn Muslim honor, and he isn't even that religious.

He seems to be getting better know, though I think he is now angry with Thailand over those fishermen.

Not sure, it *was* just a thought though. He seemed nice, though Burnei was also asking about you at our last meeting.

I hope all is well and that you have a happy new year.

Love,

Maggy

Singapore.

P.S.: Next time you see Mexico, could you please ask him what he knows about this whole Mayan Calender thing, not that I belive in that stuff.

* * *

><p>Dear Ate Maggy,<p>

Kamusta! It's been a while hasn't it? XD

It's okay~ I've been pretty busy myself, so don't worry about it. :D

Well… Typhoon Sendong was terrible. So many people died and got injured and I don't even want to think about the amount of damages the typhoon cost, but don't worry. It's not like this hasn't happened before so we'll manage. The only thing that really bugs me is that we got a typhoon in the middle of December. I mean, isn't it supposed to be dry season right now?

Heh ^^ Just be more careful next time, I guess. And, well, you know, get a room. ;)

Huh? What happened between him and Thailand? O_o?

B-Brunei? Umm… *blushes like a tomato* W-What did he say?

Same to you! X3 It's Xin Nian Kuai Le in Mandarin isn't it? :D

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Oh! He explained it to me before... It's not exactly the end of the world but the end of their calendar or something like that. I obviously didn't get it very much ^^;;

P.S.S. Sent puto! (rice cakes)


	344. Hawaii 28

Aloha Maria,

It's been so long since I wrote to you. I hope that you are doing okay, I heard about those typhoons at your place.

I hope that you having a good New Year. Dad it getting ready for New Presidential Elections, Iowa and New Hampshire loved all the attention as usual. He has always been kinda mixed about this whole process, sometimes he loves it, sometimes he hates it.

Austria's party was awesome, though it seemed to me as though many of the European Nations were to, preocuped to really enjoy it.

Aurora says hi, and would like to let you know that she shall be happy to see you once Spring comes. She can be rather distant come winter time.

And yes she shall be more that happy to teach you "the rifle trick"

I hope you have a very happy New Year.

Much Aloha,

Pai'ea

* * *

><p>Dear Pai'ea,<p>

Hi! I'm doing… Well, I'm getting better at the very least. Sendong hit us pretty hard. But, now worries! I've been through a whole lot worse so I can handle this :D

Presidential elections again? Wow… Time flies so fast, noh? It just feels like yesterday that Obama was elected president… ^^

Yeah… I don't blame them either. With what's happened last year in Europe, I don't think anyone could have fully enjoyed Kuya Roderich's party. Hopefully 2012 will be a better year for all of us.

Okay! I'll definitely be looking forward to Spring then! X3 …But umm… Pai'ea, when exactly, does Spring start? I really don't know OTL…

Yes! Tell Aurora I said thanks in advance! The rifle trick was so cool! XDDD

Maligayang Bagong Taon! I hope you have a great new year! :3

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent Chinese ham :D

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! Thanks for dropping some letters again :3 I really missed Singapore, Hawaii, and Austria. XD<p> 


	345. Valencia 24

Dear Filipinas,

I'm sorry, but I've been kind of busy so I couldn't reply to your letter.

I've heard a lot about him but I've never met him. Hong Kong, I mean. He seems really nice.

Love,

Valencia

PS: Gracias. I told him ;) Y feliz Navidad a ti también (I'm late ToT)

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Kamusta! (Hi!) Nah, don't worry about it! I think we've all been busy with the start of the new year. Speaking of which… Maligayang Bagong Taon! XD (Happy New Year!) How did you spend yours? :)

He is… Well… Most of the time, anyway. ^^ When he's out to prank you, beware of fireworks. XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thank you!

P.S.S. Sent bananas! Please give some to Papa as well. I know he loves them :3


	346. Valencia 25

Dear Filipinas,

¡Hola! (hi) Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también (Happy New Year you too). I spent it at home, with my closest siblings Castellón and Alicante, who paid me a visit.

You're the first person that has ever told me "Beware of firecrackers". I don't think they would harm me.

Love,

Valencia

P.S. Ok, I will. Sent oranges

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Good for you! It must be nice to spend the new year with your family :D

Really? So no one ever told you to stay away from fireworks before? Wow… But, you know, if they aren't handled properly, you might get injured! At the very least, please be careful…

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thank you! Sent strawberry jam as thanks! :D


	347. Hanoi 2

Dear auntie,

Uncles Malaysia and Laos? Gee, I hope they don't push their luck so much. Mommy told me about your walis *shudders*

Poor Minda. I hope he gets well soon. I sent lots of sugar canes. I remember something about someone having a sweet tooth...Is that you, auntie?

O.o You sent so many things that I think this is enough for my family to survive Lunar New Year! Thank you very very much for them. We love the mangoes (juicy, juicy mangoes *drools*) and especially the cheese! We have never eaten it before.

Yush, that's the guy 8D Aww~ Thank you very much for saying that *blush* I love pho too hehe~ Maybe you can come over sometime and we can go eat together XD Of course mommy is coming along~

Well, it's probably because she's just too proud to admit it. But now that she's given in...we only have to sit back and count down to the day when I finally get to call him Daddy instead of Uncle *evil grin(?)*

Thank you. I agree. The wedding would probably be delayed for my punishment. She would probably double my paperwork too O3O

Oh Lunar New Year is coming soon~ It's quite a big event as usual. Have you guys any plans yet? A family reunion maybe? If so, I'll be looking forward to it!

With love,

Hanoi

P.S: I did enjoy it, thanks for asking. Though it's not as big and important an event as Lunar New Year. To the Vietnamese at least.

P.S.S: It's no problem! Please don't hesitate to tell me to send more~ I have plenty of stuff~

* * *

><p>Dear Hanoi,<p>

Well, they SHOULD be afraid of the walis! That's how I got Korea to stop "claiming my breasts" all the time. *smile with dark aura*

Don't worry, little Minda is strong boy so he'll get well soon enough… And yes. Hehehe Guilty as charged. I LOVE SWEETS! X3 Thank you very much for the sugar cane : )

Your welcome~ I'm glad you and you're sibling enjoyed the mangoes and the cheese :D If you want more, don't hesitate to ask!

No need to thank me, just saying the truth after all ^w^ I'd love to! XD We should all go out together one of these days~

Pfft… LOL! I… can't stop… laughing… XDDD Hayyy… I'm glad you're my niece. We sure get along well~ ^w^

…True. That sounds just like your mother… D:

Hmm… Well, as far as I remember your Auntie Taiwan texted me saying she was the one in charge of the reunion this year. She even asked me to bring rice cakes and drinks :3

With love,

Auntie Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Oh, but it's still good you had fun! I'm sure you'll enjoy the Lunar New Year even more XD

P.S.S. Likewise, with me! I sent some rice cakes and some Paella (it's a kind of Spanish dish with lots of rice and other ingredients) I made~ :DDD

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! *GLOMPS BACK* It's kind of rare to find other ThaiViet shippers D:<p>

You're a Sagittarius? I'm a Gemini (same with Piri XD) … 11 days of vacation..? Even though we just had our Christmas break, I'm still jealous! DX

Haha :D Maybe I am, sort of. Normally people tell me I'm kinda serious *shrugs*

Nah~ Since you don't actually celebrate it, how can it be a fail? I usually stay up until midnight during the new year to watch the fireworks outside, but, apparently this year, my sleepiness prevailed =w=

XDDD

Really? Your English seems pretty good to me~ I don't remember finding any major grammar mistake, so good job! *thumbs up*

Hmm… Well, even if it's a holiday, Filipinos in general don't normally celebrate the Lunar New Year but, since my family has Chinese origins (I'm actually half-Filipino-half-Chinese ^^), we usually go to Chinatown and eat out and watch the dragon/lion dances there. Out of curiosity, how do you celebrate the lunar new year over there? :D

No problem~ Feel free to rant, complain, comment, or just talk as much as you want. I don't mind ^_^


	348. Davao 16

Hey Ate,

Looks like LBC lost my letter,, well i'm better now! Well after 2 days of that extreme fever i'm okay now.. oh yeah i got something to share!

This guy i like at school kissed me! XDD i wish it lasted longer though! T.T it was like 3-4 seconds.. still! XDD wait! I wanna see Sydney again! ;)

-Cristina (Davao)

P.s. imma use Pag-Asa to deliever them letters :/

* * *

><p>Dear Davao,<p>

That's good but be sure not to over work yourself, baka bumalik nana man yung fever mo eh ^^;;

A-ano? … ANO? KISS? HAH? O_O *speechless* …

Ate Maria

Ang Pilipinas


	349. Valencia 26

Dear Filipinas,

Yes, it was great.

No. I've heard "Stay away from Valencia's firecrackers" but nobody told *me* that. I'm always careful, Filipinas, don't worry.

Love,

Valencia

PS: Yay~~ Sent horchata~~

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Happy Chinese New Year by the way! :D

That's good~ : ) As for me, I just ended up falling asleep during Christmas and the New Year… =_=

Still… Anyway, I sent a fire extinguisher just in case! XD Hopefully this comes in handy one day~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry! I was doing my debate paper the same time I updated this so I probably got mixed up. Ugh, this is the second time this happened this week =_=... Again, I'm really sorry m(_ _)m<p> 


	350. Hanoi 3

Dear auntie,

There goes uncle Korea...*rolls eyes* I wonder when he would grow up. I mean seriously, he got whacked in the head by my mom, you, probably uncle Malaysia and auntie Singapore... I think the whole family had punished him and he still hasn't changed! Oh well, I guess his silliness is never to be changed...and I think whoever hit him last must have knocked his last brain cell(s?) out too.

Pfft...LOL My memory is still awesome! Since you love sweets so much, here's some mứt dừa and mứt dâu (dried candied coconut and strawberry jam). We bought them when we were out shopping for lunar new year.

Thank you very much for them. Not yet though, we still haven't eaten all of the mangoes X3 .

Aww~ thank you very much anyway. It's very sweet of you to say that. Oh, I sent a picture of Tyra Banks wearing ao dai when she went to Vietnam. She looked beautiful. Of course we should! We will eat ice cream, eat pho or try some other awesome dishes around Hanoi, walk around Hoan Kiem Lake and go shopping! It will be so much fun!

LOLOLOLOL high five! Honored to have you as my favorite auntie too~ We should totally gang up on them all together, especially my mom and my dad-to-be X3

Yay~Can we all come? You can bring all the guys and we all are going to play together. It will be so much fun.

Oh, mom just said we all could come! Yay~ I'll start packing now. See you at the reunion XD

Your favorite niece ( I assume? Pfft...LOL)

Hanoi

P.S: Of course I will. I am going to meet everyone, why wouldn't I be hysterically happy? LOL

P.S.S: The rice cakes and Paella was delicious! Thank you very much, we all really like them. I sent bánh chưng as thanks. It's steamed rice cake, a must-have dish on Tết.

* * *

><p>Dear Hanoi,<p>

*sigh* Well, your Uncle Korea does have some good qualities too, I suppose. He's actually great company once you start getting used to dodging him all the time ^w^

Thank you! I'll be sure to share them with the boys and, maybe, even boss if he's not to busy! :D

Ehehe… ^^;; Maybe I did send too much..? Oh well~ Mangoes are the best so I'm sure you'll all be able finish them soon ^^

Ohh! She's so pretty~ Lets! I'm definitely looking forward to visiting you guys over there! XD

*smirk* Of course, we will! It's fun teasing your mom and Kuya Thai about it, but shh… please don't tell them I said that. ;)

See you there! X3

Your Auntie,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. The steamed rice cake was delicious~ Thank you!

* * *

><p>AN: Nah, it's alright. I'm sure I'm a lot worse than you when it comes to technology related things~<p>

Not really, but this sounds interesting! I checked out Lo-wah's work and it was just LOL XD Especially the last one about Thailand's umm… secret hobby? :D

Umm… around 2 weeks, I guess? Yeah… I'm really lazy when it comes to school… =w=

Really? You don't sound like one…. But I guess I am too ^^ Show me a sad movie and 30 min. later, I'll start bawling ^^;;

Cool! You get money too? Must be a really Asian tradition! (I get from both Filipino and Chinese sides. In Chinese, we normally call it Ang Pao (Fookien) or Hong Bao (Mandarin). In Filipino, don't ask me why, but it's called Aguinaldo for some reason…) ^w^

I believe you~ But it sounds really tiring though. (Then again, my idea of a great time is sleeping all day and watching anime. Yeah… I'm probably the laziest person you'll ever meet… ^^;;)

Right, umm… by the way with this letter, can you imagine it as being sent before leaving for the reunion? I was too lazy to change it once I realized it was already the New Year…

Happy Lunar New Year! X3


	351. Hanoi 4

Dear auntie,

THE PARTY WAS SO AWESOME!

...

Sorry about that, I just got home OTL It was so great to see everyone there, I can't stop grinning like maniac XDDDD Let me calm down a bit.

Okay, I'm good now. Did you have fun? Everyone was enjoying themselves and it made me happy just being together with our family. It's noisy as usual XDDD

Well, it's not that I don't like uncle Korea, it's just that his immaturity kind of annoy me sometimes. But that's just who he is, right? I love him for who he is and I can't imagine us without him.

Enjoy! I hope he likes it, if he isn't too busy I mean.

I'll be looking forward to the girl' night out too XDDD When do you think you can come over? Can't wait to see my favorite auntie again!

Don't worry, your secret is safe with me XD I like seeing the look on their faces. Priceless~

I sent a pot of orchids. Hope you like them~

Your currently hyper niece,

Hanoi

P.S: Do you notice Uncle Yao? He looks happier than usual, and was even less annoyed when uncle Korea...um...again...Is there something I should know? ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Hanoi,<p>

I understand what you mean~ I enjoyed the reunion as well! XD It was great spending quality time with everyone~ Nowadays, I'm just way too busy …=_=

Despite Yong Soo's umm….weirdness, I guess. I'm actually pretty good friends with him~ He comes to my house every now and then to learn English and we watch dramas together. So, this is why you should never judge a book by it's cover, alright?…OTL Yes, I know that was a fail attempt at acting wise and all, but come on! I'm your aunt, I have to give you "pearls of wisdom" every now and then…

Boss liked them a lot! He said they were very delicious and thank you~ We sent pineapple jam as thanks.X3

Hmm… Maybe in two weeks, I suppose? Sorry… It's just that I've been pretty busy with the start of the new year (You should see that mountain of paperwork I have stacked in my tiny office… orz) , but don't worry, I'm definitely coming over! Just wait a little bit more, okay?

Same here! :D …Although dodging your mom's oar, especially when she's mad, can be a hassle sometimes too, but, heh, it's worth it ;)

Thank you! The orchids are lovely. I'll be sure to take care of them as best as I can!

With love,

Auntie Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Oh..? Really? I didn't notice… I was busy helping your auntie Taiwan handling the food and stuff…

* * *

><p>EDIT: I'm so sorry! I was updating this story at 2 AM (I don't function well when I'm sleepy...), I think, while I was writing some sort of paper for school. Ugh. this is the fourth time this month, I'm really starting to think of giving up on this story... =_= When I was reading this again, I was like WTF. Sorry again for the weirdness... I really have no idea what I was talking about...<p>

AN: Sorry… I'm a very slow updater who has too much unfinished homework for her own good.

Uhh… Me and technology have a love-hate relationship…

Yup~ Thailand was really pretty X3

Told you I was lazy… =w=

Hmm… Well, it's better than my laziness or getting mad all the time right? I'd rather have a good cry that makes me feel better than hold it in all the time.

Well, it's good that you actually KNOW these words. I'm half Chinese but I can't even speak it.

Not really... =_= My families are very cheap… They believe money should be earned not given DX

Oh! Rhythm15 was nice enough to explain~ :D It's just kind of like the Spanish version of Hong Bao (My family calls it Ang Pao XD)

Still lazy… Haha : )

Ugh... Can we never talk about weight? I gained so much this year but then again I'm always fat.

I use Yahoo or face book :)

By the way, what exactly is Viet's personality. I kind want to add her to my story but dunno how exactly,,,

Likewise to you! Sorry if I can greet you that awesomely! ^^;;

Again, sorry for the really messed up chapter update...


	352. Valencia 27

Filipinas,

Right, I forgot about that... Happy Chinese New Year :3

Mmmm... I wouldn't have minded spending the whole day taking a long siesta~

Yeah, Teruel's eyes lit up when he saw it. It's not my fault that his house is so flammable. Mine never gets burnt ^^'

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Thank you! And I hope you have a prosperous Year of the Water Dragon as well X3

Yeah… The nap was great, actually. I really needed to catch up on my sleep =w=… But, still, it feels weird if I don't celebrate with my people… *sigh* What's done is done, I guess. Next new year and Christmas, I'll just try not to over work myself again ^^

Oh? Hmm… Does he have buckets of sand in his house? They're actually pretty effective in putting out fires XD

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>AN: I never knew what it meant either~ And, LOL XD, here I was thinking it was a tradition named after a general! (Gen. Emilio Aguinaldo) XDDD<p> 


	353. Hanoi 5

Dear auntie,

Why are you so busy all the time? Sure, I have huge piles of paperwork myself, but it never gets so bad.

Thanks for bothering to give me life lessons, auntie, but I'm pretty sure I've already known that, Mom being wise and all...

Um..."Pearls of wisdom"? Is the pun intended? XDDDD

I'm glad to hear he enjoyed them! X3 I sent more to please him and your sweets craving XDDD Thanks very much for the pineapple jam X3 You really are spoiling us all XDDD

Um...maybe I should come over instead and help you with your paperwork? Aren't the guys helping you? Don't worry, my piles are long gone, leaving me with shaky arms and dark circles under my eyes and the house ran out of tea since I had to stay up...but there's nothing I can't handle! X3c

Speaking of tea, I sent some lotus tea. It helps to calm your nerves. Don't overwork yourself.

We make an awesome team X3 But has she hit you yet? Or have you become skilful from dodging uncle Korea all the time ? XDDD

Glad you like them~

With love,

Hanoi

P.S: Is it somebody he met? I'm curious.

* * *

><p>Dear Hanoi,<p>

Ehehe... ^^;; Promise never to follow my example, alright? I have this really bad habit of putting off work today and cramming them all on the last day...

...I just realized I fail at being a good role model OTL

No, not really... * is confused * Did I say something wrong?

No problem~! XD I rarely ever get to treat you and your siblings. Boss and I say thanks by the way~

Don't worry about it... Really, I can handle this, I'm my own nation after all ^_^ The boys... well they have their own piles to finish as well. We all should really stop procrastinating...

Thank you~ I never knew tea was so calming! Too be honest, I'm more of a coffee person ^^

Not yet. I dodge pretty well if I do say so myself ;) Plus, I do eskrima (Filipino martial arts) every weekend and occasional boxing training with Kuya Mexico so I do have to stay in shape.

With love,

Auntie Maria

The Philippines

P.S. About that... Umm... Maybe you should ask your mother about it? * nervous laugh *

P.S.S. I sent some sampaguita (jasmine) as thanks for the orchids! X3

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe... Typical of Philippines-chan to push the awkward explaining part to someone else :)<p>

No worries!

I'll do my best to update on weekends but on school days, there's only a 0.5% probability of that ever happening, so, no, don't ever expect an update during a school day...

I love the internet but I have trouble using computers in general ^^;;

Oh, COOL! XDDD Along with Thai-kun in a Sailor moon outfit, I can imagine Viet as Sailor Jupiter and Philippines as Sailor Mars XD (I think we've already established that I'm random ^^)

Oh... Well, crying isn't anything to be ashamed about I guess. Everyone does cry at some point, right?

Only English and Filipino, I'm afraid. I'm attempting to learn Chinese but I can only understand and speak a little Fookien (it's a dialect) ^w^

Sure! But not this week... My internet is broken (again) =_=... I'm using my cousin's laptop right now.

Yeah... I know. But I was kinda hoping you'd tell me how Vietnamese people usually act. There's not many stereotypes for you guys on the net ^^ (which is a good thing actually)

Maybe she's busy? High school really eats up your free time =_=...

Sorry, bad habit... ^^;;

You too! XD


	354. Mexico 9

Hermana

Hello, sorry for not answering letters and all that, you see, first I had to deal with moving to another house, and also planning for Christmas can be a little bit overwhelming.

And finally is because the one who used to lend me the computer does not do it anymore.

Yeah, I know that the French is not that bad, that when he is not being a pervert he is good company, I really believ that but I do not like it when he is a pervert.

Oh also that, I think that or it was sugar high or maybe I was drunk, I tend to do that when I am drunk.

Thank you, I think it does not really bother me, specially after I discovered that the end of the world is not this year, so I am a little bit more optimistic this year than the last one.

Well, not that much, but I can talk with human females without freezing up so that is an advance, right?

The good thing about Christmas is that I had vacations of a month so I could get enough sleep. Also Dr. Gonzalez knows why I could not sleep, he says that my tendency to worry about the most insignificant of things and also the big ones keeps me awake.

So know, I sleep with my cell phone playing music, that kind of relaxes me and puts me into sleep.

Oh about that, like I said I was high in sugar so do not pay that much attention at that.

Te quiere

Mexico

P.D: Sorry for slipping back into Spanish once in a while when I write this

* * *

><p>Dear Kuya David,<p>

Kamusta~! It's been a long time! Don't worry about it, I'm sure you were pretty busy. How are you? XD

Honestly, from what I've heard from Vietnam, I don't think I would like him either but I only met him a couple of times though ^^ Is it true by the way? Is he really dating Ate Colombia?

...Umm, okay... What exactly were we talking about again? I forgot... ^^;;

About that... Can you please explain to me what the Mayan really predicted and all this stuff about the world ending? I don't really get it...

Yup~! Good luck and I hope you conquer your fear! :D

That's great! :) Sleeping is good for you~ I miss my siestas... * sigh *

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent mangoes! X3

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! XD It's nice to write to Mexico again, thank you!<p>

Don't worry about the Spanish~ I have google translator and I'm sure I slip in some Filipino too sometimes ^w^


	355. Valencia 28

Filipinas,

You shouldn't work so hard. The world won't end if you take a free day or two, you know...

Nop, I'm the one who has sand... Since I live by the beach xD

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

It's not that I'm working too hard… It's the opposite, actually… I have this really bad habit of putting off my paper work for later, so in the end, I usually end up having paperwork piles as high as mountains. I really should stop procrastinating…^^;;

Cool! Beaches are awesome~ Are you an island (or an archipelago/group of islands, in my case XD) too?

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent coconut pie~! X3


	356. Hanoi 6

Dear auntie,

Wow, that's surprising. You should work on that if you want us to spend some quality time together. Then again, who am I to say that? I am quite a lazy bum myself ^^; Nobody's perfect after all XDDDD

You don't. You teach us a lot everyday without realizing...and trying... So don't "try" to teach ^^; It's better and more effective to do it naturally :D

Never mind. My sense of humor doesn't exist :)

You're welcome!

And so I learned that procrastinating is inherited genetically XDDDDD

Tea is so much more awesome than you give them credit for X3

You really are fit :3 Mom gives me martial arts lessons too, you know, for self-defense and to keep in shape. Who knows, when I grow up I might get my own paddle XDDDD

The sampaguita is so beautiful! Thank you very much! X3 I put it out on my balcony. It's smell is so relaxing and Mom likes it a lot. I would have sent lotus flowers, but now isn't the season...

Sent spring rolls XDDD

With love,

Hanoi

P.S: Will do. Are you okay?

* * *

><p>Dear Hanoi,<p>

True… But don't worry about it anymore! I'm halfway done (I think…) at the very least~ ^w^

Ha ha :D I guess it is better to do it naturally~ *sigh of relief* I'll leave the life lessons to your mom! It's so much easier to be the awesome-but-slightly-insane auntie than a strict one XDDD

Okay then… But I still don't get it… O_o

Well… Not exactly. I think I may have influenced them slightly with my overly carefree attitude *sweat drop*

That's true~ I'm starting to really like tea now! Especially your Auntie Taiwan's bubble tea~ X3

Vovinam, right? :D Hmm… If you do get your own paddle, do try to learn how to control your anger first. I don't know how many times we've had to restrain your mom from beating up some nations when she's feeling particularly grumpy… =_= Luckily for us, Kuya Thailand always manages to calm her down somehow~ ;D

Your welcome~ Sampaguita is my national flower, so I'm really glad you like them!

Yay! Lumpia~ (Filipino term for spring rolls XD)

With love,

Auntie Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I-it's nothing! R-really! I… Uhh… Never mind! Really, it's nothing! ^^;;

P.S.S. Sent coconut pie~

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah… But it is true for most Filipinos (myself included); we really do have a hard time explaining uncomfortable stuff ^^<p>

Oh well~ At least we have fan art, right? …Although, honestly, I couldn't draw to save my life… TT^TT

Same! I usually like characters with long hair too but not mainly because of their hair though. They usually have some endearing quality that I like ^o^

Umm… I don't mean to pry but how does crying a lot give problems?

Grrr! I really want to learn another language too! If ever I do learn Chinese, the next one I want to study would be Spanish. Hopefully it won't be too hard to learn because it doesn't seem to be too far from Filipino since we have lots of Spanish loan-words in our language :D

Well… I'm actually attempting *cough*failing*cough* to write a random romance ASEAN fic. If you've seen my other stories, it's the one entitled "Instant Noodles" (fail title is fail OTL…) I'm actually planning to make Viet Piri's roommate ^w^

Not all stereotypes are good. Some of them are actually pretty mean and offensive and most of the time not true, for example, there's a stereotype about Filipinos being all maids and that the women call their husbands master (THAT is very much false. Over here, it's usually whatever the wife wants/says goes. I see that very much in my own mother…) So, in a way, it's good that you guys don't have many, I think ^_^

…*resisting urge to apologize*…

You too! X3


	357. Cainta 2

Dearest Maria,

This is Cainta, please forgive me when I didn't wrote you for a long time, and it looks like you've read kuya Mexico's letter. Well that is okay for me for this since I fixed up all of my utensils for my bibingka malagkit, and I have to make one for kuya Spain, because he is wanted to taste my delicacy so badly! Recently my Christmas season is over and it is now time for me to go back to work, but this time Marikina, my rival neighbor issued a challenge for me as he declares a Nerf war. I trained hard along with my hubby, Taytay, and we are ready for the challenge against my neighbor because he uses shoes as his grenades.

Also, I had some sad news when I went to Negros Occidental's house, and he told me that his sibling, Oriental, was badly injured due to earthquakes, and it's so strong. Gladly I managed to get back home before the aftershock. Hope he's okay. After I went home, I received a letter from kuya America, and he invite me to having his appreciation party at his house along with Canada. And recently I received a package from kuya Holland. I wonder what's inside this freakishly huge package he receive it from me. Good thing my little servant will help out to open the package.

In conclusion, it appears that Valentine's Day is fast approaching. Better make chocolates from kuya Spain.

Juana Evangelista, the Eastern Defender

* * *

><p>Dear Cainta,<p>

No worries~ I'm sure you must've been busy as well, noh?

Why wouldn't he? Bibingka's awesome! X3 (but I wish Kuya America would stop calling it Filipino pancakes though… =_=)

Shoe grenades? Ouch! Dodge the leather ones; I remember them being the ones that hurt the most.

Yeah… In a way, I kinda felt it as well. My heart goes out to the victims and their families. I hate earthquakes.

Okay then… Have fun! XD

Right! Thanks for reminding me~ I'll be sure to make chocolates for Papa and the rest of the nations as well~

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent puto~!

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry but I really don't ship Philippines x Spain… It's already established in this letter fic that he's like her dad…<p> 


	358. Puerto Rico 24

Maria,

...Something you shouldn't go around repeating.

Him and Dominican Republic are always at each others' throats and I've been in the middle before, but... I admit, I tend to pick Dominican Republic's side more often. Me and Haiti just don't...see eye to eye anymore.

Te quiere,

Enrique

P.S. [Toa Alta: Okay, Tia.][Bayamon: At least try to get something cool next time.][Toa Alta: *slaps Bayamon* Quiet.]

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Huh? O_o? I still don't understand what gringo means…

Okay… Umm… So… How's life with you? ^w^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I was going to send coconut pie, but… something cool… umm… *scratches head* What's cool nowadays..? I feel so old OTL…


	359. Valencia 29

Dear Filipinas,

You know, that's typical Spanish... "No hagas hoy lo que puedas hacer mañana". (Don't do today what you can do tomorrow". Oh, wait... Teruel tells me that the saying says "No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" (Which is the opposite). Silly me... Hahahah.

I'm not an island. I just happen to live by the sea. But I think I can see Islas Baleares if I try hard!

Love,

Valencia

PS: Sent plátano from Canarias, who visited last week.

* * *

><p>Dear Valencia,<p>

Sorry for taking forever to reply ^^;; Boss was really mad that I didn't finish my work on time and sort of confiscated the laptop… On the upside of this, I finally managed to finish most of my paperwork at the very least. ^_^

LOL XD Don't think too much about it~ I mix up my sayings a lot too! ^w^

I think that's cool~! Since I have to help boss, I live in Manila, the capital. *sigh* Even if I'm known for my beaches, it's been AGES since I've last visited one…

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Thank you~ I sent some homemade noodles as thanks~ ^w^

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not replying for a long time... OTL I'm seriously thinking about giving up this fic as soon as or if ever it gets to 400 chapters... *sigh*<p> 


End file.
